Tapi Dans L'Ombre
by Katia27
Summary: (Suite de "Je Suis De Retour…") EN HIATUS : Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affaire des enlèvements. Misaki pensait naïvement être enfin en sécurité, aux côtés d'Akihiko… Mais il avait tord. Terriblement tord. Car peu importait les circonstances, son ravisseur ne le laisserait jamais en paix.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voici la suite de " _Je Suis De Retour..._ ", que personne n'attendait! Eh oui, presque un an après la fin de l'original, parfaitement.**  
 **( _donc oui, si vous n'avez pas lu " Je Suis De Retour..." avant, je ne pense pas que vous comprendrez grand chose à cette fanfiction..._)**

 **Évidemment, tout comme " _JSDR_ ", cette fanfiction sera très dark, il y aura pas mal de gore, de la torture, etc, etc... Mais en toute logique, si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous avez lu la précédente fanfic. Donc normalement, vous ne devriez pas être trop dépaysés... Uhuhuhuhu 8)**

 **( _Un grand merci à Emi pour la correction!_ )**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! =)  
** **( _Plus d'infos à la fin du chapitre, pour les personnes intéressées_ )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le soleil s'était couché. Il était plus de vingt heures, et Akihiko avait passé une grande partie de la journée, enfermé dans son bureau à écrire. Son éditrice, Aikawa, l'avait en effet poussé à continuer son roman, afin qu'il termine dans les temps.  
Cette situation n'avait rien de nouveau. L'écrivain finissait très souvent ses manuscrits le jour même de la date limite, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune femme. Celle-ci se démenait ensuite à livrer ses écrits à Marukawa, le plus vite possible.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de l'empêcher de procrastiner, et lui avait ordonné de rester dans son bureau, tant qu'il n'avait pas produit quelque chose de suffisant. Bien évidemment, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait ignoré ses demandes. Toutefois, son amant, qui se trouvait justement dans la pièce à ce moment précis, avait insisté pour qu'il obéisse à son éditrice.  
Si certes il n'avait aucune envie de travailler, il s'inclina devant les dires de Misaki.

L'auteur soupira, et s'accorda une petite pause. Après tout, il avait passé de nombreuses heures devant son écran, sans se reposer une seule fois. Il avait très probablement dépassé les attentes d'Aikawa : d'une certaine manière, cela n'était peut-être pas si mal. Au moins, elle le laisserait un peu tranquille avec ça, plus tard.  
Il retira ses lunettes, et les posa sur son bureau, avant de se frotter les yeux. Des cernes s'étaient installés sur son visage.  
La date limite de son manuscrit approchait à grand pas, et peu à peu, il dût réduire ses heures de sommeil pour compenser ses périodes d'inactivités.

Il pressa son dos contre sa chaise, et étouffa un bâillement. Il aurait tant aimé passer la journée avec l'étudiant, mais il savait qu'Aikawa serait bien capable de l'assassiner, s'il n'écrivait pas suffisamment. Il avait déjà fait face à la colère de la jeune femme, et ne souhaitait certainement pas que cela arrive à nouveau.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent une fois de plus vers Misaki, et plus particulièrement vers son état.

Il y a neuf mois de cela, l'homme qui avait kidnappé l'étudiant, et qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer, avait été enfin emprisonné.  
Son amant avait passé d'innombrables heures avec ce démon, qui l'avait torturé sans cesse, jusqu'à le briser complètement.

Misaki avait gardé quelques séquelles physiques, notamment à cause de blessures graves. Il devait faire attention à ménager ses efforts, afin de ne pas trop en demander à son corps. De plus, le plus jeune souffrait de douleurs en effectuant certains mouvements : parfois, l'écrivain le voyait se figer, et tenter de retrouver une posture plus agréable. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, ou si peu, mais l'auteur ne pouvait que voir tous ces petits détails.

Quant à son état psychologique… La situation était bien plus grave.  
Certes, cela s'était amélioré depuis l'arrestation de son ravisseur… Mais les traumatismes engendrés par sa captivité resteraient toujours présents, même s'ils n'étaient pas visibles.  
Le jeune homme continuait d'avoir des cauchemars, souffrait de crises d'angoisses, ou même de moments d'absences. Et peu importait le nombre de séance chez un psychologue, tout cela ne disparaitrait pas avant de nombreuses années, dans le meilleur des cas. Il s'agissait de plaies qui ne se refermeraient jamais complètement, et Akihiko le savait parfaitement.

Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la haine qu'Akihiko avait à l'égard de ce monstre, de cet homme qui avait osé faire du mal à son amant.  
Il regrettait encore de ne pas l'avoir tué, lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Sur le moment, il avait simplement pensé que l'autre se viderait de son sang, et avait décidé de privilégier la recherche de Misaki, dans ce grand laboratoire.  
Mais le psychopathe avait survécu. Le sort avait décidé de le laisser vivre, malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.  
Le romancier avait longtemps souhaité revenir en arrière, et changer les choses… Mais tout cela était impossible.

L'auteur repensa alors au procès, qui les avaient opposés à ce malade. Son sang bouillonnait, à la simple mémoire de cet instant.  
Il avait été prêt à crier, à frapper ledit ravisseur, peu importait combien cela lui coûtait par la suite. Mais Misaki l'avait retenu.  
Le visage de celui-ci était inexpressif, ne montrant aucune crainte, ni aucun signe de traumatisme.  
Akihiko n'avait pas su comment réagir, et s'était finalement assit à sa demande, stupéfait par le calme olympien du jeune homme.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme devant celui qui l'avait tant de fois brisé…? Son comportement avait médusé le plus vieux, qui perdit instantanément toute envie de se battre.  
Il était ébahi.

Misaki était resté brave tout le long du procès. Aux côtés des victimes et de leur famille, il avait témoigné sans perdre son calme. Sans trembler. Sans pleurer. Sans crier.  
Sans avoir peur. Et ce, malgré le regard constant de son kidnappeur sur lui.

Ce-dernier n'avait cessé de le dévisager, de l'observer d'un œil perçant. Mais le plus jeune n'avait pas perdu son sang froid face à lui. Pas une seule fois.  
Il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste : témoigner, afin de révéler les horreurs commises par son kidnappeur. Sans omettre la moindre information décisive, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle.

La peine de prison à perpétuité fut finalement prononcée. Après cela, le fameux kidnappeur fut emmené loin des familles, prêt à être emprisonné… Non sans cesser de toiser l'étudiant froidement.

Le jeune homme fut ensuite interpellé par différentes familles, qui le remercièrent d'avoir sauvé leur proche… Ou d'avoir fait la lumière sur le décès d'un être cher.  
Une fois encore, Misaki était resté calme, et avait encouragé les familles en deuil.

L'auteur n'avait pas su quoi penser, face à un tel changement de comportement.  
Comment aurait-il pu?

Misaki… Etait une personne très courageuse.  
Il était resté silencieux pendant tout le trajet du retour, et Akihiko n'avait volontairement pas engagé la conversation, sentant parfaitement que l'autre n'en avait pas envie.  
Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans l'appartement, dans la soirée, l'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de quelques pas qu'il éclata en sanglot dans l'entrée. Il avait porté les mains à sa tête, recouvrant son visage, ne cherchant pas à retenir ni ses larmes, ni ses cris.  
Il avait craqué.

Immédiatement, l'écrivain se mit à ses côtés, avant de l'enlacer le plus fort qu'il put. Misaki avait mit peu de temps avant de répondre à l'étreinte, pleurant de plus belle.

-"J'a… J'avais peur…" avait-il dit, d'une voix faible et tremblante : "Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer… Pas devant lui!" rajouta-t-il ensuite, serrant Akihiko plus fort.

-"Je… Je voulais qu'il paie… Mais j'avais peur…!" avait-il continué, sa voix se faisant plus aigüe : "J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver…!"  
D'autres paroles similaires avaient suivies, tandis que Misaki continuait de pleurer, et de crier dans son étreinte.

L'auteur avait porté la main aux cheveux du plus jeune, caressant ses mèches brunes, et essayant de le calmer avec des paroles rassurantes : "tu as fait de ton mieux", "tu as été très courageux", "je suis fier de toi"…  
"C'est terminé".

Tout était enfin terminé.  
Misaki était à présent en sécurité, et protégé. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Akihiko secoua la tête, et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

" _Ca suffit. Je ne veux plus y penser._ " Il était déjà suffisamment inquiet pour son amant, et repenser à l'état psychologique de ce-dernier n'était pas d'une grande aide.  
Il leva les bras et s'étira, prêt à reprendre l'écriture de son roman.  
Avec une éditrice telle qu'Aikawa, il valait mieux prendre de l'avance…

Mais alors qu'il reposa les doigts sur son clavier, son portable se mit à sonner, le faisant presque sursauter.

Son regard se porta sur l'appareil : qui pouvait bien l'appeler?  
Aikawa avait juré de le laisser tranquille pour la journée, et Isaka en avait fait de même. Quant aux autres membres de Marukawa, ils n'appelaient pas à de telles heures. Ou du moins, pas sans prévenir au préalable.

Curieux, il tendit le bras pour attraper l'objet. Il fut d'autant plus surpris en découvrant le nom de Takahiro sur l'écran.  
Il n'était pas rare que son ami appelle dans la soirée, mais celui-ci l'appelait le plus souvent sur son téléphone fixe.  
Il décrocha, intrigué :

-"Allô? Takahiro?"

La réponse de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre :

-"Akihiko, est-ce que tu es chez toi?" L'écrivain leva un sourcil devant la demande particulière de son ami. Pourquoi une telle question?  
De plus, Takahiro l'appelait rarement par son prénom, uniquement dans un contexte sérieux. Ce fut un détail qui troubla l'auteur.

-"Oui, pourqu-

-Allume ta télé, et regarde les infos. Tout de suite."

Le romancier cligna des yeux, surpris par les dires soudains de son ami.  
Pourquoi…?

-"Takahiro, qu'est-ce qu'il se-" commença-t-il, soudainement inquiet par le comportement de l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un cri retentit dans tout l'appartement, et balayant toutes les pensées d'Akihiko.  
Misaki. Misaki était en train de crier.

Sans réfléchir, il jeta son téléphone sur son bureau, ne pensant même pas à raccrocher. Il se leva, et courût jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, le plus vite qu'il put.  
L'auteur ouvrit la porte en grand, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tout en cherchant désespérément l'étudiant des yeux.

Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver.  
Le brun était assis sur le sol, recroquevillé contre lui-même, sanglotant. Ce-dernier murmurait une série de "non", d'une voix faible et aigüe.  
Akihiko ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et se rua vers son amant, afin de s'enquérir de son état. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Tout comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, lorsque son compagnon souffrait de crises d'angoisses.

Qu'était-il arrivé…?  
Doucement, il reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, cherchant avec intérêt ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez l'étudiant. Car après tout, ce genre de trouble n'arrivait jamais sans raison…

Et lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur la télévision, son cœur manqua un battement.

Celle-ci était allumée, et diffusait un flash d'information. Les images présentaient ainsi des voitures de polices, des photographies de différents lieux…  
Et sur le côté se trouvait un portrait du psychopathe qui avait enlevé Misaki.

La bannière d'information, quant à elle, indiquait : "Le kidnappeur d'étudiants en liberté. La police toujours à sa recherche."

Le romancier s'immobilisa, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de l'écran.

Ils avaient eu tord.  
Le jeu de ce monstre ne s'était jamais fini.

* * *

 **Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé!**

 **Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais dit, mais si la fin de " _JSDR_ " m'avait soulagé d'un grand poids sur les épaules, je me suis sentie plutôt démotivée dans mes projets après cela. Notamment car je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le côté " _angst/gore_ " que j'avais tant aimé écrire. J'en ai rapidement conclu qu'écrire " _JSDR_ " me manquait terriblement, et ça me rongeait vraiment de l'intérieur, de me dire que je n'arrivais plus à écrire à cause de ça. Mon style d'écriture s'est même, selon moi, détérioré. J'avais l'impression de ne plus " _créer avec la même passion qu'avant_ ".**

 **Et alors que j'y repensais une énième fois, je me suis soudainement demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais envisagé une suite.**  
 **C'est vrai, après tout : Vladlen restait vivant, et cela me donnait une occasion parfaite pour continuer. Pourquoi pas, après tout?**

 **Certains me diront que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser la fanfiction telle qu'elle était, sans la poursuivre... Ils auront sans doute raison. Mais l'envie d'écrire la suite a été plus forte, et savoir que je peux enfin (re)travailler sur mon genre préféré... Ca me remplit de DÉTERMINATION ( _pardon_ ).**

 **J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaira, et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **PS n°1 : concernant mes délais, je vais ESSAYER de poster une fois par semaine. ESSAYER.**  
 **PS n°2 : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment va fonctionner ma motivation pour le coup. Si certes j'ai été très inspirée pour ce chapitre ( _je l'ai fini en quelques heures, le même jour_ ), je ne sais pas si ça va durer. Je vais essayer de la continuer, et de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec "Bloody Flu". Poster cette fanfiction, alors que je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre pour l'instant, me servira d' "obligation" pour écrire la suite, comme je l'avais fait avec mes délais auparavant.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Excusez-moi pour l'explosion de mes délais : vu la taille du chapitre deux ( _qui est trois fois plus gros que le premier_ ), c'était impossible de le terminer en une semaine. Mais j'avais dit "ESSAYER", alors je suis excusée. **

**Je mettrais plus de choses dans mes "Author's Note" de fin. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pourrez voir que ma vie est terriblement captivante.**

 **Donc... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

 **Jour 86, première captivité :**

Misaki ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler. La peur occupait son esprit plus que tout au monde.  
Comment pouvait-il rester calme, dans une telle situation…?

Le ravisseur avait emmené l'étudiant dans une pièce que ce-dernier connaissait très bien.  
 _Trop bien_ , même. Car il s'agissait d'une salle que son kidnappeur utilisait pour des tortures plus… Elaborées.  
C'était dans cette même pièce que l'homme lui avait brûlé les jambes, en utilisant une barre de fer chauffée à blanc, dans le passé. Misaki n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, et avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire des suppositions à ce sujet.  
Cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance, finalement.

Attaché à une chaine, le jeune homme ne pouvait que craindre ce qui l'attendait. L'autre était sorti après l'avoir installé, lui informant qu'il devait aller chercher "quelque chose".

Misaki se rappelait sans peine l'immense douleur qu'il avait ressentie, lorsque le monstre avait décidé de s'en prendre à ces jambes… Le brun avait crié, hurlé, supplié même. Il avait senti le tissu de son jean fondre sur sa peau, et se coller à ses plaies, tandis que l'odeur de sa chair brûlée remontait peu à peu jusqu'à ses narines.  
Le russe ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Tout le long, celui-ci avait arboré un sourire des plus terrifiants.  
Lorsqu'il eut enfin éloigné la barre, le plus vieux avait lâché un ricanement, tout en toisant de haut sa pauvre victime. L'étudiant n'avait quant à lui pas cessé de pleurer, la douleur ne l'ayant pas quitté.

A ce souvenir, Misaki ne put que frémir à nouveau, sentant ses muscles se glacer l'un après l'autre.  
Que lui arriverait-il, cette fois…?

Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'aventurèrent malgré lui dans la pièce, cherchant avec effroi ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre.  
Son regard se posa sur le "mur de l'horreur", comme il l'avait appelé auparavant. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où le russe rangeait ses fameux outils de tortures, suspendus grâce différents clous. Ces-derniers étaient comme exposés, à la vue de tous. Et en particulier des victimes assis sur cette chaise.  
Tout était si bien mis en scène.

Le mur rassemblait toute sorte d'objets cauchemardesques, tels que des cisailles, plusieurs types de couteaux, des marteaux, ou même des perceuses… L'horreur était peint sur le visage du brun, qui peina à déglutir.  
Qu'en serait-il, pour aujourd'hui…?  
Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour être puni!

En effet, le plus jeune était resté inerte sur son lit, et n'avait rien fait de suspect.  
Le psychopathe était simplement venu le chercher, sans raison particulière. Celui-ci avait par la suite mentionné vouloir "jouer avec lui".  
Et ô combien cela ne rassurait en rien Misaki. Car la notion de "jeu", pour son ravisseur, était souvent synonyme de "supplice".

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle s'était déroulé comme l'étudiant en avait l'habitude : les mains attachées derrière lui, et les yeux bandés.  
Ce monstre était également là pour le guider : les mains de ce-dernier se posaient alors sur ses épaules, lui indiquant les directions à prendre, dans ce dédale blanc qu'était son laboratoire.

Le brun détestait cette étape… Il avait beau ne pas vouloir suivre son kidnappeur, il n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête.  
Il avait bien trop peur.  
Peur de ce qui l'attendait, peur de ce que comptait faire ce fou pour le torturer… Et plus il se rapprochait de la salle choisie par son ravisseur, plus ce sentiment s'accentuait. A chaque pas, ses jambes devenaient plus faibles.

Peu importait combien il essayait de réduire sa marche, de repousser le moment fatidique… Le Russe le poussait toujours plus fort.

Il secoua la tête, revenant au moment présent. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela…

Le jeune homme ne savait que penser. Son tortionnaire ne cherchait pas toujours une raison pour le blesser… Mais au moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de tortures injustifiées, l'autre l'emmenait dans une salle différente.  
Cette pièce… Etait réservée pour des punitions _méritées_.

L'angoisse du brun s'intensifia : avait-il fait quelque chose…? Cette simple pensée le terrifia.  
Il était sûr de n'avoir pas bougé, il avait même essayé de ne pas opposer de résistance ces-derniers temps!  
Alors quoi…?

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage : derrière lui, la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir.  
Le cœur de Misaki manqua un battement à cette constatation : dos à son kidnappeur, il ne pouvait pas le voir. D'une certaine manière, cela rendait la situation bien plus effrayante.  
L'étudiant pouvait même entendre l'autre fredonner joyeusement, ce qui le terrorisait de plus belle.

Le brun était comme figé. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient complètement immobiles, et sa respiration était coupée.  
Il se sentait si vulnérable… Ce qui n'était, finalement, pas si loin de la vérité.  
Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, et serra les poings fermement, essayant vainement de se rassurer : tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Cela finirait bien par se terminer…

Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer.  
Il allait sans doute hurler de douleur pour les heures à venir, et ce n'était pas quelques naïves espérances qui allaient le sauver.  
Après tout ce temps passé à vivre dans cet enfer, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Le russe apparût enfin dans son champ de vision, à sa gauche : ce-dernier s'était avancé vers une table au centre de la pièce, et y avait posé une sorte de cahier noir.  
Le monstre jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Misaki, souriant de la plus terrible des manières. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un petit gémissement effrayé, tirant sur ses liens qui maintenaient ses mains en place.  
Tout cela était sans espoir, et inutile.  
Jamais il ne pourrait s'enfuir.

Jamais il ne retrouverait Akihiko.  
Il mourrait ici, par la main de ce psychopathe, sans jamais revoir son amant.

Son ravisseur s'avança ensuite vers le "mur de l'horreur". Il tendit la main vers plusieurs outils, s'intéressant visiblement plus aux couteaux.  
Misaki ne sut que penser : devait-il être soulagé que son kidnappeur choisisse une méthode plus… " _Traditionnelle_ " que les autres outils…?  
Après tout, certains d'entre eux semblaient extrêmement douloureux… Les perceuses en étaient un horrible exemple.

L'autre passait ses doigts sur les lames, examinant sans nul doute leur dangerosité. Il observait les couteaux avec une sinistre expression.  
Et il souriait, tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

C'était peut-être ce que le brun craignait le plus…

Car il avait depuis longtemps apprit que son ravisseur souffrait de grandes sautes d'humeur. Son attitude lunatique le faisait ainsi passer de l'amusement à la colère en un clin d'œil.  
Et si son agresseur pouvait se montrer terriblement menaçant lorsqu'il était exaspéré, il n'était pas moins dangereux avec un comportement joueur.

Parce que sous l'emprise de la colère, l'autre cherchait seulement à se venger, même s'il utilisait pour cela des moyens plus… _Cruels._  
Mais lorsque le Russe souhaitait s'amuser… Il n'y avait, _à priori_ , rien pour l'empêcher de continuer, si ce n'était que l'ennui, ou la condition physique de ses victimes.

C'est pourquoi Misaki ne savait jamais quelle attitude espérer.  
La colère? Le jeu?  
Il ne pouvait pas choisir. Cela lui était simplement impossible.

Le jeune homme revint finalement sur Terre, en voyant le psychopathe choisir _l'outil adapté_ de la journée.  
Il s'agissait d'un simple couteau. Si certes, à côté des autres instruments, il ne semblait pas si inquiétant… Le plus jeune connaissait le caractère de ce monstre.

Peu importait l'outil utilisé…  
L'autre ferait tout pour le faire hurler, et le faire supplier.

L'étudiant ne le savait que trop bien.

L'homme s'avança enfin vers Misaki, souriant de plus belle en voyant sa victime tirer vainement sur ses liens.  
Le brun ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même après tout ce temps. Il s'agissait d'une réaction naturelle, d'un bête espoir de survie.

Par réflexe, Misaki ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête sur le côté, dans la direction opposée de son ravisseur, tout en fermant durement les yeux.  
Il ne pouvait pas le regarder.  
C'était trop dur pour lui.

Toutefois, l'autre se contenta de poser délicatement l'arme sur une petite tablette, juste à côté de la chaise.  
Le plus jeune tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, difficilement : il savait que son kidnappeur n'aimait pas ce genre de "fuite"… Et serait bien capable de le faire payer s'il ne revenait pas à la réalité.  
Le monstre aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes.

Comme pour le féliciter de son comportement docile, le psychopathe passa la main dans ses cheveux, caressant _doucement_ sa tête.  
Misaki, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir.

Puis, après quelques secondes, le Russe retira sa main, et s'approcha de la table où il avait auparavant posé le fameux cahier noir :

-"Tu le sais probablement, mais…" commença son kidnappeur, adoptant une intonation presque _affectueuse_ : "J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur toi."

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa.  
Bien sûr qu'il savait. Ce démon s'était tant de fois amusé à le pousser à ses limites, grâce à cela… En connaissant toutes ses faiblesses, l'autre disposait d'une énorme emprise sur lui.

-"Je sais par exemple la manière dont tes parents sont morts, et que ton frère a tout fait pour t'élever, malgré vos difficultés financières…"

Le plus vieux fit une pause, prenant dans ses mains le carnet qu'il avait posé plus tôt, avant de continuer, d'une voix beaucoup plus sombre :

-"Et je sais aussi beaucoup de choses concernant ta vie avec ton _cher Usagi_." Les yeux de ce fou le toisèrent froidement à ces mots.  
Son visage avait radicalement changé d'expression, montrant une nouvelle saute d'humeur.

Misaki était terrorisé. Et la mention d'Akihiko n'était certainement pas là pour le rassurer.  
Après tout, il connaissait l'aversion que le Russe portait à l'écrivain… Le brun en avait déjà souffert suffisamment.  
Il déglutit, se demandant une fois de plus ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'appréhender avec frayeur les intentions de ce psychopathe.

Celui-ci reprit finalement une expression plus douce, souriant tendrement à l'étudiant :

-"Mais j'ai également pu voir que tu avais quelques… Problèmes scolaires. N'est-ce pas?"

Le brun ne sut que penser : quel était le but de ce monstre…? Que cherchait-il à faire…?  
La confusion, mêlée à la peur, était peinte sur son visage.

Son kidnappeur le remarqua probablement, puisque son sourire s'accentua, tandis qu'il ouvrait finalement son cahier.  
Misaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment…

-"Tes notes sont très variables, et j'ai vu que tu avais quelques difficultés face à certaines matières… Je me suis donc dit que je pouvais peut-être t'aider."

La méfiance de l'étudiant s'intensifia brusquement : tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Une mise en scène.  
L'aider, alors qu'il ne retournerait jamais à l'université…? Comment y croire…?  
Il déduit sans aucun problème qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour le blesser, une énième fois.

Il resta silencieux, ne pouvant qu'attendre la suite.  
Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, après tout…?

Devant son silence, l'autre continua de sourire, probablement _fier_ de son obéissance.  
Après tout, Misaki n'était qu'un jouet à sa merci, dont le seul but était de divertir son kidnappeur, et d'exécuter ses ordres sans réfléchir, comme une machine.  
Le plus jeune ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant de perdre sa dernière partie d'humanité…  
Peu de temps, probablement.

Le monstre recommença à parler, tout en s'avançant vers sa victime. Il gardait le cahier ouvert contre lui, probablement pour lire son contenu en cas de besoin :

-"J'ai envie de jouer à un jeu." dit-il alors, se postant aux côtés de l'étudiant, et le dévisageant avec intérêt : "Quelque chose de ludique."

L'étudiant déglutit avec peine, redoutant le pire.  
Les mots employés par le Russe n'annonçaient strictement rien de bon…

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, celui-ci passa sa main sur la lame qu'il avait auparavant posée près de sa victime. Le simple geste fit frissonner Misaki.  
D'innombrables questions apparaissaient dans son esprit, et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

Et l'expression sadique de Vladlen était loin de le tranquilliser…

-"Voici ce que nous allons faire : je vais te poser une série de questions de culture générale. Si tu réponds juste, je ne te ferai rien, et je passerai à la question suivante. Mais si tu te trompes…" A ces mots, l'autre prit l'arme en main, et la brandit devant les yeux du brun, qui ne put retenir un petit cri effrayé : "Si tu te trompes, je te ferai une coupure sur le corps."

Il passa les doigts de son autre main sur la lame, avant de continuer, d'un ton plus _joyeux_ :

-"Mais comme je suis de bonnes humeur, je te laisserai choisir la partie exacte du corps. Bien évidemment, si tu ne souhaites pas choisir…"

Il fit une légère pause, et approcha son visage de celui de son captif, reprenant ensuite avec une sombre intonation :

-"Je m'occuperai de décider à ta place."

Misaki sentit ses muscles se glacer, une énième fois.  
Il connaissait très bien le regard que lui lançait son kidnappeur : ce n'était pas une simple menace.  
L'autre serait bien capable de lui faire payer sa désobéissance, et prendrait sans nul doute un très grand plaisir à le faire.  
C'était une évidence.

Rapidement, l'étudiant hocha la tête, s'obligeant à répondre silencieusement.  
Il savait que ce genre de réaction plaisait à ce monstre. Celui-ci se redressa enfin, et reprit son sourire mauvais.  
Il feuilleta le cahier dans ses mains, avant de s'arrêter sur une page précise. Son rictus se fit plus grand encore, et il jeta un regard vicieux au jeune homme.

-"Et si nous commencions?" demanda-t-il, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Cette situation… Etait terrifiante.  
Tout était fait pour le rendre mal à l'aise, et l'apeurer.  
Son ravisseur commença à marcher, autour de la chaise, avant de commencer, d'une intonation presque normale :

-"Première question : quelle est la capitale du Japon?"

Le brun leva un sourcil à cette question : c'était… Simple?  
Trop simple, même…?

Il ne savait que penser, envahi par la peur et la confusion.  
Ses yeux, écarquillés par la surprise, se posèrent sur le Russe, qui l'observait avec amusement.  
Qu'avait-il en tête…?

Le monstre, peu patient, s'approcha à nouveau de Misaki, et reprit, d'un ton bas :

-"Tu ne sais pas?" Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le plus jeune, qui comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu dissimulé entre ces mots : "dépêche-toi de répondre". Voilà ce que cela signifiait.  
Et qui pouvait bien savoir combien de temps pouvait bien attendre ce psychopathe, encore…

-"To… Tokyo?" Répondit-il, tremblant. Sa voix était aigüe, et montrait sans peine toute la crainte qu'il ressentait.

L'autre resta silencieux, et l'observa quelques instants.  
Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Misaki : il ne pouvait pas avoir faux! Il avait peut-être des difficultés scolaires, mais il connaissait tout de même la capitale de son propre pays!  
… A moins que l'autre ne décide du contraire?  
Après tout, celui-ci détenait tout contrôle sur la situation. Et même si cela n'avait aucun sens, il pouvait bien déclarer que Tokyo était une ville comme les autres, juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire hurler sa victime.  
Cependant, le brun en doutait malgré tout : si l'homme aimait lui faire du mal, il cherchait très souvent une raison pour le faire, pour mettre le plus jeune en tord, et le blesser en conséquence.

-"Bonne réponse." déclara enfin son kidnappeur, reprenant une intonation joyeuse.  
Ce monstre était terriblement lunatique… Et même si le jeune homme était presque soulagé d'avoir répondu juste, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette peur qui le rongeait petit à petit.

-"Question suivante…" poursuivit ce psychopathe, s'éloignant à nouveau de son captif : "Combien font treize plus dix?"

Misaki sentit son angoisse s'accentuer.  
Ces questions étaient… Beaucoup trop simple. Et il savait que ce n'était pas par hasard : ce malade était bien trop méticuleux pour cela.

-"… Vingt-trois?" Murmura-t-il doucement. Il avait beau connaître la réponse, la simple présence de ce fou à ses côtés le faisait horriblement douter.  
Et s'il se trompait…?  
Il savait bien ce qui l'attendait, mais cette simple pensée l'horrifiait.

Il déglutit de nouveau, alors que le Russe passait une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour le féliciter :

-"Bien, c'est très bien." Il fit une pause, s'éloignant une énième fois pour lire le contenu du cahier : "Maintenant…"

Le plus jeune sentit tout son corps se figer, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du monstre.  
Ce-dernier arborait un visage sadique : son sourire était grand, et ses yeux exprimaient un amusement sans limite.

" _Non… Non, non, non…!_ " Misaki paniquait : il connaissait ce regard.  
Il le connaissait trop bien.

Lorsque son ravisseur affichait un tel visage… Cela signifiait qu'il venait d'avoir une terrible idée.  
Une idée dont le seul but était de faire souffrir le jeune homme, le faire crier, le faire supplier.

Misaki tenta de tirer sur ses liens, une nouvelle fois, sans succès.  
Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien… Mais dans une telle situation, il n'avait que faire du ridicule.

Après avoir feuilleté le livre brièvement, l'autre s'arrêta sur les dernières pages.  
Qu'avait-il écrit…? Pourquoi lire les pages de fin…?  
Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi…?  
Voilà les questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

-"Peux-tu me dire qui est l'auteur du livre «Genji Monogatari», publié en 1008?"

A cette question, le cœur de l'étudiant manqua un battement.  
Il en était sûr. Il savait.  
Le Russe avait décidé de s'amuser avec ses sentiments… En lui donnant l'espoir de réussir, avant de le lui retirer peu après.

Misaki avait toujours eu un niveau correct en littérature. Il n'était pas particulièrement mauvais, mais n'était pas bon non plus.  
Mais après avoir entendu la demande de ce fou, son esprit s'était comme "vidé" : il ne savait pas la réponse.

Il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cet auteur, et n'avait lu aucun de ses textes.  
Le brun… Ne pouvait simplement pas répondre.

Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pendant ses cours, ou même lors des révisions chez Akihiko… Mais que pouvait-il dire, sur un auteur qu'il ne connaissait pas…?

Si certes, les deux premières demandes faisaient partie d'une certaine "culture générale"… La dernière question était plutôt adressée à des étudiants en littérature.  
Et cela n'était sûrement pas dû au hasard… Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un choix délibéré de son kidnappeur.

-"Alors?" reprit le psychopathe, attendant visiblement une réponse. La voix de ce-dernier fit immédiatement revenir le plus jeune à la réalité.

Mais que pouvait-il dire…?! Il n'en savait rien!

Il ne put que regarder son ravisseur, incapable de dire, ou de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Mais qu'espérait-il…? Un traitement de faveur?  
Rien de tel n'existait dans cet enfer.

Avec lenteur, il secoua la tête, recommençant à trembler de tous ses membres.  
Puis il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.  
Un spectacle pour ce tortionnaire.

-"Tu ne sais pas, donc?" Le rictus de ce monstre ne pouvait pas être plus grand.

Face à l'évidence, l'étudiant baissa la tête, commençant à sangloter silencieusement.  
Il ne voulait pas…! Non, il ne voulait pas…!

Le Russe reprit finalement sa place à ses côtés, posant la main sur le couteau qu'il avait auparavant posé près de sa victime, avant de la prendre en main, délicatement.  
Son expression ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une immense cruauté, qu'il tentait presque de cacher sous un visage _aimant_.  
Sans doute voulait-il faire durer ce jeu encore un peu plus longtemps…

-"Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton faussement sympathique.

A ces mots, il leva la lame devant sa victime, de manière à accompagner ses propos.  
Mais l'étudiant avait parfaitement comprit ce que l'autre voulait dire : il avait donné une mauvaise réponse… Et devait maintenant choisir l'endroit exact où le monstre le blesserait.

D'une certaine manière… Avoir le choix était bien pire.  
Comment pouvait-il choisir…?

-"Non, s'il… S'il-vous-plait!" implora-t-il pitoyablement, essayant vainement d'atteindre l'humanité de l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier.  
Mais était-il seulement encore humain…?

-"Pitié, je… Je répondrai juste la prochaine fois!" tenta-t-il également, désespéré. Mais tout ce qu'il obtenu en échange fut un regard attendri de ce fou, qui pencha la tête au même moment :

-"Ca ne marche pas comme ça, et tu le sais. Je te conseille de choisir rapidement…" Et tout en continuant de parler, il passait les doigts de son autre main sur le couteau, son regard oscillant entre l'objet, et son pauvre captif : "Crois-moi, Misaki, je te fais une faveur en te laissant décider."

Le brun en doutait fortement.  
L'autre était évidemment décidé à s'amuser, et voir sa victime s'auto-briser était probablement un très bon divertissement pour lui…

Misaki ne put que secouer la tête, encore, sentant ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues.  
Ce fut une réaction suffisante pour le russe, qui arrêta ses mouvements, et changea d'expression, adoptant un visage plus sérieux.

-"Très bien." Dit-il froidement, toisant de haut celui qui avait osé défier ses ordres : "Mais je t'avais prévenu."

Tout en gardant l'arme en main, l'homme s'agenouilla près des jambes de Misaki, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. L'étudiant laissa un gémissement de peur s'échapper de ses lèvres, en sentant l'autre attacher sa jambe gauche à la chaise.  
… Une seule jambe. Pas la droite.  
Pourquoi…?

-"Il serait temps que tu apprennes à ne pas me laisser choisir, lorsque je t'en donne l'occasion… Ce serait dans ton intérêt."

La proximité du couteau près de sa peau arracha un petit cri apeuré du jeune homme, qui eut un nouveau mouvement de recul.  
Cependant, seule sa jambe droite répondit à son mouvement. La gauche, trop attachée, resta immobile contre le pied de la chaise.

Le Russe se déplaça légèrement, se positionnant devant le jeune homme, attrapant sa jambe libre pour la soulever, et la tenir droite, le pied face à lui.

" _Que…?_ " Mais les pensées du brun se stoppèrent, lorsqu'il vit l'autre approcher la lame de son pied.

Il sentit une vague de froid attaquer ses membres, tandis qu'il réalisait ce qui l'attendait.

-"Non…! Non, s'-il-vous-plait!" supplia-t-il, essayant de tirer sa jambe à nouveau, en vain.  
Mais tout ce qu'il reçut en retour fut un regard plus que sérieux, en guise de mise en garde : le monstre ne le lâcherait pas, et n'hésiterait pas à le punir davantage s'il ne se soumettait pas.

Et si l'esprit du jeune homme ne souhaitait pas abandonner, son corps, lui, cessa tout mouvement, à l'exception de tremblements incontrôlables.  
Il était terrifié.  
L'envie de résister était si faible, face à la peur qu'il ressentait à ce même instant.

Le psychopathe tendit de nouveau sa jambe, de façon à ce que la plante du pied de Misaki soit bien devant lui. Il garda sa prise sur la cheville de sa victime, et la tira vers lui, empêchant tout mouvement possible.

L'étudiant, lui, restait un simple spectateur, incapable d'agir, ou de protester.  
Que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'était que d'attendre que tout cela se termine…?

Sa respiration s'accentua brusquement, en voyant une nouvelle fois le couteau se rapprocher de sa peau.  
Ses mains se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes, ses ongles grattant le métal rouillé de la chaise.  
Ne pas résister, ne pas résister, ne pas résister, peu importe la souffrance… Voilà ce qui occupait son esprit.  
Il… N'avait pas le droit de se battre.

Puis, après quelques secondes, une douleur aigüe et subite le fit revenir à lui.  
Misaki hurla en sentant la lame déchirer la peau sous son pied. Il tenta de retenir ses cris en serrant les dents, mais c'était inutile : il ne pouvait pas. Simplement pas.

Et pendant ce qui parût des siècles à Misaki, l'autre traça une longue ligne avec son arme, coupant la plante de son pied sur toute la longueur. Entre ses hurlements, l'étudiant recommença à pleurer, tous ses muscles contractés face à la douleur.

Enfin, lorsque ce fou fut satisfait de son œuvre, il lâcha prise doucement, libérant la jambe du brun. Toutefois, malgré cela, ce-dernier ne put se résoudre à laisser son pied toucher le sol.  
Tout d'abord car il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit… Mais aussi à cause de la souffrance causée par la très récente blessure.

Etait-ce… Etait-ce terminé…?  
Pouvait-il espérer retourner dans sa cellule, et se reposer…?

Il baissa la tête, continuant de sangloter faiblement. Cependant, la voix de ce monstre retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, martelant et détruisant tous ses espoirs :

-"Je vais soigner ton pied. Mais après cela…" Il se retourna vers l'étudiant, qui croisa son regard. Il était terrorisé devant le sourire inhumain qu'affichait son kidnappeur : "J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à te poser." Rajouta celui-ci, avec une expression sadique peinte sur le visage.

Le sourire de l'autre était plus que révélateur.  
Il comptait bien s'amuser jusqu'à la fin… Jusqu'à ce que l'état physique de sa victime devienne critique.

Cette simple constatation dévasta Misaki : pourquoi…?  
Pourquoi cela ne se terminait-il jamais…?

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

L'étudiant reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Sa respiration était plus que rapide, et son rythme cardiaque était très élevé également, à tel point que Misaki pouvait presque sentir son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine.  
Il se sentait nauséeux, et avait quelques difficultés pour respirer.

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent autour de lui. Il était… Chez Akihiko? Etait-ce un rêve, ou une hallucination…?  
Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cela pendant son sommeil…?

Il était assis sur le sol, et réalisa bien vite la présence de deux bras autour de lui : confus, il tourna la tête en direction de la mystérieuse personne, avant de croiser le regard inquiet de l'écrivain, qui l'observait avec appréhension.

-"Usagi…?" s'entendit-il dire, d'une voix faible.

Surpris, il ne sut que penser au premier abord. Toutefois, sa mémoire commença à lui revenir rapidement.  
Il était libre… Il était revenu chez Akihiko, après l'arrestation de son ravisseur.

Il avait encore perdu conscience…  
Tout cela tait sans doute lié à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun en était victime, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Son état psychologique était encore fragile, et il était bien le premier à le savoir, et à s'en rendre compte.

Lors de certains événements, le jeune homme était parfois pris d'impressions de "déjà-vu", lui rappelant sa longue période de captivité. Ces impressions entraînaient inévitablement une série de "flashbacks" post-traumatiques, tout cela se manifestant par des crises d'angoisses.

Il se demanda quelle était la raison de celle-ci, et se prépara à questionner l'écrivain à ce propos. Il lui fallait parfois quelques minutes avant de reprendre totalement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et de ce qu'il se passait auparavant.  
Après tout, il s'agissait de souvenirs très… Particuliers, et plus que marquants. Il avait besoin de quelques instants, pour revenir complètement à la réalité. Puis, après tout cela, il prenait enfin connaissance de ce qui avait causé sa crise.

Mais à cette simple pensée, un flux d'émotion l'envahit soudainement.

Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé.  
Vladlen. Son kidnappeur.  
Il était… Libre!

Comment…?  
Comment était-ce possible?!

Tremblant, il porta avec lenteur ses mains aux bras d'Akihiko, agrippant faiblement la chemise de ce-dernier.  
Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, mais il finissait toujours par se réveiller!  
Cela allait être le cas ici, n'est-ce pas…?

Néanmoins, au plus profond de lui… Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas.

Sa respiration, qui s'était quelque peu calmée depuis son "réveil", reprit un rythme inquiétant à ce constat.

Il n'était plus en sécurité… L'autre allait chercher à se venger! C'était une évidence!

-"Il va revenir…" finit-il par murmurer, d'une intonation terriblement basse. Derrière lui, il put sentir son amant se figer à son tour, comprenant sans doute ce qui était en train de se passer : "Il va revenir me chercher…!"

La peur et la panique avait prit possession de son esprit.  
Qu'allait-il faire…? Il ne serait jamais assez protégé!  
Le Russe trouverait un moyen de le faire revenir vers lui, tout comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première échappée… Il menacerait sans nul doute la vie de ses proches, pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Et Misaki savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister dans ce cas.

L'écrivain le serra plus fort dans son étreinte, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, afin d'essayer de le tranquilliser :

-"Ca n'arrivera pas." Commença l'auteur, d'un ton calme et qui se voulait apaisant, tout en berçant le plus jeune contre lui : "Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher."

L'étudiant secoua la tête, imperceptiblement. Comment être sûr…?  
Cela n'avait pas empêché son ravisseur de le reprendre à nouveau, la première fois!  
Alors comment être sûr…?

Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre capture… Ni le simple fait de se retrouver face à ce monstre, et être à sa merci encore une fois!  
Le jeune homme était bien trop fragile pour cela. Son corps, son esprit… Aucun ne le supporterait.

-"J'ai peur… J'ai peur!" Sa prise sur les vêtements de l'écrivain s'accentua, et il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Son kidnappeur allait probablement chercher à le punir… Il allait le poursuivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le retrouver!  
Le brun en était persuadé.

-"Tu n'es pas seul, Misaki… Nous allons tous te protéger." Poursuivit Akihiko, continuant de caresser sa tête, doucement : "Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets."

Mais cette fois encore, comment en être sûr…?

L'étudiant enfouit finalement sa tête dans le torse de l'écrivain, et commença à pleurer, cherchant à rester au plus près de son amant. Celui-ci changea de position, de manière à s'adapter au besoin de proximité du plus jeune.

Après des mois de tranquillité, où il avait pu se reposer, et se soigner petit à petit…  
Voilà que tout tombait en morceaux.  
Une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Pardonnez-moi, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.**  
 **Normalement, je devais encore rajouter un PDV d'Akihiko, mais je préféré le reporter au troisième chapitre, pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce que cela me permettait de faire une ellipse plus "jolie" et moins "brutale" qu'entre deux PDV différents, mais aussi parce que le chapitre deux commençait à se faire long ( _douze pages en tout_ ), et que j'avais suffisamment explosé mes délais comme ça.**  
 **De plus, cela me paraissait mieux de faire un chapitre trois plus centré sur Akihiko.**

 **Concernant ce chapitre... J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver quel genre de flashback je voulais faire. Dans mes premières idées, il s'agissait d'un lemon, mais... Je me suis dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ça ( _on est qu'au deuxième chapitre, nan mais ho_ ), et que cela devait plutôt être "violent".**  
 **J'avais eu cette idée de torture pour " _JSDR_ " à l'époque, mais comme je n'avais pas pu la placer... Je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait me servir ici.**

 **Pour mes délais de post, je pense que je vais les élargir à deux semaines, voire trois semaines pour les chapitres long et difficiles à écrire ( _comme ceux des lemons, par exemple_ ).**

 **FUN FACT : Le jour même où j'ai écrit la torture de Misaki, je suis allée chez le dermatologiste pour traiter des verrues que j'ai sur les pieds ( _oui, c'est très glamour_ ). Il m'en a enlevé une bonne partie au scalpel.**  
 **Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant voulu penser à AUTRE CHOSE que mes idées de fanfictions, ahahahaha... Non, parce que penser à ça dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée...**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu!**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que la suite plait autant.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, et je vous dit à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 **Cookiiie :** ( _Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'aide que tu m'offres! Ce chapitre a été vraiment dur à écrire, et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, vraiment!_ )  
Vladlen va bien se venger, t'inquiètes pas... Mais je pense que tu t'en doutes suffisamment XD  
Et merci énormément pour tout, je vais faire en sorte de faire une suite digne de ce nom! ( _que ce soit en terme d'histoire... Ou de sadisme, uhuhuhu..._ )

 **Okami Shiroi :** QUOI COMMENT MAIS- Moi, sadique? Mais voyons, quelle idée!  
Pourquoi? Parce que j'aime faire souffrir Misaki 8)  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review! Je suis heureuse de voir que la suite te plaise! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont également!

 **KaNee :** Merci pour la review! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que la suite t'intéresse à ce point!  
Et si tu es heureuse de voir Vladlen agir si vite, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour ce chapitre, ahahaha 8)  
Je suis soulagée de voir autant d'avis positif sur la suite, j'avais peur qu'elle soit "de trop"... Mais ta review me donne vraiment le sourire, merci beaucoup!  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vois qui tu es! =)  
Merci de suivre la fanfiction avec autant d'intérêt, j'espère que tu aimeras les chapitres suivants également!  
Et de rien, l'écriture de cette histoire est également mon petit plaisir personnel 8)

 **Katsuya Madoka :** Je suis contente que cette suite t'intéresse!  
Je vais tout faire pour que la suite soit à la hauteur de l'original, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire jusqu'à la fin, également.  
Merci beaucoup pour la review, et le soutien!  
Bisous à toi aussi!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre de " _Tapi Dans L'Ombre_ "!**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! =)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 ** _Katia_**

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Akihiko était resté auprès de l'étudiant, tout le long de sa crise d'angoisse.  
C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil du temps, à chaque fois que Misaki se retrouvait ainsi. Il savait combien il était important de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce genre de situation.

Lors d'une crise, le jeune homme se trouvait dans un état de détresse extrême, et s'éloigner de lui n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cette fois-là ne faisait donc pas exception à la règle.  
Le romancier avait également pris garde de ne pas brusquer son amant, psychologiquement et physiquement : il évita donc tout geste précipité, pouvant empirer la panique de Misaki, et était resté immobile à ses côtés, murmurant toutes sortes d'encouragements. Il savait que sa présence le réconfortait, mais qu'il fallait être prudent malgré tout.  
Il suffisait d'un geste mal placé, ou d'une parole non réfléchie, et le plus jeune paniquerait de nouveau.

La crise de l'étudiant dura de longues minutes. Il était resté près de l'écrivain, et sa respiration s'était calmée petit à petit, à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, lentement.  
Akihiko pouvait sans peine imaginer le choc ressentit par Misaki, quelques temps plus tôt, en voyant la nouvelle à la télévision : n'importe qui aurait réagi ainsi.  
Lui-même n'avait pas voulu y croire, au début… Mais il s'était rapidement fait une raison.

Ce monstre s'était échappé… Et personne ne pouvait prédire ce que celui-ci avait en tête.  
Se cacher, et essayer de retrouver une vie normale, exempte de tout acte criminel…? L'écrivain n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.  
Il craignait par-dessus tout que l'obsession malsaine qu'avait ce psychopathe pour Misaki ne le pousse à agir de nouveau… Et que, par conséquent, le brun se retrouve une fois de plus en danger.

Une peur que ressentait sans nul doute celui-ci, au vu de la panique qui s'était emparé de lui face au flash d'informations.  
Le mental du jeune homme s'était extrêmement fragilisé après tout ce temps passé en captivité, et à souffrir pour le plaisir d'une autre personne… Et voilà que ceci arrivait.  
Peu importait tous les mois écoulés depuis l'arrestation de ce fou, cela ne guérissait pas ce genre de blessure.

Peu à peu, l'étudiant retrouva ses esprits, et adopta un comportement plus calme qu'auparavant. Les crises d'angoisses de celui-ci étaient certes éprouvantes, mais elles restaient courtes, dans la plupart des cas.  
Il était à présent assis sur le canapé, regardant anxieusement la télévision, qui était restée allumée. Il avait insisté, malgré sa précédente crise, à mettre une chaine d'information, de manière à mieux comprendre ce qui était arrivé.  
Le romancier s'y était évidemment opposé, jugeant que cela n'aurait que des effets négatifs sur l'état mental de Misaki, suffisamment vulnérable pour le moment. Mais son amant n'avait pas souhaité l'écouter, et s'était emparé de la télécommande de l'appareil, non sans trembler.

La persévérance du jeune homme était plus qu'impressionnante… Et c'était très probablement ce qui l'avait aidé à survivre auprès de ce monstre.

Et si l'envie d'éteindre l'appareil était particulièrement forte, l'écrivain se fit violence pour ne pas s'exécuter : il savait que Misaki voulait connaître les circonstances exactes de la situation.  
Et il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Ils apprirent ainsi par la télévision que le Russe avait été placé dans un asile psychiatrique, peu après son incarcération, et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas été informés de ce fameux transfert.  
Si certes, l'affaire était terminée, Akihiko aurait aimé être mis au courant d'une telle nouvelle, et ne pas avoir à l'apprendre de cette manière. Et il en valait probablement de même pour l'étudiant.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu être autorisé.  
Laisser un tel monstre s'en tirer aussi facilement? Alors qu'il avait blessé, et tué des centaines de personnes? L'auteur n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et pourquoi faire déplacer ce criminel, en premier lieu?  
Parce qu'il s'était fait passer pour un fou? Parce qu'il ne se plaisait pas en prison?

Le romancier serra les poings : il bouillonnait de rage, à l'idée de savoir ce fou en liberté, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait bien pu commettre. Et cette colère s'intensifiait davantage, lorsqu'il pensait au risque de voir Misaki touché à nouveau.  
Son amant avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Après des mois passés à hurler et à pleurer, le plus jeune n'était certainement plus le même…

A ces côtés, ce-dernier arborait un visage anxieux. Ses mains tenaient nerveusement le bas de son T-shirt, faisant nerveusement rouler le tissu sous ses doigts.  
Il essayait visiblement de respirer calmement, mais le romancier pouvait aisément voir combien cela lui était difficile.

Le plus vieux repensa à l'appel de Takahiro, qui l'avait contacté plus tôt. Celui-ci avait sûrement entendu le cri de Misaki, tout comme lui, et avait raccroché en conséquence.  
L'écrivain s'attendait à le recevoir d'une minute à l'autre, et un simple coup d'œil vers la pendule du salon accentua ses doutes : en venant en voiture, et avec quelques excès de vitesse, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de temps pour arriver.

Et d'une certaine manière, cela n'était vraiment pas plus mal. Dans un moment tel que celui-ci, le brun avait besoin d'être entouré, et de se sentir en sécurité.  
Akihiko jeta un regard inquiet au plus jeune. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
S'il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le rassurer avec des paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes… L'état psychologique de son amant restait encore fragile, en particulier après la crise d'angoisse de celui-ci, et les informations relatées par la télévision. Le romancier ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le brusquer, ou de faire quoi que ce soit susceptible de le perturber davantage.  
L'étudiant souhaitait peut-être éviter les contacts physiques pour le moment.

Mais tandis que les yeux de l'auteur étaient posés sur Misaki, une série de coup sur la porte retentit, interpellant le couple.  
L'étudiant eut un petit sursaut, qui le fit revenir immédiatement à la réalité. Il questionna l'auteur du regard, lui demandant silencieusement s'il attendait quelqu'un.  
... Probablement pour se rassurer, et se dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce monstre derrière cette porte. Une peur justifiée, à la vue des récents évènements.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas au courant de l'appel de Takahiro, et ne s'attendait donc pas à la visite de ce-dernier. Certes, il était évident que son grand frère se déplacerait en voyant les informations, mais l'esprit du brun était sans doute rempli par toute sorte d'autres choses, l'empêchant d'y penser tout de suite.

Akihiko se contenta de hocher la tête, afin de rassurer le plus jeune. Il se leva du canapé, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée, tandis que d'autres coups retentissaient contre la porte.  
Misaki, quant à lui, resta assis, suivant l'écrivain des yeux, et se retournant afin de voir qui était le fameux inconnu.

Le plus vieux attrapa la poignée, et l'abaissant, ouvrant donc la porte d'entrée. Il découvrit Takahiro derrière, comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci arborant une expression plus qu'angoissée.  
Les yeux de l'autre rencontrèrent les siens, et le romancier n'eut aucune peine à voir la gravité présente dans son regard.

-"Akihiko." Commença son ami, en guise de salutation : "Où est Misaki?" demanda-t-il presque instantanément, affichant un air visiblement inquiet à la mention de son frère.

Mais l'auteur comprenait sans aucun problème sa peur : lui-même était soucieux au sujet de Misaki.

Il se mit sur le côté, laissant ainsi à son ami une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce, et en l'occurrence, du brun assis sur le canapé du salon.  
Les yeux de ce-dernier s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il l'aperçut: il s'agissait effectivement d'une visite qu'il n'attendait pas.

-"Grand frère…?" murmura-t-il, surpris, se redressant un peu plus.

Takahiro, lui, resta immobile un instant, dévisageant l'étudiant avec la même inquiétude peinte sur le visage. Son visage se décomposa après quelques secondes, et enfin, il s'élança à la rencontre de Misaki, en courant vers lui :

-"Misaki!" laissa-t-il échapper, alors que ses bras enlaçait le jeune homme.

Celui-ci resta interdit, ne sachant comment réagir. Il était figé dans les bras de son frère, et jeta un regard troublé à l'écrivain, en sentant l'autre pleurer sur son épaule.  
Mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant : Takahiro était particulièrement proche de Misaki, et le savoir en danger le dévastait sans aucun doute. Il avait passé tant d'années à prendre soin de l'étudiant, et à adopter un rôle de parent envers lui, que sa relation avec le plus jeune s'était vraiment développée. Mais depuis l'enlèvement du brun, cette relation s'était intensifiée, tout comme le côté protecteur de Takahiro.

Le voir pleurer, et serrer Misaki dans ses bras n'était donc pas étonnant.

Peu à peu, le plus jeune sembla prendre conscience de tout cela à son tour. Lentement, il leva peu à peu ses mains, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de son frère.  
Et suivant ce geste, l'auteur vit le visage de son amant perdre son expression confuse, passant alors à la tristesse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer également, sanglotant contre l'épaule de Takahiro, qui en faisait de même.

Akihiko, lui, restait silencieux, et en retrait. Il observait la scène en tant que spectateur, son cœur se serrant face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Tout cela… A cause d'un homme qui s'amusait de la souffrance des autres. A cause d'un monstre qui avait pris plaisir à blesser et torturer l'étudiant, à le briser petit à petit…  
Et voilà que ce fou se retrouvait en liberté.  
Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il avait prévu?

L'auteur s'adossa au mur, observant tristement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il voyait bien que la visite de Takahiro était plus que la bienvenue. Si Akihiko était décidé à tout faire pour son amant, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir, et ce qui se produisait face à lui en était un très bon exemple.  
Mais il n'était pas jaloux. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était un tout autre type de soutien. Tant qu'il pouvait aider l'étudiant, cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Takahiro se détacha finalement du plus jeune, avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche.  
Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux, un geste rapidement reproduit par Misaki, pour sécher ses larmes à son tour.

Puis, l'autre commença, d'une voix plus forte : "Je vais contacter la police." Il fit une pause, jetant un bref regard vers le romancier, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune : "On va leur demander de surveiller les environs, pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité."

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Akihiko : son ami faisait probablement référence au deuxième enlèvement de Misaki, qui avait eu lieu ici, en son absence.  
Il connaissait suffisamment Takahiro pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas dit dans le seul but de lui faire du mal… Mais il comprenait que cet évènement avait bouleversé la confiance que lui portait le frère de son amant, et qu'il préférait donc prendre des précautions… Afin de prévenir les cas les plus graves.

Akihiko se contenta d'acquiescer, sans dire un seul mot, le cœur lourd.  
Que pouvait-il répondre, de toutes manières? Il avait été fautif pour avoir laissé Misaki seul, alors qu'il était la cible de ce psychopathe… Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Takahiro de s'assurer que cela ne se reproduise pas.

L'étudiant laissa échapper un faible "d'accord" de ses lèvres, avant d'inspirer longuement plusieurs fois, pour retrouver son calme.

-"Je pense que nous aurons aussi des questions à poser à la police." Continua son ami, s'adressant cette fois aux deux hommes.

Akihiko comprit immédiatement ce que sous-entendait l'autre : comment avait-on pu laisser un tel monstre s'échapper?  
Il se posait exactement la même question.

Le simple fait d'imaginer le ravisseur de Misaki en liberté… Tout cela à cause d'une petite erreur d'inattention… Il y avait de quoi être en colère.  
Furieux, même.

L'auteur s'avança vers eux, et s'installa sur l'un des canapés, auprès de Misaki.  
Une tension presque palpable planait dans la pièce, et le silence était plus que pesant.

Voilà qu'ils se trouvaient encore au cœur d'une enquête…  
Il se demanda de quelle manière cela allait se passer, cette fois-ci. Il était nerveux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire scénario possible : Misaki se faisant kidnapper de nouveau, avant de disparaître à jamais.  
A cette pensée, il sentit une douleur s'installer dans son ventre.  
Il… Ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

L'auteur tenta de se ressaisir, essayant de ne pas y penser : l'étudiant était toujours là, et il était en sécurité.  
Peut être que Takahiro, Misaki et lui même s'inquiétaient pour rien…?  
Peut-être que le ravisseur de son compagnon se ferait arrêter rapidement, et que tout se terminerait vraiment après cela?  
Misaki pourrait ensuite continuer ses thérapies, et reprendre peu à peu le cours de sa vie, ses études…

Mais au fond de lui, Akihiko n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
Pour une étrange raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais sentiment à ce sujet.

Il détestait ce genre d'intuition : parce que dans la majorité des cas, il avait raison.

-"Je pense…" Le plus vieux se tourna vers le brun, qui avait recommencé à parler, suivi par Takahiro qui l'imita : "Je pense que j'ai besoin de parler à mon psychologue." Termina-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

L'écrivain dévisagea son amant à ces mots : celui-ci était encore choqué, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais dans un cas tel que celui-ci, c'était pleinement justifié.

Akihiko détestait le voir ainsi.

Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se rapprocher du plus jeune, car il savait que celui-ci n'appréciait pas les contacts physiques en public, et encore moins devant son frère.

Mais évidemment, il pouvait toujours l'aider à aller mieux, même sans cette fameuse intimité :

-"Je l'appelle dès demain. J'essaierai d'avoir le rendez-vous le plus tôt possible." Le spécialiste en charge de Misaki comprendrait sûrement l'urgence de la situation, et parviendrait peut-être à se libérer en conséquence… Ou du moins, il l'espérait de tout cœur, pour l'état mental de l'étudiant.

-"Merci." Répondit le jeune homme, prenant plusieurs nouvelles inspirations pour se tranquilliser.

Takahiro posa des yeux tristes et anxieux sur son frère, tandis que celui-ci tentait visiblement de ne pas montrer sa peur et ses préoccupations.  
Akihiko suivit son regard, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer en apercevant le visage de l'étudiant: il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Misaki dans un tel état.

Et le savoir en danger, peut-être poursuivi par ce fou une nouvelle fois, et pris dans les jeux morbides de celui-ci…  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

 _Pas encore._

* * *

 **Voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

 **Ce chapitre fait parti des chapitres très... Vides, mais qui permettent de faire avancer l'histoire.**  
 **Du coup je m'excuse, parce que je sais qu'il y a peu d'action.**  
 **Mais sachez que je saurais me rattraper la prochaine fois... Uhuhuhuhu 8D (oui, ce n'est pas sensé être rassurant)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant... Croyez-moi =)**

 **Bref, bref... A plus tard jusqu'au prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 **Katsuya madoka :** Coucou!  
Eh oui, je sais que cela vous aurait plu, mais... Mieux vaut garder le meilleur pour plus tard, surtout avec les idées que j'ai...  
Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise! Et pour mon inspiration, c'est toujours quand je m'y attends le moins, ahaha ( _en stage, dans ma douche, en me levant le matin, etc..._ ). Et très souvent, quand ça arrive, j'ai un sourire assez effrayant sur mon visage...  
Merci encore, et à plus tard!

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello! Oui, je me souviens de toi!  
C'est vrai que ça a dû être une sacré surprise pour pas mal de gens x)  
Ahahaha, mais je ne spoilerai toujours pas! Le spoil, c'est mal, d'abord.  
Je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que la qualité est resté la même, j'avais peur d'avoir "régressé"... Ca me rassure beaucoup! Et j'ai vraiment tout fait pour qu'une relecture de "JSDR" ne soit pas obligatoire (parce que woah, 53 chapitres, comme tu dis). Ca me rassure aussi!  
J'espère que la suite te plaira! =)

 **Cookiiie :** Tu seras pas déçue... =)  
Et pour la suite, les tortures seront encore mieux, comme tu dis, uhuhuhu...  
Je devrais pas, mais je les ship aussi XD  
Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Miyabie-Chan** ( _réponse au chapitre 1_ ) : Bonjour! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave! ( _je suis vraiment désolée de l'apprendre. Si tu as besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, je serai disponible, n'hésites pas!_ )  
Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé JSDR jusqu'à la fin! Vraiment, merci beaucoup!  
Puis oui, ça me tentait de faire une suite, un an après xD  
Ahahaha, puis si tu penses que Misaki a peur, là maintenant... C'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai préparé 8)

( _réponse au chapitre 2_ ) :  
J'avais cette idée pour JSDR, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de la placer. Du coup, moi qui cherchais une torture sans en trouver une, je m'en suis rappelée, et je me suis dis " _VOILA CE QU'IL ME FALLAIT_ "  
Misaki a eu du mal à marcher après, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne... 8)  
Akihiko sera toujours là pour lui... Oui, toujours, bien sûr =)  
Concernant mes verrues, c'est juste très dur à guérir. Ca fait plusieurs années que je les ai, et c'est douloureux à soigner. Mais ce n'est pas "grave" en soi.  
Crois-moi, tu seras pas déçue pour le lemon... 8D  
Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

 **Okami Shiroi :** Peut-être, peut-être pas... 8)  
Vraiment? - _quoique ta peur pour Misaki est bien justifiée, ahahaha_ -  
Moi, cruelle? JAMAIS.  
Merci beaucoup pour la review!

 **KaNee :** Hello!  
T'inquiètes pas, prends ton temps! ^^  
Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir! Concernant les tortures, je n'ai pas encore sorti mes meilleures idées, alors... 8)  
C'est vrai que le genre de "JSDR" est assez particulier! Mais c'est le genre qui me plait le plus à écrire, et après avoir fini la fanfiction, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué... Alors voilà la suite x)  
J'AI TELLEMENT AIMÉ ECRIRE CE CHAPITRE DEUX AHAHAHA 8D  
Je pense pas que ce soit du spoil à ce niveau, mais... Ouais, Akihiko a de belles vaines espérances =) Mais la suite restera très différentes des deux précédentes captures de Misaki...  
VLADLEN VA REAPPARAITRE BIENTÔT, DANS UN TRES PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. MAIS LEQUEL VOYONS, JE VOUS LE DEMANDE =)  
Merci beaucoup, et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**  
 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien!**

 **Je poste comme prévu le chapitre 4 de " _Tapi Dans L'Ombre_ " ( _il fait 27 pages, bordel, je suis décédée en l'écrivant_ ), et le cinquième devrait arriver dans deux semaines.**

 **Pour toutes les personnes qui se sont plaint de ne pas avoir assez vu Vladlen... Ce chapitre devrait vous faire pas mal plaisir, héhéhéhé...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**  
 **Comme d'habitude, je mettrais mes petites annotations à la fin du chapitre, et les réponses aux reviews également!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Alexeï Komarov**

Le Russe marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et faisait de son mieux pour éviter tout passage fréquenté où il serait susceptible d'attirer l'attention.  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la police était sans aucun doute à sa recherche, arpentant les rues, et interrogeant chaque témoin potentiel, traquant la moindre trace qu'il aurait laissé.

Il détestait ce genre de course-poursuite, en particulier lorsqu'il en était la victime. Mais en soi, au vu de la tournure des évènements, être chassé ainsi n'était pas une surprise.  
Après tout, il était devenu un _criminel_.

Tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, son esprit revoyait défiler des souvenirs de son séjour en prison, un à un. Il n'y était, certes, pas resté longtemps, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il comprenne les risques d'un tel endroit.  
Avec des personnes aussi instables que lui, voire peut-être même plus, il s'était rapidement trouvé menacé, en particulier par des groupes préétablis. Son caractère solitaire ne l'avait pas aidé à s'intégrer, et il savait que cela constituait une menace sur le long-terme.

Face à des étudiants sur son propre territoire, il était fort, il avait le contrôle… Mais avec d'autres prisonniers, ce n'était certainement pas la même chose.  
Il s'en était rendu compte immédiatement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti aussi vulnérable que ses victimes.

Il avait tout fait pour éviter les conflits, et esquiver les groupes dangereux… Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher certaines altercations.  
Il avait pris des coups, en avait donné… Et s'était mis à dos certains détenus. Au début, il avait minimisé l'importance de ces tensions, cependant, cela n'avait pas duré.  
Ces mêmes détenus avaient de redoutables relations, et à ce constat, le Russe avait vite saisi le risque que cela représentait.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir, de fuir cet endroit.  
Et de s'évader, dans le meilleur des cas.

C'est alors en voyant l'un des autres prisonniers se faire emmener par des infirmiers, après une crise de folie, qu'il trouva comment s'échapper.  
Il allait se faire passer pour un fou.

D'une certaine manière, cela n'avait pas été difficile de tromper les autres, avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis ces dernières années. Au fond, il fallait être un monstre, un malade, pour tuer et torturer autant de personnes, sans même le regretter…  
Evidemment, son transfert ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Il imita la descente aux enfers de ses anciens captifs, en restant seul le plus longtemps possible, en se renfermant sur lui-même, en adoptant des réactions plus effrayées et plus imprévisibles… Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un psychiatre ne s'intéresse à son cas. Peu après cela, il put bénéficier de séances gratuites chez un spécialiste, chargé d'examiner son état mental.

Une belle opportunité pour mettre son plan à exécution, en soi.

Ainsi, jours après jours, il fit en sorte d'inquiéter davantage le personnel médical, avec des propos insensés, et parfois affreux, lorsque le contexte le lui permettait. Il pouvait voir les regards perplexes et mal à l'aise des docteurs de la prison.  
" _Peut-on vraiment se permettre de laisser un tel fou au contact des autres?_ " Voilà ce qu'ils se demandaient. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Alexeï souhaitait : se faire passer pour un déséquilibré.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il jugea bon de passer à la vitesse supérieure : il arrêta de parler au fur et à mesure, et commença à refuser les repas fourni par le personnel carcéral. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour alerter les médecins, qui remarquèrent tout de suite un changement de comportement pouvant lui être néfaste sur le long terme.  
Une série de tests fut alors engagée, où de simples questions lui étaient posées. Mais le Russe n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement à quoi elles servaient.  
Ils cherchaient avant tout à déterminer la gravité de son état psychologique.

Et enfin, après quelques délibérations du personnel médical, le dossier d'Alexeï fut transféré à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Quant à lui, il ne prit pas longtemps avant de suivre le même chemin, escorté par plusieurs gardes chargés de garder un œil sur lui.  
Néanmoins, cette surveillance ne le dérangeait absolument pas… Tout cela faisait partie de son plan, en définitive.  
Ainsi fut-il déplacé dans un lieu qu'il pensait plus sûr.

Mais il avait tort.  
S'il croyait s'en tirer aussi facilement… Il se trompait.

Car si la vie carcérale était loin d'être de tout repos, il en valait de même avec la vie en asile, voire peut-être plus.  
L'homme avait en effet subi une série de traitements dégradants, propres aux conditions de vie de la plupart des patients en psychiatrie, et ce, tout le long de son séjour.  
Injections de sédatifs au moindre refus, mise à l'écart après une opposition, et même ruées de coups dans certaines occasions… Cela lui avait été suffisant pour décider de garder un profil bas, et mettre sa fierté de côté, à contrecœur.  
Il avait vite réalisé que cela ne servait à rien de résister dans une telle structure. En se faisant transférer, il avait pris le statut d'un être inférieur, à la merci des différents docteurs et infirmiers.

S'il avait toujours eu le choix de désobéir, il s'était fait violence pour se prêter au jeu, et prendre le rôle d'un fou muet, incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Cela n'avait pas été simple au début, naturellement, et il avait de nombreuses fois souffert de "punitions", à cause de son caractère récalcitrant. La mise à part dans une salle d'isolement, attaché à une table et avec une certaine dose de calmants, était un exemple parmi tant d'autres.  
Toutefois, après quelques semaines dans cet endroit, il avait bien comprit ce qu'il risquait en résistant inutilement… Et avait ajusté son attitude en fonction, même si cela devait affecter son amour-propre.

De plus, ce n'était qu'en devenant parfaitement docile qu'il pouvait gagner la confiance du personnel médical.  
Il s'agissait d'un élément particulièrement important, dans son projet d'évasion, après tout…

Ainsi, il garda une attitude solitaire, refusant tout contact avec les autres, et s'occupant de son côté.  
L'ennui lui avait permis de réfléchir énormément. Il avait pu penser à toute sorte de choses… Et surtout à celui qui l'avait mené dans une telle situation : Takahashi Misaki.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple étudiant, pourtant si faible et si stupide, aurait pu jouer un tel rôle dans sa vie. Il s'était fortement attaché au plus jeune, probablement à cause de son apparence très semblable à celle de son défunt ami, Hasekura Mitsushi, et avait fini par manquer de prudence. Alexeï s'était laissé emporter, et avait enchaîné les erreurs, laissant trop de preuves derrière lui.  
Il avait beau être d'un naturel froid, et imperturbable, la présence de l'autre l'avait simplement bouleversé… Et il était tombé amoureux de lui, quelques temps plus tard.

Le Russe revint à la réalité, et s'arrêta un instant.  
Il marchait depuis très longtemps, et il n'avait qu'une envie : reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, surveillant ses arrières, afin de s'assurer de ne pas être suivi.  
Habillé avec les vêtements de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour l'identifier!

Doucement, il s'adossa à un arbre, pour se reposer. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, et il était essoufflé : mais quoi de plus normal, après neuf mois sans aucun effort physique?

Il retint un sourire narquois, en repensant à ses captifs : il parvenait presque à se mettre à leur place.

" _Quelle ironie._ " Pensa-t-il, amusé par ce constat. Le bourreau vivait enfin le calvaire de ses victimes!

Cependant, il avait bien conscience que sa souffrance n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait infligé à ses jouets. Et cela n'était pas plus mal, en soi.  
Il ne ressentait plus aucune pitié à l'égard de ses compagnons. Les entendre crier, ou même hurler ne le faisait plus ciller depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Tout cela s'était peu à peu transformé en satisfaction, et en plaisir pervers, au fil du temps.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, et s'étira lentement : tout son corps était endolori, et ses muscles étaient fatigués : il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son état physique avait grandement changé en seulement quelques mois.

L'homme se redressa, et recommença finalement à marcher, prenant bien garde à ne pas se tromper de chemin.  
Il ne manquait plus que cela!  
Avec la police à sa poursuite, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller du temps ainsi.

Son esprit revoyait alors défiler les images de ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre, en marchant ainsi : son "dernier recours".  
Alexeï avait toujours été très méticuleux. Après ses premiers enlèvements, il avait été pris de peur : et s'il se faisait prendre? S'il se faisait emprisonner? Il avait tant de questions et de doutes.  
Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre à la moindre erreur… Et il devait prévoir une solution de secours le cas échéant.

Ainsi, il avait déjà préparé la suite de son évasion, quelques années plus tôt. Il était loin d'être naïf, et il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait.  
Le Russe avait construit une petite cabane en bois, dans la même forêt que son laboratoire. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'elle contenait exactement, toutefois, il avait déjà quelques hypothèses : plusieurs papiers d'identités, de l'argent, et peut-être même des armes.

Suffisamment de choses pour recommencer toute une vie, sûrement.  
Il pourrait très bien se faire oublier, se fondre dans la foule, et même retourner dans son pays natal s'il le voulait. Avec beaucoup de prudence, il était parfaitement capable d'esquiver les contrôles de la police.  
Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait pendant plusieurs années! Il parviendrait sans peine à faire la même chose ici.

Néanmoins, il avait une toute autre envie, bien différente de cette tranquillité qui lui tendait les bras.

Il serra les poings, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

L'homme voulait se venger. Il voulait retrouver celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, et lui montrer à quel point il était en colère contre lui.  
Il voulait s'attaquer à sa victime, et l'entendre hurler et supplier encore et encore.

Cela s'opposait à tous ses principes : ne pas se faire prendre, ne pas laisser de preuves derrière lui, ne pas prendre de risques inutiles… Il savait que cela pouvait le mener à sa perte, une fois de plus.  
Mais la rancœur qu'il avait gardée au fond de lui à l'égard de son Misaki était considérable.

Ses sentiments pour l'étudiant ne s'étaient pas dissipés, peu importait la colère qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui.  
Certes, il avait beaucoup souffert avec le départ de l'étudiant, et son arrestation… Mais rien, pas même ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, ne pouvaient effacer ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune.

Il l'aimait _terriblement_.  
Alexeï avait, avec le temps, perdu la capacité de ressentir de telles émotions. La mort de Mitsushi l'avait particulièrement affecté : le monde entier lui semblait noir, et sans intérêt.  
Il avait d'ailleurs songé à disparaitre, plus d'une fois, espérant peut-être retrouver celui qu'il avait perdu… Mais sans jamais trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de le revoir, en définitive? Il n'avait jamais vraiment su.

Cependant, après avoir rencontré Misaki… Son monde, autrefois sombre et sinistre, avait retrouvé des teintes colorées. Et peu à peu, il s'était surpris à ressentir à nouveau : joie, tristesse, déception, crainte… Et même amour.  
Evidemment, il avait déjà ressenti certaines choses pour ses autres captifs… Mais jamais rien d'aussi fort. De plus, finissait toujours par haïr ses victimes au bout de quelques temps, ne trouvant sans doute pas ce qu'il cherchait en eux, finalement : de quoi "remplacer" Mitsushi.

Etrangement, cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi avec Misaki. Si certes, ses premières séances de "jeu" avec lui ressemblaient à celles des autres victimes, il avait tout de suite senti quelque chose de… Différent.  
Tout d'abord, l'apparence du brun était très ressemblante à celle de son défunt ami… Mais c'était également le cas de sa personnalité.  
Cela l'avait tout de suite intrigué, et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme s'étaient sans doute développés petit à petit après ça.

Et à présent libre, devait-il ignorer tout cela?  
Pouvait-il accepter de se détacher de l'étudiant, et de vivre une nouvelle vie, caché des regards?

Ce n'était pas possible.  
Après neuf mois, sans cesser de penser à celui-ci, et à imaginer toute sorte de scénarios… Comment le pouvait-il?  
Alors que c'était son amour, cette obsession pour le plus jeune qui lui avait permis de tenir, et de résister, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu?

Il savait que c'était inconscient, et qu'il risquait énormément de choses s'il venait à se faire prendre de nouveau… Mais à côté de ce qu'il pouvait gagner, s'il réussissait…  
Cela valait le coup d'essayer.  
De plus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revivre dans la " _pénombre_ ", sans la lumière que lui avait apportée _son_ Misaki… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, surtout pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce sentiment.

Et savoir que sa chère victime se trouvait aujourd'hui entre les mains de cet écrivain… Cela le rendait malade. Il avait toujours eu une réelle aversion pour le romancier, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le jalouser, d'une certaine manière.  
Après tout, il savait que le brun l'aimait, et lui donnait même plus d'importance que sa propre vie. Lorsque le Russe avait été sur le point de tuer son _amant_ , l'autre avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher, et avait même _aidé_ son opposant à le blesser.

A cette pensée, l'homme passa la main sur son ventre, là où se trouvait une cicatrice du coup porté par l'écrivain. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas en mourir.

Il détestait cet auteur… Il le détestait tellement!  
Serrant le poing contre son ventre, il se promit de se venger comme il se devait. Il avait déjà tant d'idées, mais se força à se concentrer sur l'instant présent, pour ne pas se précipiter.  
Alexeï ne devait pas précipiter les choses.  
Tout viendrait en temps et en heure, au bon moment… Cela ne servait à rien de se presser.

Il ralentit sa marche, en reconnaissant peu à peu l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait : il s'agissait de la route de son laboratoire, celle qui menait à la ville la plus proche. Il avait tellement emprunté cette route, ces dernières années, de jour comme de nuit… A partir de ce point, il pouvait même se repérer les yeux bandés!  
Toutefois, il prit garde à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer, et profita de la nuit pour mieux se dissimuler. Il avait réussi à échapper à la police une fois, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refaire un tel exploit. Après son échappée, ce lieu était probablement très surveillé, et il ne serait pas surpris d'apercevoir des policiers près de son laboratoire.  
Heureusement, ce n'était pas là où il souhaitait se rendre.

Il continua de marcher, prudemment. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il reconnut un croisement familier : il devait changer de route.  
Si son laboratoire se trouvait plus loin, à la fin du chemin… La cabane où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires de secours était sur une autre route. Il avait pris soin de ne pas trop rapprocher les deux locaux, afin que la police ne retrouve pas l'un par hasard après une possible arrestation.  
En somme, il avait bien fait.

Néanmoins, il fut pris de doutes en s'engageant dans le nouveau chemin.  
Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas emprunté cette route, et sa mémoire était assez floue. Il revoyait certes dans ses souvenirs l'image de la petite cabane en bois, cachée entre les arbres. Mais la peur de se tromper lui rongeait le ventre.  
Il _devait_ retrouver cette cachette.  
L'homme ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre bêtement toutes les ressources qu'il avait dissimulé à l'intérieur… Sans elles, il n'était pas sûr de survivre très longtemps à l'extérieur.

Il resta très attentif, à l'affut de la moindre impression de "déjà-vu" lui permettant de se repérer. Avec la croissance des plantes et des arbres, il lui était difficile de se rappeler de la route. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il passait à travers les buissons, essayant de suivre son instinct.  
Dans un tel instant, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à cela.

Peu à peu, il reconnaissait la route. Au début, ce n'était qu'une impression, mais au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il était certain de progresser.  
Sans cesser de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivi, il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à passer aux côtés d'un dernier buisson.  
Puis, enfin, il arriva dans un petit espace sans arbre… Et il reconnut la silhouette de la bâtisse tant recherchée, qui se trouvait face à lui. Celle-ci était recouverte de mousse végétale, et les murs en bois étaient plus qu'abimé. Le toit était recouvert de feuilles, et de petites branches.  
Elle se confondait presque dans le décor : une bonne chose, car cela la rendait plus difficile à détecter.

Instantanément, il lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement.  
C'était comme si un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules!

Mais il resta vigilant, et s'avança vers la porte, avant de baisser la poigné, méfiant.

" _C'est ouvert._ " Se dit-il, en l'abaissant. Rien d'étonnant à cela, car il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de cacher une clé en pleine forêt, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence, telle qu'une évasion.

Mais une crainte soudaine s'empara de lui : et si quelqu'un en avait profité pour dérober ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur?  
Il sentit ses muscles se glacer à cette possibilité.  
Que ferait-il, dans ce cas…?

Doucement, il poussa la porte, et entra dans la cabane. Il faisait très sombre, si bien que ses yeux percevaient à peine la forme des objets. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans la petite bâtisse, mais d'un autre côté, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.  
Allumer une lampe en pleine forêt, alors qu'il était recherché, ne lui semblait pas être une très bonne idée.

Le Russe s'avança lentement, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et de ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose. En s'approchant du sol, il découvrit trois cartons, fermés au ruban adhésif.  
Tout semblait encore là.

Il soupira de soulagement, une nouvelle fois.  
Voilà encore un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Alexeï entreprit de déballer le carton, de manière à connaître son contenu. La pénombre lui rendait la tâche plus difficile, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour y parvenir.  
Il ouvrit la boite par la suite, et plongea la main dedans, avant de rencontrer le contact de quelque chose.

" _Du tissu._ " Pensa-t-il en examinant la texture. Probablement des vêtements, pour qu'il puisse se changer, et passer inaperçu. C'était une très bonne chose, et il pourrait enfin se débarrasser des habits de l'hôpital.

Il tira le premier vêtement sous sa main, et en déduit au toucher qu'il s'agissait d'une chemise, certes froissée. Il la posa sur le côté, et en fit de même pour le vêtement suivant, trouvant ainsi un jean simple.  
Virent ensuite des sous-vêtements, quelques T-shirt, un deuxième pantalon, et des chaussures.  
Cela lui laissait l'embarras du choix.

Une fois le premier carton vidé, il s'attaqua au second, en l'ouvrant de la même manière. Il passa la main sur le dessus du contenu, et devina rapidement au contact ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur : de l'argent liquide.  
Il se rappelait effectivement avoir amassé des billets dans une boite, et l'avoir laissé ici, en pensant que cela lui serait sûrement utile dans le futur.

" _J'ai bien fait, on dirait._ " Se dit-il, tout en soulevant le carton, afin d'avoir une idée de la quantité d'argent : au vu du poids, il avait de quoi survivre très longtemps, sans réellement faire attention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au carton suivant, et découvrit une nouvelle réserve de billets : il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, peu importait ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite. Cela ne pouvait être que rassurant.

Enfin, il regarda le dernier carton, et découvrit une série de petits objets, plus difficile à identifier dans l'obscurité. Curieux, il passa ses deux mains à l'intérieur, et tenta de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

En attrapant le premier objet, et en essayant de mieux l'examiner, il appuya par erreur sur l'un de ses boutons. Aussitôt, un rayon de lumière jailli, et illumina l'ensemble de la pièce.  
C'était une lampe torche.

Alexeï baissa immédiatement la lampe, de manière à éviter que la lumières ne soit visible à l'extérieur.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de cette manière!  
Toutefois, c'était un outil plus qu'utile, dans un moment tel que celui-ci : il avait terriblement besoin de voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il put également s'apercevoir du très mauvais état de la cabane, et plus particulièrement des murs, qui avaient probablement perdu toute forme de qualité au fil des années.  
L'intérieur était lui aussi touché. C'était à croire que retrouver cette cabane debout était un miracle!

Il dirigea ensuite la lampe vers le dernier carton, afin d'examiner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur une série de faux-papiers, tels que des papiers d'identité, des permis de conduire… Suffisamment pour échapper plusieurs fois à la vigilance de la police.

Il continua ses recherches, et plongea sa main plus profondément, avant d'en retirer un couteau.

" _Oh…?_ " Il pencha la tête, intriguée et soudainement intéressé, penchant la lame devant lui pour mieux la voir. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir laissé une arme derrière lui… Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Après tout, qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui l'attendait dans les prochains jours?

Il fouilla de nouveau, et sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande en découvrant un revolver, avec quelques minutions.  
Tout cela était plus que bienvenue.

Le Russe posa l'arme sur le sol, et se releva, prêt à explorer davantage la cabane. Il jeta un regard aux différentes étagères murales, et trouva quelques cahiers vierges, accompagnés de stylos. Cela pouvait toujours être utile, et il valait mieux être prévenant dans son cas.

Il poursuivit ses recherches, et pointa la lampe vers d'autres étagères. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une série de flacons, tous étiquetés. Il en prit un au hasard, et lu ce qu'il indiquait : "CHLOROFORME".  
A la simple lecture de ce mot, un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres : voilà un produit qu'il connaissait plutôt bien… Au moins, c'était une chose qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher, et à acheter de son côté.

En voulant se déplacer sur le côté, afin de mieux voir l'intitulé des autres flacons, son pied heurta quelque chose. Il se figea, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit. Mais il tenta de se rassurer, et décida de s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait au sol. Curieux, il baissa les yeux, et aperçut un sac de sport noir.  
Décidément, il n'avait que de bonnes surprises!  
Il se remercia d'avoir été si prévoyant, quelques années plus tôt.

Alexeï posa la lampe sur l'étagère la plus proche, et commença à remplir ledit sac, avec ce dont il aurait le plus besoin : argent, vêtements, papiers d'identité… Il pourrait toujours revenir en cas de besoin, en essayant toutefois de limiter les déplacements inutiles.  
Se faire repérer par la police de cette manière serait très regrettable, après tout…

Ses yeux se posèrent dans le vide, réalisant peu à peu ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Il était libre… Et en parfaite capacité de se venger.

A ce constat, un rictus mauvais prit place sur son visage. Il ressentait une grande excitation, à la simple idée de punir celui qui avait osé lui échapper deux fois… Et qui l'avait également mené en prison.  
Il n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se joue de lui ainsi…

Il avait hâte, si hâte…!  
Mais il ne comptait pas se précipiter… Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs, et prendrait tout le temps nécessaire afin de préparer sa vengeance, pour se faire suffisamment oublier des autorités… Et de Misaki lui-même.

Au fond… Il pouvait être très patient, s'il le voulait.

Il pouvait sans peine imaginer l'expression apeurée et désespérée de l'étudiant… Ce-dernier croirait sans doute ne plus l'intéresser, que le Russe avait simplement décidé de se cacher sans représailles… Néanmoins, ce serait mal le connaître.

Il détestait perdre. C'était un fait que le jeune homme avait probablement remarqué, au fil de leurs séances de "jeu"…

" _Je me demande…_ " Pensa-t-il alors, recommençant à remplir le sac avec une toute nouvelle motivation : " _Qu'est-ce que mon jouet favori a-t-il bien pu faire pendant ces neuf mois…?_ "

Et tout en continuant sa tâche, l'homme ne put retenir un petit ricanement.  
Bientôt… Bientôt il pourrait revoir sa chère victime, et s'amuser avec elle de nouveau.

Tout n'était qu'une question de temps… Et de préparation.  
Il avait déjà tant d'idées…

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Le brun n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit.  
Peu importait si la police avait accepté de surveiller les environs de l'immeuble pour la nuit, à la demande de Takahiro, la peur l'avait privé de sommeil.  
Même la présence d'Usagi à ses côtés dans le lit ne l'avait pas aidé à s'assoupir, et l'étudiant avait ainsi pu voir les minutes et les heures défiler sur le réveil de la chambre.

La nuit avait été très longue.

L'écrivain avait tenté de le rassurer la veille, mettant en avant la présence de la police autour de leur domicile, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. La nouvelle avait été un tel choc que l'esprit de Misaki restait constamment en alerte, guettant le moindre signe de danger autour de lui.

Un bruit. Un mouvement. Quelque chose.  
Il ne pouvait pas se détendre.

Quelques heures s'étaient finalement écoulées depuis que Misaki était sorti de la chambre. En voyant le plus jeune se lever, le romancier s'était levé à son tour, sûrement dans le but de ne pas le laisser seul.  
Une attention qui toucha Misaki, encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris la veille par la télévision.

De grands cernes se trouvaient sous les yeux de l'auteur : il n'avait pas dormi non plus, cela se voyait à son visage. De plus, celui-ci devait aussi porter sur ses épaules le poids de ses précédentes nuits blanches, passées à avancer sur son roman actuel.

Une certaine tension s'était installée entre les deux hommes : aucun ne semblait vouloir engager la conversation. Le jeune homme s'était contenté de préparer le petit déjeuner, que tous deux mangèrent en silence.

A vrai dire, Misaki n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler : il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir, et à se poser d'innombrables questions. Si certes, il pouvait les partager avec l'écrivain, et parler pour se rassurer mutuellement, l'évasion de son kidnappeur était un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder avec lui.  
Ou du moins, _pas maintenant_.

En période de crise, l'étudiant préférait rester de son côté, afin de méditer sur le problème, et de trouver une solution.  
Il avait toujours eu cette attitude concernant les incidents qu'il rencontrait… Mais cela s'était accentué depuis son enlèvement : quoi de plus normal, après tant de temps passé seul, à ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même pour survivre…?  
De plus, il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter son amant, et gardait donc le silence.

Assez rapidement, il s'isola pour réfléchir, et fut imité par le romancier. Celui-ci, malgré son envie de réconforter le plus jeune, respectait son besoin d'isolement. Encore une fois, le brun lui était reconnaissant.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, et l'après-midi commença, après un repas qui se déroula de la même manière que le petit-déjeuner.

Akihiko s'était chargé d'appeler son psychologue à sa demande, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée. Ce-dernier avait alors accepté de se déplacer, jugeant sûrement les récents évènements comme "critiques", et avait prévu un rendez-vous à domicile aux environs de 15 heures.  
L'auteur avait ensuite commencé à passer d'autres coups de fils, notamment à Aikawa et Isaka, de manière à les tenir informés. Mais il ne passa aucun appel vers sa famille, jugeant peut-être qu'Isaka s'en chargerait très bien de lui-même.

L'étudiant, quant à lui, s'éclipsa dans la cuisine dès qu'il le put.

Face à une situation de stress, l'ennui était son pire ennemi : son esprit alors était pris de toutes sortes de pensées qui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Le seul remède était donc de s'occuper, et de se concentrer sur une tâche particulière, pour ne pas se laisser le temps de rêvasser.  
Il avait alors commencé à nettoyer l'ensemble de la cuisine, de fond en comble.

Après tout, il préférait faire n'importe quoi, plutôt que de penser à son ravisseur…

Il avait d'abord nettoyé les comptoirs, avait passé un rapide coup de chiffon sur toutes les surfaces, s'était occupé de l'évier également, et avait commencé à laver la plaque de cuisson.  
Tout cela lui avait pris un certain temps, mais l'étudiant en voyait bientôt la fin.

Tenant une éponge dans sa main droite, il fixait un point dans le vide, essayant de trouver une prochaine activité.  
Laver le sol? Oui, une fois la cuisine terminée, peut-être que cela l'occuperait suffisamment longtemps.

Il inspira longuement, et se remit au travail, posant l'éponge contre la plaque, et commença à frotter. Sans réfléchir, il passait sur toutes les taches visibles, s'attardant même dans les endroits qui semblaient propres.  
Au fond, avait-il vraiment besoin de se presser ...?

Toutefois, tandis qu'il se concentrait au maximum sur le nettoyage de la cuisine, le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Aussitôt, l'étudiant sentit sa poigne sur l'éponge se resserrer : son psychologue était enfin arrivé.  
Pour s'en assurer, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule : celle-ci indiquait 15 heures, et quelques minutes.  
Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir sur l'identité du fameux visiteur.

Et pourtant, le brun ne pouvait ignorer la crainte de voir son kidnappeur derrière la porte, prêt à le reprendre.

Il était persuadé que l'autre ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement… Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il était impossible que ce monstre le laisse vivre sans riposter par la suite.  
Et si Misaki espérait grandement qu'il se fasse vite arrêter de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment, au fond de lui.

Il savait que son ravisseur était très méticuleux… Et avec tous ses méfaits, celui-ci avait forcément prévu de se faire incarcérer un jour. Il aurait très bien pu préparer un endroit où se cacher, ou une personne à contacter en cas de besoin…?  
Le brun n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, s'il avait raison… A cette pensée, un frisson parcourut tout son corps, et il secoua la tête, pour se ressaisir.

" _Je… Je ne devrais pas penser à ça._ " Se raisonna-t-il, bien conscient que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son angoisse, déjà trop haute.

A quoi bon faire des suppositions…? En faire n'allait pas arranger l'état des choses.

De plus, son psychologue se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte… Il valait mieux lui ouvrir, et ne pas le faire attendre davantage.  
Misaki rinça rapidement son éponge, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. En franchissant la porte, il croisa Akihiko, qui descendait les escaliers. Celui-ci comptait probablement accueillir le spécialiste, tout comme lui.  
Le brun se dirigea vers l'entrée, et fut le premier arrivé à la porte, l'écrivain étant à ses talons. Il tendit le bras vers la poignée, et inspira un grand coup.  
Tout allait bien se passer : il pourrait parler avec son psychologue, et son ravisseur se ferait rattraper par la police. Il pourrait ensuite, avec le romancier, continuer sa vie telle qu'elle était auparavant.  
Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités… Après tout, n'était-il pas en sécurité?

Il abaissa la poignée, et ouvrit la porte, non sans éprouver une certaine crainte de découvrir ce psychopathe derrière elle.  
Mais celle-ci s'évanouit, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage familier de son médecin, visiblement inquiet. L'étudiant ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

L'homme se tenait face à lui, tenant dans sa main un petit sac marron, celui qu'il utilisait pour transporter les dossiers de ses patients.

-"Takahashi." Commença-t-il, d'une voix calme. Il salua brièvement l'auteur, qui se trouvait derrière le plus jeune, et reporta son attention vers ce-dernier : "Est-ce que je peux rentrer?

-Oui, bien sûr." Misaki se mit sur le côté, rapidement imité par Akihiko, afin de laisser entrer le psychologue. L'étudiant prit la tête du groupe, et s'avança vers le salon, un lieu privilégié pour la discussion. Il s'assit aux côtés de l'écrivain, tandis que le docteur prit place en face des deux hommes, posant son sac sur la table basse.

Le spécialiste en sortit ensuite une pochette orange, que Misaki reconnut aussitôt : son dossier.  
Il les dévisagea, avec une expression désolée et compatissante sur le visage, et déclara :

-"J'ai vu le flash info, hier soir." Il fit une pause, avant de s'adresser directement au brun, d'un ton plus sombre : "Comment allez-vous?"

Même s'il s'agissait d'une question, le regard de l'autre laissait fortement sous-entendre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse : mal, il allait très mal.  
Mais quoi de plus étonnant, en voyant son bourreau être de nouveau en liberté?

Le jeune homme déglutit, et répondit finalement, d'une intonation faible :

-"Pas très bien." Le médecin hocha la tête, s'attendant sans aucun doute à ces mots.

-"Je m'en doutais." Reprit son docteur, passant sa main sur la pochette posée sur la table. "Je pense que nous devrions mettre en place des rendez-vous plus fréquents, jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions davantage sur la localisation de votre kidnappeur."

L'étudiant acquiesça sans réfléchir : dans un tel contexte, il était évident qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide… Et si la présence du romancier à ses côtés l'aidait déjà énormément, cela n'était toujours pas suffisant, malheureusement.  
Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Usagi. Même si l'envie était là, il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, par exemple, il taisait souvent quelques détails, se refusant à tout raconter.  
Il s'agissait très souvent des tortures utilisées par ce psychopathe, lors de certains flashbacks : cela pouvait aller de simples coups de fouet, entre autres… Jusqu'aux nombreux viols, violents ou non, dont il avait été victime.  
L'auteur n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

Misaki était alors heureux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, sans se soucier de l'inquiétude que causeraient ses propos.  
C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec l'écrivain, et c'était sans aucun doute mieux comme ça.

Il revint à la réalité, lorsque son psychologue recommença à parler, se tournant cette fois vers les deux amants :

-"J'ai une connaissance qui travaille dans l'asile où se trouvait votre ravisseur. Je l'appellerai aujourd'hui, cela nous permettra peut-être de connaître les circonstances de son évasion, et nous pourrons en parler à la police par la suite." Il prit en main le dossier, et l'ouvrit, avant d'en sortir les premières feuilles : "Pour l'heure, nous devrions commencer la séance." Et tout en prononçant ces mots, il jeta un regard à Akihiko.

C'était un rendez-vous privé, et l'auteur n'avait pas le droit d'y assister.  
Celui-ci comprit sans difficulté ce que lui demandait silencieusement le médecin, et se leva du canapé, malgré une inquiétude visible. Il se faisait sûrement violence pour ne pas protester, prenant en compte l'importance de ces séances pour le plus jeune.  
Toutefois, il était aisé de voir combien il était préoccupé, ce qui fut d'autant plus évident lorsqu'il prit la parole :

-"Je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas." Sa voix, bien qu'impassible, laissait tout de même percevoir une certaine anxiété que Misaki n'eut aucun mal à cerner.

Le romancier observa l'étudiant une dernière fois, avant de se retourner, et de se diriger vers les escaliers, qu'il monta aussitôt. Enfin, le brun le vit ouvrir la porte de son bureau, et s'enfermer à l'intérieur, se mettant donc à l'écart, selon les ordres du médecin.

-"Bien…" recommença ce-dernier, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Misaki, qui reporta ses yeux sur lui : "J'aimerai que vous me parliez des évènements de la veille, et de votre ressenti, dans les moindre détails. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça?" demanda-t-il, attentif à l'état du jeune homme, et ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

Le brun resta immobile un instant, sans savoir quoi répondre.  
Repenser au jour précédent était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait… Mais dans le cadre de sa thérapie, et s''il voulait aller mieux, il n'avait pas le choix.

Doucement, il serra les poings, et hocha la tête, murmurant d'une voix faible : "Oui."

Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, neuf mois plus tôt, au point de départ.  
Le plus jeune espérait de tout cœur que cela se terminerait au plus vite… Et qu'il ne se trouverait pas en danger.

* * *

 _ **Jour 103, première captivité :**_

-"Avance." Misaki sentit les mains de son kidnappeur le pousser davantage, sans lâcher ses épaules une seule fois. Les muscles de l'étudiant se glacèrent, mais il ne put que se résoudre à obéir, marchant aveuglément alors que son agresseur le guidait dans les couloirs de ce dédale blanc.

Ledit Vladlen lui avait promis une "récompense", à la suite de son bon comportement.  
En effet, quelques temps plus tôt, celui-ci lui avait ordonné de lui faire une fellation.  
D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas la première fois que Misaki cédait à ces demandes, et ce n'était pas non plus sa première fellation… Cependant, son ravisseur tenait à le féliciter pour sa _performance_ , lui assurant qu'il avait été _très bon_ , et qu'il méritait amplement un remerciement de sa part.

Ainsi, comme à son habitude, l'autre lui avait bandé les yeux, et avait attaché ses mains dans son dos, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Il l'avait ensuite poussé à l'extérieur, lui intimant d'avancer par ce simple geste, et avait renfermé derrière lui.  
Misaki ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre : il connaissait bien la nature sournoise du Russe, et il savait combien celui-ci aimait faire naître une once d'espoir chez ses victimes… Et briser leurs pauvres illusions devant eux, peu après cela, pour son propre amusement.  
Qu'avait-il prévu, cette fois-ci…? Voilà ce que ce demandait le brun, tout en continuant d'avancer, suivant silencieusement la direction que lui imposait ce monstre. Les mains de ce-dernier étaient posées sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement, pour mieux l'aider à se diriger.  
Le plus jeune n'avait qu'à marcher, et suivre ses ordres, jusqu'à arriver à la salle désirée. C'était exactement la même chose, pour chaque sortie de cellule, et il avait pris l'habitude de ce fonctionnement, si bien qu'il n'hésitait plus à chaque pas.  
 _Il plaçait toute sa confiance dans les ordres de ce fou._

Son kidnappeur lui commanda de prendre quelques virages, sans perdre plus de temps. Mais Misaki n'eut aucune hésitation, et obéit sans réfléchir.  
Il avait compris, avec l'expérience, que ce psychopathe ne le ferait pas foncer vers un mur. Même si celui-ci aimait se moquer de ses victimes, il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi puéril… De plus, l'étudiant savait combien l'homme n'aimait pas attendre inutilement.  
Il avait alors renoncé depuis longtemps à ralentir sa marche, par peur de ce qui l'attendait, ou par peur de toucher quelque chose : cela ne servait à rien, surtout en ce qui concernait la crainte de souffrir par les mains de ce monstre.  
Peu importe ce qu'il essayait, il ne pourrait jamais éviter ce qu'avait prévu son _maître_.  
Misaki avait horreur de cette appellation… Néanmoins, il savait ce qu'il risquait, s'il ne l'utilisait pas : avoir la tête frappée contre un mur, une longue séance de fouet, l'interdiction de se coucher ou de s'asseoir pendant plusieurs heures… Son agresseur était très strict à ce sujet, et faisait preuve de beaucoup de créativité pour le lui faire comprendre.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'accepter le titre de son kidnappeur, ne pouvant plus supporter la violence qui lui était infligée pour un simple nom… Il avait déjà mis une grande partie de sa fierté de côté, et une nouvelle humiliation n'allait pas le tuer.  
… Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait, au fond de lui.

Finalement, les mains de son ravisseur serrèrent davantage ses épaules, et le brun put sentir une force le retenir.

" _Ca y est._ " Pensa-t-il alors, craintif, avant de s'immobiliser. La fameuse salle recherchée par ce fou devait se trouver à proximité : " _A droite? A gauche? Ou en face?_ "

Doucement, le Russe le fit pivoter sur la gauche. L'une des mains posées sur lui se détacha quelques instants, et l'étudiant put entendre une porte être déverrouillée, et enfin ouverte.  
Il fit confiance à son ouïe, et fit quelques pas : une initiative que son agresseur lui avait apprise, et lui avait répété à de maintes reprises.  
Avancer lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrait. Ne pas attendre de recevoir un ordre pour le faire.  
Il s'agissait d'habitudes qu'il avait prises, pour se préserver au maximum : la simple pensée d'être puni le terrifiait. Qu'avait-il à gagner, à présent…?

Rapidement, l'étudiant avait été pris de doutes : à quoi bon combattre inutilement? Pourquoi se rebeller contre l'inévitable, s'il allait être puni en prime?  
Quel était l'intérêt de se révolter, alors qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici, et qu'il était condamné à craquer d'un jour ou l'autre?

Qu'avait-il à y gagner?

S'il éprouvait encore des difficultés à obéir aux demandes de son ravisseur, il avait cependant parfaitement conscience que son comportement avait évolué de manière drastique.  
Le brun portait une plus grande attention à ses gestes, se demandant par exemple s'il était autorisé à faire un certain mouvement. De même, il commençait à faire attention à ses paroles, et attendait le feu-vert de son bourreau pour parler.  
Il y avait encore tant d'autres signes… Et il était persuadé que l'autre les avait tous perçu, et s'en amusait.

Misaki revint à l'instant présent, lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent quelque chose de _doux_. Aussitôt, son esprit reconnut cette situation.  
Il avait déjà vécu cela. Il en était sûr.

Il décela quelques odeurs agréables, bien différentes des odeurs nauséabondes de sa cellule, et des senteurs métalliques des différentes salles de tortures. La température était aussi légèrement plus élevée.  
Le plus vieux avait mentionné une récompense… Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire : l'homme profiterait de n'importe quelle occasion pour le blesser, même s'il devait trouver un prétexte pour cela.  
A quoi devait-il s'attendre…?

Le jeune homme frissonna : le moindre faux pas n'échapperait pas à son agresseur.

Lentement, il s'avança de nouveau, plus prudemment cette fois. Il risquait peut-être de frapper un objet avec ses pieds, ou avec ses genoux, et préférait donc rester à l'affut.

-"Arrête-toi." Lui ordonna son maître, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Misaki, qui s'arrêta immédiatement.

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger.  
Rester immobile.

L'étudiant ne cessait de se répéter ses mots.  
Il ne devait pas faire une seule erreur…

Le brun entendit l'autre se rapprocher de lui, et étouffa un petit cri surpris, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de ce-dernier dénouer ses liens.  
Le psychopathe pouffa doucement, se moquant de son attitude. Ce-dernier pouvait voir sans peine l'angoisse de Misaki, se délectant du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le plus jeune.  
Il aimait beaucoup avoir le contrôle sur ses captifs.

L'étudiant sentit finalement ses mains être libérées, et avec précaution, remit petit à petit ses mains contre son corps. Il ne souhaitait pas faire de gestes brusques, inquiet de la réaction de son bourreau.

Puis ce fut au bandeau d'être dénoué. Misaki ne put ouvrir les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ébloui par la soudaine lumière qui pénétrait sa vision. Néanmoins, il savait que son ravisseur, bien que très patient la plupart du temps, n'aimait pas attendre. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et après quelques clignements de paupières, il fut en mesure de découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une salle de bain, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.  
Il avait déjà été dans cette salle, et ses précédentes intuitions n'étaient pas infondées.  
A ce constat, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : le Russe qui l'avait forcé à se déshabillé devant lui, qui l'avait nettoyé dans les moindres détails… Et qui, pour un mauvais comportement, l'avait puni après cela en lui fouettant le dos, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le brun lui supplia de l'épargner, et se trouvait dans l'incapacité de tenir encore debout.  
Il s'en souvenait très bien… Trop bien, même.

Allait-il connaître le même sort…? L'étudiant n'en serait pas surpris.  
Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter de se faire punir!

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cela…? Peut-être que son kidnappeur cherchait uniquement quelqu'un à blesser, sans raison particulière?

Derrière lui, le fou le dévisageait intensément, et souriait légèrement en voyant sa victime réagir ainsi à sa surprise.  
Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, savourant sa position de dominance :

-"Tu as été un très bon garçon, récemment…" commença-t-il, d'une voix suave : "Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'offrir un cadeau pour ta conduite, puisque tu le mérites tant."

Il caressa la peau de son captif à travers le tissu de son vêtement. Ce geste pétrifia Misaki sur place, qui osait à peine respirer, de peur de contrarier son opposant.  
La personnalité de celui-ci était semblable à un équilibre si facile à briser…

Le plus vieux resta silencieux un moment, et reprit, avec la même intonation :

-"Je vais d'abord te laver…" commença-t-il d'abord, avant de porter la main à ses mèches brunes : "Puis je te couperai les cheveux."

Misaki sentit une boule se créer dans sa gorge, en entendant le mot "couper".  
Cela ne pouvait pas bien se passer! Il ne pourrait pas en sortir indemne!  
Il connaissait trop bien le Russe pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Jamais l'homme ne le laisserait profiter d'un _cadeau_ sans lui faire du mal après cela!

Il déglutit difficilement, et sentit sa respiration prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Il avait peur, si peur!  
Les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses hanches le caressèrent avec plus de tendresse, et le jeune homme peina à étouffer un gémissement effrayé en sentant le monstre se rapprocher de son oreille :

-"Du calme…" Chuchota-t-il affectueusement : "Je ne compte pas te blesser aujourd'hui."

Puis, après quelques secondes, il s'empressa de rajouter : "Je te le promets".

Misaki était incapable de se détendre malgré tout. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à son ravisseur, ni à ses fameuses promesses, qu'il connaissait _si bien_.  
Il savait que celui-ci mettrait tout en œuvre pour arranger lesdits accords à sa cause.

Le plus vieux se détacha finalement de sa victime, et s'avança vers la baignoire, avant de s'agenouiller au niveau des robinets.  
Le brun comprit immédiatement ce qui l'attendait. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas le deviner… Et les souvenirs de sa première visite dans cette salle ne faisaient que confirmer ses soupçons.

Il vit son bourreau remonter ses manches petit à petit, et ouvrir les robinets, passant sa main sous l'eau pour essayer de trouver la bonne température. Dans le même temps, Misaki n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il put remarquer l'autre lui lancer plusieurs regards en coin insistants.

Lui demandait-il… De se déshabiller…?  
L'étudiant senti son corps se glacer à cette simple constatation : son kidnappeur était en train de le tester, le plus jeune en était persuadé.

Il cherchait sans doute à déterminer les limites de son obéissance, ainsi que son niveau d'initiative… Voir si son captif anticiperait ses ordres, et agirait de lui-même pour convenir à ses attentes.  
Voilà exactement ce que ce regard voulait dire.

L'étudiant ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il attendre les commandes de son _maître_? Ou devait-il prendre les devants…?  
Quelle décision prendre? Voilà la question qui se répétait dans son esprit, tandis que le Russe le dévisageait davantage, comme pour lui intimer de se dépêcher. Car s'il était certes patient, il détestait attendre inutilement.

Misaki commença à trembler : il détestait choisir, notamment parce qu'il envisageait toujours le pire en cas de mauvaise réponse.  
Le niveau d'eau du bain grimpait à vue d'œil, et il supposa que son temps de réflexion serait écoulé une fois la baignoire pleine, ce qui lui laissait approximativement moins de trente seconde.  
Très peu de temps, en soi…

Enfin, son ravisseur, qui était jusque-là dos à lui, se retourna, et appuya son dos contre la paroi de de la baignoire. Son visage avait perdu toute trace joyeuse, et n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une grande exaspération, ce que le brun vit immédiatement.  
Ses yeux bleus le toisèrent de haut en bas, comme pour engager une lutte pour la domination.

Cependant, c'était une bataille que Misaki avait perdu d'avance.

Pourquoi résister, de toute manière…?  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait réussir à éviter ce bain, simplement en restant immobile. Et il en valait de même pour toutes les tortures et punitions qui l'attendraient dans le futur.

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer, au fond?  
Sa dignité? Il l'avait tant de fois mis de côté, quelle était la différence avec ce cas présent?  
Son humanité? Il la perdrait de toute manière, c'était inévitable.  
Sa volonté? Elle disparaissait de jour en jour.

… Usagi?  
L'étudiant serra les dents, et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Il devait se faire une raison : jamais il ne reverrait son amant. C'était un fait qu'il devait accepter.  
Plus vite il le ferait, plus vite il se résignerait…  
D'autre part, avec tout ce que le plus jeune avait accepté de faire, même sous la contrainte, il avait déjà trahi l'écrivain. Est-ce qu'un simple bain allait faire pencher la balance encore plus? Il en doutait.

Il avait souillé l'amour que lui portait le romancier… Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir.  
Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se battre.  
Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Il s'était toujours excusé mentalement auprès d'Akihiko, mais au final… Il ne méritait même pas son pardon.  
Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Et l'auteur penserait sûrement la même chose, en voyant combien de fois il s'était soumis à son ravisseur…

" _Je… Je suis répugnant._ " Pensa-t-il, alors que ses premières larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues : " _Je suis désolé, Usagi… Pardon, pardon, pardon…!_ " Mais il était inexcusable.

Et lentement, ses bras attrapèrent le tissu de son long T-shirt, et le soulevèrent, petit à petit. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, le brun enleva progressivement son haut, qu'il laissa tomber au sol prudemment, ainsi qu'à son caleçon, qu'il baissa en tremblant.  
Après ce qui parût des heures à Misaki, il se retrouva enfin nu devant ce monstre, devant celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Celui-ci avait recommencé à sourire, mais n'était visiblement pas tout à fait satisfait. D'un geste rapide, il ferma les robinets, puisque la baignoire s'était remplie assez vite.  
Puis il reporta son attention vers Misaki, toujours exaspéré, même si son visage s'était radouci :

-"Je ne te punirai pas pour ça." Commença-t-il, d'une intonation ferme, comme un parent réprimandant son enfant : "Mais j'aimerai te rappeler pour la dernière fois que ce genre de résistance ne fonctionnera pas ici. Et lorsque tu as la possibilité de m'épargner du temps en prenant des initiatives, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de réfléchir inutilement, et que tu agisses. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Misaki fit de son mieux pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglot, et serra les poings. Il hocha la tête faiblement.  
Il savait pertinemment que son kidnappeur attendait une réponse orale, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir ses pleurs s'il devait se mettre à parler.

Néanmoins, l'autre ne disposait d'aucune pitié, et n'avait que faire de cela :

-"Et je pensais aussi t'avoir dit de me répondre oralement." Ajouta-t-il, excédé : "Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je te pensais méritant. Mais rien ne nous empêche de changer de salle, Misaki." Il fit une pause, et poursuivit: "Je ne récompense pas les mauvais garçons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

L'étudiant comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu dissimulé dans ces dernières paroles : "désobéis-moi encore une fois, et je te punirai."  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et ne put contenir ses pleurs plus longtemps. Il avait atteint ses limites, et la peur avait envahi tout son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas être puni!  
Il ne supportait plus de souffrir!

Misaki ravala sa salive, et ouvrit la bouche, essayant de s'excuser comme ce monstre le lui avait appris :

-"Je… Je suis désolé, maître…" Il détestait ce titre du plus profond de son être, mais il n'était pas en capacité de se révolter, et n'en avait de toute manière plus la force : "Je serai obéissant, maintenant…"

Le Russe resta silencieux quelques instants, mais conclut enfin, tout en passant sa main dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température :

-"Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. Il en faut moins que ça pour m'énerver." Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Misaki, et demanda, d'un ton sombre : "Ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduira plus, nous sommes bien d'accord?"

Les tremblements du plus jeune s'accentuèrent, et il sentit d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues, lorsqu'il répondit :

-"Oui, maître." Il avait horreur de nom… Il ne faisait que lui rappeler dans quelle position il se trouvait, vulnérable et _apprivoisé_.

Il n'avait plus le statut d'humain depuis longtemps, et il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la définition d'un _animal de compagnie_. Ce qui, au fond, était loin d'être faux.  
Le brun n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet, à présent, et il pouvait sentir son humanité disparaitre de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure des heures passées auprès de ce fou.  
Combien de temps lui restait-il, avant qu'il ne perde conscience de tout cela…?

L'autre recommença finalement à sourire, son expression devenant peu à peu plus légère :

-"Bien, parfait." Il fit un geste à l'étudiant, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde : "Maintenant, approche toi."

Misaki s'obligea à ne pas réfléchir vainement, et obéit à la demande. Il s'avança alors, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre le devant de la baignoire.  
Il jeta coup d'œil à son ravisseur, guettant la moindre indication. Mais celui-ci arborait le même visage que précédemment : il le testait, une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, le brun avait bien compris ce qu'il risquait, en cas de refus, ou simplement en cas d'hésitation. Avec précaution, il leva sa jambe droite, et entra dans l'eau, doucement. Il fit de même avec la jambe gauche, et s'assit dans le bain, fixant rapidement son regard dans l'eau.

Le Russe passa une main dans ses cheveux, et le félicita, satisfait de son comportement docile :

-"C'est très bien Misaki." L'étudiant resta complètement immobile, tétanisé, tandis que le fou continuait : "Tu verras, une fois que tu auras pris l'habitude de m'obéir sans réfléchir, tout sera beaucoup plus facile."

A ces mots, Misaki ne put que revoir dans son esprit les images des autres victimes rencontrées brièvement, qui avaient presque toutes adopté un comportement bestial, et parfaitement discipliné.  
Allait-il devenir comme ça, lui aussi…?

" _Je ne veux pas…!_ " Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa vie avait pris une toute autre tournure, et il ne pouvait que l'accepter, n'étant plus le maître de son propre destin.  
Son existence tenait entre les mains de ce psychopathe.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose, conscient que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son angoisse, déjà très haute. De plus, au vu de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, Misaki n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir se réfugier dans ses pensées.  
S'il n'était pas concentré… L'autre le verrait, et le lui ferait sûrement payer.

Doucement, il reprit conscience de son environnement.  
Même s'il ne pouvait pas se détendre dans une telle situation, il ressentait un certain confort avec la chaleur de l'eau. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait bien pu passer dans sa cellule, mais le froid était omniprésent. Il avait certes reçu des couvertures de la part de son ravisseur, à la suite de bons comportements… Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer.  
Il supposa que son corps était trop faible, et qu'il ne possédait pas les forces nécessaires pour cela. Après avoir perdu tant de poids, ce n'était pas surprenant…

-"Je ferai ton shampooing en dernier." Déclara le Russe, tout en attrapant une bouteille de savon. Celui-ci en déposa une noisette dans sa paume, et se frotta les mains, pour faire mousser le produit.

Misaki ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer la scène, comme un simple spectateur. Il n'osait pas bouger le moindre muscle.

Son kidnappeur posa tout d'abord les mains sur ses épaules, et appliqua le gel douche sur le haut de son corps. Il en profita pour caresser et masser sa peau, ce qui accentua le malaise ressenti par l'étudiant.  
Il n'aimait pas ce genre de contact rapproché avec son opposant : cela contrastait beaucoup trop avec ses habitudes, plus violentes, et plus… Sadiques. Dans le cas présent, toutes ces caresses, si affectueuse… Elles semblaient fausses.

Du moins, le brun aurait préféré que cela soit le cas. Cependant, en voyant l'expression peinte sur le visage de son ravisseur, il avait compris qu'il se trompait lourdement.  
 _L'homme était sérieux_. Il ne le touchait pas simplement pour le rendre mal à l'aise, ou pour le faire souffrir… Mais parce qu'il le _voulait_.

Misaki ne put retenir un frisson, que son bourreau remarqua aussitôt :

-"Tu as froid?" lui demanda-t-il, tout en descendant ses mains vers le ventre de sa victime, pour le nettoyer : "Je peux augmenter la température de l'eau, si tu veux."

Le plus jeune resta interdit : depuis quand l'autre se souciait de son bien-être, sans attendre quelque chose derrière…?  
Il ne pouvait pas être si attentionné, il devait y avoir une raison! Il utiliserait sans doute tout cela à son avantage plus tard, c'était évident!

Le brun détestait ce qui était inhabituel, notamment parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Après n'avoir éprouvé que de la peur, et de la panique pendant tout ce temps, il se retrouvait rapidement perdu lorsque le monstre commençait à lui montrer de l'affection.  
Comment devait-il se comporter, dans un cas comme celui-ci? Lorsque son ravisseur décidait de lui offrir des traitements de faveur, en échange de sa bonne conduite?

Recevoir du confort, au lieu d'une douloureuse punition… D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir…  
Reconnaissant?

Son cœur manqua un battement, à cette pensée : était-il stupide? C'était exactement le piège que lui tendait son kidnappeur!

" _Qu'est-ce que je pense, enfin…?!_ " se dit-il avec horreur.

Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ces gestes doux et agréables!

Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait nier l'existence de ce sentiment au fond de lui. Il avait beau savoir que l'autre se jouait de lui, et s'amusait à le déstabiliser, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser.  
Il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Que lui arrivait-il…?

Il revint à la réalité, en sentant les doigts du psychopathe toucher son dos. Ce-dernier s'attardait sur chacune de ses cicatrices, suivant les lignes qu'il avait lui-même tracé, lors de nombreuses occasions : des coups de fouet, des coupures au couteau… Le Russe avait formé une série de lignes, s'entrecroisant les unes avec les autres. Il avait ignoré ses cris, ne s'arrêtant qu'après s'être assuré que son captif avait bien compris sa leçon, et l'ait supplié de ne pas le blesser davantage.

Contrairement à ce que Misaki pensait, le plus vieux garda le silence, et après quelques caresses, se désintéressa de son dos.  
Le jeune homme s'attendait à de nouvelles mises en garde, ou conseils… Mais rien.

Le fou s'était juste détourné, et continuait à nettoyer son jouet, jugeant probablement que son mutisme serait amplement suffisant.  
Et il avait terriblement raison, puisque le brun saisit sans difficulté le message de celui-ci : " _Comporte-toi bien, et ceci n'arrivera plus_ ".

Malgré sa volonté, et sa dignité, l'étudiant n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister plus longtemps.  
La tentation de suivre les ordres de son bourreau se faisait de plus en plus forte : il n'arriverait bientôt plus à se battre contre cela.

Le bain se poursuivit finalement de la même manière. Son ravisseur lui demandait parfois de bouger, pour mieux atteindre certains endroits, et avait terminé en lui lavant les cheveux deux fois, de manière à enlever toute la saleté qu'il avait pu accumuler. L'eau de la baignoire était rapidement devenue marron, signe indéniable de la crasse présente sur son corps.  
Vladlen avait ensuite vidé l'eau, et l'avait rincé une dernière fois. Enfin, il s'était emparé d'une serviette, pour l'essuyer.

-"Tu peux sortir, maintenant." Lui dit-il, après avoir terminé de sécher le plus jeune.

Misaki ne perdit pas plus de temps, et se releva rapidement, espérant pouvoir se rhabiller au plus vite. Il fut soulagé, en voyant l'autre lui tendre ses vêtements, lui intimant de les remettre sur lui.  
Il se contenta d'obéir sans réfléchir, heureux de voir cette humiliation se terminer.

Une fois habillé, le psychopathe posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui ordonnant de bouger. Il le mena vers un tabouret, qui se trouvait face à un lavabo, ainsi qu'à un miroir.  
L'étudiant se demanda tout d'abord ce que préparait son opposant, mais se rappela soudainement ce qu'il lui avait dit en entrant dans la pièce : "Je vais d'abord te laver… Puis je te couperai les cheveux."

Le brun sentit un frisson parcourir l'ensemble de son corps : allait-il se limiter à ses cheveux…? Ou déciderait-il de le blesser, pour ses longues hésitations…?  
Il jeta un regard craintif à son kidnappeur, espérant capter un indice de ce qui l'attendait.  
Cependant, le visage de l'autre était affectueux. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, son sourire s'accentua, ravivant la peur qui sommeillait en Misaki.  
Il ne voulait pas souffrir! Il n'en pouvait plus!

Le Russe ramassa les liens qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol après avoir libéré le jeune homme, et se redirigea vers ce-dernier. Il profita de l'immobilité de son captif, pour lui mettre les mains derrière le dos, et les rattacher, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Misaki ne sut comment réagir face à cela : pourquoi l'attacher…?  
Etait-ce si important, pour lui couper les cheveux? Ou comptait-il faire _autre chose_ , pour le punir…?

Son ravisseur sembla comprendre les interrogations du plus jeune, et sourit de plus belle.  
Ceci n'aida pas le jeune adulte à se rassurer.

Tout en sortant une sacoche noire, qu'il posa sur le lavabo, et qu'il ouvrit, le monstre s'expliqua :

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'assure que je ne te ferai rien." Il sortit du sac une petite paire de ciseaux, ainsi qu'un peigne gris : "Je veux juste prendre mes précautions, puisque je vais avoir en main des objets coupants."

L'attention de Misaki s'était immédiatement posée sur l'outil aiguisé, paniqué à l'idée de ce que pourrait en faire son utilisateur.  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard plus sombre, tout en mettant les ciseaux en évidence :

-"Je ne voudrais pas risquer que tu les utilises contre moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné."

Il faisait allusion à toutes ses tentatives d'échappatoire, où l'étudiant avait utilisé tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se défendre, et essayer de s'enfuir.  
A présent… Tout cela n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir : Misaki n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de recommencer.

Son opposant posa les ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo, et commença finalement à peigner ses cheveux mouillé, afin d'éliminer tous les nœuds. Ce fut laborieux au début, et le plus jeune ne put retenir quelques grimaces de douleurs en sentant ses mèches être tirées fortement. Mais peu à peu, il retrouva une chevelure beaucoup plus lisse.

Face à un miroir, il ne trouvait pas ses cheveux particulièrement longs. En revanche, avec le peu de soins reçus pendant tout ce temps, ils s'étaient fragilisés, et se trouvaient dans un très mauvais état.

Tandis que Misaki rêvassait de nouveau, l'autre reprit en main les ciseaux qu'il avait posés précédemment à côté de lui, et retourna derrière l'étudiant, prêt à commencer la coupe.

En voyant s'approcher ce fou avec l'outil aiguisé, le jeune adulte se reconcentra immédiatement sur l'instant présent, très attentif à ce qui allait se passer. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'objet, et sa respiration s'accélérait, à mesure que celui-ci se rapprochait de lui.

Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia, et il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses bras, dans l'espoir de s'échapper de cet instant.  
Où allait-il le blesser cette fois…? Voilà la question qui avait envahi l'esprit de Misaki.  
La panique s'emparait de lui, et il voyait défiler dans sa tête toute sorte de scénarios catastrophiques : des coupures sur ses épaules, sur son cou… Ou même sur son visage.

" _Non… Non…_ " Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait recommencé à trembler, et lorsque les ciseaux furent suffisamment proche de son cou, le brun sentit son corps bouger de lui-même.

Avec un sursaut, il chercha avant tout à s'éloigner de son ravisseur, se laissant tomber sur la gauche, à l'opposé de ce-dernier.  
Une fois sur le sol, l'étudiant se retrouva sur le dos, utilisant ses pieds pour ramper loin de ce démon, jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui : il était simplement terrifié.

" _Je ne veux pas être blessé, je ne veux pas avoir mal! Pitié!_ " Il serra les dents, pour s'empêcher de crier. Il pouvait entendre le rythme affolant de son cœur, et avait l'impression que celui-ci pouvait lâcher à tout instant.  
Il recommença alors à pleurer, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer correctement.

-"Je suis désolé, pardon… Je ne le referai plus, je suis désolé!" Il avait engagé une série d'excuses, d'une voix blanche, et entrecoupée par ses sanglots.

Le Russe, quant à lui, resta immobile, surpris. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et il sembla confus pendant quelques instants. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à une telle réaction.  
Il pencha la tête, et son regard se posa sur les ciseaux qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Aussitôt, il sembla comprendre ce qui avait causé un tel choc, et ce qui avait poussé sa victime dans un tel état.  
Un long sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, et il se retourna vers l'étudiant, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se ressaisir.

-"Oh, Misaki…" laissa-t-il échapper, d'un ton attendri : "Je te fais si peur que ça?"

Les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent d'intensité à ces mots. Il réalisait enfin ce qu'il venait de faire, et savait pertinemment que ce monstre ne le laisserait pas impuni.  
Après tout, ce-dernier avait horreur de devoir changer ses plans, en particulier à cause de l'un de ses jouets… Et c'était exactement ce que venait de faire Misaki, en se jetant au sol, et en _refusant_ le traitement de son kidnappeur.

-"Allons…" poursuivit son agresseur, après avoir posé les ciseaux sur le lavabo : "J'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal… Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance."

Il s'avança doucement vers le plus jeune, comme s'il tentait de ne pas l'effrayer. Une fois devant lui, il s'agenouilla, et tendit la main vers le visage du brun, qui eut un mouvement de recul.  
Mais quoi de plus normal en cette situation?

L'autre ne fit cependant aucune remarque, et se contenta juste de caresser tendrement la joue de son captif, sans le quitter des yeux une seule fois.  
Il reprit, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-"Je ne punis pas les bons garçons, tu le sais, non?"

Misaki tenta de dévisager son ravisseur, afin de voir si celui-ci mentait. Toutefois, il n'aperçut qu'un sourire sincère, bien loin de son rictus habituel.

" _Que…?_ " Ses pensées manquaient de cohérence, et il ne put que garder son regard sur son bourreau, ne parvenant pas à deviner ce qui se passerait ensuite.

-"Tu as été très gentil récemment, et mon avis ne change pas." Le plus vieux se rapprocha alors de l'étudiant, qui ne put retenir un petit cri effrayé, en sentant l'autre le prendre dans ses bras. La tête de Vladlen se plaça sur son épaule, prêt de son oreille : "Si tu continues, je promets de ne plus te punir."

Il fit une nouvelle pause, et Misaki se figea dans ses bras, essayant de reprendre sa respiration malgré ses sanglots.

-"Si tu m'obéis, je prendrai soin de toi. Je te laverai souvent, je te donnerai de bonnes choses à manger, et je pourrais même te mettre dans une chambre plus confortable. Je te laisse le choix, Misaki."

Le jeune homme essaya de retenir ses pleurs, tandis que l'offre de ce psychopathe s'infiltrait dans son esprit : pouvait-il vraiment choisir de ne plus souffrir, même si cela venait à mettre son humanité de côté…?  
La simple pensée d'avoir la possibilité de ne plus avoir mal était terriblement tentante… Mais cela signifiait également devoir tromper Usagi, qu'il aimait toujours énormément.

La douleur était devenue insupportable… La folie de son kidnappeur ne faisait plus aucun doute, et celui-ci faisait toujours preuve d'une créativité morbide immense pour le briser.  
Le brun n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refuser un tel choix…

L'écrivain lui pardonnerait-il un jour, s'il prenait cette décision…?

Le Russe plaça sa main derrière sa tête, afin de l'attirer davantage vers lui, et lui susurra affectueusement :

-"Je ne te demande pas de décider maintenant…" Commença-t-il, tout en serrant l'étudiant contre lui : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous irons progressivement… Tout se passera bien, je t'aiderai à t'y habituer, et je te dirai quoi faire."

Il caressa les cheveux bruns de l'étudiant, qui avait arrêté de pleurer, horrifié. Il conclut enfin, d'une voix douce :

-"Je serai très gentil, je te le promets."

Le plus jeune détendit finalement tous ses muscles, se laissant peu à peu tomber dans les bras de son agresseur.  
A nouveau, un sentiment de reconnaissance apparut au plus profond de Misaki.

Peut-être que l'autre avait raison…?  
Après tout, pourquoi résister inutilement, s'il pouvait arrêter de souffrir? Il était déjà tombé si bas… Il avait déjà bafoué tous ses principes, et même l'amour qu'il portait à Akihiko.  
Et voilà maintenant qu'il recevait la possibilité de choisir.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à présent.

Pourquoi combattre, alors qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici?

-"Takahashi? Takahashi, vous m'entendez?"

Le brun releva la tête, confus, et revint à la réalité.

Face à lui se trouvait son psychologue, qui s'était rapproché, et qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-"Vous avez eu une absence." Déclara-t-il, préoccupé : "J'ai essayé de vous rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois, sans succès."

Misaki était perturbé. Il avait l'impression de s'être soudainement réveillé, et d'avoir oublié beaucoup de choses, très importantes pour la plupart.  
Il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement, désorienté par ce qui venait de se passer : il reconnut rapidement les lieux, et identifia le salon d'Usagi.

L'étudiant tenta de se remémorer le contexte de la situation présente, comme si sa mémoire était un puzzle qu'il devait réassembler, sans se tromper.

Peu à peu, il commença à se souvenir des récents évènements, en se concentrant suffisamment : son tortionnaire s'était échappé de l'asile où il se trouvait.  
Comment pourrait-il l'oublier…?

Le jeune homme, par peur d'être une nouvelle fois la cible de son ravisseur, avait eu besoin d'un soutien psychologique.  
Son amant avait alors préparé un rendez-vous avec son médecin, en appelant ce-dernier, qui s'était donc déplacé.

La mémoire lui revenait doucement, à mesure qu'il reprenait ses repères.

* * *

-"Takahashi, est-ce que vous allez bien?" Demanda son médecin, visiblement soucieux de son état.

Le jeune adulte resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, notamment au sujet de son absence.  
Avait-il eu un flashback…?  
Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas?

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été interrompu…?  
En règle générale, il revenait toujours à lui au bout d'un moment… Et se souvenait par conséquent de ce qu'il avait vécu à nouveau.

Mais devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, il se décida de se concentrer, et de lui répondre :

-"Oui, je… Je pense." Il pencha la tête, déconcerté par cette sensation d'ombre sur son esprit. Il était persuadé de manquer un détail… Ou peut-être plus que ça.

Il reprit, peu sûr de lui :

-"Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai dit, ou fait quelque chose?"

L'expression inquiète du spécialiste se fit plus sombre, et son regard plus fuyant, devant la demande du brun. Il parut plus nerveux, comme s'il avait effectivement vu, ou entendu un élément important.  
Son air était plus grave, si bien que Misaki se demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant sa fameuse absence.

-"Vous…" Commença le médecin, tout en passant sa main sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait à trouver les bons mots : "Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous excuser."

L'étudiant resta interdit face aux propos de son psychologue : s'excuser… Pour quoi?  
Mais alors qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse à cette question, il sentit un poids immense s'installer sur son cœur, tandis que d'innombrables images défilaient dans son esprit.  
Il se souvenait… Tout lui revenait enfin.

Il revoyait le bain, les contacts physiques avec son kidnappeur… Et l'offre proposée par celui-ci.

Misaki écarquilla les yeux, troublé. Sa bouche s'était ouverte d'elle-même, laissant échapper un cri silencieux.  
Ses mains se posèrent sur sa tête, à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait : il… Il avait oublié ce moment.  
Il savait que sa mémoire avait été touchée, lors de sa première échappée… Il avait par exemple oublié son premier viol, la manière dont il s'était enfui de cet enfer blanc, et tant d'autres choses.  
Toutefois, il avait présumé que la majorité de ses souvenirs lui seraient revenus avec le temps, en particulier après plus de neuf mois de thérapie.

Mais il réalisa avec horreur que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Il avait tort: beaucoup de souvenirs restaient enfouis dans sa mémoire.

Il supposa avoir encore oublié des fragments de sa captivité, en particulier dans la seconde partie de celle-ci : là où il avait accepté d'abandonner son humanité pour survivre.

Là où il avait accepté de devenir un _animal_.

Il avait toujours su que cette période était arrivée, et en avait gardé de très mauvais souvenirs, remplis de honte et d'humiliation… Néanmoins, il pensait avoir retrouvé une grande partie d'entre eux, sans s'attendre à en redécouvrir bien plus tard.

-"Takahashi?"

Il reporta son attention vers le médecin, qui était prêt à se lever pour se rapprocher davantage. Mais le brun le coupa en plein élan, lui demandant avec difficulté :

-"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, après ça?" Son intonation se voulait ferme, mais sa voix tremblait, et trahissait sa peur d'en savoir plus.

Les sourcils de l'autre se froncèrent devant à sa question, signe évident que Misaki venait de toucher un point sensible. Mais devant le silence qu'il reçut en retour, ainsi que le malaise que semblait éprouver son interlocuteur, il continua :

-"J'ai besoin de savoir!"

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance, en particulier si cela concernant son agresseur!  
Misaki savait très bien combien tout cela était important, et se refusait à ignorer le moindre détail.

C'était avec ce genre de raisonnement qu'il avait pu aider l'enquête sur son ravisseur, peu après sa première évasion!  
Quant à sa thérapie, cela ne pouvait qu'être positif.

Le plus vieux pris une grande inspiration, joignant ses deux mains ensemble. Il paraissait hésitant, se demandant encore quels mots utiliser, pour ne pas brusquer son patient.

Mais l'étudiant était prêt.  
Ou du moins… C'était ce qu'il croyait.

-"A la fin de votre absence… Vous vous êtes adressés à votre kidnappeur." L'autre fit une pause, perplexe, puis reprit, malgré lui : "Vous vous êtes excusé de votre comportement… Et vous avez promis de ne plus jamais vous enfuir."

L'étudiant sentit son cœur manquer un battement, l'espace d'une seconde, tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui lui avait été dit.

" _Qu… Quoi?_ " Il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'écroulait autour de lui.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il parle pendant ses flashbacks, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel, et cela restait toujours des phrases très simples, liées à ce qu'il voyait sur le moment…  
Mais que penser, alors que cette promesse n'avait rien à voir avec son flashback, et où il n'avait jamais réussi à s'échapper…?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé cela!  
Comment était-ce seulement possible…?

-"Je… Ce doit être une erreur, vous m'avez peut-être mal compris…"

Cependant, son docteur secoua la tête, tout en le regardant d'un air compatissant :

-"Je suis désolé, Takahashi… Je ne me suis pas trompé."

L'étudiant sentit une vague de froid sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Une fois son humanité disparue, il avait fini par apprécier son agresseur, jusqu'à _attendre_ et _espérer_ ses prochaines visites…  
Mais il avait reprit ses esprits! Il n'était plus dépendant de ce monstre à présent, il ne le voyait plus ainsi!  
Alors pourquoi…?!

Il jeta un regard affolé en direction du bureau, craignant d'avoir parlé trop fort.  
Et si Usagi l'avait entendu…?  
Que penserait-il, en apprenant cela?

Néanmoins, l'autre le rassura aussitôt :

-"Vous n'avez pas crié, Monsieur Usami ne vous a pas entendu." Il ajouta, en voyant que cela ne tranquillisait en rien le plus jeune : "Et même si c'était le cas, il ne vous en voudrait pas, vous le savez très bien."

Misaki posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, sous le choc, et reporta son attention vers le spécialiste :

-"Pourquoi est-ce que je dirais une chose pareille…?" Il avait effectivement déjà perçu son ravisseur comme une personne proche, mais il s'agissait avant tout d'une question de survie! Il n'était plus lui-même, il était désespéré… Et il n'avait plus aucun contact humain, si ce n'était que ce psychopathe, qui avait profité de sa détresse.

Et maintenant qu'il s'était rétabli, qu'il avait suivi des centaines de séances psychologiques… Il prononçait de tels mots?  
Cela n'avait aucun sens!

Son médecin remarqua sans peine le désespoir de l'étudiant, qui avait commencé à sangloter silencieusement, de peur d'alerter l'écrivain.  
Le médecin s'empressa de lui venir en aide, adoptant cette fois une intonation plus calme, afin d'apaiser son patient :

-"Takahashi, calmez-vous." Lui demanda-t-il, avant de continuer, après avoir obtenu l'attention du brun : "Vous êtes fort, vous avez tenu tête à l'homme qui vous a enlevé, et ce, plusieurs fois. Je doute que la phrase que vous avez prononcée vienne de vous _maintenant_. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu durant votre absence… Mais cela peut être lié."

L'étudiant hocha la tête, peu convaincu malgré tout.  
Pourquoi promettre de ne plus s'échapper… Lorsqu'il n'y était jamais parvenu la première fois?

-"Vous sentez-vous capable de m'expliquer ce que vous avez vu? Ou préférez-vous que l'on s'arrête dès maintenant?"

Misaki réfléchit à la proposition de son médecin, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se décider.  
Il s'était juré de ne pas rester muet, depuis sa première évasion. Il s'agissait de la même chose dans le domaine de sa thérapie, et ce cas était loin de faire exception.  
Il avait besoin de se vider.

Lentement, il essuya ses larmes de sa manche, et inspira longuement plusieurs fois.  
Il devait parler.

-"Il s'agit du jour où… Où j'ai décidé d'accepter mon sort."

Ces simples mots réveillèrent toutes sortes de douleurs enfouies à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.  
Il avait tant de choses à dire à ce sujet… Et cela ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**  
 **Fun fact : ce chapitre fait actuellement 27 pages, ce qui est beaucoup : c'est le double, voire le triple de ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais à la base, il n'en faisait que 12, et se terminait lors du début du RDV de Misaki avec son psy. Pas de flashback, pas de suite au RDV... Tout ça parce que j'ai fait de grands changements scénaristiques en urgence. Et vous savez ce qui est le plus marrant?**  
 **C'est que j'ai rajouté toutes les pages manquantes jeudi et vendredi, avec une écriture intensive ( _genre, cinq à six heures par jour?_ ). Bah oui, le changement était un peu en retard.**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs commencé le chapitre 5, il ne me manque que le PDV de Misaki pour le terminer!**

* * *

 **Je vais aussi répondre à quelques questions que je risque de recevoir :  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que Misaki a été amoureux de Vladlen ? N** on, mais lors de sa première captivité, il est devenu dépendant de la présence de Vladlen : quoi de plus étonnant, puisqu'il s'agissait de son unique contact humain, et qui plus est, a arrêté de le punir par la suite ( _dans la majorité des cas_ ).  
 **\- Est-ce que Misaki a eu le syndrome de Stockholm ?** Oui... Et non. On ne peut parler que de variante ici, car Misaki ne rentre pas dans tous les critères. De plus, il s'agit surtout d'une dépendance ( _peut-être même d'un peu d'affection_ ) de son agresseur, et pas réellement de compassion envers lui.  
 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que Misaki a des pertes de mémoires, encore après tout ce temps ?** Le cerveau humain est complexe, et Misaki a gardé certains souvenirs en lui, sans s'en rendre compte. Ces même souvenirs resurgissent, lorsqu'une situation ressemblante survient. Je vous laisse imaginer le choc de Misaki en apprenant que son kidnappeur s'est enfui, donc...  
 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que Misaki a dit cette phrase pendant son absence?** Misaki ne se se souvient pas toujours de la fin de sa première captivité, car il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. En revanche, il a effectivement ressenti de l'affection pour Vladlen. Je ne vais pas en dire plus, car cela fait parti de mon changement scénaristique et que ça spoilerai, mais sachez que la piste que je prends me fait assez peur... Cependant, si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux, en rendant ça le plus crédible possible, je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour la fanfiction. Je prends pas mal de risque, mais hey, j'ai aussi pris beaucoup de risques avec JSDR.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu!**  
 **Lorsque je vois tous les retours que je reçois sur TDLO, ça me fait un bien fou. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me boost pour écrire, et à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Merci, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui commentent, et qui me font partager leur ressenti face à mes chapitres. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante.**  
 **Je suis rarement motivée sur une fanfiction ( _et honnêtement, écrire les PDV de Vladlen ainsi que les flashbacks m'avait beaucoup manqué, ahahaha_ )**

 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews!**

* * *

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello!  
Je suis désolée, le début est assez lent, mais une fois que la fanfiction aura bien commencé... Vous ne serez pas déçus!  
J'essaie de rendre Akihiko soucieux de l'état de Misaki, mais il s'agit d'un personnage assez difficile à cerner... Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'on a rarement son PDV dans le manga ( _une fois ou deux_ ), et pas du tout dans l'anime.  
Concernant Misaki... Est-ce que c'est positif, ou est-ce que je le fais Out Of Character? XD J'ai peur de me tromper sur ses réactions, et sur sa manière de voir les choses, je l'admets...  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, et merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté!

 **Okami Shiroi :** Hey!  
Alors pour la longueur de la fic... C'est très dure pour moi de faire une échelle, mais... Je dirai entre 20 et 40 chapitres, plutôt vers les 30? M'enfin, je disais 20 chapitres pour JSDR, et regarde là où on en est... XD  
Sinon, j'étais en pleine galère pour la suite de la fanfic, et l'une de tes idées m'a sauvé la vie de très loin xD J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais l'utiliser. Je nageais dans un océan de mauvaises idées avant ça, et je te remercie beaucoup pour tes suggestions!  
Merci pour la review, je suis contente que la fanfic te plaise! A plus tard!

 **Miyabie-Chan :** Salut! =)  
T'inquiètes, avec les 27 pages de ce chapitre, je crois que je me suis bien rattrapée x)  
Ahahaha, surprise, la suite ne sera révélée qu'en temps voulu... Maiiiiis je peux au moins te dire qu'un lemon très détaillé est proche... Très proche 8)  
Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et pour la review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisous!

 **KaNee :** Hey! =D  
 **Troisième fois*** , Vladlen est persévérant, ne t'inquiètes pas 8)  
MAIS NON, VLADLEN VA JUSTE RECONSTRUIRE SA VIE, PEPERE, TRANQUILLE. Non, mais pourquoi il reviendrait chercher Misaki, enfin?  
Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien... Ce chapitre? XD Et Vladlen reviendra bientôt, très bientôt...  
Et puis t'en fais pas, Vladlen est très ingénieux, il attendra juste le bon moment 8D  
En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de voir que la fanfic te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite!  
A la prochaine! =)


	5. Chapitre 5

**BONJOUR, BONSOIR A TOUS.**

 **J'AI ENFIN TERMINÉ CE MAUDIT CHAPITRE 5. ARGH, ENFIIIN.**

 **Après avoir littéralement explosé mes délais initiaux, je vous présente ce chapitre de 30 pages, qui m'a fait criser un nombre incalculable de fois.**  
 **Vous n'aurez strictement aucune difficulté à en comprendre la raison en le lisant... Et ça fera à la fois des heureux, et des mécontents, ahahaha...**  
 **Dans tous les cas, je vous présente l'un des chapitres qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes, tant au niveau scénaristique que de l'écriture, ainsi que pour plein d'autres choses, probablement.**

 **Je déteste écrire de longs chapitres, mais je suis soulagée de voir celui-ci enfin terminé!**

 **Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tenais à remercier l'une des lectrices de cette fanfiction.**  
 **Je me suis honteusement inspirée de l'une de ses suggestions, mises en review. Merci à toi, Okami Shiroi, car je me trouvais dans un énorme cul-de-sac scénaristique, et l'une de tes hypothèses m'a grandement aidé. Tu reconnaîtras certainement ce que je veux dire pendant ta lecture, et j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas.**

 **Sur ce, je m'excuse de cet énorme retard, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la diffusion du flash d'information.  
Malgré les recherches de la police, l'homme qui avait enlevé Misaki restait introuvable, et ne laissait aucune trace derrière lui. Aucune nouvelle, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, ne parvenait jusqu'au couple. Tout ceci exaspérait Akihiko, car cela signifiait que l'enquête n'avançait pas.  
Il n'y avait strictement aucune progression, et les autorités peinaient à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une preuve oubliée par erreur par ce psychopathe.  
L'auteur avait l'impression de revivre la même course-poursuite que lors de la première échappée de Misaki, neuf mois plus tôt… Et cela l'horripilait.

Le lendemain de la nouvelle, l'auteur avait contacté Aikawa et Isaka, afin de les informer. Il supposait que leurs horaires de travail ne leur permettaient pas de se tenir au courant des informations, et il ne tenait pas à faire l'erreur de ne pas les prévenir.  
Il savait que son éditrice lui ferait regretter d'avoir gardé cela pour lui. Quant à Isaka, il savait que malgré son caractère tire-sou, l'autre se souciait suffisamment pour l'étudiant.

Comme il s'y attendait, Aikawa avait brusquement changé de ton en entendant la nouvelle. D'abord énervée par le retard du romancier sur ses écrits, son attitude perdit toute agressivité lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'excusa pour s'être mise en colère, chose plutôt rare, et avait promis de passer lorsque son travail le lui permettrait.  
Isaka, quant à lui, s'était montré étrangement compatissant, jusqu'à lui proposer un délai supplémentaire, en attendant que la situation s'améliore. Akihiko, tout d'abord méfiant, l'avait ensuite accepté, profitant de cette rare gentillesse chez son ami. Il s'était engagé à passer, de manière à voir comment se portait Misaki avec la nouvelle, et avait demandé à l'écrivain de passer ses encouragements au plus jeune. Le romancier l'avait remercié, et avait mis fin à la conversation.

Les deux éditeurs ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés depuis ces appels, et Akihiko supposa que leur travail les retenait trop pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, au vu du rythme fou imposé aux salariés par Marukawa… En particulier s'ils devaient expliquer à leurs supérieurs le fameux délai supplémentaire accordé à l'auteur.  
Toutefois, leur visite n'allait probablement pas tarder, et Akihiko s'était empressé de prévenir Misaki d'avance.

Le brun, quant à lui, avait continué de voir son psychologue, mais l'écrivain voyait sans difficulté combien le stress de l'étudiant grimpait chaque jour un peu plus, face aux difficultés rencontrées par la police dans la poursuite de son kidnappeur. Si leurs contacts s'étaient légèrement améliorés au fil des jours, la tension qui plainait dans l'air ne s'étaient, quant à elle, pas évanouie.

Le brun avait encore du mal à se confier à lui. Il savait pertinemment que le plus jeune ne lui disait pas tout, même si cela venait progressivement. L'autre voulait toujours résoudre ses problèmes seul, même si cela impliquait de devoir porter un poids immense sur les épaules.  
L'auteur lui avait bien évidemment demandé de partager ses peurs avec lui… Mais Misaki peinait encore à le faire. Sans doute avait-il trop peur de l'inquiéter, ou de le déranger.  
Cependant, c'était bien cette même retenue qui inquiétait le romancier. Si l'étudiant commençait peu à peu à s'ouvrir, et à essayer de ne pas l'éviter, comme il l'avait fait depuis l'évasion de ce fou, il restait malgré tout très renfermé sur lui-même.

Ils avaient certes recommencé à parler, évitant tous deux soigneusement le sujet du Russe, mais le brun semblait distrait, comme s'il pensait à autre chose… Ce qui était sûrement le cas, en réalité.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans le salon, en fin d'après-midi. Akihiko lisait un roman, tandis que son amant se trouvait à ses côtés, regardant la télévision.  
L'auteur n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, son esprit trop occupé par les récents évènements. En jetant un rapide regard vers le plus jeune, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il en conclu que c'était également le cas pour celui-ci.

Lors du dernier rendez-vous de Misaki avec son psychologue, Akihiko avait interpellé ce-dernier avant qu'il ne parte. Ne souhaitant pas brusquer son amant, il avait jugé bon de demander conseil au médecin, afin de savoir quoi dire, et quoi faire. Après tout, celui-ci connaissait sans doute plus le calvaire de Misaki que lui, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.  
L'homme n'avait pas été surpris de sa remarque. Lorsqu'Akihiko eut terminé de lui expliquer les raisons de sa demande, il lui confia que Misaki ressentait effectivement le besoin de se confier à l'auteur… Mais qu'il avait peur de l'inquiéter, confirmant ainsi les doutes du romancier. Le docteur ajouta que le plus jeune faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas se détacher de l'écrivain, et qu'il tenterait peut-être de se confier à lui, dans le cadre de la thérapie, sous la demande du spécialiste, qui lui avait assuré que cela lui ferait plus de bien que de mal.  
Le médecin avait conclu la discussion par un conseil : celui de ne pas précipiter les choses. Misaki allait à son propre rythme, et il valait mieux ne pas le pousser à ouvrir son cœur si celui-ci n'était pas prêt à le faire. Akihiko s'était contenté d'acquiescer, et avait remercié l'homme pour ses réponses.

Il avait également affirmé recevoir prochainement des nouvelles de sa connaissance, sensé expliquer le déroulement de l'évasion du fameux psychopathe. Selon lui, son ami rassemblait toute une série d'éléments pouvant aider l'enquête, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que de nouvelles informations ne leur soient données.  
Le romancier avait salué le médecin par la suite, le remerciant une nouvelle fois pour son aide.

Akihiko revint à la réalité, en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, provenant de la poche de son pantalon. Misaki eut un mouvement de sursaut, surpris du bruit soudain. Dans un contexte normal, cela aurait sûrement fait rire l'écrivain, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici.  
Il put voir du coin de l'œil son amant soupirer de soulagement, en comprenant d'où provenait le son.

D'un geste rapide, l'auteur sortit l'appareil, prêt à décrocher. Néanmoins, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, là où le nom de l'appelant s'affichait, il se figea.  
Le téléphone indiquait "Fuyuhiko Usami".

Il fronça les sourcils : que lui voulait-il…?  
Son père avait peut-être regardé le journal télévisé récemment, ce qui pouvait expliquer son appel. Ou bien, Isaka avait vendu la mèche.  
N'ayant pas de réels contacts avec sa famille depuis quelques temps, il n'imaginait pas l'autre appeler sans raison…

Il se leva du canapé, et décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille :

-"Allô?" Commença-t-il, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, afin que Misaki n'ait pas à entendre cette conversation. Il lui fit un petit signe, pour lui assurer que ce ne serait pas long.  
Il savait combien le plus jeune n'aimait pas rester seul, alors que son ravisseur se trouvait en liberté.

-"Akihiko? Je ne te dérange pas?" fut les premières paroles de son père, tandis que le romancier commençait déjà à monter les marches de l'escalier, en direction de sa pièce de travail.

Le brun le suivait des yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher une légère angoisse. Il s'agissait d'une raison de plus pour Akihiko d'écourter l'appel au plus vite.

-"Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne plus me contacter." Ses pas sur les marches s'alourdirent, témoignant de son exaspération grandissante.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.  
Strictement aucune.  
Si ses rapports avec sa famille s'étaient aggravés au fil des mois, les relations qu'il entretenait avec son père étaient bien pires.

Ce-dernier, quant à lui, garda une intonation calme, s'attendant probablement à ce genre de réaction venant de son fils avant même de l'appeler :

-"Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, et ça m'attriste beaucoup." Tout en fronçant davantage les sourcils en écoutant les paroles du plus vieux, Akihiko arriva enfin au sommet des marches, et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour rejoindre son bureau, et s'enfermer dedans : "Mais si je te contacte, ce n'est pas pour engager la discussion."

Il ajouta alors, d'une voix plus taquine :

-"Bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout, en soi."

L'écrivain serra les dents. Il était plus qu'irrité par l'attitude très détachée de son père, et était bien décidé à ce que cette conversation soit la plus courte possible :

-"Venez-en au fait!" déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se joue de lui ainsi, et en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille.  
Il avait d'autres choses à faire, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec une discussion aussi vide d'intérêt que celle-ci!

L'homme resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil, sûrement déstabilisé par la susceptibilité de son fils. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer de lui comme cela.

Puis, après quelques secondes sans dire mot, Fuyuhiko reprit, d'une intonation plus sérieuse :

-"J'ai appris, pour le kidnappeur de Takahashi." Le romancier s'attendait effectivement à cela : l'autre ne l'aurait pas appelé sur un coup de tête, simplement pour discuter de tout et de rien.  
Leur relation ne le leur permettait pas, de toute manière.

Le plus vieux continua, après avoir pris une petite inspiration :

-"Je voulais m'assurer que Takahashi et toi alliez bien.  
-Oui, tout va bien, merci pour votre considération."

Cependant, alors que l'auteur s'apprêtait à raccrocher, afin de mettre fin à cet appel futile, son père l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter :

-"Attends, Akihiko!"

L'écrivain sentit son impatience grandir de plus en plus.  
Que voulait-il lui dire à ce point? Qu'essayait-il de faire, lui qui avait déjà tenté de briser leur couple à plusieurs reprises? Lui qui n'avait accepté Misaki que _partiellement_?

-"Quoi, encore?" demanda-t-il, excédé, faisant de son mieux pour se contenir.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire!

-"Isaka m'a informé que Takahashi se portait mal." Akihiko leva un sourcil, méfiant : c'était donc Isaka qui avait transmis les informations à sa famille. Il ne lui avait pas interdit, mais d'une certaine manière, même si cela avait été le cas, l'éditeur ne se serait pas gêné.

-"Je comprends tout à fait sa peur de se faire enlever de nouveau. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'appelle."

Il résista à la tentation de couper la parole à son père, de manière à le laisser terminer.  
Malgré leur relation houleuse, il ne pouvait pas mentir : il était légèrement intrigué par ce que comptait dire le plus vieux.

Allait-il insister encore une fois pour le pousser à changer de partenaire? Cette simple pensée raviva presque sa colère.  
Ou peut-être comptait-il adopter des propos différents?

-"Je voulais te proposer quelque chose, et tu pourras en parler à Takahashi à l'occasion : est-ce que tu voudrais venir dans la demeure familiale, avec lui?"

Akihiko eut l'impression de mal entendre.

" _Qu… Quoi?_ " Pensa-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté dans la confusion.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse questionner son père sur sa demande folle, celui-ci poursuivit, comme pour s'expliquer :

-"Je me sens responsable du deuxième enlèvement de Takahashi, et je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas de nouveau. Pour lui, comme pour toi." Il fit une pause, avant de continuer, profitant de l'écoute exceptionnelle dont faisait preuve le romancier : "Beaucoup de personnes sont employées dans le manoir. Si Takahashi a peur d'être poursuivi, je pourrais demander aux domestiques de garder un œil sur les environs, et de guetter tout évènement suspect."

Akihiko se détendit petit à petit, comprenant ce que souhaitait son père : se faire pardonner.  
Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas. Il imaginait plutôt des scénarios similaires à ce qui était arrivé dans le passé : devoir entendre que Misaki n'était pas un partenaire adapté, qu'il le mettait en danger, que l'auteur ne ferait que souffrir dans une telle relation…  
Mais le discours de Fuyuhiko était aujourd'hui très différent, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre l'écrivain, malgré ses liens très fragiles avec lui.

Ce dernier poursuivit :

-"Haruhiko sera bientôt en déplacement, pour son travail. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais il ne verra aucun problème à ce que tu viennes pendant son absence." L'écrivain s'apprêta à répondre, mais le plus vieux lui coupa la parole : "Et je prendrai garde à ne pas vous déranger. Je tiens également à préciser que je n'ai plus rien à reprocher à Takahashi, à présent, et que je serai heureux de l'accueillir, si cela peut vous aider."

Akihiko resta silencieux.  
Que pouvait-il répondre?

D'un côté, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à revoir son père, et encore moins à revenir dans la demeure de sa triste enfance… Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la sécurité qu'une telle solution pouvait apporter : avec autant de domestique que dans ses souvenirs, il imaginait mal quelqu'un se faufiler dans la maison, ni transporter de force quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

Quant à l'état psychologique de Misaki… Celui-ci semblait se dégrader au fur et à mesure, devant le peu de nouvelles données par les autorités. L'angoisse du plus jeune montait de jour en jour, et il perdait l'appétit peu à peu. Quant à ses nuits, ces-dernières étaient plutôt agitées.  
Le brun n'allait pas bien du tout.  
Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux dans un environnement plus surveillé, où il ne risquerait rien?

Le regard d'Akihiko se posa dans le vide, alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition.  
Il pouvait bien mettre ses conflits de côté, pour le bien-être de l'étudiant… A côté de sa santé, ses problèmes familiaux n'étaient pas si importants.  
Si cela pouvait aider son amant à se détendre un peu plus… Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, en soi.

Néanmoins, pouvait-il prendre une décision sans lui en parler avant?  
Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée : il préférait ne pas prendre ce risque. Dans le cas contraire, il avait de fortes chances d'énerver Misaki, qui n'aimait pas que l'on agisse dans son dos.  
De plus, peut-être que le plus jeune ne souhaitait pas se déplacer?

Il avait besoin de lui en parler avant toute chose.

L'écrivain inspira longuement, passant sa main libre sur son visage fatigué, et répondit enfin, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant :

-"Je vais d'abord en parler à Misaki, et je te rappellerai pour t'en dire plus." Jamais il n'aurait cru prononcer ces derniers mots.  
D'une manière générale, il était extrêmement rare que l'auteur engage une conversation avec son père de lui-même…

Fuyuhiko sembla satisfait de la réponse, et continua :

-"Entendu. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ferai au mieux pour vous aider." Puis, après une petite pause, celui-ci ajouta, plus bas : "J'aimerai aussi m'excuser pour tous les problèmes que je vous ai causé. Je regrette de m'être interposé entre Takahashi et toi, j'avais tort."

Akihiko ne sut que dire.  
Son père… S'excusait?

L'écrivain n'avait jamais attendu aucun regret de la part du plus vieux. Il avait supposé que ce-dernier n'en ressentait pas, ou ne comptait pas se prononcer sur ce sujet, après tout ce temps.  
Mais voilà qu'il demandait pardon. Voilà qu'il acceptait enfin Misaki entièrement.

Cette attitude… Déstabilisait fortement l'auteur, qui fut pris au dépourvu. Entendre ces mots, venant de son père… Il en était presque soulagé, à son grand étonnement.  
Evidemment, cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour résoudre leurs conflits familiaux… Toutefois, il eut l'impression qu'un immense poids tomba de ses épaules.

A l'autre bout du fil, son père restait silencieux, attendant probablement une réponse de sa part. Akihiko se reconcentra sur l'appel, articulant le seul mot lui venant à l'esprit :

-"Merci."

Il déglutit difficilement, et poursuivit, sans laisser le temps de répondre au plus vieux :

-"Je vais raccrocher. Je te rappelle quand j'en saurais plus." Enfin, il se dépêcha de détacher le téléphone de son oreille, et mit fin à la conversation.

Cette discussion s'était… Plutôt bien déroulée, étrangement. Lors d'une discussion avec son père, le romancier s'emportait toujours très rapidement.  
Cependant, cela n'avait pas été le cas ici, à sa grande surprise.

Doucement, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, sans réellement savoir quoi penser.  
Etait-ce simplement une bonne idée…? Il n'était pas sûr.  
Et qu'en penserai Misaki…? Voilà ce qu'il se demandait, tandis qu'il sortait enfin de la pièce, prêt à rejoindre son amant, et à aborder le fameux sujet de l'appel.

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

L'étudiant était resté seul dans le salon, lorsque son amant reçut un appel. Celui-ci avait rapidement perdu sa bonne humeur en répondant, et s'était empressé de monter dans son bureau, sans perdre plus de temps.  
Misaki supposa au ton employé par le romancier qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de sa famille, ou bien lié à son travail. Akihiko n'aimait pas réellement recevoir des appels sur son temps personnel, et encore moins lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de ces derniers contacts.

Le jeune homme l'avait ainsi regardé quitter la pièce, légèrement intrigué par ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle réaction. S'il prévoyait certes de demander des nouvelles à l'auteur une fois l'appel terminé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Ses yeux se reposèrent finalement sur la télévision, distraitement : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les images. Son esprit était bien trop occupé par ce qui était arrivé quelques jours auparavant : le brun s'était adressé à son agresseur durant l'une de ses absences, et lui avait promis de ne plus jamais s'échapper.  
Si Misaki parlait souvent lors de ses flashbacks, cela n'avait rien à voir ici. Habituellement, il s'agissait de mots en rapport avec ce qu'il voyait, et qui relataient certains aspects de ces moments… Mais dans le cas de cette fameuse absence, il s'était directement adressé à son kidnappeur, pour quelque chose qui n'était pas _encore arrivé_ dans ses souvenirs.

L'étudiant avait été dévasté en l'apprenant. Que pouvait-il penser?  
Comment accepter cette phrase, qui lui rappelait combien il était tombé si bas? Qui lui rappelait la dépendance et l'affection qu'il avait autrefois ressenties pour ce démon?

Même après quelques jours, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment tout cela était possible : il détestait cet homme! Misaki avait repris ses esprits, et avait perdu cet attachement malsain!  
Ce lien n'était que mensonges et tromperies…  
Mais coincé dans cet enfer, l'étudiant s'était rattaché à ce dernier espoir de survie, en détruisant volontairement sa volonté et son humanité.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, et Misaki avait rapidement pu retrouver son bon sens, peu de temps suivant sa première échappée, lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'extérieur. Le brun supposa que sa lucidité lui était revenue à cet instant, après avoir perdu la plupart de ses souvenirs, et en particulier les plus récents d'entre eux. Cela lui avait permis de retrouver son humanité, et de se rappeler de qui il était.  
Son esprit l'avait protégé, en mettant certains souvenirs sous clés.

Toutefois, avec ce qui était arrivé précédemment, il avait compris que sa mémoire restait encore scellée à certains endroits.  
Dans les jours suivants, Misaki avait eu de nouvelles absences, parfois sans raison précise, et de durée variable. Il revivait alors de nombreux instants, où il perdait sa ténacité, et où il arrêtait de résister peu à peu. Doucement, l'image de son ravisseur changea au fil des flashbacks, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de le voir comme un ennemi.  
Ces flashbacks… Etaient horribles.

Misaki s'était parfois surpris à ressentir un sentiment de quiétude, et de sécurité en revenant à lui, comme s'il avait été _heureux_ de revoir tous ces moments. Cela l'avait rendu malade.  
Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de vomir, en réalisant ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce psychopathe…?

Tout cela devait être terminé! Et malgré cela, l'étudiant avait encore quelques sentiments contradictoires, de temps à autres… Qui le poussaient à culpabiliser pour s'être sauvé.  
Comment était-ce possible…?  
Il ne voulait pas revenir aux côtés de ce monstre!

Le jeune homme avait revu de nombreuses scènes, où le Russe prenait son temps pour le discipliner. Dans l'une d'entre elle, l'autre lui avait mis un collier, et y avait accroché une laisse. Il lui avait ensuite ordonné de se mettre à genoux, comme un animal, et de se comporter comme tel. Lorsque l'étudiant refusait d'obéir, ou ne satisfaisait pas suffisamment son _maitre_ , ce-dernier profitait de le voir au sol pour le frapper à coups de pieds, tout en lui faisant la morale. Mais Misaki ne lui en avait pas voulu : après tout, _il le méritait_.  
Dans un autre souvenir, le fou l'avait dressé, pour corriger son comportement. Le plus vieux s'était muni d'une cravache, et frappait son captif lorsque celui-ci ne respectait pas ses demandes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, et qu'il s'exécute enfin. Le brun n'avait pas cherché à se défendre : s'il était puni, c'était parce qu'il s'était mal conduit. _Rien de plus_.

En guise de récompense, le fou prenait soin de lui : d'abord en lui permettant de se laver correctement, en lui préparant ses plats préférés… Puis en arrêtant les tortures gratuites. Il se réservait encore le droit de le sanctionner, cependant, quand cela était nécessaire.  
L'étudiant n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'abandonner ses résistances futiles : à bout et désespéré depuis si longtemps, il avait perdu le courage de continuer à se battre.

Misaki était dégouté de voir ce qu'il était devenu… Et plus encore, lorsqu'il sortait d'une absence, en réalisant peu de temps après qu'il _regrettait_ d'avoir déçu son _propriétaire_.  
Pourquoi ressentait-il ce genre de chose alors qu'il était _libre_? Alors que plus de neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ces flashbacks?

Il en avait effectivement parlé à son psychologue, mais ce-dernier ne put lui répondre clairement. Il supposa simplement que l'évasion de son kidnappeur avait choqué le jeune homme, et avait réveillé certains de ses souvenirs… Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment s'en débarrasser.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, et détestait ce qui lui arrivait.  
Lebrun avait l'impression d'être une autre personne.

Il n'était plus le même "Misaki" qu'avant… Non, il était brisé, et n'avait plus rien à voir du garçon plein de vie que tous connaissaient, dont la vie était si simple.  
Que donnerait-il, pour ne pas avoir vécu tout cela…? Pour continuer de vivre tranquillement, sans se soucier d'être poursuivi par un monstre?  
… Pour vivre une vie normale?

Un bruit le fit revenir à l'instant présent, le faisant sursauter. Misaki cessa de rêvasser, et leva la tête : Akihiko sortait enfin de son bureau, et descendait les escaliers, avec un visage très différent de ce que le brun avait pu voir quelques temps plus tôt : il était beaucoup plus calme, et semblait moins agressif qu'au téléphone.

Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur lui, et le plus jeune perçut une certaine appréhension chez son amant : avait-il quelque chose à lui dire?  
Une fois en bas, l'autre se rapprocha, et s'assit sur le deuxième canapé, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" commença l'étudiant, soudainement inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait entendre par la suite.

Devant lui, son amant serra ses mains, et resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Enfin, il inspira longuement, et déclara :

-"Mon père m'a appelé. Il nous propose de séjourner dans la demeure familiale, le temps que l'affaire se termine."

Misaki s'immobilisa devant les mots de son compagnon, interdit : le père d'Usagi avait-il vraiment fait une telle initiative? Il ne pouvait y croire!

Akihiko continua alors, d'une intonation plus hésitante, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir :

-"Il a entendu dire de la part d'Isaka que tu… Que tu n'allais pas très bien." Il fit une pause, peu sûr de savoir comment poursuivre :"Il pense que tu pourrais te sentir mieux avec la présence des domestiques, et avec une surveillance autour du manoir."

D'une certaine manière, la simple pensée de savoir Fuyuhiko inquiet à son sujet lui faisait plaisir. Ce-dernier l'avait un peu accepté depuis ce qui était arrivé, mais dans le cas présent, c'était une première. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour.

L'écrivain ne dit plus mot, attendant très probablement sa réponse.

Pendant quelques secondes, le brun fut tenté d'accepter la fameuse proposition. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il se remémora les très mauvaises relations entre Usagi et sa famille.  
Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée…? Les liens entre Akihiko et les autres Usami étaient très fragiles, après tout, et il ne suffirait que d'une seule petite dispute pour mettre le feu aux poudres… Pouvait-il prendre ce risque?  
Quant au romancier, il n'imaginait pas ce que celui-ci ressentirait en revenant dans la demeure de son enfance. Le plus jeune avait bien compris que son amant n'avait pas passé de très bonnes années là-bas, et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas rouvrir des blessures encore enfouies.  
Lui-même savait combien cela pouvait être douloureux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela.  
Même s'il serait effectivement plus en sécurité là-bas… Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Usagi.  
De plus, avec la police surveillant l'immeuble, son ravisseur serait sans doute tenu à distance… Et il ferait tout pour ne pas rester seul trop longtemps, bien conscient du risque que cela provoquait.  
Peut-être pourrait-il s'en sortir, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer…?

Misaki répondit finalement, essayant de trouver rapidement des excuses crédibles à l'écrivain :

-"Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer…" Commença-t-il, réfléchissant à toute idée potentiellement utilisable pour dissuader Akihiko : "Je suis content de voir que ton père se soucie pour moi, mais… Je pense que la police fait un bon travail aussi."

Il ne souhaitait pas que l'écrivain prenne sur lui à ce point pour sa sécurité… Il avait déjà fait tant de choses pour lui!  
Il ne méritait pas cela.

Ce-dernier leva un sourcil à sa réponse. Misaki craignait de voir ses arguments être facilement contestés, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à trouver de solides raisons en l'espace de quelques secondes…

Le romancier ne semblait pas convaincu, et était prêt à parler de nouveau. Toutefois, il fut interrompu par Misaki, qui se força à lui sourire, dans le but de le rassurer.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'assure!" Il fit une pause, et rajouta, pour persuader son compagnon : "Si tu veux, il ne sera pas trop tard pour y aller si quelque chose arrive." Mais au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas déjà prévoir le malheur.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il regretterait avoir prononcé ces simples mots…

-"Tu es sûr?" lui demanda l'auteur, visiblement toujours inquiet. Mais Misaki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même n'était certains de ses propos.

-"Mais oui!" Il continua de sourire, espérant qu'Akihiko n'essaierai pas de répliquer.

L'auteur ne sut que répondre, et parût déstabilisé pendant un moment. Il dévisagea le jeune homme, comme pour essayer de percer ses mensonges à jour.

" _Usagi voit toujours quand je mens…_ " Et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'auteur avait parfaitement vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque : "Est-ce qu'il va me questionner…?"

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce que l'étudiant pensait, l'autre ne chercha pas à savoir plus. Si son visage affichait un scepticisme évident, il resta muet, et hocha la tête.  
Peut-être préférait-il se fier à sa réponse, et se fier à son choix…?

Misaki ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant pour ne pas insister. Cette attitude contribuait à le faire culpabiliser, lui qui ne se reconnaissait même plus lors de ses absences.  
Pourrait-il un jour lui avouer…? Sûrement, mais il souhaitait retarder ce moment au maximum. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'il obtiendrait en retour de la part de l'écrivain… Et de plus, il savait combien celui-ci serait tout aussi perturbé que lui en apprenant ce que vivait le jeune homme : après tout, il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son amant ressente de telles émotions pour son kidnappeur.  
Le brun se détestait. Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'en serait-il pour l'auteur? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser la question.

Il vit son compagnon reprendre le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse, et le rouvrir, malgré lui. Le plus vieux n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu de son discours, mais au moins, il semblait avoir accepté sa réponse.

Le brun reposa son attention sur la télévision, toujours incapable de vraiment se concentrer sur l'émission actuelle. Il cherchait surtout un moyen d'éviter de discuter avec son amant, de peur de revenir sur le précédent sujet.

Cependant, l'étudiant pouvait sentir le regard d'Usagi posé sur lui, probablement pour s'assurer de son état.  
Misaki était réellement désolé de ne pas se confier à lui, alors qu'il en avait besoin… Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon moment, le bon contexte.  
D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas le nier : il était terrifié à l'idée de parler au romancier.

Il tenta d'ignorer le regard de celui-ci, qui se faisait particulièrement insistant.

" _J'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de m'observer comme ça…_ " Mais l'étudiant resta silencieux.

De tout son cœur, il espéra que son agresseur se fasse rapidement attraper, et que la situation reviendrait à la normale…  
Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait taire ces _voix_ qui l'incitaient à rejoindre celui qu'il avait lâchement abandonné à son sort.

* * *

La nuit était tombée plus vite que ne Misaki pensait. Les récents évènements l'avaient souvent empêché de trouver le sommeil, si bien que l'étudiant avait eu l'impression de ressentir dans la soirée tout le poids de sa fatigue sur ses épaules.

Une fois que le brun termina la récente vaisselle, mise dans l'évier après leur diner, il informer Akihiko de son intention d'aller dormir. L'auteur en fut surpris, plus habitué à voir son jeune amant attendre quelques heures de plus avant d'aller dans la chambre. Mais Misaki ne voulait pas rester assis quelque part, et réfléchir encore à propos de son agresseur.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, et que le stress l'obligerait à envisager tous les scénarios possibles, et à repenser aux fameux flashbacks qui l'effrayaient tant.  
Après des jours à adopter cette attitude, il espérait dormir, au moins un peu, pour échapper à ce qui semblait être un cauchemar éveillé.

Akihiko, bien qu'étonné, s'empressa de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Le brun avait eu plus de temps pour se mettre dans le lit, mais ne s'était pas endormi. Il entendit alors le romancier rentrer dans la pièce, et se changer. Misaki avait le dos tourné à lui, et malgré l'obscurité, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce que faisait son compagnon. Les bruits de ses pas, de ses vêtements… Et même le poids qui apparut sur le lit ne faisait aucun doute : l'étudiant savait exactement ce que faisait Usagi, après des années de vie commune.  
Des années certes gâchées par ses deux enlèvements…

Doucement, l'autre se glissa sous la couette, et s'approcha du plus jeune, qui n'eut aucun geste de recul. Au contraire, la présence de l'écrivain le détendait. Il sentit le romancier l'attirer à lui, et le prendre dans ses bras, et ne put retenir un sourire triste.

Depuis quand n'avaient-il pas eu de contacts rapprochés…?  
L'évasion de son ravisseur avait changé tant de chose dans l'étudiant : il avait l'impression de ne pas être le même. L'angoisse le rongeait petit à petit, et bientôt, il rejeta tout contact trop poussé. Son esprit était trop concentré sur les risques qu'il encourrait dans le futur.  
Il savait combien tout cela était dur, pour Usagi… Et il s'en voulait terriblement. L'homme faisait preuve d'une réelle patience avec lui, et évitait tout geste pouvant le brusquer.

Même en le tirant vers lui, le plus vieux avait pris garde de prendre son temps, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Misaki n'ayant pas refusé, il avait continué, et avait finalement pu l'étreindre, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, comme pour savourer sa présence.

Ce n'était rien qu'un câlin… Et pourtant, l'étudiant sentait un grand sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. La proximité avec l'auteur lui avait réellement manqué, et il remercia mentalement celui-ci d'être si calme, et attentif à ses besoins.

Pour la première fois en quelques jours, il eut vraiment le sentiment de se trouver en sécurité. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse impression à la suite d'une absence, ou d'une émotion malsaine, non…  
Il sentait tout l'amour d'Usagi l'envelopper, à travers ses bras et son odeur, comme s'il était la chose la plus importante du monde entier.  
Misaki se colla davantage à son amant, comme pour répondre à son étreinte.

Il l'aimait.

Puis, après quelques temps dans les bras d'Akihiko, il sentit sa fatigue prendre doucement le dessus. Reposant tous ses muscles, il s'endormit, plus apaisé, et l'esprit plus libre.

* * *

 _ **Jour 117, première captivité :**_

-"Redresse-toi un peu." Susurra son ravisseur dans le creux de son oreille, profitant au maximum de leur proximité.

Misaki étouffa un gémissement, et obéit lentement, serrant les dents dans la honte. Il se trouvait dans une position plus qu'embarrassante : il était nu, à genoux sur un lit, et les mains accrochées par une corde au plafond. Le Russe, quant à lui, était nu également, et s'était installé derrière lui.  
Il disposait ainsi d'une parfaite liberté de mouvement pour toucher sa victime, sans être interrompu.

Après avoir entendu l'offre de ce psychopathe, Misaki avait vu son comportement devenir plus docile, et moins récalcitrant aux demandes de ce fou. Progressivement, il avait perdu la volonté de se battre. Même s'il restait encore hésitant et désobéissant par moments, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne une véritable poupée.  
Cette possibilité l'effrayait énormément, mais la simple idée de se faire punir le terrorisait davantage.  
Il ne pouvait plus encaisser les coups, il n'en pouvait plus…

Le Russe avait été très satisfait de son changement de comportement, et avait effectivement commencé à le récompenser pour ses efforts : le brun avait le droit à de meilleurs repas, moins espacés, et son matelas avait été lavé.  
L'autre s'était ensuite montré plus insistant, notamment sur le domaine émotionnel, et sexuel : il avait cessé de venir pour le torturer sans raison, mais préférait plutôt se rendre dans sa cellule pour le "dresser". Quelque fois, son kidnappeur le prenait juste dans ses bras, comme pour savourer sa présence, et poursuivait éventuellement sa visite par un énième viol. Lorsqu'il se sentait suffisamment d'humeur, son kidnappeur changeait ses plans, et venait le chercher. Il l'amenait alors dans une salle de jeu, bien plus spécialisée que sa chambre, toujours décidé à passer un bon moment avec sa victime.

C'était ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là : son agresseur l'avait escorté jusqu'à l'une de ses salles préférées, et l'avait déshabillé, puis attaché sur le lit.

Les liens maintenant Misaki étaient particulièrement résistants, et l'empêchaient de trop se débattre. Il ne pouvait que se redresser, se baisser, et courber son dos. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, dans sa position.  
Misaki ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui : il avait été dans cette pièce plus d'une fois, déjà. Son ravisseur disposait de quelques salles de ce type, mais celle-ci était de loin la plus meublée, et son atmosphère avait probablement été très recherchée.  
En effet, son _maître_ avait créé une ambiance très tamisée, en utilisant uniquement des bougies en guise d'éclairage, et avait parfumé la pièce de senteurs fruitées. Le mobilier avait également été choisi avec soin, s'accordant parfaitement avec les murs boisés, et la moquette au sol.  
Seuls les objets sexuels exposés dans la salle, ainsi que la situation actuelle de l'étudiant, lui rappelaient dans quel genre d'endroit il se trouvait.

Le lit était très grand, et moelleux. Le jeune homme pouvait presque sentir ses genoux s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Quant à la couverture, celle-ci était douce, et ses couleurs étaient claires, ce qui s'associait bien avec l'éclairage "orangé" des bougies.

Face à lui se trouvait un grand miroir, dans lequel il pouvait se voir entièrement.

Il était… Si immonde.  
Si l'esprit du brun hésitait encore à se donner à ce monstre, ce n'était pas le cas de son corps : après tant de viols, et de séances de dressage, le jeune homme avait commencé à ressentir du plaisir, venant des mains de ce psychopathe. Le dégoût qu'il ressentait autrefois, bien que toujours présent, n'était plus rien à côté de l'excitation apportée par le toucher de son agresseur. Son corps ne refusait plus le contact physique, et Misaki s'était déjà surpris à _répondre_ aux avances du plus vieux.  
Puis il commença à anticiper ses viols, et ce qu'il ressentirait tout au long de ces-derniers… L'amenant alors à avoir _envie_ d'être touché, au fur et à mesure.

Derrière lui, son ravisseur laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de l'étudiant, qu'il observait à travers le miroir :

-"Je t'ai à peine touché, et regarde dans quel état tu te trouves…" murmura-t-il, sans s'éloigner de son oreille. Il savait qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une zone érogène, et ne se privait pas d'utiliser cette information.

Pour accompagner ses propos, il laissa l'une de ses mains descendre doucement vers le sexe de sa victime, qui ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant les doigts de celui-ci le caresser brièvement :

-"Et toi qui faisait tout pour me résister." Ajouta-t-il, avant de passer sa langue sur le cou de Misaki, qui tenta d'étouffer un gémissement : "Bientôt, tu seras complètement à moi."

Le Russe faisait allusions à l'hésitation dont faisait encore preuve le plus jeune, lorsqu'il recevait un ordre. Toutefois, ses dires étaient loin d'être faux, et l'étudiant ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête, afin de ne plus voir son reflet.  
Il se voyait tel qu'il était vraiment : avide de luxure, incapable de se défendre, et même demandeur de contacts physiques.  
Cette image resterait sans nul doute encrée dans son esprit, et le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort : s'agissait-il encore de viols…? S'il éprouvait du plaisir, jusqu'à même quémander qu'on le touche davantage… Il ne pouvait plus utiliser ce mot pour définir _ces instants_.  
Néanmoins, cela l'amenait à repenser à Akihiko : que penserait-il, en voyant son amant ainsi? En apprenant qu'il le trompait, sans se débattre?  
L'écrivain serait tellement déçu… Il refuserait sûrement de le regarder dans les yeux, dans ce cas, le jugeant trop sale, et pathétique. Mais il n'y aurait rien d'étrange à cela.  
Après tout, Misaki méritait bien ce genre de traitement… Puisqu'il était si répugnant, et misérable.

Il ne méritait pas de revoir le romancier. Il ne méritait pas de sortir d'ici, et de reprendre une vie normale.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre, simplement.

L'étudiant revint à lui, en sentant son menton être tiré sur le côté, afin de l'obliger à faire face au miroir, encore une fois :

-"Je veux que tu te regardes, Misaki." Lui ordonna son kidnappeur, d'une voix suave, tout en le dévisageant à travers le reflet : "Je veux que tu voies à quel point tu me désires. Et si jamais tu me désobéis…"

A ces mots, le plus vieux prit en main une cravache qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, et la brandit sous les yeux de sa victime :

-"Je te frapperai, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce que je veux. C'est compris?"

Le brun resta un moment sans répondre, fixant avec peur l'objet qui avait été mis devant son visage. Cet outil ne faisait que lui rappeler ses longues séances de dressage, dans lesquelles il avait plus que souffert sous les coups de son agresseur.  
Il déglutit difficilement, et répondit, d'une voix tremblante :

-"Oui, _maître_."

Satisfait de la réponse, le Russe baissa l'objet, qu'il reposa là où il l'avait ramassée. Il s'approcha ensuite de Misaki, qui serra les dents en sentant l'érection de ce psychopathe frotter sa peau, derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme résista à l'envie de fuir ce contact, conscient que cela ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.  
Il s'efforça de garder ses yeux sur la glace, contemplant contre son gré cet être qu'il détestait tant : _lui-même_. Il se voyait, soupirant de plaisir sous les douces caresses de son ravisseur, ses joues rouges de honte, et le sexe durci par l'envie d'en avoir _plus, toujours plus_. Il avait chaud, et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait faisait travailler ses muscles. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps ainsi.

L'étudiant se haïssait, du plus profond de lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qui se trouvait face à lui, mais la connaissance du châtiment qui l'attendait en cas de désobéissance lui fit rapidement changer d'avis.  
Il ne voulait plus souffrir… Et il savait très bien que l'autre n'hésiterait pas un seul instant pour le punir. Après tout ce temps passé aux côtés de celui-ci, il fallait être stupide pour en douter.

Les bras de ce psychopathe enserrèrent son corps, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau, tandis que ses lèvres s'aventuraient le long de son cou. Misaki ne put retenir un frisson, en sentant la langue de ce monstre, se déplaçant jusqu'à son épaule droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, qu'une douleur aigüe le surprit : le psychopathe avait planté ses dents dans sa peau.  
Le brun étouffa un cri de douleur, et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, tandis que Vladlen s'amusait à tirer sa chair sur le côté, dans le but de le faire gémir plus.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le miroir, n'oubliant pas ce qu'il risquait s'il détournait le regard.

Lentement, les mains de son kidnappeur se déplacèrent sur son corps, jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il s'amusa à caresser, et à tirer doucement. L'étudiant laissa échapper un petit son de plaisir, alors que le Russe lâchait enfin son épaule, encore lié par un fil de salive. Celui-ci sembla admirer son œuvre, fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

La douleur n'avait fait qu'attiser l'excitation de Misaki, qui sentit son sexe se raidir encore plus.  
Il se figea à cette simple constatation : était-il devenu… Masochiste…?

Son cœur manqua un battement : cela n'était pas possible! Comment pouvait-il seulement éprouver quelque chose pour cela…?  
La souffrance avait toujours été synonyme de punition, pas de _luxure_! Cela n'avait pas de sens!

Mais alors qu'il comptait se questionner à nouveau, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de cravache dans le dos, qui lui arracha un cri muet.  
Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le plus vieux s'était arrêté!

-"J'apprécierai que tu restes concentré." Lui dit-il, tout en laissant son fameux outil glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Misaki, en guise d'avertissement.

Toutefois, le plus jeune ne put que remarquer une hausse de son excitation avec le coup qui venait de lui être porté. Certes, il avait eu mal, il avait eu envie de crier…  
Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait également eu _autre chose_. Un sentiment que le brun ne sut décrire.

" _… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…?_ " pensa-t-il, désespéré. Il ne se reconnaissait plus!

Seul son reflet lui permettait de voir ce qu'il restait de lui : son corps, qui bientôt céderait entièrement aux avances de ce psychopathe. Sa peau était rougie par la chaleur et le plaisir, et sa respiration était haletante.  
Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais, et l'étudiant le savait pertinemment.

-"Takahashi Misaki." La mention de son nom complet le fit réagir immédiatement : était-il encore parti dans ses pensées…?

Son kidnappeur attrapa ses cheveux d'un geste rapide, et tira sa tête en arrière, signe évident de son mécontentement. Le brun gémit en réponse, surpris et apeuré :

-"Je pensais t'avoir déjà déconseillé de me désobéir…" L'autre s'approcha de son oreille, et murmura, d'une voix grave : "Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes avoir mal, si tu continues."

Le jeune homme se figea radicalement, en entendant ces mots, interdit.

Le Russe avait-il remarqué quelque chose…?  
Le rythme cardiaque de l'étudiant s'accéléra à cette pensée : son ravisseur était très observateur, et était à l'affut du moindre détail qu'il pourrait utiliser contre ses victimes… Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose?  
Misaki n'osa imaginer les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa situation : les tortures gratuites reviendraient.

Il recommencerait à souffrir, comme auparavant.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi!  
Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Il n'avait jamais aimé la douleur, il n'avait jamais voulu être puni!

Le brun releva les yeux, et croisa ceux de celui qui le retenait prisonnier. Un long sourire avait pris place sur le visage de ce-dernier, glaçant tous les muscles de l'étudiant.  
Pourquoi…? Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi?

La malveillance semblait presque s'échapper de cet homme!  
Misaki commença à trembler, incapable de se détendre.  
Qu'allait-il lui faire…?

Finalement, son agresseur reprit la parole, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusé :

-"Voyez-vous ça…" De sa main libre, il passa ses doigts sur la hanche de son captif, qui ne put retenir un sursaut au toucher : "J'avais déjà quelques doutes… Mais je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce que tu commences vraiment à aimer la douleur, Misaki."

Le plus jeune pâlit à vue d'œil, en entendant les mots de son opposant. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle, en remarquant la réaction obtenue à la suite de ces mots. Il brandit de nouveau la cravache, et remplaça le bout de ses doigts par l'extrémité de l'outil, pour taquiner sa victime.  
Misaki détestait sa position!

-"J'imagine combien cela doit être nouveau pour toi." Poursuivit-il, d'un ton faussement compatissant : "Ressentir des choses inhabituelles, étranges… Il n'y a aucun mal à être embarrassé, ne t'en fais pas."

Sa voix était beaucoup trop douce, et mettait terriblement mal à l'aise l'étudiant. Il savait que l'autre n'adoptait pas un tel comportement sans raison, et profiterait de sa faiblesse pour briser ses vaines espérances, encore.  
Ce démon n'avait aucune pitié, et aimait se jouer de ses captifs… Misaki n'était que l'un d'entre eux, et ne pouvait donc pas y échapper.

Son kidnappeur fit glisser la cravache sur ses fesses, petit à petit, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, à travers le miroir :

-"J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre." Doucement, il se mit à lécher de nouveau la plaie à l'épaule du plus jeune, et laissa un petit rire lui échapper, en entendant Misaki gémir de douleur, mais aussi d'un plaisir coupable.

-"Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse mal?" lui proposa-t-il alors, de la même intonation taquine qu'auparavant.

Le brun se figea une nouvelle fois.  
Avait-il bien entendu…?  
Il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes, et avait relevé les yeux en direction de son tortionnaire. Le regard de celui-ci n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un grand sadisme, couplé d'une certaine fascination. Misaki sentit une immense angoisse monter au fond de lui, à mesure que les yeux bleus de ce fou le dévisageaient, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Il ne voulait que détourner la tête, et refuser cette offre malsaine… Mais en conséquence, il savait qu'il risquait bien pire que ce que proposait son _propriétaire_. Il avait donc tout intérêt à accepter, au risque de détruire toujours un peu plus le reste de sa dignité.  
Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à présent. Il avait mis sa fierté de côté depuis longtemps.

Quant à Usagi…  
Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Le brun sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Conscient du danger dans lequel il se trouvait, il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer peu à peu, en vain.  
Le Russe l'observait toujours, étrangement patient. Il semblait captivé par le conflit mental dont était victime Misaki, et restait silencieux, décidé à ne pas le presser.  
L'autre aimait le voir accepter sa défaite… Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Il déglutit difficilement, et commença, faiblement :

-"O-oui, _maître_." La peur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur ce qui allait arriver.

Il poussa sur ses jambes, et se redressa lentement, bien conscient qu'il aurait moins mal dans cette position. De plus, il était persuadé que l'autre verrait cela comme un signe de soumission, ce qui n'était pas si faux.

L'étudiant se prépara au coup, et contracta ses muscles, espérant que cela se passe vite.

Il vit son ravisseur sourire davantage, affichant une expression remplie de folie. Lentement, il se détacha petit à petit du brun, et leva le bras tenant la cravache. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Misaki, qui ferma les yeux, craintif.

Un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles, et aussitôt, il sentit une grande douleur apparaître sur son dos, lui arrachant un cri qu'il ne put retenir. Il sentit une montée d'adrénaline l'envahir, et se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas gémir plus.

Les larmes qu'il essayait de garder pour lui s'écoulèrent finalement de ses yeux, pour défiler le long de ses joues rouges. Mais il se garda bien de se détendre, méfiant. En reportant son attention sur son kidnappeur, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas baisser sa garde : le monstre préparait un second coup.  
Cette fois, il vit son bras s'abaisser partir, et l'outil s'abattre sur sa peau. Le cri du jeune homme se fit plus fort, cette fois-ci, et il ne put retenir ses pleurs, baissant la tête.  
Non seulement la douleur était très grande, mais la honte le dévastait également. Car après ces deux moments de souffrances… Il pouvait aussi percevoir un tout autre type de sentiment.  
Il _aimait_ ce qu'on lui faisait!

Misaki rouvrit les yeux, choqué par ce constat. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir y croire… Les faits étaient là.  
Son excitation s'était accentuée, après chaque coup. Ce qu'il ressentait envers la douleur avait radicalement changé, et son corps en témoignait suffisamment, au grand désespoir de l'étudiant, qui n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Derrière lui, le Russe reposa la cravache, souriant tendrement. Une fois sa main libre, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur les blessures qu'il venait de causer. Le brun ne put que serrer les dents, espérant ne pas laisser échapper plus de sons compromettants : ces-derniers risquaient d'attiser encore plus la curiosité de ce fou, et Misaki ne souhaitait pas aller sur ce terrain.

Son agresseur recommença à parler, presque affectueusement :

-"Tu es magnifique…" Sur ces mots, il toucha les deux lignes qu'il venait de tracer, admirant son œuvre. Puis, il déplaça sa main vers les cheveux de son captif, et caressa tendrement sa tête, comme pour le féliciter : "Puisque tu as été un bon garçon, je vais te récompenser."

Confus, et inquiet, le plus jeune ne sut que penser : comment ça, "récompenser"?  
Il savait que ce mot n'était généralement plus un piège : le monstre avait commencé à respecter ses engagements à la lettre, sans chercher une manière de le tromper.  
L'autre se montrait… "Honnête", ce qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant, et s'attendait au pire.

Qu'en serait-il, dans cette situation? En quoi pouvait-il le "récompenser"?  
Tout ce que Misaki voulait, c'était qu'on le détache, et qu'on le laisse tranquille… Mais il savait pertinemment que ce psychopathe ne le ferait pas.

Il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ravisseur, afin de déterminer ses prochaines actions. Celui-ci sourit encore plus en remarquant l'attention que lui portait le jeune adulte, et tendit la main sur le côté, prêt à attraper quelque chose. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une bouteille mauve, que l'étudiant n'avait pas vue au premier abord. Mais un simple coup d'œil lui permit de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.  
 _Du lubrifiant_.

Il retint un énième gémissement au fond de sa gorge, et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer davantage face à ce qui semblait inévitable. La simple pensée de ce qui l'attendait le désespérait, et l'horrifiait au plus haut point.  
Cependant, son corps, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas du même avis. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir tous ses membres, à la simple image de cet objet qu'il avait vu tant de fois.  
Il se détestait pour avoir de telles réactions… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Dans son dos, l'autre ouvrit le capuchon de la bouteille, et versa une partie de son contenu dans sa main libre. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille à l'endroit où il l'avait ramassé, et sans cessé de dévisager sa victime, commença à frotter ses mains, pour les enduire du fameux liquide. Il jubilait d'avance, et ses lèvres étaient courbées en un rictus mauvais.

Misaki pouvait entendre le bruit de sa respiration, son rythme de cardiaque affolé… Et les bruits que faisait son ravisseur, en s'appliquant du lubrifiant sur toute la surface de ces doigts.  
Tout cela ne faisait que renforcer l'atmosphère terriblement malsaine qui planait dans l'air.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent de nouveau sur les mains de son kidnappeur, qui était finalement prêt. Le visage de celui-ci ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une immense satisfaction, ce qui intensifiait le sentiment de terreur au fond de l'étudiant.  
Après quelques secondes, le monstre s'approcha enfin, et dirige l'une de ses mains vers les fesses de son captif.

Le brun ne put retenir un petit cri apeuré, en sentant un contact physique près de son intimité. Il eut un mouvement de recul, essayant de s'éloigner de ce démon qui s'amusait de son désespoir.  
Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas!

En cet instant, il réalisait presque soudainement ce qui l'attendait, et cela le terrifiait.

Toutefois, il sentit un contact familier sur son dos, qui l'immobilisa complètement.  
L'homme avait repris en main sa cravache, et faisait glisser le long de sa peau le bout de l'outil, en guise d'avertissement. Misaki ne l'avait pas vu faire, mais il supposa qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de fuir son toucher pour le remarquer.

-"Misaki." Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait immédiatement compris ce que sous-entendait le Russe par ce simple geste : "ne me désobéis pas", voilà ce que cela signifiait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le brun, petit à petit, revint alors doucement sur sa précédente position, se rapprochant ainsi ce celui qui l'effrayait tant. Son corps tremblait par la peur et le plaisir, et bientôt, il se retrouva exactement comme avant.

Il avait honte, si honte!

-"Tu vois…" reprit le plus vieux, d'un ton plus grave : "Tout peut très bien se passer, si tu m'obéis."

Son agresseur, conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le jeune adulte, reposa finalement sa main sur les fesses de ce-dernier, s'aidant de la seconde pour les écarter.  
Misaki s'efforça de serrer les dents : cela n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Après cela, il se retrouverait dans sa cellule, à attendre les _prochaines fois_ , encore et encore.

Dans quelques temps… Il ne serait plus conscient de tout cela.  
C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux, après tout…?

Il étouffa un gémissement, en sentant un doigt s'approcher de son intimité.  
Forcé de regarder son reflet, il voyait combien la luxure s'était emparée de lui : tremblant, son corps était rougi par le plaisir. Ses liens le mettait cependant dans un certains inconfort, puisque ses bras supportaient tout son poids : il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps dans cette position.  
L'étudiant supposa qu'une fois tout cela terminé, l'homme le détacherait, sans perdre plus de temps : il n'avait pas de véritable raison de le laisser suspendu ainsi.

Il se figea, lorsque l'un des doigts de son ravisseur le pénétrer lentement. Le psychopathe prenait son temps, mais cherchait également à ne pas le blesser : sans se précipiter inutilement, ce monstre prêtait une grande attention à bien le préparer en cas de bonne conduite. Il s'agissait d'une faveur, une récompense pour sa loyauté.  
A l'inverse, lorsque le brun résistait vainement, il ne lui laissait pas un tel privilège…

Le monstre continua à pousser son doigt, effectuant quelques petits mouvements de va-et-vient, afin d'habituer le plus jeune.  
L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre, décidé à ne laisser aucun son passer sa bouche. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques instants, à mesure qu'une sensation de bien-être commençait à l'envahir. Il sentit le rythme de mouvement de son kidnappeur se ralentir, et Misaki dû se battre mentalement pour ne pas bouger de lui-même.  
Il ne pouvait pas tomber si bas…

-"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?" dit alors le Russe, d'une intonation bien moins joyeuse qu'auparavant. Misaki rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, une grande angoisse s'emparant de lui : qu'avait-il fait?  
La pensée d'un possible châtiment l'effraya soudainement, et il put sentir une douleur s'installer dans son estomac, à mesure que la peur s'infiltrait de nouveau en lui.

Cette atmosphère, cet endroit… Ce démon.  
Tout était fait pour le dominer, et l'utiliser. Et si cela le terrorisait la majeure partie du temps… Misaki se sentait parfois faiblir, en abandonnant quelques instants tout envie de résister, jusqu'à obéir sans réfléchir.  
Il n'était pas loin de perdre complètement la raison….

Son regard se reporta sur l'autre, qui se baissa rapidement, afin de ramasser une énième fois sa cravache, avant de l'agiter face au miroir à l'attention de son détenu :

-"Je t'ai demandé de te regarder, et de ne pas détourner les yeux." S'il subsistait encore un léger sourire sur les lèvres de ce psychopathe, cela n'avait rien à voir avec précédemment : son humeur se dégradait, c'était évident.  
Cela n'avait rien d'une bonne nouvelle, au contraire… Il était bien plus dangereux une fois agacé, ou même en colère.  
Le plus jeune ne le savait que trop bien…

D'un geste vif, ce fou ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir, et de s'excuser. Il frappa son dos sans attendre, tout comme il l'avait menacé avant de commencer. Misaki laissa échapper un cri de douleur, et cambra son dos en réponse. Il recommença peu à peu à pleurer, incapable de retenir ses larmes encore une fois.

Il essaya de concentrer son regard sur le miroir, comme le souhaitait ce psychopathe. En croisant les yeux de ce-dernier, il put remarquer sans peine que celui-ci le testait, se demandant probablement s'il devait le frapper à nouveau pour se faire entendre. Mais Misaki avait bien compris le message.  
Il ne voulait plus être puni.

Après avoir déglutit difficilement, non sans cesser de regarder son kidnappeur, il s'efforça d'essayer de se faire pardonner de la seule manière qu'il savait efficace :

-"Je… Je suis désolé, maître…" Ses pleurs l'empêchaient de parler correctement. Mais il savait que l'autre n'y porterait que peu d'attention, et se concentrerait bien plus sur ses dires.

Le plus vieux resta silencieux, comme pour le juger, et tenter de percevoir un mensonge entre ses mots. Ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient presque froidement, et l'étudiant ne se sentit que plus en danger. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui l'attendait, et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Son opposant était loin d'être prévisible, après tout. L'homme pouvait facilement se venger, le faire ramper au sol, et supplier pour sa clémence… Tout comme il pouvait également pardonner.  
Misaki n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut comme des siècles au plus jeune, le monstre esquissa finalement un sourire, qui ne rassura toujours pas l'étudiant.  
Si son visage paraissait amusé … Il n'en était rien, Misaki pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

L'autre ouvrit enfin la bouche, et reprit la parole :

-"Tu sais, Misaki… Il faudrait que tu apprennes à ne pas jouer avec ma patience…" Il fit une petite pause, avant de regarder son arme, faussement amusé : "Je pensais que nous avions passés ce stade, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'ai eu l'occasion de dresser beaucoup de garçons tels que toi… Mais aucun ne m'a donné autant de difficultés."

Il réfléchit un instant, et recommença à parler, d'un ton ferme et lourd de sens :

-"C'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu oses me désobéir encore une fois, sache que je me ferai un véritable plaisir de te faire hurler pendant des heures."

Il sourit à ces mots, et ajouta :

-"Et pas seulement sur ce lit. J'ai beaucoup d'autres salles, et d'outils pour m'occuper de toi, et de tes résistances futiles. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

Cela ne pouvait pas être mieux comprit… Misaki ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il avait vécu entre les mains de ce sadique. Cet homme ne manquait jamais d'idées pour lui faire du mal, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les doutes du jeune homme, sur sa survie dans un tel lieu.  
D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait raison de craindre la mort, avec les traitements qu'il recevait … Mais de l'autre côté, ce démon n'allait pas le laisser mourir si facilement… Après tout, l'autre contrôlait le moindre aspect de sa vie : il ne le laisserait pas partir, le brun le savait pertinemment.

-"O-oui." Il n'eut pas la force de rajouter l'appellation de son ravisseur. S'il s'attendait à un quelconque reproche à ce propos, ce démon ne lui en tint finalement pas rigueur. Peut-être jugeait-il cela inutile, au vue des précédentes punitions.  
Cet homme était terriblement patient, lorsqu'il le voulait. Dans le cas présent, il prévoyait sûrement de s'occuper de son comportement sur le long-terme, plutôt que de le mutiler en une seule fois… Ce qui, en soi, constituait une excellente méthode d'apprentissage, puisqu'elle détruisait l'étudiant petit à petit, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce sadique.

Ce-dernier garda le même visage irrité, malgré son attitude extrêmement lunatique, et soupira, presque excédé.  
Misaki avait l'impression d'avoir une Épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui, au vu des menaces formulées par celui qui le maintenait prisonnier… Ce qui n'était pas si faux, au fond.  
La moindre petite résistance, une seule opposition… Et le Russe se vengerait, sans se retenir.

-"Bien." Lâcha finalement son tortionnaire, d'une voix qui laissait fortement sous-entendre sa désillusion. Il pensait probablement que son captif ne le laisserait pas terminer de s'amuser, avant de se révolter une nouvelle fois.

Néanmoins, avec le danger qui le guettait… Misaki n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir lutter.  
Il savait que bien plus l'attendrait, s'il prenait le risque de défier son agresseur.

Le monstre recommença doucement à le préparer, maintenant de sa main libre le corps faible du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le brun serra les dents, afin d'empêcher les gémissements qui menaçaient de passer ses lèvres. Il sentit une boule se créer dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il détendait peu à peu tous ses membres.

Il n'y arrivait plus… Sa posture lui causait de grandes douleurs, et garder ses muscles contractés ne l'aidait pas à moins souffrir. De plus, il était déjà plus que vulnérable… Rester tendu ne lui était pas utile.  
Tout en respirant de façon irrégulière, il se rehaussa légèrement, pour reposer ses bras, fatigués après avoir supporté son propre poids aussi longtemps.

Son kidnappeur sembla remarquer son besoin de se repositionner, et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, il s'ajusta même à ses besoins, ce qui surprit le plus jeune.  
Ce genre d'attention était particulièrement perturbant… Cependant, l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser plus, et inséra un deuxième doigt, sans le prévenir.

-"A-ah!" Le brun ne put retenir un cri surpris, coupé par sa respiration haletante. Cette brusque pénétration lui causa une douleur aigüe, qu'il tenta de garder pour lui, en s'empêchant de crier davantage.

D'une manière générale, le psychopathe le prévenait toujours avant de faire ce genre de chose, pour le tranquilliser dans ses bras… Mais pas cette fois-ci.  
Il s'agissait très probablement d'une manière de le punir pour son précédent comportement, ou au moins de lui montrer qu'il était contrarié à cause de lui… L'étudiant en était persuadé.  
Même avec du lubrifiant, les mouvements du Russe le faisaient grimacer : le rythme de ce démon s'était accéléré, et le frottement en était devenu éprouvant…

Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être une punition : ce fou lui montrait simplement ce qu'il risquait en lui désobéissant. Voilà ce qu'il comprenait dans ses gestes.

Le monstre approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille, sou souffle faisant frissonner Misaki, qui fit de son mieux pour garder ses muscles détendus, malgré la situation.  
Les yeux de son tortionnaire étaient plongés dans les siens. Il le dévisageait silencieusement, comme s'il réfléchissait, et bientôt, un sourire apparut petit à petit sur ses lèvres.  
L'étudiant n'eut aucun mal à voir combien le rictus de celui-ci était mauvais… Et il savait que cela n'était pas bon signe.

-"Gémis pour moi, Misaki." Lui susurra son kidnappeur, d'une intonation enjôleuse, qui le pétrifia aussitôt. Et tout en prononçant ces mots, il introduisit ses doigts plus profondément encore, ne se souciant visiblement pas de la douleur que cela pouvait bien causer à sa victime.

La honte submergea Misaki, qui comprenait bien ce que souhaitait son agresseur : s'abaisser plus bas, encore plus bas… Cela n'était jamais assez, pour cet homme qui aimait dominer les autres.  
Quant à la douleur que lui causait ce psychopathe… Tout cela n'était qu'une manière de le mettre en garde, de lui conseiller de ne pas se battre inutilement.

Que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'était qu'accepter son triste sort?  
Il n'avait plus la force de souffrir…

Tremblant, il hésita quelques instants. Usagi ne lui pardonnerait jamais, c'était une évidence.  
Il était devenu si pathétique, si immonde… Si fragile.  
Il n'y avait pas moyen que l'écrivain veuille encore de lui, après cela.

Il avait tant fait de cauchemars, où il retrouvait le romancier… Et où celui-ci le rejetait complètement. En quoi la réalité serait-elle différente, s'il parvenait effectivement à s'échapper?  
Misaki avait changé. Il n'y avait sûrement plus rien de ce que l'auteur aimait en lui, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille presque vide, avec une fierté brisée… Il se haïssait tellement.  
Même en s'excusant sans cesse auprès de son amant, rien ne pouvait justifier ses actions. A chaque fois, l'étudiant pouvait sentir le dégoût qu'Akihiko ressentirait pour lui, en apprenant ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire, durant sa captivité. L'image de son compagnon apparaissait dans son esprit, lui rappelant encore et encore combien il n'était pas digne de son amour.

Il ne méritait pas de rester à ses côtés. Il ne méritait pas tous ses efforts, et ses gestes d'affections.  
Et peut-être qu'il ne méritait même pas de vivre, après tout…

Il desserra peu à peu les dents, et ouvrit lentement sa bouche, laissant inévitablement passer un son de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir, il ne pouvait faire que cela!  
Son tortionnaire parût amplement satisfait de son attitude, et ajusta son rythme de mouvement en conséquence, comme pour le récompenser. Misaki s'efforça de ne retenir aucun gémissement, malgré l'humiliation que cela lui apportait.  
Qu'obtiendrait-il de bon à refuser une énième fois, de toute manière…?

Son ravisseur ajouta enfin un troisième doigt, doucement. Il ralentit son rythme davantage, afin de laisser le temps au plus jeune de s'habituer au fur et à mesure. Les lents va-et-vient exercés par le Russe étaient réfléchis, et Misaki ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir un peu plus, en sentant les doigts de l'autre se frotter à certaines zones érogènes, qu'il avait bien pris soin d'éviter au premier abord.  
Le monstre continua encore quelques temps à le préparer, minutieusement. Il s'amusait parfois à taquiner le jeune homme, en esquivant soigneusement les endroits où le brun désiré être touché.  
Il aimait entendre sa victime se plaindre, supplier pour plus de contact… Lui faire comprendre à quel point son toucher était indispensable.

L'étudiant ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre, à chaque fois que son kidnappeur ratait _malencontreusement_ l'une de ses zones érogènes.

Face au miroir, il n'y avait plus rien de l'ancien Misaki : haletant, et bougeant presque de lui-même… Il ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un humain.  
Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son reflet : il savait trop bien ce qui l'attendait dans le cas contraire pour désobéir…

Puis, sans le prévenir, le plus vieux retira ses doigts.  
Il ressentit instantanément une sensation de "vide" désagréable, mais se pressa de penser à autre chose : il ne pouvait pas regretter les mains de ce psychopathe, il n'avait pas le droit de le désirer!  
… Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de penser. Tôt ou tard, il finirait bien par succomber entièrement à la volonté de ce fou. Au fond, cela avait déjà commencé.

De plus, il savait parfaitement ce que comptait faire son agresseur, à présent… Le retrait de ses doigts était un signe plus que suffisant pour s'en douter, et Misaki n'avait vu ce scénario que trop de fois.  
Le visage de son tortionnaire rayonnait maintenant d'une expression à la fois heureuse… Et mauvaise. Ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient avec appétit, et son rictus s'allongeait de plus en plus, de secondes en secondes.  
Ce regard… L'étudiant le connaissait très bien : il n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une terrible jubilation, une domination suprême.

-"Je pense que tu es prêt, maintenant." Lui dit-il, d'une voix doucereuse, tout en plongeant son visage dans son cou, pour y plonger une série de baisers. Sans réfléchir, et surpris par le geste soudain, le jeune adulte tourna légèrement la tête, ce qui laissa à son _maître_ le champ libre pour l'embrasser autant qu'il le souhaitait.

L'autre s'approcha de lui dans le même temps, et Misaki ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur en sentant l'érection de son kidnappeur se rapprocher peu à peu de son intimité.

Cela allait arriver. Tout de suite.  
C'était inévitable.

Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis qu'il réalisait rapidement ce qui allait se passer. Si certes, savoir à l'avance ce qui allait lui arriver était une chose… En prendre conscience sur l'instant même en était une autre.  
Une panique immense s'empara de lui, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra immédiatement, tout comme sa respiration.

" _Non… Non, non, non!_ " Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher tout cela… Il en était incapable.  
Par ailleurs… Il était bien celui ayant accepté de se faire violer, quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait supplié son agresseur de le toucher, de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, et tout cela pour avoir le droit à de meilleures conditions de vie.

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait… Pourquoi se révoltait-il, dans ce cas, puisqu'il était pleinement responsable de sa situation?  
Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un reste d'humanité… Une vaine résilience que ce monstre écraserait à la moindre occasion.

Ce dernier plaça l'une de ses mains autour du corps de l'étudiant, pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis que l'autre guidait son sexe entre ses fesses, jusqu'à se positionner devant son intimité.

-"Shhh, Misaki… Tout va bien, du calme…" le rassura-t-il, d'une voix faussement compatissante, tout en caressant son ventre pour le tranquilliser.  
Il était évident que ce fou prenait un plaisir immense à le tourmenter, en jouant avec ses sentiments, et avec la crainte qu'il parvenait à lui insuffler.

-"Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur…" continua-t-il, sur le même ton. Son regard était plongé dans celui de Misaki, qui n'eut aucune peine à percevoir le sentiment de jubilation qui émanait de son ravisseur : "Tu finiras bien par comprendre que tu me désires plus que tu ne me crains…" Et sur ces mots, l'autre reposa ses lèvres sur son cou, et passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur, comme pour goûter la peau de son _jouet_ : "Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, Misaki. Bientôt, ce sera toi qui rampera à mes pieds, et qui me suppliera de te toucher…"

Le brun se figea : c'était exactement ce qu'il craignait depuis si longtemps… Néanmoins, entendre cela de la part du Russe était quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, et briser ses vains espoirs de rester lui-même, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
Ce psychopathe comptait le briser… Et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Cependant, il fut rapidement coupé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit le plus vieux presser davantage son sexe contre lui.  
 _Cela allait arriver._  
L'étudiant allait se faire violer. _Encore_.

Misaki serra les dents aussitôt, contractant la plupart de ses muscles. Il avait beau savoir que _ce momen_ t n'en serait que plus douloureux… Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était un réflexe qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, et encore moins à faire disparaître.  
Son kidnappeur n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager, et se délectait de ses réactions. Le jeune adulte, qui était forcé de garder ses yeux sur le miroir, ne pouvait que voir l'expression fascinée et malveillante qu'affichait son bourreau. Celui-ci l'observait avec intérêt, et il était visiblement avide de luxure.  
Après tout, il s'était montré _particulièrement patient_ , cette fois-ci…

Le brun ne put garder la bouche fermée très longtemps, et laissa échapper une série de cris muets, en sentant le sexe de son tortionnaire le pénétrer peu à peu, écartant doucement chaque petit anneau de chair. Son maître était très attentionné, et cherchait visiblement à ne pas lui faire mal, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.  
Misaki avait déjà pu recevoir de tels traitements de faveur… Mais seulement en de rares occasions. D'une manière générale, l'autre se contentait simplement de le préparer rapidement, et de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il ne laissait presque jamais le temps à l'étudiant de s'habituer à sa présence, et commençait déjà à bouger, savourant chaque cri et hurlement qu'il recevait en retour.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Son ravisseur n'avait aucune intention de le blesser, ce qui contrastait plus que beaucoup avec son précédent comportement… Mais le jeune homme ne chercha pas de réelle raison, et plaça ceci sur le compte de l'humeur extrêmement lunatique du plus vieux.

Il ne put penser plus, et lâcha un cri rauque, tandis que le sexe de ce monstre le pénétrait toujours un peu plus. Il avait beau savoir ce qui lui arrivait, combien cela le détruisait peu à peu, mentalement et physiquement…  
Malgré le dégoût, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation de plaisir l'envahir, petit à petit : cet homme le dominait désormais d'une toute autre manière. L'usage de la violence n'était plus seulement ce qui le terrifiait… A présent, son kidnappeur reposait sa dominance sur une force bien différente : la dépendance.

Et si Misaki n'était pas stupide, s'il le savait pertinemment… Il ne pouvait nier le sentiment d'asservissement qui commençait à naître au fond de lui. Au début, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte… Mais lorsqu'il réalisa combien il commençait à avoir peur de la solitude, cela l'avait frappé : il ne voulait pas être seul, livré à lui-même.  
Et quoi de mieux qu'un maître affectueux pour combler ce vide…?

Il avait tant de fois cherché à réprimer ces pensées, à se répéter encore et encore que tout cela n'était que mensonges et mises en scène… Rien n'y faisait.  
Doucement, l'image de son ravisseur se transformait dans son esprit, et Misaki ne pouvait que craindre l'évolution de cet attachement : allait-il complètement oublier ce qu'il avait subi?  
Allait-il… Pardonner cet être sans pitié, et avide de souffrance…?

Le brun ne voulait pas y croire… Il ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver!  
Cependant, qui était-il pour combattre l'inéluctable? Avec son propriétaire en tant que seul contact humain, et avec son mental si fragile… Il ne faudrait que peu de choses pour le convaincre, et il en était parfaitement conscient.  
Jour après jour, il subissait un lavage de cerveau particulièrement efficace… Peut-être même irait-il jusqu'à oublier son propre nom, un jour…?

Il avait peur, si peur!

L'étudiant retint un énième gémissement dans sa gorge, en sentant l'autre s'arrêter : il était entièrement rentré. Le plus jeune serra les dents, se forçant à ne pas quitter des yeux son reflet : la culpabilité le rongeait horriblement, et Misaki ne voulut pas se reconnaître dans le miroir.  
Comment pouvait-il accepter de devenir ainsi…?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le choix…?

Son tortionnaire fit un léger mouvement, et bougea lentement, arrachant un cri aigu au plus jeune. Il ressenti un pic de douleur, mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer son excitation, malgré lui.  
Il était… Si détestable.

Le monstre se rapprocha davantage de lui, et laissa sa langue parcourir le lobe de son oreille. Ce simple geste le fit frissonner, à la fois de répulsion et de jouissance.

-"Je vais bouger, maintenant. Tu es prêt, n'est-ce pas?" A ces mots, le plus vieux plissa les yeux, son regard plongé dans le sien. Le visage de celui-ci était sombre, et seul subsistait un petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question mais d'un très fort conseil …  
Un ordre caché entre les lignes, mais que le brun n'eut aucune peine à percevoir.

Toutefois, après tout ce temps passé auprès de ce monstre, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant… Il avait été si bien éduqué.

Le démon ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et semblait attendre sa réponse, patiemment. Néanmoins, face au silence de sa victime, il effectua une très légère poussée, qui tira un cri de surprise de la part de Misaki.  
C'était suffisant pour le rappeler à l'ordre… Il savait qu'il s'agissait de son dernier avertissement.

De nouveau, il sentit de nouvelles larmes monter à ses yeux, et avec un lourd poids sur le cœur, il murmura simplement :

-"Oui, _maître_." Il agissait tel que l'on lui avait appris.  
N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il devait faire…? Toute rébellion était inutile, alors pourquoi résister?

Il ne pouvait plus encaisser les punitions… Il avait comprit combien tout cela était stupide.  
Il n'allait jamais sortir de cet endroit, ni retrouver Usagi… Alors pourquoi se battre contre l'impossible? Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
Sa vie entière n'avait plus de sens, si ce n'était que celui de satisfaire l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Le visage de ce-dernier s'illumina face à sa réponse, et tout en l'enserrant davantage contre lui, il lui susurra doucement :

-"Bonne réponse, Misaki."

Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, son ravisseur commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, soupirant dans son cou, tandis que l'étudiant tentait de retenir ses gémissements, en vain. Ses larmes de douleur et de honte coulaient le long de ses joues, à mesure que ses yeux contemplaient avec horreur ce qui se trouvait dans le miroir.  
L'image de son reflet, de sa trahison envers Akihiko… Tout cela reviendrait le hanter, il en était certain.

Jamais l'écrivain ne lui pardonnerait.  
Lui-même ne pouvait se le permettre.

* * *

Misaki se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé. Sa respiration était rapide, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, mais il ne parvenait pas réellement à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui : l'obscurité l'enveloppait, et l'empêchait de distinguer plus que de simples formes.  
La sensation de douceur du matelas le fit frissonner : où était-il…? Il avait perdu ses repères, comme cela arrivait bien souvent après chaque cauchemar.

Il tourna doucement la tête derrière lui, et aperçut les traits de visages de l'écrivain, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Lentement, il reprit conscience de son environnement : il parvenait à reconnaître la chambre de son amant, avec ses banderoles au plafond, et les nombreux jouets posés sur les étagères.

Il soupira, soulagé de se trouver en sécurité : pendant quelques instants suivant son réveil, il avait cru ne jamais s'être échappé… Ce n'était pas la première fois que ceci arrivait, et il lui fallait généralement quelques minutes pour s'en rendre compte. Puis, il réalisait enfin là où il se trouvait, et se tranquillisait peu à peu, en se rassurant mentalement.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et fixa d'un regard vide le mur face à lui, dos à son compagnon. Le brun retrouvait petit à petit les souvenirs de son rêve, créant un lourd poids dans sa poitrine.

L'étudiant se rappelait… Combien il avait fini par _apprécier_ les traitements infligés par son tortionnaire. Cela n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain, évidemment… Mais il s'était souvent surpris à avoir hâte de revoir cet homme qui l'avait retenu prisonnier si longtemps. Ces constatations l'avait fait paniquer à de nombreuses reprises : après tout, comment pouvait-il une seconde avoir envie de retrouver ce monstre, de subir toutes ces humiliations?  
Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher, et bientôt, il perdit toute trace de culpabilité, à mesure que son humanité s'effaçait, de tortures en tortures.

A présent, il en avait parfaitement conscience… Et il éprouvait toute autre chose, en retrouvant de tels souvenirs : honte, tort, dégoût, et tant d'autres sentiments.  
Et cela… Bien plus en se trouvant aux côtés d'Akihiko : il réalisait encore plus lourdement son infidélité…

Misaki serra les poings, essayant de sortir cette pensée de son esprit : son psychologue avait été clair sur le sujet.  
Cela n'était pas sa faute. Il avait été forcé par un psychopathe, qui s'était amusé à le manipuler selon ses désirs… Ce démon était la cause de ses problèmes, et le jeune adulte n'avait rien à se reprocher, au contraire : son médecin avait insisté sur son courage, et sa détermination afin de survivre.  
Toutefois, malgré cela… Le brun ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de souillure qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps.

Il tenta de bouger doucement, pour se retourner vers celui qu'il aimait, et le regarder dormir si sereinement. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger ses jambes, il s'immobilisa brusquement.  
Entre ses jambes… Il y avait une sensation humide, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie auparavant.

Son visage pâlit immédiatement, alors que de nombreux doutes traversaient son esprit.  
D'un geste tremblant, il porta la main à son pantalon de pyjama, et pria intérieurement de ne pas avoir raison sur l'origine de cette fameuse humidité.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu de son vêtement, et tâtèrent la tâche qui avait prit forme au niveau de son entrejambe, et sur les draps du lit.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour que ses craintes ne soient confirmées : il avait… Jouit.

Il resta figé quelques instants, tandis que plusieurs hoquets d'horreurs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, à mesure qu'il tentait de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
Mais tout cela était bien réel. Au fond de lui, Misaki le savait pertinemment.

Il avait… Jouit dans le lit de son amant, en rêvant de l'un de ses innombrables viols.  
Cela ne pouvait pas être possible!  
Et pourtant, le brun se trouvait face à une preuve irréfutable, qui ne faisait que raviver les peurs et les doutes qu'il avait tenté d'oublier ces derniers jours : ressentait-il un _manque_ envers son ravisseur…?

Il ne voulait pas le croire! Malgré tout, il s'agissait d'une crainte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à refouler, et qui l'avait hanté de plus en plus, tandis qu'il retrouvait différents souvenirs, plus ou moins récents… Il n'avait cessé de revoir des images de lui-même, plus vulnérable que jamais, entre les mains de ce fou, qui s'amusait à le détruire à petit feu. Jamais l'étudiant n'aurait pensé tomber si bas, avant sa longue captivité… Mais l'autre lui avait montré à quel point l'être humain était capable de s'abaisser, pour survivre.  
Puis, à force de viols, et de constants "lavages de cerveau", Misaki avait peu à peu perdu son humanité, jusqu'à mettre de côté tout sentiment pour Akihiko, et jusqu'à _attendre_ chaque visite de celui qu'il avait tant de fois appelé "maître".

Et voilà qu'il avait jouit dans le lit de l'écrivain, en repensant à l'homme qui l'avait torturé si longtemps!  
Il ne voulait le croire!

" _Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible!_ " Une peur panique grimpa rapidement en lui, alors que ses yeux toisaient sa main humide avec effroi.  
Son regard se posa ensuite sur le romancier, qui dormait à ses côtés : et s'il se réveillait?  
Le plus vieux verrait inévitablement ce qui s'était passé! Comment réagirait-il…?

Le brun n'en fut que plus terrifié. Son rythme cardiaque s'était brusquement accéléré à cette pensée. Sa respiration était presque incontrôlable, et il luttait vainement afin de rester silencieux : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de réveiller l'auteur!  
Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et Misaki ne put que les essuyer avec sa manche de pyjama, d'un geste rapide. S'il s'était de nombreuses fois senti sale et pathétique entre les mains de son kidnappeur… Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la manière dont il se sentait à cet instant précis.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi souillé.

Avec prudence, il se déplaça lentement dans le lit, dans le but de se lever silencieusement. Peut-être pourrait-il tout nettoyer, avant qu'Akihiko ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit…? D'une certaine manière, c'était l'unique solution.

Il se glissa doucement jusqu'au bout du lit, et posa un pied sur le sol. Puis, après quelques secondes, Misaki commença à se redresser délicatement, cherchant à rester le plus discret possible.  
Bientôt, il fut assis sur le lit, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.  
Comment pourrait-il un jour accepter ce qui venait de se produire…?

Il s'aida de ses mains pour se lever, toujours à l'affut du moindre bruit, prêt à s'arrêter en cas de besoin. L'obscurité de la pièce était écrasante, et même s'il pouvait voir les silhouettes des différents meubles, il craignait de marcher sur l'un des innombrables jouets de l'écrivain. Dans ce cas, il était certain de réveiller celui-ci, qui serait probablement d'une humeur massacrante.  
Cela ajouté à ce qui se trouvait sur les draps… Le jeune homme n'osa pas imaginer ce que penserait son compagnon.

Il fit un premier pas, avec ses bras tendus devant lui, pour être sûr de ne pas heurter un quelconque mur.  
Toutefois, il fut interrompu dans son action, lorsque son nom fut soudainement prononcé derrière lui :

-"Misaki…?" Le brun se figea de tous ses membres, en entendant la voix dans son dos.

L'auteur était réveillé.

De grandes sueurs froides s'emparèrent de lui, et il commença rapidement à perdre tout contrôle sur sa respiration, qu'il avait tenté de maîtriser, afin de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Il avait l'impression que le monde entier s'écoulait autour de lui.

Horrifié, il se retourna avec lenteur, pour faire face à Usagi, qui alluma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Ses yeux améthyste étaient terriblement fatigués, et il étouffa un bâillement, tout en se redressant peu à peu. Toutefois, son visage exténué changea radicalement d'expression, en apercevant celui de son jeune compagnon. Une inquiétude certaine naquit chez le romancier, qui porta toute son attention à l'étudiant, préoccupé de son état :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Misaki?" Mais le jeune adulte ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son amant, qui le dévisageait avec appréhension. Les muscles de l'étudiant étaient comme glacés : il était terrorisé.

" _Il est réveillé… Il va voir, il va comprendre! Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je dis…?!_ " Ces mots ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête, tandis qu'il commençait à trembler, de plus en plus. Le regard d'Akihiko examina toute la pièce, dans le but de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre son amant dans cet état. Mais il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que ses yeux mauves ne découvrent la tache qui se trouvait sur les draps, là où se trouvait le brun quelques minutes plus tôt.  
L'autre fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, penchant doucement la tête, comme pour se questionner sur l'origine de cette tâche. Cependant, il adopta bien vite une toute autre expression, en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait. Il suffisait d'ajouter à cela l'état de l'étudiant pour déterminer la cause de cette situation… Akihiko était loin d'être stupide.  
Son visage pâlit brusquement, et il releva la tête vers Misaki, qui avait porté les mains à la bouche, pour retenir tous les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'en échapper.

-"Misaki…" La voix douce de l'auteur, emplie de peine et de compassion, fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. A cet instant, tous les membres du plus jeune perdirent leur force, et celui-ci tomba à genoux sur le sol, incapable de maîtriser ses tremblements. En quelques secondes, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans cesse.  
Il n'était plus capable de retenir toutes les pleurs qu'il avait jusque là refoulé au fond de lui : sa voix s'échappa de ses lèvres, et ne put s'empêcher de crier entre chaque sanglot.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Couvert de honte, et dévasté par la culpabilité, il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'autre en face.  
Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur son visage! Usagi devait sans doute le voir comme un être dégénéré, une personne repoussante et pathétique!  
C'était tout ce qu'il était devenu, après tout.

-"Je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il, entrecoupé par ses pleurs : "Je… Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé… Pa-pardon, pardon!" Il avait tant de fois souhaité s'excuser, sans jamais trouver le courage. De plus, cela l'aurait forcé à partager certaines expériences, qu'il avait volontairement enterrées pour ne pas en informer le romancier…  
Mais cette fois… Tout était venu naturellement.  
Quoi de plus normal, après avoir été pris sur le fait?

Sa respiration était plus qu'irrégulière, et Misaki sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son front. Il se haïssait, il se haïssait plus que tout!  
Il avait tout fait pour ignorer ces récents flashbacks, et s'était toujours raisonné, refusant de croire à tout manque affectif pour son kidnappeur monstrueux… Mais la chaîne que ce-dernier lui avait glissée au coup semblait le tirer vers le bas, à nouveau.  
Ses pertes de mémoires n'avaient jamais brisé ce lien qu'avait tissé son tortionnaire, comme il l'avait toujours supposé…

L'étudiant s'était voilé la face, en imaginant une fin heureuse, dans laquelle il était libre, physiquement… Et mentalement. Toutefois, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas simplement effacer toutes les blessures que son esprit avait subies.  
Et ces troubles affectifs… N'étaient que des symptômes parmi d'autres, après de si grands traumatismes.  
Même s'il savait pertinemment que tout cela était fou et impensable… Un tel lien ne pouvait pas disparaître comme par magie, grâce à quelques rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Cela était d'autant plus vrai, en revivant sans cesse des souvenirs tels que ce fameux cauchemar.

Incapable de retenir tout cela en lui plus longtemps, Misaki ne put s'empêcher de crier, toujours plus fort. Il ressentait beaucoup trop d'émotions, qu'il ne pouvait qu'évacuer de cette manière.  
Il craquait, après tout ce temps.

Akihiko ne perdit pas une seconde, et se rua à ses côtés. L'inquiétude avait fait place à l'angoisse, et le brun put voir son hésitation : après tout, l'autre n'avait jamais eu affaire à une telle crise, et craignait sans doute de faire un geste trop brusque pour son compagnon.  
Le jeune homme commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus, tandis que sa panique s'accentuait.

-"Misaki, tout…" Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir quelques instants, se demandant probablement si les mots qu'il comptait employer étaient les bons : "Tout va bien, je suis là."

Mais l'étudiant avait cessé de l'écouter, se recroquevillant davantage contre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas croire à tout cela.

" _Pourquoi…?_ "

Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent, et sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, alors que les bras de son amant le serrèrent contre lui.  
Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar!

-"Je…" Commença-t-il, ne se souciant même plus de ce qui l'entourait : "Je ne veux pas y retourner… Je ne veux pas y retourner!"

Il serra les paupières. Il était incapable de regarder l'auteur dans les yeux, après cela : le poids de la culpabilité était bien trop lourd pour ses faibles épaules.  
L'autre le tira davantage vers lui, comme pour l'inciter à se calmer. Celui-ci passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Misaki, et répondit, avec douceur :

-"Je sais…" Son intonation laissait percevoir combien le plus vieux était peiné et inquiet au sujet de son état, probablement car il ne pouvait rien faire : "Je ne le laisserai pas te reprendre, je te le jure."

Mais tous deux ne parlaient pas de la même chose.

Akihiko lui promettait de le protéger de ce monstre, de tout faire pour le tenir éloigné de lui… Cependant, qu'en serait-il, si Misaki perdait la raison…?  
Qu'en serait-il… S'il se jetait lui-même dans les griffes du loup, après un moment d'égarement?

Cette possibilité le terrifiait… Non pas parce qu'il risquait de revivre des centaines de tortures différentes, bien plus douloureuses les unes que les autres…  
Mais parce qu'il savait que cela était plus que possible, si ces fameux flashbacks continuaient de le hanter. Rien, pas même l'obstination et l'amour de son compagnon, ne pourrait le protéger d'une folle décision.  
En ces temps de crise… Il ne pouvait même plus se faire confiance.

Akihiko caressa ses cheveux tendrement, berçant doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras, pour l'aider à se calmer. Il murmurait quelques phrases rassurantes dans son oreille, pour le rassurer, et lui répéter combien il l'aimait toujours, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Peu à peu, le brun arrêta de crier, laissant place à des pleures silencieuses, tandis que ses mains agrippèrent faiblement le haut de pyjama de son amant.

Usagi avait toujours su comment le calmer… Même dans les moments difficiles.

Le romancier prit la parole une nouvelle fois, d'un ton empli de tristesse et d'appréhension :

-"Je vais accepter la proposition de mon père…" murmura-t-il enfin, en faisant allusion à l'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt en journée : "Nous irons au manoir familial, tu te sentiras sûrement mieux là-bas…"

Les doigts de l'étudiant se refermèrent plus encore sur le tissu.  
Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution possible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à ce sujet. Si l'écrivain percevait cela comme une manière de le protéger de ce monstre, Misaki savait pertinemment que cela ne stopperait pas ces maudits souvenirs de lui revenir malgré tout.

De plus, même si le manoir constituait effectivement un lieu suffisamment sécurisé, cela n'effaçait pas ses doutes.  
Que ferait-il, s'il perdait l'esprit, ne serait-ce que quelques instants…?

Avec horreur, il prit conscience de tout cela. Il ne pouvait plus rester muet, simplement. Il allait devoir se confier au romancier, afin de le tenir informer de ses peurs, c'était une évidence. L'autre ne savait rien de ses flashbacks, et garder ce secret plus longtemps était sans nul doute ce qui mènerait le plus jeune à sa perte.

Mais que dire, par où commencer…? Il n'en savait rien.  
Quant à ses craintes, mêlées à sa grande confusion… Elles n'arrangeaient en rien les choses.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, se collant petit à petit de lui-même à son compagnon. Ce-dernier répondit immédiatement à son geste, en le serrant davantage contre lui.

-"D'accord…" Ce mot s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, qui ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était cassée, aigüe, instable… Rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle.

L'auteur continua de lui murmurer toute sorte de choses rassurantes, et ce, même pendant les prochaines heures. Il resta à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de tout son amour, et de toute son affection.  
Misaki ne put que se laisser emporter par cette vague d'émotion, essayant de se détendre autant que possible dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il savait néanmoins que cela ne durerait pas.  
A présent, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Akihiko… Et il appréhendait ce moment plus que tout au monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce cinquième chapitre est terminé.**  
 **Je vous avoue que j'ai des difficultés à avoir un avis personnel dessus : ce chapitre a été écrit fragment par fragment, presque semaine par semaine, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans ce chapitre à chaque tentative. C'est la raison pour laquelle celui-ci a tant tardé. Je ne trouvais ni l'inspiration, ni la motivation d'écrire, dans cette partie de l'histoire.**

 **La plupart d'entre vous savent déjà qu'il m'est très difficile d'écrire des lemons, et que je finis toujours par les censurer d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour " _en finir au plus vite avant que mon style d'écriture ne deviennent un massacre au fil des pages_ ". C'est exactement ce qui était censé se passer ici : je devais écrire la scène jusqu'à la fin du viol, et ajouter une scène de "consolation" de Vladlen, qui lavait encore plus le cerveau de Misaki. Seulement, je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à la faire, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.**  
 **Plus un chapitre devient long, plus on réutilise de mots et d'expressions déjà employés auparavant : c'est exactement pourquoi je déteste écrire de longs chapitres, ça me paraît très lourd. Et avec 30 pages, il devenait urgent pour moi d'en finir, pour ne pas "dégrader" la qualité du chapitre.**  
 **D'une certaine manière, cela me laisse l'occasion de faire un futur flashback pour plus tard, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

 **Je m'attends également à recevoir certaines critiques quant à l'état mental de Misaki, qui est très fragile, et particulièrement instable/contradictoire. Je n'aurai rien contre cela, les critiques sont faites pour améliorer le travail des auteurs, après tout. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir réussi à transmettre tout ce que j'avais imaginé en termes d'explications à travers ce chapitre. J'essaierai de le faire grâce à l'intervention du psychologue, qui pourra mieux l'expliquer que Misaki lui-même.**  
 **J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce point : Misaki ayant souffert de troubles de mémoire, il a perdu beaucoup de souvenirs, qu'ils soient anciens ou récents. En retrouvant ces vieux souvenirs, Misaki voit survenir une partie de sa personnalité qu'il avait cherché à enterrer : celle qui lui avait permit de survivre, jusqu'à s'attacher de manière malsaine à son kidnappeur. De ce fait, il prend peur de ne plus être lui-même, et de faire une bêtise en conséquence.**  
 **Quant à son caractère qui s'est beaucoup radouci, c'est en particulier à cause de ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. Il est confus, et extrêmement perturbé par cette constatation.**

 **Il me semblait nécessaire de faire un point là-dessus, j'avais peur d'avoir "mal exprimé" les sentiments de Misaki à ce sujet.**  
 **N'étant pas très sûre de la qualité de ce chapitre, je préfère prendre mes précautions...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et je vous remercie pour votre patience, ainsi que pour votre intérêt pour la fanfiction. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir par la suite!**

 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews!**

* * *

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello!  
C'est vrai que " _ **JSDR**_ " était assez lente, mais je me posais déjà pas mal de question à l'époque. L'ennui, dans ce cas là, c'est les chapitres vides : il ne s'agit que de meublage, et c'est assez dur à écrire... Mais comme tu le dis, ce genre de chapitres est nécessaire afin de faire avancer l'intrigue de manière rationnelle!  
Oui, les PDV d'Akihiko dans le manga sont vraiment très bien fait. Ils m'ont beaucoup inspiré, car c'est assez difficile de voir comment pourrait bien réagir Akihiko, lui qui est si "calme/froid".  
En tout cas, je suis contente que Misaki ne soit pas tant "OOC" que ça. Ou du moins, que cela soit justifié, même s'il ne faut pas que j'aille trop loin dans cette direction, pour rester crédible : c'est le risque.  
Ca va peut-être te faire rire, mais la première suite de " _ **JSDR**_ " que j'avais imaginé était uniquement consacrée à Vladlen : il retrouvait l'amour, mais... C'était particulier, surtout à cause de son partenaire, en fait. Comme je ne sais pas si je devrais spoiler, je préfère ne pas trop en parler XD  
ET CROIS-MOI, VLADLEN S'EST MONTRÉ TRÈS TRÈS DOUX ENVERS MISAKI DANS D'AUTRES OCCASIONS, SI CA PEUT TE RASSURER, uhuhuhuhu... Mais je suis contente que ces flashbacks te plaisent, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton opinion sur celui-ci!  
Merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait très plaisir!

 **Miyabie-Chan :** Hey!  
Je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion de faire un tel PDV, ça me permettait d'expliquer beaucoup de choses, après tout! ( _et ô oui, Vladlen est terriblement organisé, et ce n'est que le début!_ )  
Oui, il utilise juste des méthodes... PAS TRÈS ETHIQUES pour arriver à ses fins... Mais en soi, s'il aime effectivement entendre Misaki crier et hurler de douleur, il attend surtout le moment où il domine complètement une personne ( _jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie par la suite en général, chose qui n'est pas arrivée avec Misaki_ ).  
Pour que Vladlen trouve l'amour, j'avais déjà envisagé ce scénario, mais... J'ai fini par mettre ce projet sur attente, puisqu'il manque selon moi de réalisme. Mais j'ai déjà en tête un partenaire potentiel, si jamais je venais à faire un spin-off!  
ET SINON VOILA, QUAND JE DIS QU'UN CERTAIN TRUC EST TRES PROCHE, JE LE DIS PAS POUR RIRE XD Mais rien qu'avec le temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'étais grillée x)  
En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements, je vais faire de mon mieux! Merci aussi pour la review! Bisous! :3

 **Cecilia411 :** Bonjour!  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que JSDR t'a plu! Merci beaucoup! =)  
Quant à l'état psychologique de Misaki, il s'agit d'une chose que je compte "arranger" avec le temps, mais pour le moment, il s'agit d'un passage "obligé" avec les récents événements. Je comprends que cela soit frustrant après JSDR, et la manière dont Misaki se comportait dans cette fic, mais cela va revenir, c'est ce que j'ai prévu. Moi-même, je préfère largement écrire ses PDV lorsqu'il est un peu plus "résistant", surtout parce que j'ai plus de choses à dire xD  
Merci infiniment pour les compliments, ça m'encourage énormément! Pour ta question, j'ai effectivement pas mal d'idées et de scénarios pour écrire un livre, mais j'ai la sensation que si je me lance là-dedans, TDLO finira forcément par couler dans l'oubli ( _je ne peux qu'écrire qu'une chose à la fois_ ). De plus, les maisons d'éditions sont très exigeantes ( _1 manuscrit publié pour plus de 1000 envoyés, ce qui ne fait pas beaucoup_ ), je ne pense pas avoir le style d'écriture "minimum" à ce qu'ils demandent. En particulier avec l'utilisation constante que je fais des participe présents, qui sont très "mal-vu" dans le domaine de l'écriture.  
Par contre, mon rêve le plus fou est de créer quelque chose que les gens aiment et apprécient ( _un jeu, un film, dans l'idéal un dessin animé, mais bon, c'est bien beau de rêver_ XD _Il faut forcément tomber sur une bonne opportunité pour ça, et avoir aussi un sacré paquet de talent_ ). J'ai un tas de d'idées et de scénarios dont je ne sais pas quoi faire, car elles ne passeraient pas à l'écrit, et c'est assez dommage, car certaines sont développées du début jusqu'à la fin.  
Merci pour la review, bisous!

 **Indomptee :** Salut!  
Eh bien, je suis contente de voir que la suite te plait! ( _de même pour Alexeï!_ ) J'aime moi aussi beaucoup tout ce qui concerne la psychiatrie/psychologie... Et tout ce qui est sombre, de manière générale! xD  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! =)  
Ah, et si ce petit flashback t'a troublé... Tu ferais bien de te préparer pour ce que j'ai préparé pour la suite, héhéhéhé...  
Merci beaucoup pour l'image, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la dessiner! ( _même si les bras de Misaki sont trop courts, argh_ )  
En tout cas, merci pour la review, vraiment!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**  
 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien!**

 **Après plus de deux ou trois semaines, voici enfin le chapitre 6 de " _Tapi Dans L'Ombre_ "!**  
 **Ahahaha, moi qui pensait pouvoir poster facilement en deux semaines... Quelle naïveté! Je manque souvent d'occasions pour écrire au lycée, en ce moment, et je n'ai presque jamais d'inspiration pour écrire chez moi. Ça me réduit beaucoup mon temps pour écrire, et par conséquent, les chapitres sont plus longs à venir. Pas besoin de vous le dire, mais c'est une situation qui me contrarie assez.**  
 **De plus, on retrouve avec ce chapitre une longueur plutôt standard, avec 8 pages. Eh oui, les chapitres d'une trentaines de pages sont une exception x) Mais bientôt, il devrait y avoir des chapitres plus... Mouvementés, je dirai, héhéhéhéhé...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il y a certains points très importants à l'intrigue dans celui-ci. J'espère que ça compensera le manque "d'action"...  
Et puis, avec le chapitre précédent ( _et ce que j'ai préparé pour la suite..._ ), un peu de calme n'est pas de refus, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Après le fameux "incident" qui était survenu durant la nuit, la matinée était enfin arrivée.

Misaki aurait aimé pouvoir s'enterrer plusieurs pieds sous terre, tant la honte l'avait submergé cette nuit. C'était bien évidemment encore le cas à présent, mais il se sentait un peu mieux malgré tout.

Akihiko était resté auprès de lui après cela, pendant plusieurs heures, et lui avait répété de nombreuses fois qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'était montré extrêmement compatissant, même si l'étudiant savait parfaitement que l'autre cachait volontairement sa colère envers son ravisseur, pour mieux le tranquilliser. D'une certaine manière, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, et le brun avait fini par s'assoupir dans ses bras au bout de quelques heures : après tout, il avait beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en retard, et ses pleurs l'avaient terriblement exténué. De plus, l'étreinte réconfortante de son amant, et sa voix rassurante l'avaient aidé à se détendre, petit à petit.

Il s'était réveillé dans le lit de l'écrivain par la suite, seul. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui étaient rapidement revenus en mémoire, et il n'avait pu qu'enfouir sa tête contre les oreillers, écrasé par des sentiments contradictoires : colère, tristesse, embarras, culpabilité… Et tant d'autres.  
Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte, tout en serrant les dents. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir regarder l'auteur dans les yeux.  
Après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là… Comment le pourrait-il?

Le brun n'eut pas le courage de se lever tout de suite, et préféra rester dans le lit encore un peu. D'habitude, il était toujours le premier à se lever, prêt à réveiller son compagnon en fin de matinée… Mais cette fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le réveil posés sur la table de chevet, et son visage se crispa : il était presque midi.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si tard. Si certes, il aimait parfois rester couché lorsqu'il le pouvait, il se levait toujours bien avant onze heures, afin d'avoir le temps de faire toutes ses tâches ménagères quotidiennes.  
Dans le cas présent, il était plus qu'en retard.

A contrecœur, il se redressa, et frotta ses yeux, encore un peu gonflés par ses pleurs de la veille. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour s'imaginer combien ils devaient être rouges. Le jeune homme s'attendait également à trouver des cernes importants sous ses yeux, tant il était fatigué.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas rester au lit plus longtemps, il devait se lever. Dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait commencer à se confier à Usagi, qui avait été plus que patient avec lui. Misaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à ce sujet.  
Il lui avait caché tellement de choses, et pourtant, le plus vieux continuait de prendre soin de lui, sans le brusquer. L'étudiant savait bien que son amant ne lui demanderait jamais de parler s'il ne le voulait pas… Mais il n'avait aucune peine à voir la curiosité et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de celui-ci, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de détourner le sujet.

Le jeune adulte se leva enfin, et étouffa un bâillement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la fatigue le convaincre de se recoucher.  
Il s'étira, et jeta un œil inquiet à la porte : s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler… Il était terrifié à l'idée de voir le visage de son compagnon : que ferait-il, si l'autre le considérait avec dégoût? S'il le dévisageait avec mépris, ou écœurement?  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le moment où il croiserait le regard de son amant… Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'Akihiko ne le regarderait jamais ainsi, mais la peur le faisait douter.

Il inspira longuement, et ferma les yeux : il pouvait le faire. Cela n'était pas impossible, il le savait très bien. Akihiko allait sûrement l'accueillir avec son inquiétude et son appréhension habituelles : il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter ainsi.  
Si l'écrivain pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il lui demanderait probablement d'arrêter de douter de ses sentiments à son égard… A cette idée, Misaki ne put retenir un petit sourire, et trouva suffisamment de courage pour finalement bouger ses jambes.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte, et prit une nouvelle inspiration : il pouvait le faire.  
L'étudiant n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et ouvrit la porte. Il fut ébloui par la lumière qui inonda la chambre, protégeant ses yeux de sa main libre.  
Après quelques secondes, il fut enfin en mesure de distinguer les alentours. Il s'avança peu à peu des escaliers, et aperçut l'écrivain dans le salon, en train de lire un livre. Misaki n'eut aucune peine à remarquer la fatigue que l'autre semblait porter sur les épaules : il ne s'était probablement pas rendormi depuis l' _incident_ , et souffrait sans aucun doute d'un manque de sommeil important.

Le plus vieux ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop concentré à lire son roman, peut-être pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.  
L'étudiant posa le pied sur la première marche, prêt à descendre les escaliers, afin de le rejoindre. Le poids de son corps sur la marche fit grincer l'escalier, et le bruit fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention d'Usagi, qui releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant, et son visage changea radicalement d'expression, affichant l'inquiétude que Misaki s'attendait à recevoir.

-"Misaki!" commença le romancier, tout en posant son livre sur la table. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais resta finalement silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

Le brun s'était figé dans l'escalier. Il ne savait pas non plus comment engager la conversation, et les images de la veille continuaient à le hanter, à mesure qu'il tentait de trouver les bons mots. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Usagi sur lui, qui semblait guetter le moindre signe alarmant, afin d'agir en vitesse en cas de besoin.

Mais il avait beau chercher, seuls quelques mots lui venaient à l'esprit :

-"Je… Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'il détournait les yeux. Il serra les poings, et s'efforça de jeter quelques coups d'œil bref à l'écrivain, craintif de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait en retour : "Je ne…" Il fit une petite pause, et se mordit la lèvre, avant de continuer : "Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec tout ça."

Mais en fin de compte, il avait fait tout le contraire. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait brisé tous ses espoirs de ne pas alarmer le romancier.  
Il tourna la tête vers ce-dernier, et rencontra son regard triste. L'autre était visiblement peiné, et le fixait intensément : sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que tout cela se passe ainsi. Il avait sûrement imaginé que Misaki viendrait le voir de lui-même, et non pas sous la contrainte.  
Le brun était sûr que cela le blessait, au moins légèrement. A cette pensée, sa culpabilité s'accentua davantage : il ne faisait qu'enchainer les mauvaises décisions…  
Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait…?

-"Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me cacher quoi que ce soit." Lui répondit l'auteur, d'un ton doux et calme, prenant bien soin de bien choisir ses mots : "Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Si tu ne me dis rien, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de moi… Et ça m'angoisse." Les yeux améthystes du plus vieux étaient posés sur lui, et le dévisageait avec tristesse : "Je sais que tu as tendance à vouloir tout résoudre tout seul, à ne pas vouloir inquiéter les autres… Mais je serai là, quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir. Juste…" L'autre s'arrêta quelques instants, puis reprit d'une intonation presque désespérée : "Ne m'ignore pas. S'il-te plait."

Les mots du romancier n'exprimaient rien d'autre que le souhait d'aider l'étudiant à se sentir mieux… Et l'imploraient de le laisser faire.

La gorge du jeune homme se noua, et il fut soudain prit d'une immense culpabilité : il ne voulait pas que tout cela se passe ainsi! Il avait préféré rester silencieux pour ne pas alarmer son amant, le temps que son kidnappeur se fasse attraper de nouveau par la police, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.  
Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il devrait se confier à l'écrivain, un jour où l'autre… Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ouvrir son cœur, et ce, malgré l'aide et les incitations de son psychologue.  
En plus de ne pas vouloir inquiéter Usagi, il avait toujours craint les réactions de ce-dernier, face aux souvenirs immondes qui avaient peu à peu détruit son esprit.

Il porta une main à ses yeux, tout en serrant durement ses paupières : les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer ainsi!  
Blesser l'écrivain était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire…

Il s'empêcha de pleurer, fermant plus durement ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes : il avait déjà trop pleuré… Il était temps d'agir, à présent.

-"Misaki?" Son compagnon s'était levé du canapé, et s'approchait de lui, d'un air visiblement soucieux. Sans doute s'attendait-il lui aussi à le voir pleurer, et il se préparait probablement à le réconforter.

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait plus continuer à agir de cette manière.  
Il devait se ressaisir, et ignorer ses craintes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler, au risque d'attrister l'écrivain avec des souvenirs qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas savoir.  
C'était sûrement le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pour rattraper le cours désastreux des événements…

Il rouvrit les yeux, et releva la tête, croisant le regard d'Akihiko. Celui-ci se trouvait au bas de l'escalier, et le dévisageait, incertain. Il semblait se demander s'il devait monter le rejoindre, ou attendre que l'étudiant finisse de descendre les marches.

Misaki se força à réagir, et à bouger ses jambes, presque paralysées. Doucement, et lentement, il descendit les marches. Ses yeux verts n'avaient pas quitté ceux de l'écrivain.  
Lorsque son pied toucha enfin le sol, il resta quelques instants, immobile, face à son amant : il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
Il ne pouvait pas simplement débuter par une phrase telle que " _je suis devenu fou après plusieurs mois de captivité, et j'ai eu des sentiments envers mon kidnappeur_ "! Mais expliquer cela, d'une manière moins _brutale_? Le jeune adulte ne trouvait pas les mots. Après tout, s'il avait déjà envisagé quelques fois de se confier à l'auteur, il n'avait que très peu songé à la manière dont il lui parlerait… Et à cet instant précis, il était coincé.

Il serra les dents, voyant toute sorte de phrases passer dans son esprit, sans savoir lesquelles utiliser.

Puis, tandis qu'il continuait de se tourmenter mentalement, il fut ramené à la réalité, en sentant la main d'Usagi se poser sur son épaule.  
La tristesse et l'empathie étaient peintes sur son visage :

-"Si c'est trop dur pour toi… Je ne te forcerai pas." Sa voix était douce, et témoignait de son intention de ne pas le blesser.

Le cœur de Misaki se serra encore plus.  
Comment pouvait-il accepter d'abandonner la conversation aussi facilement, lui qui était si inquiet…?

Le brun y voyait là une énième occasion de se défiler, de trouver un prétexte pour changer de sujet… Mais cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas la saisir.  
Fuir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Même s'il disposait effectivement de la possibilité de ne rien dire… Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi éternellement. Fatalement, il aurait à se confier, et il imaginait bien que les circonstances de ce moment pourraient être moins favorables…

Il déglutit difficilement, à mesure qu'il s'efforçait de rassembler son courage, du mieux qu'il put.  
Misaki avait prit sa décision.

-"Je…" Il s'interrompit, sentant ses peurs s'intensifier, devant le regard attentif d'Usagi : il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-"Je vais tout te dire." Dit-il, d'une voix peu assurée, avant de continuer : "Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. J'avais… J'avais peur de ta réaction, si je t'en parlais."

Le visage de l'auteur fut prit d'une expression bien plus triste, en entendant les mots de l'étudiant : sans doute était-il peiné d'apprendre que le plus jeune ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui.

Akihiko s'approcha de lui davantage, et l'attira soudainement vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Les mains de celui-ci le maintenaient contre son corps, et Misaki ne put que lâcher un petit souffle, surpris par la soudaine étreinte.  
Il ne s'agissait que d'un geste anodin, pour la plupart des couples… Mais dans ce contexte, cette embrassade signifiait beaucoup plus pour l'étudiant.  
Le visage enfoui dans le torse de son amant, il pouvait presque sentir tout l'amour qui émanait de celui-ci. Les bras du plus vieux l'enveloppaient avec tendresse, comme s'il était une chose extrêmement précieuse à ses yeux.

-"Je t'ai dis plusieurs fois que je ne te laisserai jamais partir…" reprit son compagnon, d'une intonation qui se voulait convaincante, malgré la tristesse présente dans sa voix : "Et peu importe ce que tu me diras, cela ne changera rien à mon amour pour toi."

Misaki sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et ses joues prendre une légère teinte rougie, tandis que le romancier continuait, plus fort :

-"Je t'aime, Misaki. Je suis amoureux de toi, et je te promets que cela ne changera pas." Les bras autour du jeune adulte se resserrèrent peu à peu, à mesure que l'autre terminait sa déclaration : "Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais même donner ma vie pour toi."

Dès lors que le plus vieux eut terminé de parler, brun commença à trembler, faiblement. Ce n'était que des mots, il le savait bien… Mais il ne pouvait nier combien ils lui avaient fait plaisir.  
Il rougit davantage, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et doucement, leva les mains à son tour, pour enlacer le romancier. Il répondit peu à peu à l'étreinte, timidement. Malgré son embarras, il n'en fut que plus heureux et apaisé.  
Ce fut également le cas de son amant, qui le serra encore plus contre lui, visiblement comblé par le geste de l'étudiant.

Cela faisait longtemps que Misaki ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.  
Etait-ce parce qu'il avait finalement accepté de se confier…? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait tant, après si longtemps à éviter celui-ci?  
Probablement les deux, d'une certaine manière.

Il s'autorisa à se détendre, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, et se perdit peu à peu dans l'étreinte de son amant, craignant déjà l'instant où celle-ci prendrait fin.

* * *

Misaki avait emmené Usagi dans le salon, où tous deux s'étaient assis. L'étudiant s'était tout d'abord assis aux côtés de l'écrivain, mais celui-ci l'attira contre lui, pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
En temps normal, le brun se serait débattu, jusqu'à s'installer en face de son compagnon pour éviter tout autre assaut de ce type.  
Cependant, il n'en avait ressenti ni la force, ni l'envie cette fois-ci. Il ne montra aucun signe de résistance, et se blottit même contre Akihiko. Ce-dernier le prit dans ses bras de nouveaux, et laissa son dos reposer contre le dossier.

Cela faisait longtemps que les deux hommes n'avaient pas été aussi proches, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Avec ses flashbacks de plus en plus forts, et de plus en plus fréquents, il avait souvent préféré s'isoler. La honte et la peur l'avaient submergés, et la solitude était son seul refuge dans de telles circonstances.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le brun avait finalement parlé à l'auteur, se forçant à ne rien omettre. Certains souvenirs étaient très durs à confier, d'autres étaient à peine supportables… Néanmoins, il avait fait de son mieux, et avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à la fin de sa captivité. L'étudiant avait pris garde à bien choisir ses mots, mais tandis que ses confessions s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, il pouvait presque sentir comme un poids disparaître de sa poitrine.  
Il avait l'impression qu'une charge énorme lui avait été enlevée de ses épaules, et bientôt, parler lui fut plus facile.

Peu après cela, il put aborder le sujet des flashbacks, et combien ils étaient bien plus violents que la normale. Puis vint ensuite le cas de la nuit dernière, et du rêve qu'il avait eu.  
Il préféra éviter de mentionner en détails les actions de son ravisseur, mais en dit juste assez pour que l'écrivain comprenne de quelle manière son "statut" avait changé aux yeux de ce fou.

-"Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça." Avait ensuite murmuré Misaki, après avoir ouvert son cœur. Il était resté immobile tout le long, et avait parfois laissé quelques sanglots lui échapper, rapidement consolé par le plus vieux.

Celui-ci lui était resté un moment silencieux, se contentant simplement de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Puis, après quelques secondes, il répondit, d'une voix basse :

-"C'est moi qui suis désolé… De ne pas avoir pu te protéger."

Misaki comprit immédiatement ce que l'autre insinuait par ses mots : il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'avait subi son amant, et avait porté le blâme sur lui-même.  
Toutefois, avant même que l'étudiant ne puisse essayer de le conforter, et lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute, il entendit un sanglot, derrière lui.

Déconcerté, il se retourna vers son amant, et vit que celui-ci avait commencé à pleurer.  
Le brun ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, il y a plusieurs années, lorsque le plus vieux avait eu le cœur brisé par son amour à sens unique envers Takahiro.  
Et aujourd'hui… Il pleurait pour Misaki.

-"Je suis désolé…" répéta-t-il, relevant une de ses mains pour couvrir ses yeux : "Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver, ou te protéger…" Sa mâchoire était serrée, et l'étudiant devina sans peine qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer plus.

Il observa son compagnon quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir en premier lieu : il ne s'attendait pas à voir son amant craquer devant lui. Mais devant la gravité de la situation, il s'efforça de trouver les mots pour réconforter le plus vieux, aussi rapidement que possible :

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Usagi…" Tenta-t-il, espérant qu'il parviendrait à trouver de quoi aider Akihiko : "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

Ce qui, en somme, était bien la vérité. Personne, pas même Akihiko, n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait arriver.  
En ce qui concerne la localisation de son kidnappeur lors de sa captivité, le cas était le même : le psychopathe qui l'avait enlevé avait toujours été très méticuleux, et avait toujours pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace, aucun indice derrière lui.  
Usagi n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver tout seul. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être ce qui le dérangeait, en soi : de ne pas avoir été utile à l'enquête.

Misaki ne pouvait que comprendre sa frustration : lui-même s'était senti particulièrement mal après sa première libération. Muet et ne se souvenant d'aucune information importante susceptible d'aider les enquêteurs, il s'était senti coupable très longtemps à ce sujet. Il lui était même arrivé de faire des cauchemars, où les pauvres victimes qu'il avait vu mourir face à lui, revenaient le hanter pour lui demander de le venger, encore, et encore, et encore… Il voyait leur visage ensanglanté, leurs membres parfois tordus, parfois arrachés… Ces visions l'avaient toujours réveillé en sursaut, et l'empêchaient de se rendormir après cela.

Le brun vit le romancier se figer un moment, et celui-ci baissa lentement la main qu'il avait portée à son visage.  
Ses yeux améthyste le dévisageaient avec douleur, et Misaki sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. L'homme resta silencieux, pensif. Néanmoins, son mutisme ne rassura en rien le jeune adulte, qui ressentit le besoin d'insister de nouveau :

-"Je t'assure, Usagi, vraiment." Il se retourna complètement, de sorte à être face à l'écrivain, et l'observa à son tour. Pour une fois, il était celui qui devait rassurer l'autre, et il s'agissait d'un rôle qu'il prenait très au sérieux.  
Après tout, combien de fois Akihiko avait-il endossé ce rôle, sans jamais le prendre une seule fois à la légère…?

Et tout en mettant de côté son embarras, il décida d'agir : la parole, même si elle était efficace, ne suffirait sans doute pas pour soigner une blessure aussi vieille et aussi grave que celle-ci.  
Hésitant, il prit la main libre de l'auteur dans les siennes, et se fit violence pour ne pas succomber à la gêne : Usagi en avait besoin, et ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer aussi timide. Akihiko avait déjà tant fait pour lui : c'était le moment de lui rendre la pareille.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Misaki était prêt à rassurer le plus vieux autant que possible, bien conscient qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire à cet instant précis. Mais devant ses mots de Misaki, et son geste empli de sens, son compagnon réagit enfin. Ce-dernier se redressa rapidement, et enserra une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du jeune adulte, qui eut un bref sursaut, surpris par cette soudaine réaction. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défaire de cette énième étreinte, et laissa l'autre le serrer contre lui. Il décida assez rapidement d'enlacer le romancier à son tour.  
Il y a quelques années, il aurait été bien plus timide, et hésitant pour faire ce genre de choses… Mais à présent, tout était différent.  
Leur relation, son comportement… Et le contexte, également.

Il sentit l'autre enfouir son visage dans son épaule, et il put entendre un "merci" murmuré à travers ses vêtements. Misaki ne put retenir un sourire triste, et doucement, porta une main dans les cheveux de l'écrivain, qu'il caressa avec lenteur.  
Ce geste… Akihiko le faisait souvent, pour le calmer, et le rassurer. Et le jeune homme savait par expérience que cela était efficace.

Puis, tandis qu'il maintenait Usagi contre lui, la proposition du père de celui-ci lui revint en mémoire : l'homme leur avait proposé de séjourner chez lui quelques temps, afin d'aider Misaki à se sentir plus en sécurité. Le brun avait décliné la proposition, ne préférant pas s'imposer au sein de la famille Usami… Mais avec la tournure des récents événements, il n'était plus si sûr.

Evidemment, il n'avait jamais cessé de craindre une autre apparition de son kidnappeur dans sa vie, en particulier dans un endroit où ce monstre avait déjà réussi à établir un contact…  
L'étudiant n'oublierait jamais le choc qu'il avait pu ressentir, en entendant le téléphone sonner, et en prenant par la suite connaissance de l'identité de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Sa seconde capture semblait avoir été si simple à organiser de cette manière… Qui pouvait bien prouver que cela ne se reproduirait pas?  
Peut-être que son ravisseur les observait déjà en ce moment même, et attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper…? Cette pensée l'effraya énormément, et il préféra balayer cette pensée très vite, pour ne pas inquiéter l'écrivain, dont l'état n'était pas propice à plus de stress.

Mais Misaki n'était certainement pas le seul touché par cette peur. Il s'en doutait auparavant, bien sûr, mais ce qui venait de se passer avec son amant avait confirmé ses hypothèses.  
Akihiko ne le montrait pas… Mais il était tout autant effrayé que lui d'une possible attaque. Il avait simplement décidé de porter un masque.

Les deux hommes avaient pris la décision de ne pas inquiéter l'autre… Mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation, encore une fois.

Le brun se questionna à nouveau sur la proposition de Fuyuhiko. Si certes, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer au premier abord, la vision si dévastée de l'auteur lui avait soudainement fait réaliser que l'offre ne lui était pas seulement destiné. Elle bénéficierait à lui, bien sûr, mais également à Usagi, qui craignait énormément de ne pas pouvoir le protéger en cas de besoin.  
Dans un lieu surveillé par des domestiques, et par le père d'Akihiko lui-même, peut-être que son compagnon se détendrait lui aussi.

Il y avait bien entendu le problème de relation entre Usagi et sa famille… Mais Misaki supposa que cela serait toujours mieux que de rester dans l'appartement, stressés par une situation de danger.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour eux, après tout. Il ne suffisait que de quelques jours, le temps que son ravisseur se fasse arrêter par la police. Ensuite, leur vie reviendrait à la normale, et tous deux pourront enfin se tranquilliser.

-"Peut-être…" commença l'étudiant, hésitant, avant de rassembler tout son courage pour continuer : "Peut-être que nous devrions aller chez ton père, finalement, comme il nous l'avait proposé."

Akihiko leva la tête, et le dévisagea avec étonnement. Sans doute ne s'attendait pas à cela, surtout aussi brusquement de sa part. Il resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait. Mais après quelques secondes, il acquiesça doucement, avant d'enlacer l'étudiant une nouvelle fois :

-"D'accord." répondit-il, d'une voix basse, visiblement encore touché par la détresse qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt : "Je… Je l'appellerai plus tard, pour le prévenir."

Misaki se reposa une énième fois dans les bras d'Akihiko, profitant de sa proximité avec l'autre pour se détendre, une chose qu'il s'était très peu permis depuis l'échappée de son ravisseur.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.  
Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver un certain mauvais pressentiment, qu'il plaça sur le compte de la paranoïa. Après tout, dans un manoir rempli de domestique, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il se fasse kidnapper de nouveau.  
Ou du moins… C'était ce qu'il espérait, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'intelligence, et la patience dont pourrait user son tortionnaire contre lui, comme celui-ci l'avait tant de fois fait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 6 est terminé!**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Habituellement, j'ai toujours des brouillons que je rédige avant de faire un chapitre ( _d'environ pages, selon la longueur et le contenu du chapitre en question_ ), mais là, j'y suis allée complètement à l'aveugle. Pour la petite histoire, j'avais déjà tout mon brouillon rédigé, et il s'est avéré que j'ai dû faire un changement scénaristique majeur dans l'intrigue ( _aka, la "réconciliation" entre Misaki et Akihiko, qui n'était absolument pas prévue dans ce chapitre_ ). Résultat? J'ai jeté mes feuilles noires d'écritures et d'annotations, et j'y suis allée les yeux fermés, au feeling. En soi, une technique dangereuse, puisque je me rend bien moins compte de possibles erreurs scénaristiques, et qu'en cas d'erreurs, je me retrouve à parfois devoir tout recommencer.**  
 **Donc bon, écrire sans mes fiches, c'est une chose que j'éviterai le plus possible à l'avenir.**

 **Que dire, que dire... Ce chapitre m'a pas mal effrayé. Non seulement parce qu'il a été écrit "au feeling", mais aussi parce qu'il comporte beaucoup d'éléments très "risqués". Je pense à beaucoup de choses, tels que la réconciliation de Misaki et Akihiko ( _qui en soi est une bonne chose, mais que j'ai peut-être mal écrit_ ), ou bien le moment de faiblesse d'Akihiko. J'ai surtout peur d'avoir fait de l'OOC, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop "raté" ce chapitre.**  
 **Enfin, j'attendrai vos avis pour en savoir plus!**

 **Une autre anecdote : la sortie très très récente du nouveau chapitre de Junjo Romantica m'a pas mal inspiré pour ce chapitre. Je ne spoilerai pas pour les personnes qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, mais... Accrochez-vous à votre fauteuil, c'est une montagne russe de feels, sérieusement. L'un des meilleurs chapitres de toute l'intrigue selon moi.**

 **Et enfin, le fait inutile à savoir sur mon quotidien! J'ai tout juste terminé un manhwa, que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être déjà : _Killing Stalking_. Les personnes qui l'auront lu comprendront pourquoi je l'ai apprécié, ahahahaha... Sinon, pour les autres qui ne connaîtraient pas, je vous le conseille fortement! Accrochez-vous là aussi en le lisant, parce que woah, c'est très très trèèèès prenant ( _c'est sombre, c'est gore à certains moment, et l'un des personnages est un yandere extrêmement creepy : mon cocktail préféré_ ).**  
 **Voilà voilà, ma vie est fantastique et passionnante =D**

 **Sur ce, passons aux réponses de reviews!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews!**

* * *

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello!  
Pour ce qui est du personnage que j'ai créé pour être avec Vladlen... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont _parfaitement_ assortis 8) L'un de mes objectifs les plus fous serait de faire un spin-off ( _pas canon, pour le coup, dommage_ ) où je raconterai cette histoire, mais... Ma manie à procrastiner, et le fait de me retrouver seule dessus, ça ne semble pas très encourageant...  
Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre 5 a fait son petit effet! ( _il m'a fait de la peine à écrire aussi... Mais j'ai prévu laaargement plus de feels pour plus tard, prépare tes mouchoirs_ 8D ) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis soulagée que le chapitre 5 ne soit pas aussi mauvais que ce que je pensais avant de le poster...  
J'aime moi aussi beaucoup Vladlen, je suis assez fière de son caractère ( _même s'il manque de réalisme la plupart du temps, et qu'il frôle dangereusement la ligne vers les Gary Stu, ce qui m'énerve assez_ ). En règle générale, je n'aime pas les OC dans les fanfictions, et Vladlen fait malheureusement parti de ce tas, même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce personnage.  
Ouah, je n'avais pas vu la signification de son nom! ( _je n'y avais pas pensé, ahahaha!_ ) Ca lui correspond tellement bien, c'est vrai! XD Quelle coïncidence, quand même!  
Ca me soulage de voir que l'attente d'un chapitre n'est pas "mal prise" comme je l'avais supposé. J'avais peur que ça me retombe dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre... J'aimerai bien avoir l'occasion d'écrire plus, mais les possibilités me manquent, en ce moment...  
A plus tard, merci de la review, et de ton soutien!

 **Okami Shiroi :** Salut!  
Eh oui, c'est bien ton commentaire qui m'a aidé pour écrire la suite... Désolée de t'avoir honteusement pris ton idée, mais je me trouvais dans un gigantesque " _cul-de-sac scénaristique_ ", et ta review est comme tombée pile au bon moment. Merci encore!  
Concernant ta question, je pense que tu auras trouvé ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il t'aura plu!  
Merci pour la review, et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!

 **Cecilia411 :** Hey!  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! ^^

 **Miyabie-Chan :** Bonsoir!  
Bonne année à toi aussi! =D  
Mes résolutions? Me lancer dans des projets que je ne laisserai pas tomber au bout d'une semaine, ou à chaque changement de fandom, ça serait bien x) Et toi, qu'en est-il? Quelle sont tes bonnes résolutions? ^^  
Ouais, 30 pages, je me suis impressionnée, pour le coup x) Mais le record est toujours détenu par le 12ème chapitre de _**JSDR**_ , avec plus de 40 pages! Le jour où je le dépasserai, je crois que je sortirai le champagne!  
A vrai dire, le fait qu'ils se retrouvent au Domaine Usami m'arrange pas mal! ( _Ouais... Plus de sécurité, ahahahaha -tousse tousse-_ )  
Je suis contente que le lemon entre Vladlen et Misaki t'ai plu! ( _Oh, vraiment? J'avoue que je n'avais jamais pensé à faire la comparaison! Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça a des airs de 50 Nuances de Grey_ XD )  
Et finalement, regarde, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dans ce chapitre! Il n'y a absolument rien qui viendrait tout briser dans les prochains chapitres, ahahahaha...! Pas de raison d'avoir peur, voyons!  
En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review! A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**  
 **Ici Katia27!**

 **Enfin, après beaucoup d'attente, je vous présente le chapitre 7 de "Tapi Dans L'Ombre"! Il fait 13 pages, dont les six dernières que j'ai écrite en trois heures ( _d'affilées, jusqu'à 2h30 du matin ahahahAHAHAHA JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEEEEN_ ) !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bientôt, tout devrait commencer à bouger assez vite, ahahahaha... =)))**

 **AH ET INFO DE GRANDE IMPORTANCE ( _pour les fans de Vladlen en particulier_ XD )**  
 **J'ai créé un ask blog le concernant, sur Tumblr. C'est un ask blog scénarisé, qui suit chapitre par chapitre l'histoire de la fanfiction. Vous pourrez discuter avec lui, et lui poser toute sorte de questions! Son comportement évoluera selon l'avancée de la fanfiction.**  
 **Le lien est sur mon profil, en début de page! ( _je ne peux pas le mettre ici, à cause de la censure du site concernant les liens extérieurs, BORDEL FF-NET POURQUOI_ )**  
 **Merci cependant de lire les règles du blog, si vous comptez poser une question à Vladlen! Certaines questions ne sont pas conseillées pour garder une cohérence scénaristique ( _même si ce n'est pas une VRAIE interdiction en soi, juste un conseil si vous voulez mieux discuter avec lui, qu'il se confie davantage, etc... Et aussi pour pas mettre le bordel dans certains cas_ ).**  
 **Afin d'accéder à ce blog, le mot de passe est Mitsushi ( _eh oui, Vladlen n'a pas cherché très loin, éhéhéhé..._ )**

 **Ce blog est géré par moi ( _obviously_ ) et ma bêta-lectrice, qui m'aide beaucoup sur " _Tapi Dans L'Ombre_ ". Sans elle, cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais été postée. Alors, chère partenaire, merci à toi pour ton soutien et ton sérieux! You're the best!**

 **J'espère donc que ce nouveau support vous plaira! Il me permettra également de poster ( _possiblement, si jamais le blog a du succès_ ) des chapitres inédits, et que je ne posterai pas sur FF-NET. Ils se baseront sur des flashbacks propres à Vladlen, qui n'auraient ( _pour la plupart_ ) pas leur place dans la fanfiction. Donc, si vous êtes fan de Vladlen ( _sait-on jamais_ ), j'espère que cette nouvelle vous plaira!**  
 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à créer ce blog, et j'adorerai le maintenir en activité, entre deux sorties de chapitres. Ca vous permettra de vous occuper en attendant =)**

 **Je pourrais aussi poster des dessins ( _alias des photos que Vladlen aurait pris de ses victimes, des photos de sa famille, de ses amis, etc..._ ). N'hésitez pas à me conseiller si vous avez des idées de contenu! =) Je suis ouverte à toute critique! De même si vous avez la moindre question, j'accepte les messages privés, que ce soit via FF-NET ou Tumblr.**

 **Bref bref bref, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Misaki s'était confié à l'écrivain. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Akihiko avait prit le temps d'appeler son père, pour l'informer des récents événements.

Le brun était revenu sur sa décision, et lui avait finalement proposé de rester dans le manoir familial Usami quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. L'auteur devina que cette décision ne provenait pas seulement d'une certaine peur de revoir son ravisseur ressurgir, mais également d'une réponse face à la manière dont le plus vieux s'était effondré un peu plus tôt.  
Après tout, l'étudiant était toujours très attentif au comportement de son entourage, et faisait toujours passer le bien-être des autres devant le sien. Une conduite qui, Akihiko en était sûr, avait dû coûter plus d'une fois à Misaki lors de sa captivité…

Le père du romancier parût surpris par la raison de son appel, mais ne fit aucune protestation. Celui-ci avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui ces dernières années, et davantage avec l'enlèvement de Misaki. Il avait même fini par accepter son compagnon, jusqu'à l'aider de son côté pendant les recherches. Cependant, l'auteur était toujours resté distant, et avait limité les contacts avec sa famille de jour en jour.  
Fuyuhiko, en revanche, n'avait cessé d'essayer de se lier avec lui, afin de combler l'immense fossé creusé entre eux, en vain. Akihiko avait toujours rejeté ses tentatives.  
Du moins, jusqu'à récemment.

D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas pu étouffer le sentiment de reconnaissance qu'il avait éprouvé, lorsque son père lui avait proposé de séjourner chez eux.  
Et voilà qu'il le rappelait, pour accepter son offre!

Akihiko ne se reconnaissait pas.  
Mais il était prêt à tout pour protéger son amant, même si cela signifiait faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de Fuyuhiko. Il imaginait très bien combien Misaki se sentirait mal à l'aise entre eux, s'il ne mettait pas sa fierté de côté, ne serait-ce qu'au début. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas inquiéter le brun plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il avait donc, pendant toute la conversation, prit garde à ne pas s'emporter. Il avait également fait attention à réfléchir avant de parler, afin de ne rien dire de désagréable.  
Son père sembla remarquer son comportement, mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, probablement conscient des efforts que cela demandait à l'auteur. Il avait sans doute vu cela comme une chance à ne pas gâcher inutilement, et qui ne se représenterait sûrement jamais.  
Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas si faux.

L'appel s'était terminé de manière cordiale, à la surprise d'Akihiko, qui ne pensait pas rester calme jusqu'à la fin. Il s'était ensuite empressé d'avertir Misaki de l'accord de Fuyuhiko, et lui conseiller de rassembler ce dont il aurait besoin dans un sac.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors séparés quelques temps, afin de faire leurs bagages. Le romancier avait rassemblé une pile de vêtements, qu'il rangea assez vite, tout comme son ordinateur portable.  
Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir tester les limites d'Isaka et d'Aikawa en termes de patience, sur ses écrits actuels. Et en particulier en ce qui concernait l'éditrice.  
Il avait donc prit son ordinateur, supposant qu'il disposerait sûrement de quelques moments pour avancer sur son travail. Dans un endroit où l'étudiant serait protégé, peut-être que son inquiétude serait moindre, et que son inspiration reviendrait?  
Toutefois, il en doutait fortement.

Misaki, de son côté, avait également préparé ses affaires. Dans un grand sac, celui-ci rangea suffisamment de vêtements pour quelques temps, avec plusieurs tomes de son manga favori, _The Kan_. Bien qu'irrité par cette constatation, l'auteur demeura silencieux à ce sujet. Il jugea que le jeune homme aurait probablement besoin de s'occuper, et il mit donc sa jalousie de côté, malgré lui.  
Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour cela, et il le savait très bien. Misaki était sûrement loin d'avoir la tête à de tels sujets.

Les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux, le temps de remplir leurs bagages. Le brun l'avait rejoint plusieurs fois, quelques instants. Il en avait ainsi profité pour poser quelques questions quant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien emmener dans le manoir Usami, avant de repartir de son côté.  
Akihiko avait alors supposé que son amant était nerveux, mais il ne fut pas surpris de cette pensée : cela n'avait rien d'étrange dans une telle situation. De plus, le plus jeune était de nature à s'inquiéter facilement, et cette journée ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Après de nombreux préparatifs, les deux hommes étaient finalement prêts à partir. Ils avaient posés leurs sacs dans l'entrée, au fur et à mesure.

L'écrivain avait posé sa valise près de la porte, accompagnée de sa house d'ordinateur. Son compagnon, quant à lui, avait prévu un sac de vêtements, et une petite sacoche lui permettant de transporter quelques objets, tels que son portable, ou plusieurs tomes de manga.

Ils étaient ensuite sortis, et Akihiko avait accompagné l'étudiant à sa voiture. Il s'était installé au volant, aux côtés de Misaki, qui avait pris place sur le siège passager. Il avait ensuite démarré le véhicule, dirigeant celui-ci vers la sortie du parking.

Le temps passé dans la voiture ne parût par long au romancier, qui en fut assez surpris. Il vit bientôt les paysages urbains être peu à peu remplacés par un panorama plus dégagé, et plus naturel.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi depuis leur départ. Le manoir Usami était situé loin de la ville, et Akihiko savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait encore une autre heure avant d'y parvenir. D'une certaine manière, cela ne le gênait pas : il avait toujours apprécié conduire, après tout… Et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas réellement hâte de remettre les pieds dans sa maison familiale, ni de retrouver son père en personne, malgré la généreuse offre proposée par ce-dernier.

Il se força cependant à revenir à l'instant présent, et à se concentrer sur la route.  
Akihiko aurait bien tout le temps de réfléchir une fois arrivé, et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, en rêvassant comme il le faisait.

Un grand silence s'était installé dans la voiture. L'auteur supposa que Misaki avait encore besoin de réfléchir, et jugea bon de le laisser tranquille. Bientôt, il put voir celui-ci reposer sa tête contre la vitre, et fermer les yeux.  
Observer le jeune homme ainsi apaisait le romancier, et il se garda bien de le déranger. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que son compagnon ne s'endorme, probablement exténué face aux récents événements. Sa respiration s'était ralentie, et son corps reposait sur le côté.

L'auteur, quant à lui, était aussi fatigué.  
Il faisait de son mieux pour rester attentif et concentré sur la route, ne pouvant bien évidemment pas risquer un accident… Mais il avait l'impression de sentir le lourds poids de sa fatigue sur ses épaules. Il ressentait des picotements dans ses yeux, signe indéniable de son sommeil en retard.  
L'écrivain secoua la tête plusieurs fois, afin de ne pas se laisser distraire.

Il devait rester éveillé! Il pourrait se reposer plus tard, lorsqu'il en trouvera l'occasion. Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, afin de ne pas s'abandonner à l'épuisement.

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, il repensa à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée : Misaki s'était confié à lui.  
Si Akihiko avait toujours su que l'étudiant avait été battu, torturé, et violé… Jamais il n'avait imaginé ce qu'il avait réellement vécu, ni les contextes de certaines cicatrices, à la fois physiques et mentales. Le brun lui avait alors expliqué ce qui était arrivé à la fin de sa séquestration, la dépendance que le jeune homme avait fini par ressentir pour son agresseur… Jusqu'à raconter son fameux cauchemar.

Le romancier s'était toujours blâmé pour l'enlèvement de son amant. Lorsque les recherches étaient à l'arrêt, fautes de preuves et d'indices, c'était une pensée qui n'avait cessé de se répéter dans son esprit.  
Combien de fois avait-il peiné à trouver le sommeil, hanté par la culpabilité?  
Et combien de fois s'était-il arraché les cheveux, incapable de supporter le poids de ses responsabilités?

Cela l'avait détruit. Et lorsque l'étudiant lui révéla ce qu'il avait enduré, par sa faute… Cela n'avait fait que rouvrir une plaie qui n'avait que très peu cicatrisée.  
C'était une chose de se blâmer dans l'ignorance… Mais c'en était une autre d'apprendre les détails.

Et il avait pleuré. Lui, qui avait tout fait pour essayer de cacher ses émotions à son amant, de manière à ne pas l'inquiéter davantage… Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Le plus souvent, il avait toujours pris garde de rester maître de ses sentiments, et à ne craquer que dans son bureau, une fois seul… Néanmoins, il était toujours resté fragile, et il n'avait pas pu retenir face au plus jeune.

Il savait que ce jour arriverait, c'était inévitable. Mais il détestait exposer ce côté de sa personnalité au brun, qui s'était montré infiniment plus courageux de lui.  
L'écrivain repensa alors au comportement calme et exemplaire de Misaki, lorsque celui-ci avait été convoqué pour témoigner contre son ravisseur, lors du jugement de ce-dernier. Le jeune homme était resté impassible, et avait fait face à ses peurs, en restant fort devant celui qui l'avait tant de fois humilié. Il en avait fait de même avec les familles des autres victimes, venues pour témoigner également.  
L'attitude de Misaki avait dévasté l'auteur : comment pouvait-on être si fort, après avoir vécu tout cela? C'était la question que le plus vieux n'avait cessé de se poser, incapable de croire la vision qui s'était trouvée sous ses yeux, ce jour là.

Il avait toujours eu conscience du courage de Misaki, de l'extrême volonté dont celui-ci était capable pour venir en aide à son prochain… Mais depuis le procès, l'écrivain ressentait une réelle admiration à son égard, incapable d'imaginer une seule seconde combien tout cela a dû être difficile pour lui… Et pourtant : l'étudiant restait maître de lui-même, malgré la peur qui le rongeait avec ses traumatismes, avec ses souvenirs.

Akihiko ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait animer le plus jeune à ce point.

Pendant sa conduite, le romancier ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil en sa direction, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il ressentait la terrible crainte de perdre son amant une fois de plus, jusqu'à vérifier plusieurs fois par jour que l'autre était toujours en vie à côté de lui.  
C'était une attitude qu'il avait notamment adopté en dormant avec le plus jeune : toutes ses pensées étaient orientées vers le rythme de respiration de celui-ci, de peur d'entendre ce son s'arrêter sans raison. Il était toujours le deuxième à s'endormir, calmé par le souffle calme de son amant, assoupi dans ses bras.  
Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi il était si fatigué, parmi tout un tas d'autres raisons.

L'auteur passa une main sur ses yeux, pour se forcer à rester concentré une nouvelle fois. Son regard se posa sur les différents éléments du paysage, qu'il reconnaissait petit à petit. Si certes, il faisait rarement le chemin vers sa maison familiale, le trajet restait malgré tout encré dans son esprit.  
Il retrouva rapidement ses repères, et n'eut bientôt plus besoin de réfléchir pour se souvenir de la route.

Puis, après de longues minutes, Akihiko put enfin apercevoir la silhouette de la bâtisse au loin.  
A cette simple constatation, il se surprit à serrer le volant entre ses mains.

Il s'était juré de rester cordial tout le long de leur séjour dans _cet endroit_ … Néanmoins, il savait par expérience que cela serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.  
Entre les retrouvailles avec son père - _qu'il n'attendait certainement pas_ -, et la forte possibilité de revivre toutes sortes de souvenirs désagréables en posant le pied à l'intérieur du domaine… Il était persuadé qu'il détesterait son temps passé là-bas.

Le romancier jeta un énième regard à l'étudiant, qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement : les traits de son visage se radoucirent aussitôt.  
En effet, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne se plaise pas dans cette fameuse maison… Mais si cela permettait à Misaki d'être en sécurité, et de se détendre, qui était-il pour refuser une telle occasion…?

Il laissa un sourire triste prendre place sur ses lèvres, et reporta son attention sur sa conduite.  
Cette fois, rien, ni personne ne viendrait blesser son compagnon : il ferait tout pour le protéger.  
Voilà ce qu'il se jura mentalement et silencieusement, tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa maison d'enfance, décidé à mettre fin à ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

Et pourtant, malgré ces promesses qu'il se faisait à lui-même, il ne pouvait retenir le sentiment de doute, et de peur qui s'infiltrait en lui.  
Et s'il avait sous-estimé leur adversaire…? Et si Misaki se trouvait toujours en danger, peu importait l'endroit où il se trouvait…?

Et s'il perdait l'étudiant de nouveau?

Il secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.  
L'écrivain n'avait pas le droit de laisser cela arriver. Mieux valait être prudent, il le savait… Même si cela signifiait rester près du jeune homme le plus souvent.  
En temps normal, il ne s'en serait jamais plaint… Mais le contexte était bien différent à présent.

La simple pensée d'imaginer Misaki dans le besoin, menacé par cet homme monstrueux… Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas encore une fois.

Une nouvelle fois, il se jura de protéger son amant.  
Et ce, peu importait les circonstances.

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Le voyage dans la voiture de l'écrivain avait été particulièrement silencieux. D'un côté, cela n'avait pas été si mal, car cela lui avait permis de se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il portait encore derrière lui le poids de son sommeil en retard : il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes, à mesure qu'il adoptait une position plus confortable dans son siège.

Il avait alors posé la tête contre la vitre de la voiture, et s'était laissé bercer par la conduite d'Akihiko. Il ne fallut que peu de temps, après cela, pour qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Il s'agissait d'un repos serein, sans rêve. Quelques fois, il ouvrit un œil, et lut l'heure rapidement, avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, qu'il se sentit tiré de son sommeil par une manifestation extérieur : quelqu'un lui secouait doucement l'épaule.  
Sa conscience s'éveilla alors peu à peu, stimulée par le mouvement exercé sur son corps.

Doucement, il ne put empêcher certaines images de s'inviter dans son esprit.  
Il revoyait encore son kidnappeur le réveiller affectueusement, pour le préparer pour une nouvelle journée de _jeux_ … Ou bien il revivait les instants où il se réveillait auprès de ce psychopathe, à la suite d'un viol _particulièrement éprouvant_.  
Misaki ne pouvait effacer le visage souriant de ce monstre, qui le dévisageait avec un plaisir malsain, savourant son expression perdue et effrayée au réveil… L'autre avait ressentit tant de joie à le tourmenter ainsi, à jouer avec ses peurs, et avec ses sentiments.  
Un démon dans un corps d'homme : il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce fou.

Il sentit un nouveau contact sur son épaule, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réponse.  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'écrivain, qui se trouvait à ses côtés dans la voiture. Le véhicule était à présent immobile, garé dans une place de parking.

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux face à sa réaction, l'observant avec surprise. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à un réveil aussi soudain… Mais les souvenirs qui avaient surgis dans le crâne de l'étudiant avaient été suffisamment marquants pour le rappeler à la réalité.  
Assez vite, il reprit conscience de son environnement, et de ce qu'il faisait dans une voiture : Fuyuhiko les avait invités à rester chez lui quelques temps.

" _Oui, je… Je m'en souviens, maintenant._ "

Il réalisa assez vite que sa respiration n'était plus aussi calme, et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'auteur l'avait aussi remarqué. Cependant, il resta silencieux, et ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, conscient que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-"Nous sommes arrivés." Lui dit simplement Akihiko, tandis qu'il décrochait sa ceinture.

A ces mots, Misaki releva la tête, et observa ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait effectivement reconnaître l'extérieur du domaine Usami, et distinguait plutôt bien à travers la fenêtre de droite le manoir, situé à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Les souvenirs de sa première visite en ce lieu lui revinrent en mémoire : Haruhiko, le frère de l'écrivain, l'avait attiré ici, dans le simple but de l'enfermer et de le garder pour lui-même.  
Si autrefois, cette pensée l'amusait avec le recul, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.  
Il savait ce que c'était, maintenant, le fait d'être emprisonné pour le plaisir d'un autre… Et il s'agissait d'une expérience terrifiante.

-"O-oh." Fut tout ce que put répondre l'étudiant, en examinant les environs. Une longue haie entourait la maison, ainsi que le parking. Il était possible d'apercevoir un bout de jardin sur les côtés du manoir. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr, mais se rappelait d'une cours de l'autre côté du bâtiment.  
C'était là qu'il s'était blessé à la cheville, en tentant de s'échapper de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé.

A cette pensée, il ne put retenir un sourire triste et ironique : il avait déjà le don de rater ses tentatives d'évasion, quelques années auparavant… Sans surprise, cela l'avait suivi lors de ses deux enlèvements.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard perplexe de l'auteur, qui le dévisageait :

-"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il, probablement soucieux face à l'expression que venait d'adopter le jeune homme.

A sa question, Misaki essaya d'afficher un sourire plus joyeux, pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre davantage.

-"Oui, tout va bien." Toutefois, conscient que cette réponse ne conviendrait pas à son amant, il s'empressa de rajouter : "Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout."

Les yeux suspicieux du romancier restèrent fixés sur lui quelques instants. Néanmoins, Akihiko accepta finalement sa réponse, et porta son attention sur la porte de la voiture, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste rapide.

-"On y va?" C'était une question rhétorique, Misaki le savait, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. A son tour, il ouvrit la portière de son côté, et étira ses jambes, avant de se lever.  
Une fois debout, il inspira un grand coup.

L'air était frais, et bien différent de celui de la ville. Si certes, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, le brun ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de bien-être qui l'enveloppa à cet instant.  
L'atmosphère était bien différente de ce qu'il connaissait habituellement, et l'imposante maison semblait dominer les autres éléments du paysage.

Il retint un autre sourire ironique, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la bâtisse :

" _Famille de riche._ ", pensa-t-il, amusé. La famille Usami avait toujours eu une toute autre vision de l'argent, sans doute due à leur milieu aisé. Combien de fois avait-il été stupéfait, ou même consterné, devant l'attitude dépensière de son compagnon? Il avait cessé de compter.

Il sentit ses joues rougir, en se remémorant de si bons souvenirs : en un tel moment, cela ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir!

Il rejoignit l'écrivain à l'arrière du véhicule. L'autre avait ouvert le coffre, et avait commencé à descendre les différents bagages.  
L'étudiant se pressa pour l'aider, prêt à prendre ses propres sacs, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par la main d'Usagi.

-"C'est bon, je vais les descendre."

Akihiko avait toujours porté une attention particulière à s'occuper des tâches qui demandaient des efforts physiques. Lorsqu'il accompagnait le plus jeune pour faire les courses, par exemple, il insistait toujours pour porter le sac le plus lourd.

C'était une attention qui faisait très plaisir à Misaki. En revanche, il ne pouvait rejeter le sentiment de frustration qu'il obtenait en retour, en réalisant combien il était inutile.  
Il n'aimait pas laisser les autres travailler à sa place : cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un incapable, même s'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas.

Face au refus du romancier, il préféra ne pas s'obstiner : il s'avait que cela ne servirait à rien, et que l'auteur arriverait toujours à ses fins.  
Se battre contre un esprit aussi têtu était voué à l'échec dès le début.

Après quelques secondes, tous les bagages se trouvèrent au sol. Avant même laisser le choix à l'étudiant, Akihiko s'empara des deux gros sacs, et de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable, laissant donc à l'étudiant sa petite poche de voyage.  
Misaki fut réellement tenté de répliquer, et d'essayer d'attraper la poignée de sa valise… Mais il se rappela combien le romancier était entêté, et se contenta simplement de marmonner des mots incompréhensible. Son attitude grincheuse amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Usagi, qui laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il commençait déjà à avancer.

Le brun se mit à marcher à son tour, aux côtés d'Akihiko. Celui-ci semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à porter les bagages, poussant ainsi Misaki à proposer son aide, une fois de plus. L'autre se contenta de refuser une énième fois, tout en s'amusant à le provoquer :

-"Tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour grandir."

Cette remarque ne fit que créer un sentiment agacé chez le plus jeune, qui sentit son visage prendre une teinte rougie par l'énervement :

-"La ferme!" Il essaya par la suite d'arracher son sac des mains de l'auteur, sans succès, qui se délectait de ses vaines tentatives. Akihiko levait toujours le sac dans une direction qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, malgré ses efforts. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa ses efforts inutiles, et recommença à marcher aux côté de l'écrivain.  
Et même s'il plus qu'irrité par la moquerie dont il avait été victime, il ne pouvait nier le sentiment de bonheur qui avait prit place au fond de lui : pour la première fois depuis de longues journées, il avait l'impression de retrouver son quotidien.  
Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le fou qui l'avait agressé il y a de cela plus de neuf mois ne s'était jamais échappé…  
Comme si Misaki ne se trouvait pas en danger.

Cette soudaine réalisation le ramena brusquement à la réalité, lui rappelant combien il ne pourrait jamais se sentir totalement en sécurité, tant que son ravisseur se trouvait en liberté.  
Si certes, ce-dernier pouvait très bien profiter de cette occasion pour vivre une vie normale, caché de la police… Au fond de lui, la possibilité de voir l'homme essayer de le retrouver, et de le reprendre le terrorisait.

Misaki secoua la tête, tâchant de repousser ces pensées de son esprit autant que possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Usagi, et remarqua le sourire amusé que celui-ci portait sur ses lèvres.  
Cette vision fut suffisante pour l'étudiant, qui décida de ne pas préoccuper davantage le romancier : son compagnon était tout aussi effrayé que lui, et cet instant d'amusement lui faisait probablement un très grand bien.  
Le brun ne souhaitait pas lui enlever ce plaisir.  
Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager d'enlever ce sourire de son visage devenu si triste ces derniers jours…? Ce n'était simplement pas possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amants arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du manoir.

Si la bâtisse semblait effectivement imposante à une certaine distance, c'était toute autre chose de se trouver si près. Le bâtiment était particulièrement grand, et Misaki ne put que remarquer le sentiment de puissance qui semblait émaner des murs, et de la structure en elle-même.  
Le jeune homme déglutit, en se rappelant qu'il resterait dans cette maison plusieurs jours, au minimum.

Il réalisait enfin ce que cela impliquait : séjourner dans une maison dont il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de pièce, avec des employés de maison à chaque couloir, et un mode de vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé suivre un jour.  
Et de plus… Fréquenter, de manière récurrente, le père d'Usagi.  
C'était… Plutôt lourd à concevoir, en réalité.

Mais si cela lui permettait de se trouver en sécurité, et de rassurer l'écrivain qui était loin d'avoir suffisamment dormi… Comment pouvait-il refuser?  
Le brun se força à inspirer un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage : il pouvait le faire, ce n'était quelque chose d'impossible.

Après avoir survécu à l'inimaginable, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre une chose aussi insignifiante… Ou du moins, c'était de cette manière qu'il tentait de se rassurer.

Il revint à lui, en voyant Akihiko poser les sacs au sol, et toquer à la porte. Le cœur de Misaki fit un bond à ce simple son, mais il se ressaisit rapidement : il ne pouvait pas se tourmenter pour si peu!  
Et tout en se giflant mentalement, il s'efforça d'aborder une mine plus réjouie, conscient qu'il valait mieux garder ces pensées pour lui-même.  
S'il s'était effectivement confié à l'écrivain… Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement n'était qu'une petite frayeur qu'il parviendrait sans problème à contenir, et à faire disparaître tout seul.  
Même s'il était très reconnaissant envers son amant… Il s'agissait d'un poids qu'il était parfaitement en mesure de porter sur ses épaules.

Il réprima un sursaut, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Face à lui, un visage bien connu des deux hommes apparut devant eux : le majordome de la famille Usami.

-"Sebastian!" s'exclama l'étudiant, avec joie. Si ses différentes rencontres avec les membres de la famille Usami ne s'étaient pas toujours passées comme prévues… Il avait cependant éprouvé un léger attachement envers le majordome, avec qui il avait pu discuter plusieurs fois.

Celui-ci sourit au surnom donné par le plus jeune, comme à chaque fois, et le corrigea par habitude :

-"C'est Tanaka." A cette réponse, Misaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire également, heureux de pouvoir le revoir. Après tout, les relations houleuses entre Akihiko et sa famille ne lui permettaient de rencontrer le domestique qu'à certaines occasions très particulières.

L'auteur prit la parole à son tour, saluant lui aussi celui qui s'était occupé de lui durant son enfance :

-"Bonjour Tanaka." dit-il simplement, en hochant la tête en sa direction. Son visage, cependant, montrait toute l'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard, et par conséquent, le bonheur qu'il ressentait en le retrouvant.

-"C'est à plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Akihiko." Misaki devina alors au visage du majordome que le sentiment était partagé.

L'autre se recula, afin de laisser la voie libre aux deux amants :

-"Maître Fuyuhiko m'avait averti de votre venue. Entrez, je vais aller l'informer de votre arrivée."

Tandis qu'Usagi s'apprêtait à reprendre les bagages en mains, il fut interrompu par Tanaka, qui s'avança vers lui :

-"Laissez, je vais chercher quelqu'un pour s'en occuper."

Akihiko se contenta simplement de se redresser, acceptant la proposition du majordome :

-"Très bien, dans ce cas. Merci." fut sa réponse, tandis qu'il entra dans le manoir, suivit de près par l'étudiant.  
Tanaka referma la porte derrière eux, et leur sourit une énième fois :

-"Pouvez-vous patienter ici, le temps que je prévienne Maître Fuyuhiko? Il descendra probablement lui-même pour vous accueillir."

Usagi hocha la tête de nouveau, tandis que Misaki se concentra sur son environnement.  
S'il avait beau se souvenir plutôt bien de son arrivée dans le domaine Usami, il ne pouvait qu'être épaté devant la beauté de la décoration intérieure. Le mobilier avait sans aucun doute été choisi avec soin, tout comme les tapis, les rideaux, parmi tant d'autres. Il ne se trouvait que dans le hall, et pourtant, tout semblait parsemé de petits détails qui avaient leur importance.  
Du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir quelques employés de maisons, visiblement présent afin de les accueillir :

-"Bonjour, messieurs. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue." furent leurs premiers mots, tout en s'inclinant.

Tanaka s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide, et leur chuchota quelques mots, que Misaki identifia immédiatement comme des instructions.  
Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques secondes, avant que le groupe de domestique ne se sépare, prêt à s'occuper des différentes tâches qu'ils avaient reçu.  
L'un d'entre eux parti dans un couloir, un autre entra dans une autre pièce, et un troisième vint s'occuper de leurs bagages, jusqu'ici laissés devant la porte d'entrée, avant de s'en aller avec eux. Le reste se dirigea vers un second couloir.

Le brun vit ensuite Tanaka monter les escaliers du hall, et s'éloigner petit à petit, d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Bientôt, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seul dans l'entrée. Le silence était presque pesant, et contrastait plus que beaucoup avec l'atmosphère joyeuse qui s'était installée à leur arrivée.  
Le jeune adulte continua à observer l'intérieur du manoir, d'un œil curieux : il avait l'impression que ce genre d'univers ne pouvait que sortir d'un livre, et pourtant… Tout autour de lui était bien réel.

Il n'était décidément pas fait pour ce monde, réservé aux personnes aisées… Lui n'était qu'une sorte de prolétaire, en somme.  
Son frère, s'il le voyait, lui conseillerait sans doute de ne pas trop s'habituer à ce style de vie. Un conseil que Misaki allait sûrement essayer de suivre durant ces quelques jours.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence, l'auteur prit la parole, d'une intonation étonnamment neutre :

-"Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu?" lui demanda-t-il, en l'observant d'un regard attentif.

L'étudiant pencha la tête, dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi le romancier lui posait-il une telle question? S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait regretter de se trouver en ce lieu, cela ne pouvait être que l'écrivain lui-même!

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" interrogea le jeune homme, confus.

Face à lui, son compagnon resta silencieux quelques instants, tout en portant son attention dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait. Enfin, après quelques secondes, il reprit, en le regardant de nouveau :

-"La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, mon frère t'a enfermé dans une salle, et tu t'es cassé la cheville en essayant de t'échapper." Il fit une pause, et termina : "Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que tu aies envie de retourner ici après cela."

Misaki s'immobilisa à ces propos, dévisageant le romancier sans réellement savoir que penser au premier abord.  
Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que le romancier mentionne cet événement lui-même… Néanmoins, cela fut suffisant pour plaire au plus jeune. Il était plus que touché de cette petite attention, et il sentit son cœur faire un autre bond dans sa poitrine à cette constatation.

Finalement, ces émotions laissèrent place à un tout autre sentiment. Il pouffa doucement, en se rappelant ces souvenirs. Evidemment, cela n'avait eu rien de drôle sur le moment… Mais avec le recul, il ne pouvait que constater combien tout cela avait été terriblement ridicule.  
S'échapper avec des bouts de tissus? Rater son évasion, jusqu'à tomber dans un buisson, et se casser la cheville?

Rien ne pouvait plus briser l'image de l'héroïsme en cet instant.

-"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?" questionna Akihiko, probablement déconcerté par le soudain changement d'attitude de l'étudiant. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, avec les récents événements : toute variation d'humeur pouvait être un signe important. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'Usagi s'attarde sur de petits détails tels que celui-ci, pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

-"Rien, rien…" répondit le brun, en essayant vainement de ne pas rire davantage à l'image comique que représentait sa bête tentative d'évasion : "Je me disais juste que j'avais eu l'air plutôt ridicule, à ce moment là."

Il fallut un moment pour que l'auteur saisissent le sens de ses propos, puis il sourit enfin à son tour :

-"C'est vrai, en y repensant." concéda l'autre, tout en regardant dans le vide, sans doute pour mieux se remémorer la scène.

Misaki ne put s'empêcher, toutefois, de repenser à ses autres évasions.  
Celles dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir.

Le parallèle était si simple à faire… En se rappelant d'un tel souvenir, même joyeux, il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas faire le rapprochement avec ces horribles moments…  
Ceux où i lavait tenté de fuir le psychopathe qui l'avait gardé enfermé… Et qui l'avait par la suite sévèrement puni pour son comportement.

Comment ne pas faire le lien, alors que ces souvenirs avaient tant de choses en communs…?

Il fut forcé de se reconcentrer sur le monde réel, cependant, en entendant des bruits de pas. Il vit l'auteur arborer une expression bien plus fermée, et abandonner toute trace de joie sur son visage.

Mais Misaki n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour en deviner la raison. Il savait.  
C'est en levant les yeux vers le premier étage qu'il vit ses soupçons être confirmés : Fuyuhiko était arrivé.

Se tenant sur le premier étage, juste devant les escaliers, celui-ci les dévisageait avec une expression chaleureuse, et triste à la fois.

-"Bonjour, Akihiko." commença-t-il, en s'adressant d'abord à son fils. Ce-dernier, en revanche, ne lui donna aucune réponse. Il se contenta, comme avec Tanaka, de hocher la tête, en signe de salut.  
Mais il ne fallait pas être particulièrement observateur, pour voir que le plaisir n'y était pas.

-"Bonjour, Takahashi." Termina-t-il alors, accordant à l'étudiant un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Si l'on lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt, que le père d'Usagi le dévisagerait ainsi un jour, il n'y aurait sûrement jamais cru.  
D'une certaine manière, son enlèvement avait fait réaliser au plus vieux combien son fils tenait au jeune homme… Si bien qu'une fois libéré de ce cauchemar, l'autre s'était immédiatement montré plus indulgent, et sympathique avec lui.  
Un comportement qui étonnait toujours autant Misaki, même après tout ce temps.

A l'inverse d'Akihiko, l'étudiant se força à répondre, afin de rester poli.  
Quoi de plus normal, alors que son interlocuteur lui avait si gentiment proposé de rester chez lui quelques temps?

-"Bonjour!" Il inspira un grand coup, et poursuivit, en s'inclinant : "Merci de nous accueillir!"

Il avait bien conscience de l'effort que cela avait pu demander à Fuyuhiko : trouver le courage de proposer une offre que son fils risquait fortement de refuser, inviter son _beau-fils_ alors que leurs relations n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe… Misaki pouvait parfaitement imaginer combien cela avait pu être dur pour lui.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit face à ses remerciements, qu'il balaya d'un geste rapide de la main : "Ce n'est rien." répondit-il, d'un ton que l'on pourrait qualifier de _bienveillant_ : "Je suis heureux de vous recevoir, et encore plus de pouvoir vous aider."

Enfin, il commença peu à peu à descendre les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur, à seulement quelques mètres de distance.

Il reprit, de la même intonation :

-"Les domestiques se sont occupés de vos bagages, et les ont déposés dans votre chambre." Misaki ne put qu'éprouver un certain plaisir, en entendant l'autre ne mentionner _qu'une seule chambre_ , prouvant bel et bien qu'il avait accepté leur relation. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sans doute été capable de leur proposer des chambres séparées…

-"Pendant qu'ils terminent de préparer votre chambre, pourquoi ne pas ne pas se reposer autour d'une table, et de quelques boissons?" proposa-t-il, en tendant la main vers un couloir à sa gauche.

Le visage de l'écrivain sembla se durcir davantage face à son offre. Il était facile de deviner que celui-ci ne souhaitait pas passer du temps avec son père, bien qu'il ne fasse aucune objection.  
Fuyuhiko n'eut aucun problème à percevoir son attitude de refus, et sa posture défensive. Tout en se basant sur ces éléments, il continua, plus prudemment :

-"Vous devez être fatigués par votre voyage. J'aimerais avoir plus d'éléments sur ce qui est arrivé récemment, autrement que par la télévision, ou les journaux. J'espérais que nous puissions en discuter plus en détails." Il s'arrêta un moment, et porta ensuite son attention vers Misaki : "Dès que j'ai su, j'ai été très inquiet pour toi, Takahashi. Peut-être que nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été les meilleurs, mais je tenais à te dire que tu es le bienvenue ici."

Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux deux amants après ces mots :

-"Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le souhaitez." Son sourire se fit plus triste, et Misaki put voir combien il était sincère.

C'était une expression qu'il n'avait vu que peu de fois chez Fuyuhiko. Lorsque celui-ci était venu lui rendre visite, le jour même de son second enlèvement, il avait arboré ce même visage désolé et compatissant.  
Il était sincère.  
Misaki le savait.

Akihiko commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans aucun doute pour refuser, au vu de son expression fermée, mais le brun le devança.  
Avec les efforts fournis par le père d'Usagi, il pouvait au moins accepter de rester un instant avec lui, et répondre à ses questions… Même si cela venait à déranger son compagnon, Misaki ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer l'air si triste de Fuyuhiko.  
Il n'en était pas capable.

-"Nous vous remercions." dit-il alors, coupant le romancier dans son élan, qui lui jeta un regard surpris et confus en réponse.

Il poursuivit ensuite, bien déterminé à remercier l'autre comme il se devait :

-"Et nous serions heureux de discuter avec vous de ce qui s'est passé." S'il était certes effrayé par la possibilité de se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs… Cela n'était rien d'inhabituel, en somme. Il était parfaitement capable de prendre sur lui, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une discussion…  
Ou du moins, il l'espérait fortement. Il ne tenait pas à faire une crise d'angoisse devant le père d'Akihiko… Mais il supposa, avec crainte malgré tout, qu'il était bien capable de supporter quelques paroles. Il y avait également de forte chance que les deux autres hommes soient en mesure de déterminer lorsque le sujet devenait trop sensible… En particulier Usagi, qui saurait immédiatement mettre fin à la conversation si nécessaire.

Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, toujours aussi stupéfait par son initiative. Et même si son mécontentement devenait presque palpable autour de lui, Misaki ne comptait pas changer d'avis.  
Il savait que Fuyuhiko n'avait pas aucune mauvaise intention derrière la tête.  
Il en était persuadé.

Le visage de ce-dernier sembla s'illuminer en entendant les paroles du plus jeune, qui faisait de son mieux pour rester souriant, malgré l'aura de colère émanant de son compagnon.  
Akihiko était contrarié. Très contrarié, et Misaki pouvait aisément le sentir.

Mais cette discussion était le moins qu'ils puissent faire.

-"Merci." Répondit le père d'Usagi, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui refuserait pas l'invitation malgré tout. Mais l'autre resta silencieux, se contrôlant visiblement du mieux possible pour ne pas exploser.

Le brun lui en était reconnaissant…

" _Je le remercierai plus tard pour ça._ " pensa-t-il, légèrement effrayé par la réaction qu'il obtiendrait lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Mais il balaya cette pensée rapidement, pour rester concentré sur l'instant présent.

-"Eh bien…" reprit alors Fuyuhiko, d'une voix reconnaissante, tout en pointant une direction du doigt : "Suivez-moi, dans ce cas."

Misaki hocha la tête, et commença à marcher en voyant le plus vieux se déplacer en dehors de l'entrée. L'étudiant risqua un regard vers l'arrière, pour finalement croiser les yeux plus qu'irrité de son amant.

Il en était sûr : il allait regretter cette décision.  
Voilà ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, tout en suivant le maître des lieux, et sentant la présence de son compagnon derrière lui, qui traînait presque les pieds comme un enfant.

Mais au moins, malgré cela… Ils étaient arrivés au manoir Usami, et se trouvaient en sécurité.

Ou plutôt…  
C'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Le chapitre 13 est terminé!**  
 **Désolée, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, selon moi... Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, l'action va bientôt arriver, héhéhéhéhé...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **De même, j'espère que l'ask blog de Vladlen vous intéressera! Je serai vraiment heureuse de pouvoir le développer!**  
 **( _J'ai récemment ressenti le très grand besoin de travailler sur le personnage de Vladlen, et j'ai vu ça comme l'occasion parfaite_ )**  
 **Donc si vous aviez des questions à poser à Vladlen, allez-y! ( _notez cependant quelque chose : Vladlen ne connait pas votre omniscience, jouez le jeu!_ ;D )**  
 **Attention, ce blog N'EST PAS CANON. Vladlen garde certes une trace écrite sur Internet, mais elle est très bien cachée. Ce qui arrive sur ce blog n'arriverait pas en vrai dans la fanfiction. De même, vos question n'influenceront pas le comportement de Vladlen dans la vraie fanfic. C'est surtout pour pouvoir apprendre des choses sur lui, et discuter avec lui sur certains sujets!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse! Merci de me suivre!**  
 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews!**

* * *

 **Indomptee :** Hey!  
Et encore un chapitre tout mignon sur Akihiko et Misaki! ( _et oui, tout va bien... POUR L'INSTANT, C'EST BIEN DE L'AVOIR REMARQUÉ_ 8D )  
Oh, pourrais-tu me partager tes théories? J'adore lire ce que supposent les gens pour la suite!  
Concernant Haruhiko, pour être franche, je n'ai pas prévu de le montrer au début. Dans ce que j'ai en tête, il est absent du manoir pour une certaine durée, voyage d'affaire, tout ça tout ça... Mais je pense le faire apparaître dans la suite de la fanfic! ( _ou du moins, il ne faut pas que j'oublie comme c'est arrivé dans " **JSDR** ", ahahaha... Hum..._) Mais pour te répondre, oui, Haruhiko s'est beaucoup inquiété pour Misaki. J'imagine qu'il a également fait ses propres recherches de son côté dans " _ **JSDR**_ ", même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment précisé. Dommage, j'ai manqué d'occasion, je suppose.  
Je suis vraiment contente que le personnage de Vladlen te plaise! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir le sentiment qu'il provoque, les pensées qu'il donne aux gens... Ca me donne l'impression de pas trop avoir foiré cet OC XD ( _même s'il fait très Gary Stu, selon moi. Mea culpa, c'est mon deuxième OC jamais créé seulement_ ).  
J'espère que son ask blog te plaira! ( _je fais ma pub jusque dans les réponses de reviews, je suis infâme_ XD )  
Alors, j'ai cherché la définition d'érotomane, et j'ai appris un nouveau mot ( _thanks!_ ). Après, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, car Vladlen a parfaitement conscience que ses victimes ne l'aiment pas romantiquement parlant, même s'il va jusqu'à les forcer à le faire ( _syndrome de Stockholm, mensonges et jeu de comédie pour échapper à la douleurs, ça varie selon les victimes et leur fragilité psychologique_ ). Il ne ressent pas lui-même de l'amour pour eux, juste une profonde affection, jusqu'à être dégoûté de leur présence ( _sur la fin, une fois qu'ils deviennent complètement fous_ ) et finalement les tuer de sang froid. Mitsushi et Misaki sont les seules victimes qu'il aie réellement aimé, malgré leur folie grandissante. J'espère avoir bien expliqué tout ça... ^^'  
A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! Merci de lire, et de commenter ma fanfiction, ça me fait méga, méga plaisir!

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hey!  
Eh bien, concernant ce spin-off, disons que je pourrais éventuellement travailler dessus! Mais ce qui me bloque, c'est de devoir faire tous les dessins, car ce n'est pas mon point fort. Si je dessine, certes, ces dessins ne seraient pas assez bien pour faire un Visual Novel par exemple. Ca me gêne, et je n'ai pas grand monde à qui proposer ce poste. Donc à voir sur ce point. Mais en attendant, je bosse sur le fameux blog de Vladlen, qui va beaucoup m'intéresser je pense.  
Concernant le possible amour de Vladlen et son influence sur son côté dérangé... Oui... Et non, on va dire XD Je ne vais rien spoiler, mais disons juste que Vladlen ne passera pas un très très bon moment avec lui, héhéhéhé...  
AAAAH, merci, merci, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire ça! Je suis contente de voir que mes fanfictions te plaisent à ce point! C'est un énorme compliment que tu me fais, vraiment.  
Pour le côté Gary Stu de Vladlen, j'ai tendance à penser ça car il est assez "puissant", peut-être trop à mon goût : il a de l'argent, il a/avait un énorme complexe scientifique à sa disposition, ne s'est pratiquement jamais fait attrapé par la police, n'a presque jamais commis d'erreurs en dehors de son laboratoire ( _dedans, c'est une autre histoire, j'en parlerais éventuellement quelque par_ t). En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il a "trop de pouvoir", et ça me gêne. C'est pour ça que je cherche sans arrêt des défauts à lui mettre, pour compenser la balance. Je trouve que c'est un OC déséquilibré en termes de capacités. Même si j'ai fait des tests de Gary-Stu, et que Vladlen a eu de bons résultats, ça me perturbe toujours autant.  
Ca me rassure de voir que le chapitre précédent plait! J'avais peur qu'il soit trop redondant, et qu'Akihiko soit OOC. Puisque j'ai moi-même très peu d'expérience et de tacts en ce qui concerne le réconfort de mes amis, je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple pour écrire le comportement d'Akihiko en ce contexte...  
MAIS TU CONTINUES DE ME COMPLIMENTER, MES PAUVRES CHEVILLES VONT GROSSIR! Sérieusement, savoir qu'ils sont comparables aux vrais caractères du manga... Ca me fait un bien fou de lire ça!  
Et le dernier chapitre ( _du manga_ ) était juste terrible, clairement l'un des meilleurs pour moi. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la réaction de Takahiro, et selon moi, ça risque de créer des dramas dans la famille Takahashi...  
A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que le septième t'a plu! Merci pour ta review si longue et agréable à lire, c'est un vrai remontant pour moi!  
Bye! =D

 **Miyabie-Chan :** Bonsoir!  
Merci beaucoup! Ecrire du "fluff" est quelque chose de difficile pour moi ( _je préfère écrire des scènes plus dark et angst, ahahaha..._ ), donc ça me fait très plaisir de voir que cela plait ainsi! Encore merci!  
Alors, désolée de ne pas avoir suffisamment développé mes author's notes la dernière fois, au sujet de _**Killing Stalking**_. Il s'agit d'un manhwa ( _manga coréen_ ), qui raconte l'histoire d'un stalker qui se fait prendre par son propre jeu. Scènes gores, sexuelles, et violence garantie! Il est disponible en anglais sur le site **MangaFox**. Il n'existe pas ( _à ma connaissance_ ) de traductions VF. J'aimerai bien poster un lien vers le premier chapitre, mais FF-NET censure les liens. Donc à moins de te l'envoyer en message privé ( _impossible si tu n'as pas de compte sur ce site_ ), je ne peux pas t'aider à le trouver. Mais en tapant " _Killing Stalking scan_ " sur Google, tu trouveras sans soucis!  
Gros bisous! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! Merci pour ta review!  
Si jamais tu jettes un coup d'oeil au blog de Vladlen, j'espère qu'il te plaira! =)  
A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si heureuse et soulagée de pouvoir poster un chapitre. Après une réécriture et demie, je suis vraiment contente de vous présenter ce fameux chapitre 8! Honnêtement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**  
 **Et autant dire que je me régale d'avance pour vos réactions, uhuhuhu...**

 **Petites infos de passage ( _que vous connaissez peut-être déjà_ ) :**  
 **\- Vladlen a une sorte d'Ask Blog, dans lequel vous pourrez lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Ce n'est pas canon dans l'univers de _JSDR_ / _TDLO_ , mais je trouvais ça amusant, alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas. ****Le mot de passe est "Mitsushi". Vous trouverez les règles du blog dans l'onglet "archives".**  
 **\- Je dispose d'un serveur Discord (= _Skype en mieux et en plus stable + conversation de groupe_ ), pour discuter de la fanfic, ou simplement de tout et de rien.**

 **J'aimerai bien mettre les liens correspondants à ces deux infos pour vous faciliter la vie, mais le site me censure tout lien extérieur. Même en mettant plein d'espaces. De ce fait, si vous souhaitez avoir plus d'information à ce sujet, les liens se trouvent sur mon profil FF-NET. De même, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé, je ferai mon possible pour vous répondre.**

 **Bref. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Merci encore de votre soutien, et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi pour ce chapitre!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Akihiko et Misaki au manoir Usami.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans leur chambre commune, où ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps, que ce soit en discutant, ou en s'occupant chacun de leur côté.

Ils sortaient peu de cette pièce, et Misaki insistait peu pour cela : il savait combien la cohabitation entre Usagi et sa famille était encore délicate. De ce fait, il préférait ne pas brusquer les choses, afin d'éviter une très probable dispute.

Le romancier avait sorti son ordinateur portable, et avait commencé à écrire, quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il était rare que l'étudiant se trouve dans la même pièce, lorsque son compagnon travaillait… Aussi, il fit de son mieux pour rester le plus silencieux possible.  
Après tout, il savait combien l'auteur était tendu : forcé de rester dans une maison qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, en plus de devoir terminer un manuscrit qui semblait peu l'intéresser… Misaki ne souhaitait pas envenimer la situation. Le brun s'était simplement contenté de sortir l'un des tomes de manga qu'il avait apportés en prévision, et s'était installé sur le lit, bien décidé à ne pas déranger son amant.

Mais peu importait combien il essayait de lire, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Toutes sortes de pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit, et l'empêchaient de se détendre.  
Il revoyait passer dans sa tête des souvenirs, diverses pensées, et n'était pas en mesure de les effacer.

Tout en soupirant doucement, il baissa son livre et laissa son regard se poser dans le vide, pensif.

Le souvenir d'une récente conversation avec Takahiro lui apparût alors. Il gardait bien évidemment contact avec son frère, notamment face aux récents événements. Il avait ainsi profité d'un appel passé à celui-ci le lendemain de son arrivée, afin de l'avertir de sa présence au manoir Usami.  
L'autre avait été surpris de l'apprendre, mais ne s'y était pas opposé. Au contraire, il était même soulagé de savoir son petit frère en sécurité, ce qui ne surprit pas ce-dernier.  
La discussion s'était poursuivie pendant de longues minutes, avant de finalement se terminer.

Ce même jour, pendant un repas, Fuyuhiko avait souhaité aborder un sujet qu'il jugeait important : la possibilité pour Misaki, ou bien même Akihiko, de se trouver seul face au Russe en cavale. Le père d'Usagi avait émit cette possibilité, qui ne fit que rappeler aux deux hommes combien ils resteraient impuissants et sans défense dans un cas comme celui-ci.  
Cette soudaine révélation fit réaliser à Misaki qu'il était loin d'être complètement protégé.  
L'autre avait sans doute cherché à toucher une corde sensible, et y était parvenu avec brio.  
En effet, il avait raison : en cas d'attaque, ou de besoin, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de riposter. De plus, il était évident que Vladlen ne viendrait pas les mains vides, en admettant que celui-ci souhaitait réellement prendre sa revanche.  
Le plus vieux fit alors une proposition qui ne manquait pas d'intérêt : celle de porter une arme sur soi, comme un couteau suisse, parmi tout un tas d'autres possibilités. Akihiko fut étrangement réceptif à cette proposition, et porta sa préférence pour une arme plus _efficace_ : une dague fut sa première pensée.  
Fuyuhiko suggéra toutefois aux deux amants de demander l'avis de la police tout d'abord, et de se procurer de quoi se défendre après cela.  
Ce genre d'initiative pourrait se retourner contre eux, s'ils ne prenaient pas les précautions nécessaires avant tout. Riposter avec une arme blanche, sans autorisation préalable, pourrait ne pas être vu comme de la simple " _autodéfense_ "…  
Il était inutile de prendre de tels risques.

Misaki avait frémit à la simple idée de garder une arme blanche sur lui. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un type d'objet qui ne le laissait plus indifférent aujourd'hui: après avoir passé plus de six mois à subir d'innombrables coupures sur l'ensemble du corps, la majorité d'entre elles sans aucune raison… L'étudiant n'était pas particulièrement excité face à une telle éventualité.

Le brun revint à la réalité, et tâta l'une des poches de son sweat : sous sa main, il pouvait sentir une certaine forme, qui ne lui était pas inconnue.  
La police avait donné son accord, après quelques temps passés à la réflexion. Mais devant le danger que représentait son ravisseur, Misaki ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse affirmative.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré, ou effrayé.

Cet état d'esprit ne se limitait pas seulement au port d'une arme au quotidien, cependant. A son arrivée, tout se passait bien… Mais depuis quelques temps passés dans le manoir, ses angoisses s'étaient lourdement accentuées, de jour en jour.  
Le silence des autorités, celui de son kidnappeur… Tout cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
Il avait l'impression de se trouver sous une Épée de Damoclès.

Cette peur lui rappelait sans peine celle qu'il avait ressentie, après sa première échappée… D'une certaine manière, sa situation actuelle y était assez semblable. En revanche, quelques différences pouvaient être notées.  
Tout d'abord, il était évident que son agresseur serait bien plus motivé à se venger, après ce que ce-dernier avait sans doute enduré les neufs mois précédents. De plus, ce psychopathe restait imprévisible.  
Si lors de sa première échappée, Misaki craignait de retourner dans ce maudit laboratoire… A présent, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait l'attendre, le cas échant.

Et bien sûr, il espérait ne jamais le savoir.

Cette inquiétude grandissante n'avait cessé de le tourmenter. Il commença même à avoir des hallucinations, plus ou moins fortes : imaginer des ombres qui n'existaient pas, croire entendre des bruits de pas, voir des silhouettes au coin d'un couloir… Il avait l'impression de devenir fou.  
A chacune de ces visions, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine. Seule l'omniprésence d'Usagi lui permettait de ne pas céder complètement à la panique.  
L'auteur, qui était toujours resté à ses côtés, n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci tenta de le rassurer à maintes reprises, mais cela n'était pas suffisant.

Misaki était toujours aussi terrifié.  
Le simple fait de se retrouver seul était une véritable épreuve. Des actions de tous les jours, comme celle de faire sa toilette par exemple, lui demandaient beaucoup de courage.

Le brun serra les dents, exaspéré : il était pitoyable.  
Il était en sécurité, dans une maison remplie de domestiques, et entourée par la police! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se tranquilliser?  
Il ne faisait que préoccuper le romancier…

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait refouler le mauvais pressentiment qu'il portait ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps, l'étudiant en était persuadé.

En outre, il y avait une autre raison au malaise du jeune homme : il allait bientôt devoir se rendre à l'hôpital, dans le cadre d'une visite médicale prévue quatre jours plus tard.  
Depuis l'arrestation du Russe, le brun avait commencé à voir plusieurs médecins, afin de discuter de son état physique. Il avait souffert de tant de manière, et son corps était maintenant le vestige de toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables.  
Coupures, brûlures, os cassés ou fragilisés, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore, dont il n'osait pas repenser.

Même après neuf mois, la plupart de ses blessures n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées, et nécessitaient des rendez-vous répétés afin d'en constater l'évolution.  
Ainsi, tous les mois, l'étudiant allait à l'hôpital pour différents examens : radios, scanners, séances de rééducations… Il s'agissait d'une hospitalisation d'une seule journée, le plus souvent, mais cela pouvait durer plus longtemps si cela était nécessaire.

Misaki prit une grande respiration, de façon à calmer son anxiété, incapable de repousser ses souvenirs de son esprit.  
Depuis l'arrivée des deux hommes au manoir Usami, le brun n'avait pas une seule fois posé le pied dehors : la peur l'avait empêché de le faire.  
Akihiko avait bien remarqué son appréhension quant à la prochaine visite médicale, et lui avait même proposé de la reporter s'il le souhaitait. Mais le plus jeune avait refusé d'abandonner si facilement.

Malgré ses craintes, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'enfermer. L'envie était bien présente, certes, mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer l'inquiétude de son entourage.  
Après plusieurs discussions, il avait été décidé de garder la date du rendez-vous.

L'étudiant secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir.  
Il se trouverait en la compagnie de l'écrivain, mais également de Takahiro, qui viendrait avec eux comme à chaque fois. Rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.  
Entouré de deux personnes plus que vigilantes, dans un établissement public, et surveillé par la police… L'impossible ne pourrait se produire.

Voilà ce que le jeune homme se répétait mentalement, tout en serrant sa poigne autour du livre qu'il avait en main. Son regard était porté vers les pages, mais il n'était évidemment pas concentré sur sa lecture.  
Comment le pourrait-il?

" _Non, tout ira bien…_ " se dit-il, essayant vainement de se rassurer lui-même : " _Usagi sera là, Grand Frère aussi… Je ne devrais pas avoir peur._ "

Cela serait douter d'eux, après tout.

Cependant, malgré cela… Il ne pouvait pas nier les cris et les mises en gardes que lui lançait son instinct.

Ce n'était pas ces mauvais pressentiments qui l'angoissaient, en réalité… Mais plutôt le fait qu'ils étaient presque toujours justes.

Misaki sentit ses mains se resserrer davantage : non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi.

Cette visite médicale allait _bien se passer_.  
Son temps dehors se passerait _sans encombre_.

Voilà ce qu'il devait penser.

En vain, le brun essaya de reporter son attention sur son manga, espérant chasser ces mauvaises pensées.  
Derrière lui, l'auteur écrivait toujours, et le son de ses doigts sur son clavier contrastait avec le silence pesant installé dans la pièce. L'autre ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les longues introspections du plus jeune.

" _Tant mieux._ " en conclu l'étudiant.

Il refusait de contrarier le romancier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le plus dur pour Misaki restait donc de se tranquilliser jusqu'à ce que tout soit enfin terminé…

* * *

Le fameux jour était arrivé.

Les deux hommes étaient retournés dans les rues de Tokyo, afin de se rendre à l'hôpital. Assis dans la voiture d'Usagi, le brun examinait son environnement, à la recherche de toute chose suspecte.  
A travers la fenêtre, il pouvait distinguer sans problème l'imposant bâtiment qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien.  
Incapable de détacher son attention du centre médical, ses muscles se figèrent instantanément.  
En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été si anxieux… Mais le contexte était tout sauf habituel, et c'était bien ce qui pesait sur le mental du jeune adulte.

Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'innombrables types de menaces, et le monde lui semblait rempli de dangers, plus ou moins redoutables.

Mais peu importait combien l'envie de faire demi-tour l'envahissait, tandis que le véhicule d'Akihiko s'engageait dans le parking hospitalier, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur le guider ainsi.  
C'était une erreur qu'il avait bien trop commise, et qui l'avait mené à sa perte plus d'une fois.

Pendant les jours précédents la visite, il s'était longtemps répété que tout cela n'était que de la paranoïa, et que tout se passerait bien. L'auteur avait également remarqué sa détresse, et avait essayé de le tranquilliser de la même manière… En vain.  
L'étudiant était toujours aussi terrifié. Et le jour présent n'était pas une exception, bien au contraire : le cœur de Misaki battait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour un simple rendez-vous mensuel.

Il déglutit silencieusement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, tandis que l'auteur se garait dans l'une des places libres. Comme à l'ordinaire, il restait très peu d'emplacements non occupés, si bien que trouver un endroit pour s'arrêter pouvait être considéré comme une véritable chance.  
Malgré le stress qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, Misaki ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé : il n'aurait pas supporté de voir l'écrivain se garer ailleurs, et par conséquent, devoir marcher plusieurs minutes à l'extérieur de l'enceinte hospitalière, jusqu'à finalement atteindre l'entrée.  
Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui les attendait, en dehors de ces murs protecteurs…?

L'image de Vladlen, les observant de loin avec intérêt, apparût dans son esprit. Aussitôt, le brun sentit ses poings se resserrer, soudainement bien plus anxieux.  
En soi, cela pouvait paraître bien fade, à côté de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir pendant des mois… Toutefois, dans une telle situation, la vue de son kidnappeur était bien la pire chose qu'il pouvait rencontrer.

Ramené à la réalité par Akihiko, qui avait coupé le contact et enlevé sa ceinture, Misaki s'efforça de rester concentré. Après tout ce temps passé à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, plus traumatisants les uns que les autres… Le monde réel était une chose qu'il accueillait à bras ouverts.

Il se dépêcha de défaire sa ceinture à son tour, et remarqua le regard insistant que lui lançait son compagnon.  
L'inquiétude était comme peinte sur son visage. Néanmoins, l'étudiant en connaissait déjà la raison : l'autre se demandait sans doute s'il préférait rebrousser chemin, et attendre plus de nouvelles de la police.

Cependant, Misaki avait déjà pris sa décision.  
Il ne reculerait pas devant ses peurs, même devant les plus intenses d'entres elles.

-"Est-ce que…" commença l'auteur, visiblement hésitant : "Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir y aller aujourd'hui? Tu sais que nous pourrons toujours y aller plus tard, si besoin…"

Oui, le brun le savait.  
Malgré tout, il avait décidé de faire confiance à ses proches, à leur intention de le protéger… Tout comme il avait préféré ignorer ses pensées paranoïaques.

Il était _impossible_ que son ravisseur prenne de tels risques. Se rendre dans un hôpital, un _lieu public_ rempli de _caméras_? Lui qui était si _prévenant_?  
Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ses peurs ne pouvaient être qu'injustifiées… Tout semblait le dire.

Doucement, Misaki secoua la tête, bien déterminé à ne pas céder à ses angoisses :

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien." Evidemment, il savait que ces mots ne tranquilliseraient en rien l'auteur, ou si peu… Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autres, en de telles circonstances?

Il reprit ensuite, tout en affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

-"Si jamais je ne me sens pas bien, je te le dirai. Je te le promets."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.  
En effet, si le brun venait à se sentir en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à avertir son compagnon.  
Néanmoins, pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de craintes sans réel fondement.

Devant ses dires, l'écrivain resta dubitatif. Toutefois, il ne répliqua pas, conscient que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il avait bien compris que celui-ci souhaitait en finir avec cette journée, le plus vite possible.

Ainsi, il acquiesça finalement, au grand soulagement de Misaki.

Les deux hommes sortirent ensuite de la voiture, sans oublier les différents documents et papiers nécessaires à la visite. Une fois cela fait, Akihiko verrouilla le véhicule, avant d'ouvrir le chemin. Sa marche était lente, de manière à ne pas demander trop de force à son compagnon.  
L'étudiant avait été plus que blessé aux jambes. Entre brûlures, coupures, fractures… Il avait vécu beaucoup de traumatismes, qui l'avaient affaibli. Ses membres peinaient encore à le soulever très longtemps, malgré toutes les séances de rééducation. S'il faisait trop d'effort, ou s'il restait debout trop longtemps, une certaine douleur s'installait. La plupart de ses médecins lui avait conseillé de limiter les efforts inutiles : un conseil que le brun prit sérieusement, de même avec le romancier, qui l'empêchait d'exécuter une certaine tâche lorsqu'il la jugeait trop "physique".

Cette attitude, même s'il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à voix haute, faisait plaisir à Misaki.

Et dans le cas présent, l'allure choisie par le romancier en faisait de même.

Bientôt, tout deux arrivèrent aux portes d'entrée de l'hôpital. Usagi s'avança en premier, et ouvrit la porte pour lui. Face à cette attention, le cœur du jeune adulte fit un bon, et celui-ci sentit ses joues rougir.  
Cela n'était rien et pourtant… Il ne pouvait nier l'effet de ces actions sur son humeur. Il se sentait soudainement envahi par un sentiment de bonheur, qui lui faisait presque oublier ses craintes.  
Presque.

L'étudiant s'efforça de se ressaisir rapidement, et entra dans la salle. Son regard s'aventura aussitôt à la recherche de son frère, qui l'attendait toujours à cet endroit. A chacun des rendez-vous, ce-dernier attendait près du guichet, de manière à être visible.  
Les yeux de Misaki se portèrent immédiatement dans cette direction. Il reconnut assez vite la silhouette de Takahiro, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
Le couple avança dans sa direction, afin de le saluer.

Misaki sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage : revoir son frère lui faisait toujours très plaisir. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait tout fait pour l'élever, et qui avait sacrifié sa vie à l'université pour subvenir à ses besoins.  
L'étudiant avait un profond respect pour lui.

-"Grand Frère!" l'appela-t-il, d'une intonation si _heureuse_ qu'elle le surprit, lui qui avait passé les jours précédents à redouter cette fameuse visite médicale.

L'autre releva enfin les yeux, et croisa le regard du brun. Immédiatement, l'expression de l'ainé Takahashi changea radicalement et la joie pouvait se lire sur son visage, tandis qu'il tendait les bras :

-"Misaki!" Il s'avança vers le plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras, en guise de salutation. L'étudiant eut la légère sensation d'être écrasé durant l'étreinte, mais resta silencieux : il savait combien son frère était inquiet, lui aussi… Il avait probablement plus besoin de ce contact que lui.  
L'enlacement dura quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Misaki y mette lui-même fin. Les gens autour d'eux avaient commencé à les regarder, et il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention. Evidemment, c'était quelque chose qui importait peu à Takahiro, mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour le retenir contre lui.

L'autre porta alors son attention sur Akihiko, qui était restait en retrait le temps de l'étreinte. D'un bref signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire, il le salua également :

-"Je suis content de te voir, Usagi." dit-il, d'une voix qui témoignait bien de ses dires.

L'auteur sourit à son tour, et répondit de la même manière :

-"Je suis heureux de te voir aussi."

Misaki avait souvent craint de voir les relations entre les deux hommes se dégrader, en particulier après ses deux enlèvements… Mais il n'en fut rien. Bien sûr, au vu du caractère de Takahiro, il aurait été étrange de voir ce-dernier blâmer Akihiko, et ce même après l'arrestation du criminel en cause de tout cela.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à discuter. Le plus jeune donna des nouvelles à son frère, et lui raconta en plus amples détails son séjour au manoir Usami.  
L'autre lui posa alors toutes sortes de questions, qu'elles soient sur son état de santé physique, ou bien mental. Il ne fallait pas être réellement intelligent pour imaginer ce que pouvait vivre l'étudiant… Et Takahiro était bien la personne la plus à même de comprendre son cadet.  
Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme répondit à l'affirmative pour la plupart des questions, omettant volontairement tous les sentiments de craintes qu'il couvait au fond de lui.

L'une des dernières personnes qu'il souhaitait inquiéter était son frère.

La discussion continua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin temps de se rendre au guichet. Comme à l'ordinaire, Misaki expliqua la raison de sa présence à la réceptionniste face à lui, et montra les documents essentiels à son admission. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une hospitalisation, la femme lui assigna un numéro de chambre, dans laquelle il devait attendre l'arrivée du médecin qui l'avait en charge.

Tout se passait normalement.  
C'était une pensée qui ne fit que rassurer le brun, lui qui s'attendait à de diverses péripéties…

Afin de ne pas fatiguer les jambes du plus jeune, les trois hommes décidèrent de prendre l'ascenseur. Lorsque Misaki se sentait bien, ils leur arrivaient de monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage où ils étaient attendus.

Si certes, il devait ménager ses forces, l'équipe médicale lui avait aussi conseillé de faire un peu d'exercice de temps en temps, pour retrouver la forme. Rester toujours immobile ne pouvait que lui nocifs, et il avait bien sûr approuvé ces dires.

Heureusement, la chambre n'était pas loin de l'ascenseur.  
Tout ce stress n'avait fait que le fatiguer, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher encore longtemps, sans sentir l' _habituelle douleur_ lui attaquer les muscles, ou même les os.

Ainsi, ils purent rentrer dans la pièce. La chambre 326.  
Il s'agissait d'une salle classique. Elle comportait tous les équipements courants, comme une télévision, un lit, un fauteuil, une chaise, une table, ainsi qu'une salle de bain adjacente.  
A force de visites, Misaki connaissait les lieux presque par cœur.

Tandis qu'il prenait place sur son lit en tant que _bon patient_ , son amant s'assit sur la chaise, laissant le fauteuil à son meilleur ami. Ce-dernier s'y installa, remerciant d'un simple hochement de tête le romancier.

Takahiro fut le premier à engager la conversation dans la chambre. Il s'adressa tout d'abord à Akihiko, à qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis leur arrivée, et le félicita pour l'un de ses récents ouvrages. Il salua l'histoire, ainsi le style d'écriture de l'auteur, qui l'avait, disait-il, " _fait rêver jusqu'à la fin_ ". Si Usagi n'était pas sensibles aux flatteries d'une manière générale, il était toutefois possible de voir de la reconnaissance sur son visage, lorsque son ami en était l'émetteur.

Bien que souhaitant participer à la discussion, Misaki préféra rester muet : après tout, comment aurait-il pu argumenter et renforcer les propos de son frère? Il n'avait même pas lu le livre de l'écrivain…  
En général, il finissait par lire et finir ses œuvres, mais avec beaucoup de retard : il prenait toujours beaucoup de temps en termes de lectures, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de romans.

Ainsi, l'étudiant se contenta d'écouter distraitement l'échange entre ses proches.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans ces conditions. Par moment, il participait à la discussion, lorsque le sujet était opportun. Et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, il retournait dans ses pensées.  
Il ne souhaitait pas déranger les deux hommes.

Puis, après une demi-heure d'attente, un bruit résonna dans la pièce, et attira leur attention : quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.  
Misaki avait presque sursauté au bruit. Il se gifla mentalement pour être si tendu devant son compagnon, et surtout son frère.

Le brun racla brièvement sa gorge, et invita le visiteur à entrer, comme à son habitude.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la porte s'ouvre, et dévoile une personne que Misaki connaissait bien, après tant de rendez-vous passés à l'hôpital : le médecin qui se trouvait en charge de son état.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt jeune, qui faisait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme malgré cela. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et il gardait une posture droite en toutes circonstances.

-"Ravi de vous revoir, Takahashi." commença le docteur, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce, souriant : "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

L'homme était d'un naturel joyeux, le plus souvent. C'était un trait de caractère qui ressortait énormément dans ses propos, ou même ses gestes. D'une certaine manière, cela ne déplaisait pas à l'étudiant, qui en arrivait presque à penser à autre chose.  
Presque, encore une fois.

-"Bien, juste quelques douleurs aux jambes." répondit-il, essayant d'être honnête, au vu de la situation.

Le spécialiste sortit rapidement un petit calepin de sa blouse, et prit quelques notes. Une fois cela fait, il adopta un visage compatissant, et reporta son attention vers le plus jeune :

-"J'ai vu les informations, et ce qui s'est passé avec votre kidnappeur." Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique chez Misaki, qui se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer : "Est-ce que les autorités ont trouvé quelque chose?"

Le brun secoua la tête. C'était bien tout cela, le problème.  
Il préféra rester silencieux sur cette réponse, espérant que l'autre ne développerait pas le sujet. Un message que celui-ci sembla comprendre sans trop de problème.

Le spécialiste se reconcentra sur son calepin, à la recherche d'une page précise. Lorsqu'il l'a trouva après quelques secondes, il reprit ses paroles, annonçant enfin le programme de la journée :

-"Bien. Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, nous avons prévu une radiographie de vos jambes, pour voir l'évolution de leur guérison. Nous vous ferons également quelques prises de sang après cela."

L'étudiant hocha la tête, soulagé d'entendre qu'il ne passerait pas trop de temps à l'hôpital.  
Il n'aimait pas cet endroit… Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Plus vite il serait rentré au manoir, plus vite tout cela serait terminé!

-"Nous avons décidé d'avancer votre rendez-vous avec le radiologue au plus tôt possible. Je vais donc vous accompagner jusqu'à son cabinet dès maintenant."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Akihiko se lève, suivi de près par son meilleur ami. Leur visage avaient repris une expression plus sérieuse, ce qui contrastait avec celle qu'ils arboraient quelques minutes plus tôt.

-"Nous aimerions venir avec vous." déclara l'écrivain, employant une intonation qui laissait bien sous-tendre qu'il ne laisserait pas le choix au spécialiste, de toute manière.

-"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu." continua Takahiro, probablement pour éviter toute tension qui pourrait apparaître avec les dires de l'auteur.

Misaki ne fut pas étonné de leur intervention, ni de leur demande : dans un tel contexte, il imaginait mal les deux hommes l'attendre bien sagement dans la chambre… Non, ils avaient tout aussi peur que lui, et rester près de lui les rassuraient sans aucun doute.

Le docteur sembla surpris de leur soudaine requête pendant quelques secondes, mais reprit bien vite son sourire habituel.

-"Je n'y vois aucun problème." Il fit quelques pas en arrière, et tendit la main vers la porte, comme pour les guider : "Allons-y."

Misaki posa ses pieds au sol, prêt à se lever à son tour.  
Au moment où il redressa, il sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir brutalement, lui serrant douloureusement la poitrine.

Pourquoi…?  
Pourquoi avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment?

* * *

-"Nous y sommes." indiqua le médecin, après plusieurs longues minutes de marche. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une salle d'attente, presque vide.  
Les murs étaient peints en bleu avec différentes touches de blanc, s'accordant parfaitement avec le sol, qui avait été décoré de la même manière.  
Diverses phrases avaient été écrites sur les murs, toutes issues de poèmes que Misaki ne connaissait pas. Deux grandes portes se trouvaient face aux sièges de la pièce, et portaient un numéro en leur centre : un pour la première porte, deux pour la seconde.

D'un geste, le spécialiste invita l'écrivain et son ami à s'asseoir. Il retint cependant l'étudiant, qui s'apprêtait à faire de même :

-"Puisqu'il n'y a personne dans le second cabinet, je vous propose d'entrer directement, mon collègue ne devrait pas tarder."

Puis il reporta son attention vers ceux qui accompagnaient le plus jeune, et leur adressa un énième sourire pour les rassurer :

-"Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne sera pas long. Une petite demi-heure devrait suffire, le temps d'installer et de préparer la machine."

Le brun pouvait voir sans peine combien Akihiko voulait le suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais ce-dernier resta silencieux, se contentant simplement d'un hochement de tête pour acquiescer. Son frère, en revanche, paraissait plus détendu. Evidemment, l'inquiétude n'avait pas quitté son visage, mais il était tout de même moins agité.

Aucun des deux ne protesta.

Le docteur lui ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une salle que Misaki connaissait, à force de radios : il s'agissait d'une salle intermédiaire pour se changer avant l'examen. Face à lui se trouvait une nouvelle porte, qui menait directement au cabinet. A ses côtés se trouvait une table sur laquelle étaient posées quelques blouses d'hôpital, nécessaires pour ce genre d'examen. Enfin, un casier dans lequel ranger ses affaires et ses vêtements était encastré dans le mur.  
Par habitude, il pénétra dans la petite pièce, et se retourna vers celui qui lui avait ouvert.  
Ce-dernier recommença à parler, pour donner de nouvelles indications :

-"Je vais me rendre de l'autre côté. Je vous laisserai un peu de temps pour vous changer, et je vous ouvrirai ensuite. Après cela, vous pourrez vous installer, le temps que mon collègue arrive."

Misaki hocha la tête, en signe d'accord. Cette situation n'avait rien de nouveau, d'une certaine manière. Il savait donc déjà quoi faire, et comment se comporter. Le spécialiste le savait également, mais répétait ces phrases par simples formalités.  
L'autre ferma finalement la porte. A cet instant, sa poitrine se serra : il n'aimait vraiment pas être seul.  
Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, et décida de se concentrer sur l'instant présent : mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps.

Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements, et d'enfiler l'une des blouses qui semblait adaptée à sa taille. Il fut agacé de voir que même la plus petite d'entre elle ne lui convenait pas, et qu'elle était encore trop grande pour lui.

" _Tout va bien se passer…_ " se disait-il, tandis qu'il rangeait ses vêtements dans le casier. En prenant son sweat dans ses mains, il reconnu la forme d'un objet familier.  
Le couteau suisse qui lui avait été confié pour se défendre.

Misaki ne put retenir une grimace, alors qu'il hésitait : devait-il garder l'objet avec lui, ou devait-il le laisser dans le casier?  
Il savait pertinemment que ce genre d'objet ne serait pas le bienvenu dans le cabinet, en particulier pour un examen de radiologie… De plus, avec la blouse qu'il portait, il n'avait pas un seul endroit où le ranger.  
Mais en cas de besoin… Que ferait-il?  
Pendant quelques secondes, le brun resta immobile, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité. Cependant, au vu de la situation, il choisit l'option la plus rationnelle.

Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de cette arme. Il se trouverait dans un cabinet, accompagné d'une personne pendant toute la durée de l'examen… Une fois terminé, il pourrait par la suite retrouver Usagi, et son frère.  
L'étudiant n'allait pas rester seul.

Il prit donc sa décision. Il rangea donc le couteau avec le reste de ses affaires.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer le casier, un bruit le fit sursauter : quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte du cabinet. Misaki devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait de son médecin, qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

-"Est-ce que je peux ouvrir, Takahashi?" lui demanda celui-ci, à travers la porte.

Aussitôt, l'étudiant réajusta sa blouse, et se redressa.

-"Oui, c'est bon." répondit-il, d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment forte. Ce fut le cas, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant ainsi le fameux médecin souriant.

-"Entrez," commença le spécialiste, avec un geste accueillant pour l'inciter à avancer : "et installez vous dans la machine."

Le brun pénétra dans le cabinet, et reconnut la salle. Sur la droite se trouvait un bureau protégé par d'épaisses vitres, là où se trouverait le radiologue. Il y avait plusieurs autres portes, menant toutes à d'autres bureaux, sans doute.

Une grande machine prenait place au centre de la pièce, et Misaki n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir du matériel médical.  
Suivant les ordres de son médecin, il marcha jusqu'à l'appareil, et s'allongea sur la couche prévue pour les patients. Au dessus de lui se trouvait un grand dispositif, qui plus tard scannerait ses jambes.

Lors de sa première expérience avec ce genre d'examen, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet face à ce que lui réserverait cette machine… Mais à présent, il était bien plus tranquille à ce sujet.

Un son le sortit de ses rêveries cependant : il s'agissait d'une sonnerie de téléphone.  
Le docteur parût surpris, et sortit son portable de sa poche avant de décrocher. Son visage était confus, et l'étudiant en déduisit qu'il ne s'attendait probablement pas à recevoir un quelconque appel.

-"Oui?" commença l'autre, visiblement à l'écoute de son interlocuteur. Bientôt, son visage changea radicalement d'expression, pour de l'exaspération.  
C'était bien la première fois que Misaki voyait son médecin dans cet état, lui qui semblait toujours joyeux.

-"Comment ça, vous ne savez pas?" Sa voix témoignait de son agacement, et ce-dernier jetait de discrets coups d'œil vers Misaki, qui se demandait ce qui était arrivé : "Et cela ne peut pas attendre?"

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Misaki, qui écarquilla les yeux : comptait-il… Le laisser seul, pour s'occuper d'un problème divers?  
Un frémissement parcourut son corps, à mesure qu'il sentait ses muscles se figer un à un.

La conversation continua quelques temps, dans laquelle le spécialiste paraissait rejeter son devoir de présence, afin de " _s'occuper de son patient_ ", disait-il au téléphone.  
Mais peu importait les espérances de l'étudiant, ce qu'il craignait arriva.

Le plus vieux raccrocha, et passa une main sur son visage. Il regarda sa montre brièvement, avant de reporter son attention vers Misaki, qui attendait avec appréhension.

Après quelques instants silencieux, le médecin reprit enfin la parole, pour des mots que le brun aurait souhaité ne pas entendre :

-"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois me rendre dans un autre service. Mon collègue ne va pas tarder, et vous prendra en charge, ne vous en faites pas."

Aussitôt, le visage de Misaki se décomposa.  
Il devait être en train de rêver…!  
Pourquoi cela devait-il être _maintenant_? Il ne pouvait pas rester seul!

-"Je reviendrai une fois que j'aurai terminé de résoudre certains problèmes."

Le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune s'accéléra, et son visage prit une inquiétante pâleur à l'entente des mots de son médecin.

-"Non, attendez!" L'idée de rester seul dans un endroit tel que celui-ci était bien loin de le rassurer.  
Et si quelque chose venait à arriver…? Il n'avait rien pour se défendre!

Alerté par l'état de son patient, l'autre s'approcha de lui, visiblement inquiet :

-"Restez calme, Takahashi." lui murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, tout en posant une main sur son épaule : "Je sais que vous êtes anxieux au sujet de votre ravisseur. Mais tout se passera bien. Je vous assure que ça ne sera pas long."

Puis, l'autre pointa un mur, à la droite de Misaki, et laissa un sourire bienveillant apparaître sur son visage :

-"Je serai dans la pièce à côté. Et vos proches vous attendent à la sortie. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous n'aurez qu'à nous appeler. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne laisserons rien de mal vous arriver. D'accord?"

Misaki avait presque oublié la présence de l'écrivain et de Takahiro près de lui. Certes, il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce… Mais les propos de son docteur lui rappelèrent qu'ils restaient malgré tout toujours près de lui.  
Ces-derniers étaient peut-être déjà à l'affut, prêts à rentrer dans la pièce au moindre élément suspect… Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son compagnon, incapable de se détendre tant qu'il n'était pas sorti de la pièce.

Le brun serra les dents, sentant son angoisse se calmer légèrement.  
Les paroles de son interlocuteur l'aidèrent à se détendre, et à mettre sa paranoïa de côté.

Ce n'était le temps que de quelques minutes, après tout… Que pourrait-il bien se passer?  
Il baissa la tête.

Il était devenu extrêmement paranoïaque au fil des jours… Et voilà qu'il était effrayé par la possibilité de rester seul un petit instant.  
Il fallait être réaliste : son kidnappeur ne se montrerait pas dans un lieu public, pas après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour se cacher.

Avec lenteur, il hocha finalement la tête, acceptant la demande de son médecin.  
Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Le plus vieux retira la main de son épaule, et s'éloigna doucement, se dirigeant vers une porte sur la droite.  
Ce-dernier sortit de la pièce sous les yeux attentifs de l'étudiant.

Et tout comme dans la cabine, la solitude l'attaqua à nouveau, bien que cela fût moins éprouvant cette fois-ci.  
Il se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux, et de prendre de grandes inspirations, jusqu'à se sentir mieux.

Puis, après quelques instants, un bruit extérieur le tira de ses pensées brutalement, et le ramena à la réalité.  
La porte par laquelle était sorti son médecin s'était ouverte à nouveau.

Misaki releva la tête, et aperçu une toute autre personne, portant différents documents avec elle.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme, blond et avec des lunettes. Comme tout autre médecin, il portait une blouse de travail blanche. Son pantalon était légèrement plus foncé.  
Toutefois, ce même homme portait également un masque médical, chose qui surprit assez le jeune adulte.

Certes, il se trouvait dans un hôpital, et ce genre d'objet était monnaie courante… Cependant, cela l'était moins dans un service de radiologie.  
Il supposa que l'autre était souffrant, et ne souhaitait pas contaminer ses patients.

Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas de son radiologue.

" _Peut-être un médecin qui a oublié des documents?_ " fut sa première hypothèse, en observant le dossier sous le bras de ce-dernier. Après tout, les échanges d'informations ne devaient pas être si rares que cela, entre les différents employés de l'hôpital.

Par mesure de politesse, il jugea bon de le saluer :

-"Bonjour!"

L'homme ne répondit pas à son appel. Ce-dernier se dirigea vers le bureau pour y prendre et déposer quelques feuilles, la tête baissée. Il ne lui jeta même pas un seul regard, s'occupant de faire des choses que Misaki ne pouvait pas voir de là où il se trouvait.

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'ignorance de l'inconnu, et reposa sa tête contre la surface sur laquelle il était allongé.

Ses yeux restèrent portés sur l'autre personne, n'ayant pas d'autres choses à regarder, en attendant son radiologue. Il songea aux possibles résultats qu'il obtiendrait par la suite : ses jambes avaient-elles guéries, ou restaient-ils encore de nombreux problèmes? Il grimaça, en pensant à l'éventualité d'un nouveau traitement.

Le _médecin_ sortit finalement de la zone de sécurité, avant de s'approcher de lui, comme s'il venait soudainement de remarquer sa présence.  
Le brun ne put retenir une expression confuse : pourquoi s'approchait-il ainsi? Ne comptait-il pas repartir, puisqu'il avait sans doute obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait?

Le masque, tout comme les lunettes que portait celui-ci, empêchaient le jeune adulte de voir clairement son visage. L'ombre cachait ses yeux, et il était encore plus difficile de les distinguer alors que l'homme n'avait pas levé la tête depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Mais à mesure que ce _spécialiste_ s'approchait de lui, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa blouse, les instincts de Misaki semblèrent se réveiller. Il fut prit d'un sentiment de danger imminent, tandis qu'il dévisageait celui qui s'avançait dans sa direction.  
Ce-dernier dégageait une aura que l'étudiant connaissait… Et cette carrure…

Tous ses muscles se paralysèrent à cette constatation, alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme se déclenchait dans son esprit.

" _Non…_ " Il cessa de respirer, comme si un poids invisible compressait sa poitrine.  
Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la table d'examen.

Et enfin, lorsque l' _autre_ fut assez près de lui, ce-dernier releva la tête.  
Instantanément, ce fut un immense choc qui s'empara du plus jeune, qui découvrait pour la première fois les yeux de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Des yeux marron, qui ne lui étaient certainement pas inconnus.  
Il les avait déjà vus. Il les _connaissait_.

Comment aurait-il pu les oublier… Lui qui avait passé plus de six mois séquestré par leur propriétaire?

C'est ainsi que la soudaine révélation le frappa avec une extrême violence : son ravisseur se trouvait devant lui.  
Vladlen. Alexeï Komarov.  
L'homme qui l'avait enlevé par deux fois, et qui l'avait torturé si longtemps, pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre crier de sa main.

Ce bouleversement sembla réveiller Misaki, qui réalisa dans quel danger il se trouvait. Il se prépara à crier, espérant alerter son entourage pour les prévenir de ce qui se passait.  
Akihiko, Takahiro, ou son médecin… N'importe qui pour lui venir en aide!

Mais son agresseur fut plus rapide, sans doute préparé à ce type de scénario. Tout en lui attrapant la gorge brutalement, il le plaqua contre la table et serra sa poigne. La force du geste coupa le souffle de l'étudiant, qui émit un son pitoyable en réponse. Ses mains tentèrent de dégager le bras de son kidnappeur, sans succès. Il avait beau tirer, pousser, ou se débattre simplement, son ravisseur répliquait en le pressant plus fort contre la surface froide.  
Respirer se faisait de plus en plus difficile, et sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Les yeux verts de Misaki se tournèrent vers la porte au fond de la salle, là où il était entré plus tôt.  
Là où l'attendaient ses proches.

" _Usagi, Grand Frère…!_ " Désespéré, il rassembla ses forces pour tenter de crier une seconde fois, mais resta incapable de produire le moindre son susceptible d'être entendu. Le Russe resserra sa prise en réponse, visiblement agacé par sa résistance.

-"Je ne crois pas, non." déclara finalement ce monstre, à travers son masque. Son intonation était suffisante pour déceler toute la colère que paraissait ressentir le plus vieux à son égard.

Avec horreur, le brun vit son assaillant sortir quelque chose de sa main libre. Il se débattit de plus belle, effrayé de ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre.  
A mesure que la panique l'envahissait de plus en plus, ses gestes se firent plus rapides et plus précipités : il devait se libérer de cette emprise!

Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, lorsqu'il sentit son ravisseur poser quelque chose contre son visage.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est…?!_ " se demanda-t-il avec horreur, essayant de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.  
Etait-ce… Une sorte de mouchoir, ou de chiffon?

Sans cesser de se battre contre Vladlen, il jeta un regard effrayé et confus à ce-dernier, comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir dans ses yeux était de la jubilation, couplée à de l'amusement pur et simple.

Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se trouvait sur le fameux bout de tissu.  
Du chloroforme. Voilà ce que c'était. Une méthode que Misaki n'avait vu que trop de fois…

Sa vision commença à faiblir petit à petit. Son corps perdait ses forces doucement, et bientôt, il ne fut même plus en mesure de riposter, laissant tomber ses membres sur la table.  
Le moindre geste lui demandait un effort considérable, et cette impression s'accentuait de secondes en secondes. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que ses bras ne lui semblent terriblement lourds.

Forcé de respirer le produit, il sentit ses paupières se fermer contre son gré. Peu importait combien il tentait de résister, la fatigue terrassait ses moindres tentatives.

-"Bonne nuit, Misaki…" dit enfin son agresseur, d'une intonation faussement mielleuse.

Profitant de ses derniers instants de conscience, l'étudiant reporta sa faible attention sur la porte du cabinet, derrière laquelle se trouvait son frère, ainsi que le romancier.  
Il essaya de tendre la main dans leur direction, mais ne put la soulever très haut. Il était bien trop affaibli pour cela.

-"U… Usagi…" murmura-t-il, horriblement conscient que l'auteur ne l'entendrait pas.  
Personne ne l'avait entendu.

Et personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel, complètement à la merci de cet être sans pitié.

* * *

 **J'attendais ce chapitre avec impatience! Non pas parce que j'avais envie de l'écrire ( _au contraire, ça a été assez laborieux..._ ), mais parce que ça me hype tellement pour la suite! J'ai hâte de travailler sur les futurs chapitres!**  
 **Et évidemment, cette fin de chapitre était inévitable : cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé de troll à la fin d'un de mes chapitres...**

 **Petite précision, car c'est quelque chose qu'on me fera peut-être remarquer... Je parle des yeux de Vladlen, que je dis " _marron_ ". Or, il a les yeux bleus clair. Il est déguisé, et porte donc des lentilles. Mais la forme des yeux reste similaire, et Misaki l'a parfaitement vu... Enfin, c'était quelque chose que je tenais à préciser, au cas où. J'ai bien essayé de le faire dans le chapitre, mais cela me donnait quelque chose de bizarre, donc j'ai retiré ce passage.**

 **Ah, et pour information : j'ai fait un grand changement scénaristique récemment. Dans ma première idée (q _ue j'ai bien fait d'abandonner, ouf_ ), Misaki se faisait enlever au manoir Usami. Vladlen quittait ensuite le pays pour se rendre en Russie, et gardait Misaki là-bas. Mais heureusement que j'en ai parlé autour de moi, car en y repensant, il y avait de sacrées incohérences de scénario. Parfois, mieux vaut recommencer un chapitre, pour éviter les catastrophes scénaristiques.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font immensément plaisir, sachez-le!**

 **Dans la rubrique " _ma vie privée OSEF_ " : J'ai récemment commencé et finit la série de jeux " _Portal_ ", que j'ai littéralement dévoré, en plus des mods créés par les fans. Mon cerveau a fait plusieurs surchauffes face à certains puzzles, mais cette série est clairement devenue l'une de mes favorites.**  
 **Actuellement, je joue à _SOMA_ , et j'ai plutôt peur en y jouant. M'enfin, c'est un jeu d'horreur, quoi de plus normal ._. ( _beaucoup d'entre vous se moqueraient de moi, s'ils me voyaient flipper, malgré toutes les atrocités que je peux écrire, ahahahaha_ )**

 **A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**  
 **Les personnes aimant Vladlen devraient être plutôt contentes, car il y aura - _enfin_ \- un gros PDV le concernant. Ca m'avait manqué de les écrire, tiens.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews!**

* * *

 **Cookiiie :** Hey!  
(Ah mais je ne comptais pas me plaindre, tu sais xD )  
Mais c'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal!  
Ecrire des chapitres tristes, ça me plait beaucoup trop, ahahaha x) Mais merci beaucoup!  
Concernant Vladlen, tu le savais déjà avant, mais ton voeu a été exaucé xD  
A plus!

 **Okami Shiroi :** Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout! Je suis déjà très heureuse de pouvoir continuer à lire tes reviews, merci!  
Et pour m'avoir aidé, c'est peu dire. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment aidé. Je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, parfois ça me sauve!  
... Quoi, le chapitre 8, moins drôle? MAIS OU VAS-TU CHERCHER TOUT CA, VOYONS. COMME SI JE POUVAIS ECRIRE DES CHOSES ATROCES ET FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES PERSONNAGES DE MES HISTOIRES. ENFIN!  
Merci pour ta review!

 **Miyabie-Chan :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, dans ce cas, ahahaha... Il se passe plus de choses que dans le précédent, n'est-ce pas?  
Ouais, l'idée d'un accident m'a traversé l'esprit, mais ça m'aidait pas dans mon intrigue, donc bon... C'est ce qui a sauvé Akihiko et Misaki, ahahaha  
Dommage que le caractère de Fuyuhiko soit plus "méchant" et "agressif" dans le manga. J'ai hâte de voir une évolution de son personnage!  
Merci pour le blog! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Et j'ai hâte de voir tes questions! (je vais bientôt sortir du nouveau sur le blog, vu que j'ai posté ce nouveau chapitre...)  
Pour Killing Stalking, sache qu'il existe une traduction française du le site MyReadingManga, jusqu'au chapitre 3. Je l'ai découverte récemment, et je la trouve fidèle à la VO.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tes encouragements! Cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir!  
Bisous!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Avant toute chose, je souhaite m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour sortir ce chapitre, surtout après un si gros cliffhanger... L'une des raisons principales est un examen blanc que j'ai dû passer récemment ( _et que j'ai réussi_ ).  
Je me suis retrouvée dans des révisions de malade ( _j'ai encore plus révisé que lors de mon bac, c'est pour vous dire..._ ), et je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration pour écrire dans un tel contexte. A cela s'ajoute l'attente d'avis et de corrections provenant de diverses personnes, etc... C'est un tout qui a causé ce gros retard, et je m'en excuse.**  
 **Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai commencé à travailler sur le chapitre 10, et il me reste deux PDV à écrire.**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs mon examen final ( _le vrai_ ) le 9 Mai 2017, et puisqu'il me faut entre vingt et trente jours de révisions intensives... Je vais essayer de travailler sur _TDLO_ avant ça.**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Alexeï Komarov**

Jamais il n'aurait pensé prendre de tels risques… Il avait toujours prêté une grande attention à ce qu'il faisait, ou ce à quoi il s'exposait, de manière à rester invisible aux yeux des autorités. Après tout, ses _activités_ et _hobbies_ n'avaient rien de _louables_ … Et pourtant, voilà qu'il se mettait terriblement en danger, dans le seul but d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait : vengeance.

Il s'agissait d'un plan qu'il avait soigneusement peaufiné. Son caractère perfectionniste l'avait poussé à vérifier chaque détail, chaque possibilité et éventualités. Il avait toujours été très méthodique, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.  
Il avait tout prévu, à la seconde près. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Toutefois, Alexeï ne pouvait que craindre la moindre petite chose qui viendrait bouleverser ses machinations.  
Il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule chance. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, tout serait terminé : il serait renvoyé à la prison, et il était très peu probable qu'il puisse s'échapper de nouveau.

Face à lui se trouvait finalement sa dernière victime, celle qui avait occupé son esprit tout ce temps : Takahashi Misaki.  
Le jeune homme était endormi, grâce à la dose de chloroforme que le Russe lui avait administré. Le corps de l'autre reposait sur la table d'examen de radiologie, inerte. Ou du moins, pour l'instant.  
L'effet du chloroforme restait limité dans le temps, de manière générale. Alexeï était conscient qu'il ne devrait pas tarder, s'il souhaitait avoir la moindre chance de sortir de cet hôpital sans se faire repérer.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue de son ex-captif : la peau de ce-dernier était aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs.  
C'était à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve éveillé. Certes, il avait longtemps imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous que ce genre de moment arriverait… Mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru jusqu'ici.

Le cœur du Russe battait à toute allure : il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre.  
Cela semblait si simple… Sa précédente victime se trouvait à nouveau à sa merci, et il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui appartienne encore une fois.

Alexeï se redressa, prenant une grande inspiration : il devait se dépêcher. La moindre seconde de trop pouvait s'avérer fatidique, et il préférait ne pas voir ses efforts être réduits à néant pour si peu.

Il réajusta d'un geste rapide son déguisement, afin de s'assurer que tout était dans l'ordre, malgré les vaines résistances du jeune homme : sa perruque blonde était toujours en place, et il en valait de même pour ses lentilles. Il réajusta le masque qu'il portait, et se ressaisit.  
Le plus vieux avait tant de choses à faire pour parvenir à sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre… Il lui était arrivé de jouer avec le feu dans le passé, mais le cas présent n'avait strictement plus rien à voir.  
Autrefois, il aurait vu cela comme de l'inconscience pure.

Il se retourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré.  
Par chance, il n'avait fait que croiser le médecin de sa victime sur son chemin, et avait tout fait pour ne pas attirer son attention. Il lui avait suffit de créer une petite diversion, en transmettant quelques fausses informations ici et là afin de l'éloigner du cabinet suffisamment longtemps.  
Il avait utilisé la même technique pour le fameux radiologue qui était sensé retrouver _son_ Misaki. Il n'avait suffit au Russe que de quelques minutes pour trouver le moyen de pirater la boite mail du médecin en charge de l'étudiant, et faire croire au radiologue un changement d'horaire.  
Ainsi, il avait pu se débarrasser de ses deux obstacles principaux. Ou du moins, pour un temps.

Il n'était pas stupide : il ne faudrait que quelques dizaines de minutes, si ce n'est pas moins, pour que quelqu'un ne se doute de la supercherie. La suite consisterait alors en un jeu du "chat et de la souris", dans lequel Alexeï aurait à se montrer plus que prudent. Et ce, tant qu'il se trouverait dans un lieu public.  
Ses yeux se reportèrent vers sa victime : oh, comme il allait _aimer_ sa nouvelle _maison_. Elle était si différente de son ancienne _chambre_ , avec certes moins de charme, mais elle présentait tout un tas d'avantages… L'homme n'avait qu'une hâte : voir la réaction de son amant lors de son réveil.

Il revint à la réalité et ouvrit la porte, dévoilant ainsi une pièce déserte, comme il s'y attendait. Il s'agissait d'une salle de rangement, où se trouvaient différents produits et objets. La salle menait aussi directement sur le couloir, ce qui ne pouvait que lui être utile.

L'autre médecin était probablement occupé avec les malentendus que le plus vieux avait causé, et Alexeï comptait bien profiter de cette _tranquillité_ pour agir.  
Tout avait été prévu auparavant, de toutes manières… Il n'avait plus qu'à déplacer l'étudiant, sous les yeux de tous.  
Il s'agissait d'une partie plus que délicate, certes, mais cela n'était pas impossible.

Il retrouva alors un brancard qu'il avait préalablement placé dans la pièce, muni d'un drap blanc posé sur le dessus.  
Après s'être introduit dans l'hôpital, il avait pu commencer à mettre son plan en place. Qu'il s'agisse d'éloigner différents médecins, ou de prévoir à l'avance le matériel dont il aurait besoin, Alexeï avait passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir auparavant. Il avait réussi à se procurer les plans du bâtiment, les horaires de passages du personnel… Tout cela lui avait permis de se construire un _programme_ détaillé, et minuté.  
Voilà pourquoi il devait éviter tout retard, à tout prix.

Le Russe amena l'objet dans le cabinet de radiologie, et le plaça aux côtés de la table d'examen. Ceci fait, il entreprit de soulever le jeune homme, qui n'émit aucune résistance, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Cela lui facilita grandement la tâche, et il put l'allonger sur le brancard, sans la moindre difficulté. Si l'autre avait été réveillé, cependant, cela n'aurait pas été si simple… Heureusement, l'homme avait retrouvé quelques flacons de chloroforme dans sa petite cabane, celle qu'il avait retrouvé quelques heures après s'être échappé, et avait donc pu neutraliser l'étudiant.  
De tels produits pouvaient se montrer terriblement efficaces… Cette situation en était la preuve parfaite.

Une fois sa victime couchée, le plus vieux s'empressa de le recouvrir du drap blanc. Dissimuler ainsi le corps de son _amant_ lui permettrait passer inaperçu dans les couloirs, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans sa situation actuelle. Les médecins y verraient seulement le transport d'un patient décédé, et ne chercheraient probablement pas à l'interpeller dans sa tâche.

Afin de quitter l'hôpital, il était nécessaire de passer devant le regard de tous. Alexeï n'était pas stupide, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir par la porte principale : il se ferait immédiatement remarquer.  
Qui pourrait bien avoir besoin de transporter un corps à l'extérieur?  
Pour quitter le bâtiment sans être suspecté, il fallait opter pour une autre sortie : le garage de l'hôpital pouvait être une solution. Mais pour cela, il était nécessaire de transporter Misaki là-bas. Sans raison et justifications appropriées, l'homme ne pourrait pas s'y rendre sans que l'on lui pose diverses questions.

En consultant les plans de l'établissement quelques jours plus tôt, le Russe avait pu remarquer la grande proximité entre la morgue et le parking souterrain. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un détail, mais cela pouvait devenir un véritable avantage.  
Une idée folle et risquée apparût alors dans son esprit : celle d'intervertir l'identité de Misaki avec un patient mourant.

Il n'avait pas cessé de se dire combien cette idée était dangereuse, qu'il ne suffirait que d'un faux pas pour le mener à sa perte… Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autres solutions.  
Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit, tout en revoyant ses plans.

De retour à la réalité, le Russe prit une grande inspiration, et empoigna les bords du brancard. Il poussa celui-ci plus près de la porte menant vers la fameuse pièce vide, là où il avait pu récupérer l'objet.  
Sortir par la porte d'entrée était impensable : non seulement il attirerait bien trop l'attention, mais il avait également pu apercevoir les proches de l'étudiant.  
Son frère et… Ce maudit _écrivain_ , qui l'avait blessé quelques mois plus tôt.

S'il sortait avec le jeune homme, il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour que sa machination ne soit découverte, et qu'il se fasse arrêter de nouveau.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle erreur.  
En revanche, il savait que l'autre porte menait vers un autre passage, plus discret. Ce-dernier lui permettrait d'éviter les regards dangereux.

Il l'ouvrit de nouveau et poussa le brancard dans la pièce, toujours vide. Ce fait ne fit que le rassurer, tandis qu'il entrait à son tour.  
Avec précaution, il s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et jeta de rapides coups d'œil dans le couloir : quelques infirmières effectuaient leur routine, mais elles semblaient suffisamment occupées et concentrées pour ne pas lui prêter attention. Ou du moins, suffisamment pour ne pas chercher à l'interpeller, ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur.  
Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le passage était libre et sans risque, il se rapprocha du brun, qu'il poussa vers la sortie.

Le cœur du plus vieux battait à toute vitesse, et il devait se faire violence pour garder un visage neutre, et impassible. Son état s'accentua, alors qu'il pénétrait peu à peu dans le couloir, accompagné de sa victime dissimulée.  
Son instinct paranoïaque lui criait de rester sur ses gardes, et de se dépêcher pour en finir au plus vite.

Au loin, il put apercevoir la silhouette des proches de son _amant_ , qui attendaient patiemment devant la porte du cabinet, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ils discutaient calmement entre eux, et attendaient la sortie de l'étudiant.  
Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire plus que mauvais, heureusement caché par son masque. La simple pensée de voler Misaki de cet _auteur_ , de passer si près de celui-ci… Il imaginait sans peine le regard de l'autre, lorsque ce-dernier apprendrait que son _cher compagnon_ lui avait encore été enlevé, et ce, juste devant ses yeux.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler.

S'il avait été seul, il aurait probablement ri de cette situation… Mais le cadre présent ne le lui permettait pas, lui intimant donc de rester silencieux.  
Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une vengeance qu'il savourait de tout son être. Lorsqu'il serait seul, il ne manquerait pas de s'amuser de tout cela.

Peut-être que ce _romancier_ comprendrait enfin qu'il fallait être incroyablement stupide pour s'opposer à lui… Bien qu'il en doutait. Son ennemi chercherait sans doute à le retrouver pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, et sauver Misaki, sans réfléchir un seul instant.  
Néanmoins, Alexeï se trouverait prêt à agir dans ce cas. Il s'assurerait alors de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que la première fois.

Revoyant dans son esprit les plans du bâtiment, il prit la direction des patients dans le coma. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de personnes qui risqueraient de hurler en le voyant entrer dans leur chambre…  
Le Russe s'efforça ne pas laisser son exultation apparaître sur son visage, tandis qu'il passait à côté des deux hommes qui ne se doutaient toujours de rien.

Il baissa prudemment la tête, de manière à ne pas être reconnu, et marcha vers l'ascenseur.  
Il appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler, et entra dans la cabine après l'ouverture des portes. Tout en se remémorant l'étage exact des patients dans le coma, le troisième, il pressa l'un des boutons numérotés afin de s'y rendre. Il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur, alors que les portes se refermaient lentement.

En quelques secondes, il fut emmené à l'étage désiré, et sortit de l'ascenseur. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas si différent du précédent. Il jugea qu'il avait bien fait de se renseigner sur les lieux auparavant : il aurait probablement perdu plus de temps à essayer de trouver le bon chemin dans ce cas.

Alexeï examina les environs. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la présence des infirmières à ses côtés, qui lui jetaient quelques regards interrogatifs : après tout, il était sans doute rare de voir un médecin se déplacer avec un _mort_ avec lui. Mais puisqu'elles étaient occupées par leurs tâches habituelles, elles portèrent rapidement leur attention sur autre chose.  
Il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres dont la porte était ouverte, et entra avec le brancard, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'observait à cet instant.  
La salle n'était aucunement différente des autres, et comportait comme la majorité des autres chambres une table, deux fauteuils, une télévision et un lit, bien évidemment.

Le russe devait agir vite.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit, occupé par un patient inconscient.

" _C'est parfait._ " pensa-t-il, tout en s'approchant de celui-ci.

Il se baissa, et décrocha la plaque d'identité du malade, et l'observa brièvement, avant de hausser les épaules. Savoir que cette personne ne se réveillerait probablement jamais ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet : après avoir torturé et tué une bonne centaine d'étudiants, ce n'était plus comme s'il pouvait ressentir de la pitié pour le sort d'autrui.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se retourna vers le brancard sur lequel dormait Misaki, et accrocha la plaque à l'objet.  
Il supposa qu'il y avait peu de chances pour quelqu'un l'interpelle, et lui demande ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il était déguisé en médecin, et les infirmières ne tenteraient sans doute pas de le déranger, au risque d'avoir des répercussions sur leur carrière. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas être prudent, et cette mesure de sécurité ne pouvait pas être de trop.

Une fois terminé, il sortit de la chambre, toujours après avoir vérifié que le passage était libre. Il poussait devant lui le brancard, et se dirigea encore une fois vers l'ascenseur. Il garda un visage neutre, tandis qu'il passait à côté des employés de l'hôpital.  
Mais en réalité, il avait tellement envie de sourire.

L'homme entra dans l'appareil, et pressa vite l'un des boutons : celui qui le mènerait vers le sous-sol, là où se trouvait la morgue… Et le garage.  
Pris d'un doute soudain, il tâta l'une de ses poches avant de soupirer de soulagement : il avait réussi à se procurer les clés de l'un des véhicules hospitaliers quelques heures plus tôt, et fut rassuré de les avoir encore sur lui.  
Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit, s'il les avait perdues…  
Tous ses efforts auraient été vains.

Il secoua la tête : cela n'était pas le cas, heureusement. Mais il devait rester concentré : ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines minutes allait nécessiter toute son attention…

Sa poigne sur le brancard se resserra, tandis que l'appareil descendait peu à peu les étages. Alexeï retint sa respiration en attendant, observant avec une légère inquiétude les numéros inscrits sur l'écran diminuer au fur et à mesure.  
Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant ainsi un couloir désert. Le Russe profita de cette opportunité, et sortit de l'ascenseur sans attendre. Face à lui, un panneau indiquait les directions à suivre, selon la destination souhaitée. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin, puisqu'il avait suffisamment étudié les plans du bâtiment, il porta néanmoins son attention dessus :

 _Gauche : morgue.  
Droite : Parking souterrain_

Voilà ce qui y était inscrit.

Décidé à en finir au plus vite, le plus vieux s'empressa de marcher à nouveau, conduisant sa pauvre victime vers le garage.  
Bientôt, il pourrait enfin régler ses comptes avec cet insolent. Cette simple pensée raviva l'excitation d'Alexeï, qui ne put retenir un petit rire, tel un enfant impatient.

Au fond, ils avaient tant de choses à se dire… Et le Russe avait terriblement hâte d'y être.  
Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais.

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

L'auteur releva la manche de son poignet pour regarder sa montre, excédé : plus de quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Misaki était entré dans le cabinet de radiologie, et aucun spécialiste en la matière ne s'était encore montré, malgré les dires du médecin en charge de l'étudiant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper du pied, impatient. L'inquiétude qu'il portait au jeune homme s'accentuait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait : il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas rester seul après ce qui lui était arrivé, et probablement plus encore dans un lieu extérieur.

A ses côtés, Takahiro se trouvait dans le même état, attendant tout autant que lui l'arrivée du radiologue.  
Il avait joint ses mains ensembles, et restait tendu. Son visage affichait une expression angoissée, et il suffisait d'écouter sa respiration pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était certainement pas tranquille.  
Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.  
Son souffle n'était pas naturel. L'autre tentait vainement de rester calme, en régulant lui-même sa respiration.

L'écrivain supposa que cela n'était pas réellement efficace, en remarquant le niveau d'angoisse de son ami.  
Quant à lui, il se contentait de serrer les poings et envisageait le pire à tout instant.

Et si Misaki était en danger?  
Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de mettre cette pensée de côté.

" _Je m'inquiète trop…_ " pensa-t-il, en passant sa main sur ses yeux. L'étudiant se trouvait sûrement encore dans la pièce, à attendre patiemment l'arrivée du spécialiste.  
Il se trouvait en sécurité.

Bien que pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Akihiko doutait de voir le kidnappeur de son amant se manifester dans un lieu aussi peuplé et surveillé.  
Après tout ce temps à se cacher des autorités, ce monstre ne viendrait pas gâcher tous ses efforts en prenant autant de risques… Si, bien entendu, ce-dernier en avait toujours après Misaki.  
Ce psychopathe pouvait très bien décider de reprendre le cours de sa vie, et ne pas chercher la moindre vengeance… Mais le romancier en doutait.

La seconde captivité de Misaki en était une preuve parfaite : cet homme avait attendu le bon moment pour les surprendre, et lui dérober le brun une nouvelle fois.

En quoi cela serait-il différent aujourd'hui?  
Ce n'était certainement pas quelques mois en asile psychiatrique qui allaient changer tout cela… Il s'agissait probablement du contraire, même.

Le jeune étudiant était toujours dans la ligne de mir de ce fou, l'auteur en était persuadé.

" _Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement._ " C'était une évidence, et Takahiro le savait sans doute lui aussi.

Les deux hommes étaient silencieux. Ils avaient bien discuté pendant les premières minutes, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir leur peur grandissante. Bientôt, ils arrêtèrent de parler et se réfugièrent dans leurs pensées.  
Akihiko espérait de tout cœur voir le radiologue arriver d'un moment à un autre… Mais sa patience était déjà mise à rude épreuve.

Le médecin leur avait promis que ce maudit spécialiste ne prendrait que quelques minutes à venir… Cependant, il n'en était rien.

Combien de temps devaient-ils encore attendre?  
Et surtout… Combien de temps pensait-on encore laisser Misaki, seul dans cette salle?

Cette pensée fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : il n'avait jamais été vraiment patient, il le savait… Mais cette situation était dérisoire, avec un tel contexte.  
Il se leva brusquement, attirant le regard de son ami, dont le visage prit une expression surprise. Du regard, ce-dernier l'interrogea sur ses intentions, ce à quoi l'écrivain répondit simplement :

-"Je vais demander à la réceptionniste d'appeler quelqu'un." Takahiro hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec lui.

Il était possible que personnel médical soit bien trop occupé pour se souvenir de la présence de Misaki… Néanmoins, même si cela était concevable, Akihiko comptait bien la leur rappeler.  
Avec un criminel en liberté, sûrement décidé à se venger, il était difficile de ne pas voir le mal partout.

Tandis que le romancier s'avançait vers le bureau de la secrétaire du service, un visage familier apparut dans son champ de vision : le médecin du jeune homme venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

" _Ah, quand même!_ " s'indigna l'auteur en l'apercevant, avant ses pas de changer de direction.

L'autre le remarqua à son tour et haussa un sourcil devant son visage mécontent, comme s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison.  
Ce qui, finalement, n'était peut-être pas si faux.

-"Monsieur Usami?" l'accueillit encore le médecin, légèrement confus par l'expression contrariée de son interlocuteur : "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?"

L'écrivain fronça davantage les sourcils. Il se força à garder le contrôle de lui-même, et plus particulièrement de ses mots.  
Il savait combien il pouvait être agressif sous l'effet de la colère, et le but de cette conversation n'était pas de faire fuir l'une des seules personnes en charge de Misaki dans cet hôpital.

-"J'aimerai bien savoir ce que votre ami radiologue fait en ce moment."

Le plus jeune parût d'autant plus surpris face à sa question :

-"Comment ça? Il n'est pas avec Takahashi?"

Akihiko répondit à la négative, et expliqua que tous attendaient depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Un simple regard vers sa montre le lui indiqua, et cette simple constatation l'exaspéra de plus belle. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait sans doute son compagnon…

Le médecin fronça davantage les sourcils, et sortit son téléphone d'un geste rapide :

-"Attendez, je vais le contacter. Peut-être qu'il a eu un empêchement, cela pourrait expliquer son retard."

Le romancier hocha la tête, et vit l'autre s'éloigner légèrement, le temps de passer l'appel. Il continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil, cependant, et ne fut certainement pas rassuré en voyant le jeune docteur pâlir de seconde en seconde.  
Aussitôt, le mauvais pressentiment que ressentait l'auteur quelques temps plus tôt se manifesta une nouvelle fois : quelque chose était arrivé, il le savait au plus profond de lui.  
Toutes sortes de terribles scénarios se jouèrent alors dans son esprit.

Takahiro, qui avait assisté à la scène, semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion que lui. Son visage prit une expression bien plus inquiète, et il se leva pour rejoindre l'écrivain.  
Tandis que le brun se postait à ses côtés, le médecin termina son appel, et retourna voir les deux hommes, qui le dévisageaient lourdement :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" lui demanda Takahiro, dont la peur pouvait presque être palpable.

Le docteur resta un instant sans réponse, le visage blanc. Puis, sous le regard pressant de ses interlocuteurs, il se décida à parler :

-"Je viens d'avoir mon collègue au téléphone…" commença-t-il, avec difficulté, avant de reprendre : "Il vient de me dire qu'il avait reçu un mail de ma part, dans la journée, l'informant que le rendez-vous avait été décalé d'une heure."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe. Akihiko s'immobilisa complètement, alors que Takahiro tremblait peu à peu.  
Ils savaient déjà ce qui les attendait.

L'expression du jeune homme, sa pâleur, sa peur de leur avouer quelque chose… Ils connaissaient tout cela.  
Ils l'avaient bien vécu… Neuf mois plus tôt.

-"Mais je n'ai envoyé aucun mail." Conclu l'autre, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

" _Non… Non, pas encore…_ " Ce fut au tour de l'écrivain de voir son visage pâlir, à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui était en train de se produire.  
De ce qui s'était peut-être même déjà produit…

" _Misaki!_ "

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de preuves.  
Il savait.

Le romancier se retourna, et sentit ses jambes commencer à courir d'elles-mêmes.  
Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire!  
Peu importait combien il souhaitait que cela ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger… Les faits étaient là, et contestaient chacune de ses vaines espérances.

Takahiro s'élança derrière lui, suivi du médecin, dont le visage n'avait strictement plus rien de joyeux.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour arriver jusqu'à la porte du cabinet de radiologie. Cependant, il eut l'impression que cela prit des heures.  
Avec force, il attrapa la poignée de porte, et l'abaissa avec vitesse.

Il passa le vestiaire, et ouvrit la seconde porte, dévoilant la pièce qui allait à présent hanter ses cauchemars.  
Tout au fond de lui, il espérait y trouver l'étudiant, voir son visage surpris face à son entrée soudaine, l'entendre lui demander ce qu'il se passait… Mais ce n'était pas possible.

La pièce était vide.  
Personne ne se trouvait assis sur les chaises. Personne ne se trouvait sur la table d'examen.  
Qu'importait l'endroit où se posaient les yeux d'Akihiko, son amant ne s'y trouvait pas.

Takahiro arriva son tour, toujours précédé par le jeune docteur. Tous deux découvrirent avec horreur la même vision que lui.  
Misaki n'était pas là.

Le romancier fit quelques pas dans la pièce, incapable d'y croire.

Comment…? Takahiro et lui étaient toujours resté près de la porte!  
Ses yeux s'aventurèrent dans la salle, jusqu'à découvrir une porte sur le côté.

" _C'est pas vrai…_ "

Il se retourna vers le médecin, prêt à chercher des réponses. Aux côtés de celui-ci se trouvait son meilleur ami, qui était plus que choqué par les événements. Il avait placé sa main sur sa bouche, pour retenir des pleurs silencieux.

L'auteur pleurerait également.  
Mais pas tout de suite.

-"Où mène cette porte?" demanda-il froidement, alors qu'il toisait le docteur avec une colère grandissante.  
S'il s'agissait là d'un autre accès vers le cabinet… Comment avait-il pu laisser seul Misaki, avec son ravisseur en cavale? Il fallait être stupide!  
… Ou bien, il fallait le vouloir.

Mais bien que furieux, Akihiko préféra ne pas sauter aux conclusions.

Le médecin n'eut aucune peine à saisir la haine dans l'intonation de l'écrivain, et se dépêcha de répondre, bien conscient de sa faute dans cette situation :

-"Vers une salle de rangement…"

L'auteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la fameuse porte, et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il découvrit une nouvelle pièce, remplie d'étagères sur lesquels se trouvaient différents types de produits, chacun dans des boites de couleurs en plastique.  
Il y avait également quelques tables, mais l'attention d'Akihiko se dirigea vers une toute autre chose : une seconde porte, qui menait tout droit vers le couloir.

Ses poings se serrèrent de plus en plus, mais il ignora la douleur provoquée par ses ongles dans ses paumes.  
Il s'agissait donc bien d'un autre passage…

-"Monsieur Usami, je… Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment que mon collègue viendrait…"

La voix du docteur retentit derrière lui. Ce-dernier s'était rapproché de lui, et l'observait avec un air affligé. Au loin, Akihiko put apercevoir Takahiro au téléphone, qui appelait sans nul doute la police.

Mais il était trop tard. Même si l'écrivain voulait croire au contraire… Il en était persuadé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cela, après tout.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était pas des excuses qui permettraient de retrouver l'étudiant.  
Et surtout pas venant de l'homme qui l'avait laissé seul, malgré le contexte actuel.

A cette pensée, il sentit toute sa colère se raviver, de plus en plus forte.  
Il ne comprenait pas qu'une telle situation ait pu se produire. Tout cela n'était pas censé arriver!

Il s'approcha du jeune médecin, et l'attrapa par le col, tout en plongeant ses yeux rempli de rage dans ceux de cet _imbécile_.

-"Où est-ce que vous étiez?" l'interrogea-t-il, d'une intonation glacée : "Vous l'avez laissé seul, alors qu'il était en danger!"

L'autre tenta de se dégager de son emprise, néanmoins sans succès.  
L'écrivain était bien trop _énervé_ pour le lâcher aussi facilement.

Takahiro releva la tête en leur direction, le visage baigné de larmes. Ce-dernier sembla remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait le romancier, et se rapprocha prudemment.  
En soi, ce ne fut pas inutile.

Tandis qu'Akihiko se préparait à frapper le docteur de son compagnon, ignorant toutes les excuses de celui-ci, son meilleur ami s'interposa.  
Le brun attrapa son bras juste à temps, et le retint pour l'empêcher de blesser le spécialiste.

-"Usagi!" Takahiro tenta de le ramener à l'ordre une première fois, en vain : "Usagi, ça suffit, lâche-le!"

L'écrivain reporta son attention vers son ami, qui l'observait avec des yeux larmoyants, le téléphone encore à la main :

-"J'ai appelé la police, elle arrivera dans une dizaine de minutes." déclara-t-il, conscient de l'effet que cela avait sur l'écrivain : "Cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter, cela n'aidera pas Misaki à revenir."

Ces paroles blessèrent visiblement l'ainé Takahashi, mais furent un choc suffisant pour ramener l'auteur à la raison.  
Doucement, il relâcha peu à peu sa prise, et laissa le docteur sortir de la pièce, celui-ci ayant prétexté le besoin d'informer les différents membres de l'hôpital.

Takahiro et lui étaient seuls, à présent.  
Quant à Misaki… Il se retrouvait à vivre un nouveau cauchemar, par sa faute.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de se rendre à cette visite? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement insisté pour qu'ils restent tous les deux au manoir?

Doucement, il porta la main à ses yeux : depuis que sa colère était retombée, il ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de pleurer.  
S'il avait su… S'il avait su…!

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il sentit son ami poser la main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Takahiro à cet instant.

Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier, une image apparût dans son esprit.

La porte de la réserve, qui menait au couloir… Il avait vu un médecin l'emprunter, pour en sortir.  
Et cet homme… Transportait un corps, caché sous un drap blanc.

Akihiko releva la tête, hébété.  
Cela ne l'avait pas tant marqué que cela, lorsque l'action s'était produit… Mais à présent, tout prenait son sens.  
Il s'agissait de ce monstre. De celui qui avait blessé son compagnon tant de fois.

Ce psychopathe… Etait passé juste devant leur nez, et avait transporté Misaki sans attirer leur attention.

" _C'est pas possible…_ " Et pendant que sa mémoire lui montrait toutes sortes d'images dans lesquels il voyait inconsciemment Misaki se faire enlever… Sa rage revenait peu à peu.  
Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?!

Il revoyait alors l'image du Russe sortir de la pièce… Et aller à droite.

L'auteur tourna la tête en direction de la porte, sans remarquer le regard surpris que lui portait son meilleur ami, confus par son changement d'attitude.  
Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rattraper ce monstre… Mais peut-être pouvait-il trouver quelque chose.  
N'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait le mener à Misaki, et lui permettre de sauver celui-ci plus vite des griffes de ce fou!

-"Attends-moi ici." s'entendit-il alors dire, en marchant soudainement vers la porte, comme s'il était attiré par une force qui le poussait à agir le plus vite possible.

Mais avant que Takahiro puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le romancier ouvrit la porte de la réserve, et se mit à courir. Il tourna à droite dans le couloir, sans prendre la peine d'écouter son ami l'appeler, et lui demander de revenir pour la police.  
Que ferait-elle, de toute manière? Elle n'avait rien fait les deux premières fois. En quoi cela serait-il différent?

A présent… C'était à lui de sauver Misaki.

Voilà ce qu'il se répétait, tout en courant sans s'arrêter.  
C'était une promesse : il allait retrouver son amant, et le sortir de là. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

* * *

 **Le PDV de Vladlen était une vraie horreur à écrire. J'ai souvent beaucoup de mal à expliquer les mouvements d'une personne, ses déplacements, ou toute scène d'action en général. Alors je peux vous dire qu'il m'a un peu énervé... x)**  
 **Le prochain chapitre comportera la suite de ce PDV, que j'ai volontairement coupé pour ne pas devenir folle.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Je change un peu de sujet, mais " _Je Suis De Retour..._ " atteindra bientôt les 30 000 vues ( _actuellement 26 345 vues_ ). Pour fêter cela, je suis en train de vous préparer un gros cadeau, pour vous remercier de tout le soutien que j'ai reçu jusqu'ici. C'est un projet que je n'ai jamais fait, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de vous le présenter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Peut-être que je pourrais vous donner des indices de temps en temps, mais il est encore trop tôt pour cela...**

 **Encore désolée pour ce retard, et j'essaierai de me concentrer sur TDLO avant de commencer mes révisions _de-la-mort-qui-tue_. Bref, des révisions où je fais un silence radio un peu partout pour me concentrer sur mes études.**

 **Merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fanfiction! A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre! =)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 **Indomptee :** Pardon, je réalise que c'est encore pire de mettre autant de temps à poster ;-; Je ferai de mon mieux pour anticiper mes examens/devoirs à l'avenir.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout naturel x) Moi aussi, j'avais hâte que Vladlen revienne! J'ai plein d'idée le concernant, héhéhéhéhé...  
Et si tu veux Vladlen, sois juste prévenue qu'il est pas toujours commode xD  
Concernant les réactions de Takahiro et Akihiko... Eh bien... Te voilà servie!  
Et pour ce qui est du comportement de Vladlen aux côtés de Misaki... Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai BEAUCOUP D'IMAGINATION à ce sujet...  
Pour ce qui est du dessin, j'en ai posté un sur mon Twitter ( _ **Katia27** comme ici, ou plus précieusement -arobase- **CeliaCP17**. Sinon, le lien est sur mon profil_ ). J'avais tenté de le dessiner il y a plus d'un mois, mais j'ai refait ce même dessin récemment. Le résultat est cent fois mieux selon moi.  
Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine!

 **Cecilia411 :** C'était inévitable! Et pour ce qui est de ta question, Vladlen avait déjà réalisé ses sentiments lors de la première séquestration de Misaki, vers "le milieu". Mais ahahaha, je ne spoilerai pas, tu verras comment se comportera Vladlen... Patience, tu auras un aperçu dans un prochain chapitre 8)  
C'est à moi de te remercier pour ton soutien!  
Bisous!

 **Okami Shiroi :** Ce serait mal me connaître d'espérer qu'un personnage soit heureux dans l'une de mes fanfictions... =)  
Tu n'étais pas si loin pour le médecin! Mais bon, heureusement que Takahiro était là juste à temps!  
Merci pour ta review!  
A plus tard!

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello!  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que le dernier chapitre a eu un tel effet! Ca me soulage de voir que j'ai réussi à faire ce que j'espérais!  
C'est vrai? Et moi qui le trouvait ennuyeux... Et sinon, oui, l'apparition de Vladlen était une sacré surprise, ahahahaha x)  
Ah non, ce médecin est un autre médecin! Mais j'envisagerai peut-être de travailler sur le personnage dont je t'ai parlé! J'ai plein d'idées pour développer le passé de Vladlen également!  
Sinon, oui, Misaki aurait facilement pu éviter Vladlen... Mais bon, que serait une histoire angst sans sa dose d'angoisse et de troll de ce style? =')  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et merci pour ta review!  
J'ajouterai quelques trucs au blog une fois que Misaki sera complètement en possession de Vladlen. Sinon, Vladlen est toujours disponible pour des questions en attendant ^^  
Bye!

 **MonicaDaSilva :** Hey!  
Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!  
Eh oui, que Vladlen se fasse arrêter aussi facilement ne serait pas drôle... Quant à la fin, je ne spoilerai rien! =D  
J'aurais bien voulu mettre quelques lemons entre Akihiko et Misaki, mais le contexte aurait rendu cela peu crédible. En me mettant à la place de Misaki, la dernière chose qui me tente, c'est d'avoir des rapports avec mon compagnon, alors que je pourrais me faire kidnapper à tout moment... Mais bon, l'une des principales raisons, c'est que j'ai du mal à écrire les lemons en général, donc je les évite comme la peste quand je le peux... Pour ce qui est des câlins, j'ai préféré attendre que Misaki se sente mieux "mentalement", pour respecter le contexte, et l'humeur assez "stressée" de Misaki.  
J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de tes espérances! Merci pour la review et les encouragements!  
A plus tard!

 **Miyabie-Chan :** Bonsoir!  
Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé le chapitre 8!  
Fun fact : j'ai réécris le chapitre précédent. Dans la version d'avant, le médecin était un gros connard XD ( _inconsciemment_ ). Heureusement, j'ai reçu des remarques à ce sujet, et je l'ai changé.  
Pour ce qui est de comment Vladlen va transporter Misaki... Ce chapitre (et le suivant) devraient pouvoir répondre à ta question... =)  
Concernant la fin du chapitre 8, c'est que j'aime faire des cliffhangers... Mais bon, la prochaine fois, je m'assurerai de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres suivants, ahahahaha... Pardon pour l'attente ;-;  
Contente d'avoir pu conseiller Killing Stalking à quelqu'un! L'histoire est vraiment intéressante, hein?  
Encore désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre!  
Merci pour la review et les encouragements!  
Bisous!


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**  
 **J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **C'est seulement quelques jours avant mes examens finaux que je poste ce chapitre. Disons que je suis assez stressée, ahahaha... M'enfin, tout ira mieux lorsque j'aurais passé mes écrits.**  
 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à être inspirée ces derniers temps, mais j'avais déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 11 avant. Dès que mon stress sera parti, je reprendrai son écriture!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **Katia**_

* * *

 **Alexeï Komarov**

Le Russe ne parvenait pas à se détendre.  
S'il était bien évidemment heureux d'avoir pu reprendre _son_ cher Misaki, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être imprudent, en particulier dans un moment tel que celui-ci.  
 **  
**Assis dans un véhicule qu'il avait volé quelques temps plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au pire. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur sa conduite, et sur la circulation… La peur d'entendre sa victime se réveiller plus tôt que prévu l'inquiétait suffisamment pour qu'il reste attentif à tout bruit suspect provenant du coffre. Son regard, quant à lui, inspectait chaque rue, chaque voiture, à la recherche d'une patrouille de police à éviter.

Il était parvenu à s'éloigner de l'hôpital, ce qui constituait en soi un certain exploit. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis : un laps de temps durant lequel il n'avait cessé de se montrer vigilant.

Il avait tout d'abord quitté l'enceinte du bâtiment avec une ambulance, en utilisant des clés qu'il avait réussi à se procurer un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Les voler s'était montré plus simple que ce qu'il pensait. Il lui avait suffit de se faire passer pour un médecin pour qu'on lui tende gentiment les clés, sans que personne ne se doute une seule seconde de ses vraies intentions.  
Alexeï avait ensuite fait monter l'étudiant à l'arrière, toujours avec le brancard : il était plus facile de déplacer le jeune homme endormi ainsi. De plus, il préférait ne pas laisser d'indices aussi évidents derrière lui…

Il s'était ainsi échappé de l'hôpital, et s'était même étonné de voir que personne ne lui avait demandé son identité. Il ne put retenir un petit rire à ce sujet, lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être vu.

Lui qui pensait qu'il s'agirait d'une opération risquée, qui lui demanderait beaucoup de ressources pour rester infiltré… La non-vigilance du personnel l'amusait.  
Il se demandait également combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que sa machination ne soit démasquée.  
L'homme ne put retenir un sourire malveillant, en imaginant le visage désespéré de cet _auteur_ qu'il haïssait tant. Il aurait tant aimé voir la réaction de celui-ci, mais la situation actuelle ne le lui permettait bien évidemment pas.

A présent, le risque était bien plus grand. La disparition de Misaki avait dû être découverte depuis longtemps, et la police était probablement à sa recherche.  
Bien conscient qu'une ambulance était un véhicule plutôt facile à remarquer et à localiser, il s'était arrêté dans un endroit isolé après une quinzaine de minutes passées à circuler. Il avait alors retrouvé une voiture qu'il avait préparée dans la matinée pour l'occasion, et avait procédé à un échange, toujours à l'écoute du moindre son susceptible de représenter un danger.

L'étudiant fut donc déplacé dans le coffre du nouveau véhicule. Alexeï s'était ensuite installé à son tour, et avait reprit sa route le plus rapidement possible, soulagé de ne pas avoir été repéré.  
L'ambulance, quant à elle, était restée derrière eux, avec une porte ouverte et les clés sur le contact. Le Russe jugea qu'avec la réputation du quartier où était stationnée la voiture de service, il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne fasse voler. En soi, cela ne pouvait être qu'un avantage : la police se mettrait à poursuivre un faux coupable, ce qui lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour arriver jusqu'à son nouveau _repaire_.

Avant de changer de véhicule, il s'était bien sûr assuré de n'avoir rien oublié.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une enveloppe marron, posée sur le siège passager : le dossier médical de Misaki.  
Alexeï était déjà parvenu à lire quelques comptes rendus sur l'état psychologique et physique de sa victime neuf mois auparavant, mais n'avait jamais réussi à se procurer le dossier complet. Après son passage à l'hôpital, et la possibilité d'y utiliser les différents ordinateurs, il avait réussi à se procurer toutes les informations qui concernaient le jeune homme.

Qu'il s'agisse d'analyses médicales, de rapports ou de toutes autres notes sur la thérapie de son _protégé_ … Il en apprendrait les moindres détails.  
Il avait tellement hâte d'ouvrir cette enveloppe, et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé pendant ces neuf derniers-mois… Mais il aurait bien le temps de le faire plus tard.  
Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter aussi inconsciemment.

Il était probable que Misaki ne se réveille pas avant quelques heures. Alexeï savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de route à faire avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa nouvelle cachette, et espérait que sa victime reste inconsciente toute la durée du trajet.  
Si cela était le cas, il lui suffirait d'installer le brun dans sa nouvelle _chambre_ , et d'attendre que celui-ci revienne peu à peu à lui…. Pendant ce temps, le Russe pourrait lire le fameux dossier, qui lui apporterait sans nul doute d'innombrables informations qu'il pourrait utiliser contre l'étudiant.

Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité, décidé à se reconcentrer sur sa conduite. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ne fasse une erreur d'inattention!  
Après tout ce temps passé à préparer cet enlèvement, après avoir pris tous ces risques… S'il venait à se faire arrêter, il préférait que cela ne soit pas à cause d'une raison aussi futile.

Il détestait vraiment travailler inutilement.

De ce fait, Alexeï recommença à surveiller attentivement son environnement. Chaque ruelle, chaque rue, chaque passant… N'importe quel élément pouvait constituer une menace potentielle. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, la police ne mettrait que peu de temps à le retrouver, et ce, même après avoir changé de véhicule.  
Cette pensée raviva son inquiétude, et l'homme sentit sa poigne se resserrer sur le volant.

Il devait simplement conduire jusqu'à sa destination… Ensuite, tout serait bien plus simple.  
Un petit soupir de soulagement lui échappa, lorsqu'il aperçut un panneau qui indiquait la direction à suivre : _vers Tohoku_ , disait-il.

Cette région était montagneuse, et son économie était centrée sur l'agriculture. En soi, il s'agissait d'un environnement idéal pour échapper à l'attention de la police… Il ne risquait pas de devoir traverser d'immenses villes pour arriver jusqu'à son repaire, et il pourrait mieux se dissimuler dans un milieu rural.  
Sa cachette se situait dans l'une des forêts de Tohoku.  
Il avait rédigé une liste de différentes possibilités, mais celle qu'il avait finalement choisie disposait d'avantages qu'il ne pouvait décidemment pas ignorer : le calme, l'éloignement de la zone face aux civilisations, et surtout…  
La difficulté de repérer sa fameuse cachette.

D'une certaine façon, il avait toujours aimé les forêts. Lui qui détestait le bruit et les foules, il voyait en ces lieux un charme qu'il ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs. Elles étaient silencieuses, et rares étaient les personnes qui s'y aventuraient.  
Enfin, le risque de découvrir ses passe-temps morbides était minime.

La majorité de ses recherches l'avait mené vers des bâtiments abandonnés. Il s'agissait de pistes qu'il privilégiait de manière générale, mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, ces bâtisses constitueraient les premiers éléments de recherche de la police… De ce fait, il avait étendu son périmètre et ses critères de recherches.  
Une décision qui lui avait permis de trouver une _perle rare_.

Un endroit dans lequel il serait tranquille pendant un certain temps.

Que pouvait-il espérer de plus?

Il avait beau savoir que tout cela ne serait que temporaire, que les autorités finiraient fatalement par le trouver… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique à la simple pensée de retrouver son _cher_ Misaki à sa merci, et qui le supplierait de ne pas le blesser… Il pleurerait, crierait, et hurleraient sous ses traitements.  
Mais quoi de plus normal, après tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait subir? Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple retour de la médaille, que d'une punition amplement méritée…

Le Russe sentit son sourire s'agrandir d'avantage, lorsque l'image de sa victime désespérée vint à son esprit.  
Oh, il avait tant de choses à lui faire regretter…

Toutefois, son visage prit une expression plus triste, tandis qu'il se rappelait peu à peu de ses plans initiaux, notamment sur le destin de l'étudiant.  
Ses muscles se figèrent, et il dût se forcer pour rester concentré sur la route, et ainsi éviter un possible accident.

Malgré son enthousiasme quant aux retrouvailles avec sa victime… Il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter de s'enfuir, si la police le retrouvait un jour… Non, il devrait éliminer chacune des preuves susceptibles d'aider dans son arrestation, peu importait l'attachement affectif qu'il leur portait.

En conséquence, il en valait de même pour Misaki.

Alexeï serra les dents.  
C'était une finalité qu'il ne préférait pas envisager pour le moment. Peut-être pourrait-il s'y faire avec le temps, néanmoins?

Il secouait la tête. Il avait encore bien trop de choses à penser, et celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités pour le moment.  
L'homme reporta donc son attention sur sa route, et espéra silencieusement que sa victime resterait endormie jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Tous deux avaient encore un peu de route à faire, avant de pouvoir _enfin discuter_ …

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'étudiant avait disparu à nouveau. L'écrivain avait couru dans les couloirs et avait traversé d'innombrables salles, sans trouver quoi que ce soit susceptible de l'aider à retrouver Misaki.  
Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été à la recherche d'un ravisseur qui s'était probablement déjà volatilisé…

La police était arrivée sur les lieux quelques minutes après l'appel de Takahiro et avait commencé à fouiller l'établissement de fonds en combles, sans succès. Une autre équipe fut chargée de ramener l'auteur et son ami au poste de police, afin de pouvoir leur poser des questions sur les circonstances de la disparition de l'étudiant.  
Mais le romancier n'avait que faire de tout cela : il savait très bien comment tout cela se finirait.

Malgré les réponses qu'il pourrait fournir aux autorités, celles-ci ne parviendraient pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Cela avait été le cas pendant les deux premiers enlèvements de son amant… Akihiko doutait que cela soit différent aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, les deux hommes avaient été conduits dans des salles d'interrogatoires, individuellement. L'écrivain avait protesté, ne souhaitant pas se séparer de Takahiro, qui se trouvait dans un état de choc visible. Mais les policiers lui répondirent qu'il s'agissait d'une procédure nécessaire, et lui assurèrent que l'autre se trouverait entre de bonnes mains.

L'auteur avait combattu l'envie de rire jaune à cette affirmation.  
Après avoir vu leurs _compétences_ en matière de disparitions… Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que Misaki ne serait jamais sauvé avec de telles personnes à sa recherche.

Un inspecteur s'adressa à lui tout le long de l'entretien. Celui-ci lui posa diverses questions, notamment sur ce dont il avait été témoin, ou s'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit au sujet du kidnappeur.  
Cependant, Akihiko se souvenait peu de ce dernier point. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce monstre, il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il se passait juste devant lui. Sa mémoire ne contenait alors que le vague souvenir d'une silhouette, sans plus… Mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, l'autre s'était probablement bien déguisé.

Sa colère ne faisait que s'accentuer rien qu'en imaginant l'état d'esprit de ce fou, qui était passé juste à côté de lui et qui avait transporté l'étudiant sans être soupçonné.  
Bien évidemment, l'autre avait sûrement été filmé par les caméras de sécurité… Mais infiltré comme il était, aucun agent de sécurité ne s'était alarmé de quoi que ce soit.

Et lui qui avait promis de protéger le jeune homme… Il aurait facilement pu arrêter son kidnappeur, s'il avait fait plus attention au visage de ce-dernier, à tout détail qui aurait pu l'alerter… Misaki aurait pu être sauvé.

Bien que le romancier tentait de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées avec la plus grande précision, il ne pouvait nier le sentiment d'exaspération qui naissait peu à peu au fond de lui. Avec l'incompétence de la police, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce temps aurait pu être consacré pour rechercher le jeune disparu.  
De secondes en secondes, l'écrivain avait l'impression de sentir son compagnon s'éloigner de lui : c'était une sensation atroce.

Être assis, pendant que sa moitié souffrait sûrement déjà… Comment pouvait-il se détendre? Il n'y avait pas moyen.

Après avoir répondu à toutes les interrogations de l'inspecteur, celui-ci l'autorisa à sortir quelques instants pour se reposer, et retrouver Takahiro.  
Son ami était également sorti, et patientait dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de salle d'attente. Il était assis sur l'un des sièges, et tenait dans ses mains un verre d'eau en plastique qu'un policier lui avait offert.  
Son visage était pâle, et ses yeux rouges : il avait dû pleurer pendant tout l'entretien… L'auteur en était persuadé.

Voir Takahiro ainsi… Cela lui brisait le cœur.  
Tout cela à cause d'un homme… Un monstre qu'Akihiko n'hésiterait certainement pas à tuer lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion, peu importait ce que dirait la justice après cela.

D'un pas lent, le romancier s'approcha de l'ainé Takahashi. Ce-dernier releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et passa une main sur ses yeux, comme pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler.

-"Usagi…" murmura-t-il, pour le saluer. Sa voix était cassée, signe évident de son état désespéré. Mais quoi de plus normal après avoir perdu son frère une troisième fois, à présent entre les mains d'un psychopathe…?

Akihiko se contenta de hocher la tête en retour. Il souhaitait réconforter son ami plus que tout, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire à cet instant.  
" _Désolé de ne pas avoir sauvé Misaki_ "? S'il avait certes envie de s'excuser auprès de Takahiro, il savait à l'avance que l'autre lui dirait que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Et même si cela l'était, il lui pardonnerait malgré tout.

Takahiro était beaucoup trop gentil.

L'écrivain s'assit sur un siège à côté, silencieusement. Son regard se porta sur le mur face à lui, et il se mit à rêvasser de nouveau.  
Maintenant que le repaire de ce fou avait été découvert neuf mois plus tôt, où aurait-il bien pu emmener Misaki…? Le romancier essaya d'imaginer toutes sortes d'hypothèses qui pourraient le mettre sur une piste : un bâtiment abandonné? Un lieu caché dans une forêt comme auparavant?  
Il supposa que ce psychopathe aurait plutôt choisi un endroit calme, à l'écart de la civilisation… Mais rien n'était vraiment sûr.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas aussi supposé que l'homme ne prendrait pas le risque de s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital?  
Il suffisait de voir ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là pour éprouver des doutes sur chaque possibilité…

Peut-être que ce fou avait choisi un lieu en ville et comptait jouer sur les doutes des autorités, qui se concentreraient bien plus sur des zones isolées?  
Ou bien peut-être avait-il choisi une cachette temporaire, et se préparait à changer d'endroit dès que possible…?

Akihiko n'en savait rien.

Qui pouvait bien imaginer ce que pensait ce monstre?

-"Usagi…" La voix de Takahiro ramena brusquement l'auteur à la réalité.

Akihiko se tourna vers son ami, qui avait baissé la tête à nouveau et dont le regard était fixé sur le sol. Les mains de celui-ci semblaient écraser légèrement le verre qu'il tenait, malgré le reste de liquide qu'il contenait.  
Sa mâchoire était serrée, et aucun de ses muscles n'était détendu.

-"Est-ce que…" reprit-il, presque en murmurant : "Est-ce que tu penses qu'on retrouvera Misaki?"

Le romancier resta interdit face à la soudaine question, sans réellement savoir quoi répondre.

Une partie de lui-même lui criait d'encourager et de réconforter son meilleur ami, peu importait le contexte et ce que cela impliquait… Mais une autre partie l'incitait à être honnête, à ne rien cacher à Takahiro.  
Mentir dans le seul but de l'aider à se sentir mieux… Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Pas au sujet de la disparition de l'étudiant.

-"Je pense… Je pense que la police ne le retrouvera pas." Dire ces mots lui avait demandé de nombreux efforts. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas blesser le brun davantage… Mais il devait se montrer honnête avec lui.

L'autre serra ses mains en réponse et écrasa le verre encore un peu plus, sans prêter attention à l'eau qui tomba sur le sol en conséquence.

L'expression sur son visage s'assombrit et Akihiko put le voir se mordre la lèvre, toujours pour se retenir de pleurer.

L'auteur savait qu'il obtiendrait ce genre de réaction en répondant à la négative… Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahi en voyant combien il avait blessé Takahiro.

Mais que pouvait-il dire, face à l'impuissance des autorités? Takahiro lui-même le savait probablement déjà.

Hésitant, le romancier posa la main sur l'épaule du brun, qui se raidit au contact. Mais l'autre ne fit aucun geste pour le rejeter.  
Néanmoins, il suffisait de voir son visage pour comprendre à quel point il était inconsolable.

Akihiko baissa la tête à son tour.  
Par deux fois, la police n'avait été qu'une aide négligeable concernant la libération de Misaki. La première fois, l'étudiant lui-même avait réussi à s'enfuir. La seconde fois, l'écrivain avait pu neutraliser le ravisseur de celui-ci.

Pouvait-il simplement attendre d'obtenir des nouvelles?  
L'éventualité de ne pas retrouver son compagnon le terrifiait… Et il en valait de même pour l'aîné Takahashi.

Le romancier jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci, et sentit son cœur se serrer en remarquant qu'il avait recommencé à pleurer.

-"J'aurai pu le protéger… J'aurai pu l'aider…" sanglotait Takahiro, d'une voix aigüe et instable. Son corps commença à trembler, tandis qu'Akihiko essayait de le rassurer, sans succès.  
Qu'y avait-il donc d'étonnant, avec ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt?

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils : son ami n'était certainement pas à blâmer. Lui, au contraire, aurait pu convaincre le jeune homme de repousser son rendez-vous médical.  
Mais au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment que cela n'aurait peut-être pas changé le sort de l'étudiant…

Cependant, cela ne changeait pas la promesse qu'il avait faite à Misaki ainsi qu'à son frère : celle de tout faire pour empêcher ce fou de revenir, et de les blesser à nouveau.  
Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir.

De colère, il serra les poings.  
Et voilà que la vie de Misaki se trouvait dans les mains d'une unité de police incompétente… Celle-ci ne pourrait rien contre le Russe.  
Le romancier ne pouvait pas laisser ces incapables se charger de la disparition de l'étudiant. Cela valait à accepter la perte du jeune homme, peut-être même sa mort.

Il refusait de s'y résigner. C'était hors de question.  
Et si cela signifiait mener sa propre enquête de son côté, avec ses propres moyens… Il le ferait sans hésiter.

S'il se contentait d'attendre ce que lui dirait la police, il ne ferait qu'abandonner son compagnon.

" _Je dois faire quelque chose!_ "

Il se retourna vers son ami, qui n'avait pas cessé de sangloter en silence. Certes, il aurait préféré donner un peu de temps à Takahiro et le laisser se ressaisir petit à petit… Mais à présent, la moindre seconde comptait.

-"Takahiro…" Ce-dernier reporta son attention sur lui, tout en essayant d'arrêter de sangloter quelques instants, afin d'écouter ce que souhaitait lui dire Akihiko.

-"Je projette de faire mes propres recherches. Je…" Il s'interrompit un instant, et serra ses poings : "Je ne fais pas confiance à la police. C'est la troisième fois que Misaki se fait enlever, et elle ne nous a jamais vraiment aidés à le retrouver. Je pense que j'aurai peut-être plus de chance de mon côté."

L'autre l'observa sans dire mot. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à une déclaration aussi soudaine, et encore moins une telle décision. Mais alors qu'Akihiko s'attendait à le voir acquiescer doucement, encore touché par la disparition de Misaki… L'expression de son interlocuteur se changea en quelque chose que l'auteur n'espérait pas.  
De la colère. De la ténacité.  
Les yeux larmoyants de l'ainé Takahashi arboraient un regard bien différent à présent, et qui contrastait avec ses précédentes expressions.

Finalement, Takahiro hocha la tête, et répondit, d'un ton décidé :

-"Je vais t'aider. On va retrouver Misaki."

A ce moment précis, l'auteur comprit quelle était la nouvelle motivation de son meilleur ami.  
Il s'agissait de la même que lui.

L'envie de voir ce psychopathe arrêté, et de préférence, neutralisé pour de bon.

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Ce fut tout d'abord un horrible mal de tête qui réveilla le jeune homme.  
Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, effrayé de voir sa migraine s'intensifier et bien trop exténué pour cela de toute manière.  
Son corps était lourd et l'étudiant avait l'impression de manquer de forces. Une sensation de froid parcourait le long de sa peau.  
Il était couché sur une surface dure. Il reconnaissait malgré tout le contact d'une sorte de tissu. Peut-être était-ce une couverture…?

S'était-il endormi dans le manoir des Usami…?  
Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, conscient que sa mémoire lui jouait encore des tours. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'étrange, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il préférait donc se méfier.  
Tout en grelottant à cause de la basse température, il s'efforça de trier ses souvenirs et de se rappeler des récents événements.

Il détestait oublier le moindre détail. Et dans le cas présent, il avait la forte impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un _petit détail_.

Peu à peu, Misaki sentit sa mémoire devenir plus clair, tandis que sa conscience émergeait lentement.

Il s'était rendu à l'hôpital, pour l'une de ses visites habituelles. Son médecin avait décidé de lui faire passer diverses radios et, par conséquent, l'avait conduit jusque dans le cabinet de radiologie.  
Et ensuite… Ensuite…

Le brun se figea brusquement, alors que de nouvelles images réapparaissaient dans son esprit.  
Il avait attendu dans le cabinet de radiologie, quelqu'un était rentré... Et l'avait attaqué.  
Son kidnappeur!

A cette pensée, Misaki ouvrit brusquement les paupières, soudainement réveillé par ses souvenirs. Sa respiration s'était également accélérée, et il pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles.

En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le cabinet médical.

Il était dans une pièce inconnue, seul. Elle était faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies ici et là, si bien que l'étudiant voyait peu ce qui l'entourait.  
La salle était plutôt petite. Face à lui, au bout d'un ou deux mètres, se trouvait une table. Elle semblait abîmée par le temps et quelques objets étaient posés dessus. Mais rien que Misaki ne puisse clairement identifier, à l'exception des bougies.  
Une chaise était poussée dessous, et paraissait également assez usagée.

Dans le coin opposé, l'étudiant crût deviner la forme d'une sorte de couchette sur le sol. Probablement un sac de couchage.  
Cette simple vision le fit frissonner de peur : il savait parfaitement à _qui_ appartenait ce lit de fortune… Et il ne s'agissait certainement pas de lui-même.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment, tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de la dangerosité de sa situation.  
Il était de retour… Auprès de ce monstre. Il ne s'agissait certes pas du même enfer blanc, cet immense laboratoire… Mais ces lieux étaient probablement tout aussi malsains et menaçants, si ce n'était pas plus.

Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua son propre _lit_ -ou du moins, ce qui s'y apparentait- : quelques couvertures, posées les unes sur les autres pour créer un semblant de _confort_. Malgré cela, il pouvait toujours sentir la dureté du sol.  
Ce même coup d'œil vers le bas lui apprit qu'il était presque nu. Son caleçon était le seul vêtement qui ne lui avait pas été enlevé, ce qui le fit grimacer.  
Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre ce qui arriverait, lorsque son ravisseur déciderait de le lui enlever… Plusieurs images apparurent alors dans son esprit, et il s'empressa de les chasser, décidé à ne pas céder à la panique.

Il était seul dans la pièce. Peut-être pouvait-il trouver quelque chose pour s'échapper?

Misaki aperçu une forme sur son _lit_ , reliée au mur, et… A lui-même. Curieux et effrayé à la fois, il tendit sa main, et toucha l'objet inconnu. Un son métallique vint à ses oreilles en retour. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il devine ce dont il s'agissait.  
C'était une chaîne. Celle-ci était attachée à ce qui ressemblait à des tuyaux, qui dépassaient du mur derrière lui. Elle était aussi reliée à quelque chose autour de son cou. Le visage de l'étudiant pâlit dangereusement à cette constatation.

Tremblant, il porta les mains à sa gorge. Il ne put retenir un cri apeuré en sentant ce qu'il identifia comme un _collier_.  
Il était enchaîné au mur.  
 _Comme un chien_.

Sa respiration s'accentua, à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait.  
Non seulement sa dignité était poussée au plus bas… Mais il ne serait pas non plus en mesure de se déplacer, et encore moins de s'échapper.  
Misaki passa ses doigts autour du collier et commença à chercher son ouverture, paniqué. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à toucher s'apparentait à du métal froid, difforme. Une horrible hypothèse se forma dans l'esprit du jeune homme : et si son kidnappeur avait fait fondre le métal, afin d'empêcher toute tentative d'échappatoire?  
Cette idée se confirma peu à peu, alors que l'étudiant touchait la sangle déformée.

Il jeta un regard vers les tuyaux qui traversaient le mur et identifia la forme d'un cadenas. Celui-ci empêchait la chaîne de se défaire et la maintenait en place.

L'étudiant déglutit une nouvelle fois, tétanisé : il était piégé.  
A nouveau, il se trouvait entre les mains de son agresseur… Et il était persuadé que ce-dernier ferait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Il n'osa pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait au retour de ce fou.  
L'autre ne se contenterait pas de juste le saluer, non… Il se vengerait au sujet de son arrestation, c'était évident!

Misaki serra les dents et essaya de résister à l'envie de trembler.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester ici!

Doucement, il se redressa et se mit debout. Avec la fatigue et son sommeil provoqué par une dose de chloroforme, il n'était pas très stable sur ses jambes. Il préféra s'aider du mur pour se tenir quelques instants, le temps de retrouver son équilibre.  
La chaîne était assez courte. Elle lui permettait certes d'être debout, mais il ne serait pas en mesure de reculer plus loin que sa piteuse couchette.  
Il toucha les tuyaux avec hésitation. Ils avaient l'air solides, mais peut-être pas assez pour lui résister. Il pouvait essayer de tirer dessus grâce à la chaîne, mais n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'efficacité de cette idée.  
Cela allait être très bruyant, Misaki en était persuadé. Il suffisait que son agresseur se trouve dans une pièce à côté pour qu'il l'entende…

Toutefois, l'étudiant ne disposait pas d'une infinité de possibilité. De plus, il était seul à présent, mais cela ne durerait sûrement pas. La simple présence de la couchette de son ravisseur dans cette salle confirmait ses hypothèses : l'homme serait souvent avec lui. Le brun ne pourrait même pas essayer de s'enfuir pendant le repos de son kidnappeur, puisque celui-ci se trouverait à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

L'étudiant ramassa la chaîne avec appréhension.  
Il ne pouvait pas juste attendre… Il devait faire quelque chose pour essayer de sortir d'ici.  
Peut-être que ce monstre était sorti…? Il décida de se raccrocher à ce vain espoir pour se donner du courage.

Puis, avec toute la force dont il disposait à cet instant, il tira un grand coup sur ses liens. Il ne put retenir une énième grimace, en entendant le bruit sourd que cela avait provoqué. Le son résonnait dans la pièce, et en faisait probablement de même sur toute la longueur des fameux tuyaux.  
Que ferait-il, si cela résonnait jusqu'à son ravisseur…?

Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta un moment, attentif à tout bruit de pas suspect. Néanmoins, tout était silencieux. Tout ce que le brun entendait était les battements de son cœur, sa respiration haletante, et le bruit des différentes mailles de la chaîne qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres.  
Cependant, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de ce fou.

Par mesure de prudence, Misaki préféra attendre encore un peu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il fut plus rassuré, il répéta l'opération et serra les dents face au nouveau bruit qu'il provoqua en conséquence. Celui-ci était plus fort que le précédent, ce qui pouvait être vu comme une bonne chose, mais également comme une mauvaise.  
Une bonne chose, car cela signifiait qu'il retrouvait ses forces… Mais aussi une mauvaise, car son kidnappeur aurait plus de chance de l'entendre.

Toutefois, après deux tentatives, il était trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

Le jeune homme recommença à tirer sur sa chaîne, encore et encore. Sa nervosité augmentait de secondes en secondes, au fur et à mesure que ses essais se révélaient infructueux.  
Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne technique? Peut-être que l'étudiant devait s'aider du mur pour tirer ses liens de manière continue, au lieu de les ramener vers lui à plusieurs intervalles?

Peu tranquille, il s'avança à nouveau légèrement et posa son pied contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sa chaîne vers lui, un nouveau bruit lui glaça le sang, juste derrière lui.  
A cet instant précis, Misaki eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Puis, lentement, il retourna peu à peu sa tête dans la direction de ce son terrifiant.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, ouverte à présent, puis dévièrent vers la silhouette qui venait juste d'entrer.

Une silhouette que l'étudiant aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.  
Vladlen. Son kidnappeur.

Ce dernier arborait une expression plutôt surprise, comme s'il ne savait pas d'où provenaient les fameux bruits sourds. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua Misaki, debout et essayant de s'échapper, son visage devint bien plus sombre.  
Ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient avec colère, et ce simple regard suffit au plus jeune pour lâcher immédiatement ses liens.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer l'état de peur dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait été la victime de nombreux cauchemars, dans lesquels son kidnappeur parvenait à le reprendre et l'observait avec un visage haineux…  
Et voilà que tout cela se réalisait… En pire, en bien pire.

Le plus vieux fit un pas dans sa direction. Cette action eut un effet direct sur le brun, dont les jambes perdirent toute force. Il tomba sur sa miteuse paillasse et regardait avec horreur son tortionnaire, tout en reculant petit à petit vers le coin de la salle. Il lâcha un petit cri pitoyable lorsque son dos heurta le mur.

" _Non… Non, non, pas encore…!_ "

Il n'y avait aucune issue.

-"Tu es réveillé… J'ai à peine le temps de te dire bonjour que tu me déçois déjà." La voix du monstre était grave et témoignait sans peine de l'agacement qu'il ressentait à cet instant : "Et moi qui voulait que nos retrouvailles soient joyeuses…"

Le Russe fit quelques pas et se trouva face à lui.

-"J'avais débord prévu de discuter avec toi, mais tu ne sais décidément pas comment te tenir… Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'essayer de t'échapper m'énerverait? Et ce, avant même que je puisse te saluer?"

Misaki ramena ses mains à lui, comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup qu'il ne verrait pas arriver.

-"S'il vous plait… Je suis désolé…!" Supplia-t-il, terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer. Attaché au mur, il était plus que vulnérable… Il savait pertinemment que supplier son agresseur ne fonctionnerait pas, mais la crainte le faisait parler : "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… Je vous en prie, je-"

La main de l'autre lui attrapa les cheveux, le coupant brusquement dans ses paroles. Aussitôt, l'étudiant ferma durement les yeux, incapable de regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-"Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler!" L'intonation de celui-ci s'était montré plus forte, signe indéniable de sa colère et de son exaspération. Pour appuyer ses mots, il tira fortement les cheveux du plus jeune sur le côté, ce qui arracha un cri étouffé à ce-dernier.

Puis peu à peu, la main de son agresseur se fit moins violente. Celle-ci commença à desserrer sa poigne et à caresser lentement les mèches brunes de l'étudiant. Le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger un seul muscle, de peur de contrarier son _hôte_.

Le fou reprit, plus calmement :

-"Tu es désolé, bien sûr… Mais pour quoi exactement? Pour avoir essayé de t'échapper bêtement, ou bien pour m'avoir fait enfermé puis interné pendant neuf mois?"

Misaki savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une question rhétorique et que l'autre n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. A cela s'ajoutait la _règle du silence_ , qui le forçait à rester muet, à moins de recevoir une autorisation précise.

-"J'avais déjà prévu de te punir pour ce que tu m'as fait. Et crois-moi, j'ai de l'imagination."

Cette affirmation fit trembler le brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de tourner lentement la tête sur le côté. Il ne supportait pas cette situation, et un tel geste lui permettait de se sentir -ne serait-ce que très légèrement- en sécurité.  
Mais son tortionnaire ne lui laissa pas ce luxe et tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux pour le ramener à lui. L'action arracha un énième cri au plus jeune, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

-"Ecoute-moi quand je te parle!" L'ordre n'eut pas besoin d'être répété. Au bout de quelques secondes, Misaki ouvrit les yeux, malgré la peur qui le paralysait.  
Regarder ce monstre dans les yeux était certainement l'une des choses les plus difficile que l'étudiant eut à faire…

-"Tes petites défiances ne changeront en rien ce que j'ai prévu de te faire. Au contraire, je te punirai même davantage."

Le plus jeune se retint de pleurer et garda la mâchoire serrée. S'il se mettait à sangloter… Il savait que cela ne ferait que ravir ce psychopathe, qui s'amuserait grandement de son désespoir.  
La mention d'être puni ne faisait que lui rappeler dans quelle posture il se trouvait et notamment quel rôle il devait jouer auprès de ce démon.  
Celui d' _esclave_. Celui de _bête_.  
Et certainement pas celui d'un être humain doué de sa propre volonté.

-"Mais tu sais, j'ai découvert quelque chose, récemment." Son ravisseur retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière. Il le dévisageait avec un grand sourire cruel.  
Il _jubilait_.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa couchette personnelle et sembla ramasser quelque chose, posé négligemment sur les couvertures.  
Misaki découvrit dans la main de son interlocuteur une sorte de pochette marron sur laquelle était collée une petite étiquette. Face à son agresseur et à ses récents propos, l'étudiant ne pouvait que se montrer confus et effrayé.  
De quoi s'agissait-il…?

Le psychopathe sembla remarquer le regard interrogatif que lui lançait l'étudiant et sourit de plus belle. Il reprit ensuite, tout en relevant la pochette, comme pour la mettre en évidence :

-"Ceci… Est une copie de ton dossier médical."

Le Russe fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tout en ouvrant ledit dossier. Il le feuilletait négligemment et Misaki comprit que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à l'effrayer plus encore.

-"J'avais déjà pu accéder à quelques documents, la première fois que tu m'as quitté…" Le jeune homme se rappelait effectivement du jour où l'autre avait réussi à infiltrer l'ordinateur et les dossiers de son psychologue, probablement afin de rechercher une quelconque opportunité.

Pour appuyer la dernière partie de ses propos, le psychopathe dévisagea le brun avec colère, tel un parent jugeant son enfant pour une bêtise :

-"Mais maintenant, je dispose de toutes sortes d'informations te concernant. Les résultats de tes examens, les comptes rendus des médecins concernant tes flashbacks, tes crises de paniques… Ou tes cauchemars, par exemple."

Misaki ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'il vit le visage de son agresseur arborer une expression plus que cruelle.  
Ces yeux, ce sourire… Il les connaissait trop bien. Comment aurait-il pu les oublier…? C'était ce même visage qui l'avait tant de fois hanté, même après l'arrestation de ce fou.

Son ravisseur avait une horrible idée derrière la tête, voilà ce que cela signifiait.

Ce dernier s'attarda sur quelques pages, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à l'étudiant, sans doute pour intensifier sa peur encore plus. Il adoptait une position dominante, de manière à maintenir son autorité vers Misaki.  
Bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire, au vu de la crainte ressentie par celui-ci.

-"J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais assez créatif en termes de tortures, de souffrance et de jeux malsains… Mais toi, tu n'es pas si mal non plus, dis-moi."

La respiration de l'étudiant s'accéléra encore.  
Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que disait son tortionnaire et cela le terrifiait.  
De quoi parlait-il? A quoi devait-il s'attendre…?

-"J'ai lu certains _résumés_ de tes cauchemars, par curiosité." L'autre fit une pause, plus que satisfait de la peur qu'il procurait à sa victime, qui avait commencé à trembler de tous ses membres : "Je dois t'avouer que je suis flatté. Savoir que tu rêves presque toujours de moi… Cela me fait très plaisir, tu sais?"

Malgré ses dires, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un pur sadisme et, peu à peu, le plus jeune commença à voir là où ce monstre voulait en venir.  
Son psychologue avait toujours tout pris en note, qu'il s'agisse de simples informations, ou bien jusqu'à retranscrire tous ses flashbacks… Et ses cauchemars, issus de faits réels ou de sa propre imagination.

Voilà ce dont parlait le plus vieux.  
Dans sa main se trouvait le fameux dossier dans lequel toutes ces précieuses données avaient été soigneusement enregistrées pour le bien de sa thérapie.  
 _Pour le bien de la science_.

L'autre possédait à présent le moyen de réaliser ses plus grandes peurs, de lui faire vivre ses plus terribles hantises.

Le monstre sourit davantage en voyant le visage de l'étudiant se décomposer peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que tout cela signifiait.

Il ne s'agirait pas d'une simple punition… Mais d'une réelle vengeance.  
Et ce fou, il en était sûr, prendrait tout son temps pour lui faire du mal.

L'homme montra ensuite l'une des pages du doigt et afficha une expression des plus satisfaites :

-"Cette idée-là me plait bien, je pense que je vais m'en inspirer."

A ces mots, tandis que son ravisseur affichait une expression plus que cruelle, Misaki commença à avoir du mal à respirer, sous l'emprise de la panique.  
Qu'avait-bien pu lire son tortionnaire…? Le brun avait déjà fait tant de cauchemars impliquant son kidnappeur, allant des tortures physiques aux tortures psychologiques… Et même jusqu'aux viols.  
Quel rêve avait attisé la curiosité de ce monstre? Le plus jeune ne cessait de se poser cette question, incapable d'imaginer ce qui pouvait l'attendre.

Le Russe s'amusa de sa crainte et lui adressa un sourire presque _bienveillant_.  
 _Un sourire faux_.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Misaki. Je ne vais pas te punir tout de suite." dit-il d'une intonation moqueuse : "Il me reste encore des choses à faire. Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard. En attendant, tu peux commencer à t'habituer à ta nouvelle _maison_."

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas assuré et attrapa la poignée, avant de se stopper pour regarder l'étudiant à nouveau.

-"Je te promets que je prendrai bien soin de toi. Et nous allons beaucoup, _beaucoup_ nous amuser."

D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce.

Misaki se trouvait seul à nouveau.

Lentement, il porta les mains à son visage et les passa dans ses cheveux.  
Il ne voulait pas croire que tout cela était en train d'arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il rêvait sans doute…  
Mais il savait combien il était inutile de se mentir ainsi.  
L'expérience le lui avait prouvé de nombreuses fois.

Il se recroquevilla petit à petit sur lui-même et réalisa qu'il avait recommencé à sangloter.  
Ses mains entourèrent ses genoux et il baissa la tête, comme pour former une coquille protectrice. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'une vaste illusion.

Dans les mains de ce fou, le mot "protection" n'était qu'une morbide plaisanterie.

Il serra ses dents, toujours horrifié par sa situation.  
Après neuf mois de répit et de thérapie dans lesquels il avait pu réapprendre à vivre… Voilà que tout lui était enlevé de nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Le son de ses pleurs résonnait dans la pièce, et doucement, il se mit à prier presque silencieusement :

-"Usagi… Usagi, vient me chercher…!" Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent à la mention de ce nom, et plus encore lorsqu'il continua, désespéré : "Grand Frère, je t'en prie!"

Mais personne ne lui répondit.  
Seul le son de sa propre voix lui parvenait, encore et encore.

Il était à nouveau prisonnier de ce psychopathe… Et ce-dernier ferait tout pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir une troisième fois.

* * *

 **Le chapitre suivant aura un peu plus d'action, que ce soit pour Akihiko ou Misaki, je peux vous le garantir... Héhéhéhéhé.**  
 **A plus tard pour le chapitre 11!**

 **Sinon, dans le côté OSEF de ma vie, j'ai récemment fini _Homestuck_.**  
 **Alors. Comment dire.**  
 **Woah. J'adore complètement.**  
 **Genre, vraiment.**

 **Voilà, bref, c'était l'instant OSEF.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

 **Alice-McKibben :** Hello!  
Merci beaucoup! Encore faut-il que je réussisse mes vrais examens, maintenant x)  
Héhéhé, ne t'inquiètes pas, Akihiko et Takahiro culpabilisent énormément à cause de tout ça...  
J'espère que ce PDV de Vladlen t'a plu aussi!  
Désolée de ne pas avoir exaucé ton vœu de voir Akihiko puncher Vladlen sur le parking, par contre XD Ce serait trop facile, sinon, ahahahaha...  
Maintenant que je suis ENFIN arrivée au moment où Vladlen a repris Misaki, je vais pouvoir réécrire des trucs sur son fameux blog. J'en avais hâte, dis donc!  
J'ai commencé à lire la saison 2 de Killing Stalking justement, et je suis vraiment contente de voir la suite 8)  
Merci pour ta review!  
A plus tard!

 **Indomptee :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!  
T'as pas idée comment Vladlen est maniaque xD Mais justement, il le devient moins quand il est trop sûr de lui, donc bon, autant qu'il reste prudent...  
J'espère que la conversation entre Misaki et Vladlen correspond à tes espérances! Mais il y en aura plus, beaucoup plus au prochain chapitre, ne t'inquiètes pas =)  
Oh eh bien, bonne chance alors XD  
Killing Stalking est, en effet, une très très bonne source d'inspiration, notamment pour les tortures!  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et merci pour ta review!  
A la prochaine!

 **Cecilia411 :** Salut! =D  
Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère moi aussi réussir mes études x)  
J'apprécie ta proposition, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi en cas de besoin! Et ne t'en fais pas, l'intrigue va avoir quelques nouveaux éléments dans les prochains chapitres!  
Bisous!

 **MonicaDaSilva :** Hey!  
C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu vide, je suis tout à fait d'accord.  
Et puis non, j'oserai jamais faire de mal à Misaki, voyons, pour qui me prends-tu, enfin? =')  
Sinon, j'aurais bien aimé faire souffrir Akihiko en le voyant assister au départ de Vladlen, mais chronologiquement, j'avais quelques soucis. Dommage, ça aurait pu être vraiment diabolique comme scène XD  
Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, je vais tout faire pour réussir mes examens!  
( _désolée pour le temps d'attente, je voulais poster le plus près possible de mes examens pour me laisser le temps de récupérer après mes épreuves écrites... Après, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire plus, normalement._ )

 **Okami Shiroi :** Hello!  
J'espère que cette suite t'a plu!  
Désolée, mon sadisme a prit le dessus... Misaki va souffrir encore un peu 8)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Tapi Dans L'Ombre a effectivement un nouveau chapitre ( _de 15 pages, soit 7 350 mots environ_ ). Ce chapitre m'a coincé pendant des mois, notamment à cause du dernier PDV. Ce n'est qu'hier et aujourd'hui que je l'ai terminé ( _et corrigé moi-même, donc ma faible confiance d'auteur n'est pas tranquille, je dois l'avouer_ )**

 **Il est probable que, depuis le temps, vous ayez besoin de relire le chapitre précédent. Même moi j'ai dû le faire, c'est vous dire.**

 **Je vous en dirai plus à la fin de ce chapitre.**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Katia**

 **PS : pour ceux qui auraient envie de découvrir les idées ratées de JSDR et TDLO que j'ai retrouvé récemment ( _ou juste si vous avez envie de me parler, je sais pas_ ), vous pourrez me trouver sur Discord. Mon pseudo est ( _surprise_ ) Katia27 et mon numéro est 0242. Je suis ouverte aux discussions :D**

 **PS 2 : bon, vu que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite, je répondrai aux reviews en MP (si vous avez un compte en tout cas). Parce que bon, je doute que vous vous souveniez de vos propres reviews plusieurs mois après... Donc ouais, je vous répondrai par MP, ce sera plus efficace et plus logique. Si par contre vous n'avez pas de compte sur Fanfiction-NET, je reviendrais aux réponses de reviews pour vous, dans ce cas.**

* * *

 **Akihiko Usami**

Les entretiens policiers se poursuivirent jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi, malgré l'impatience de l'écrivain.  
Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures, il avait encore dû répondre aux questions des autorités, tandis que Takahiro en faisait de même dans une autre pièce.  
L'auteur n'avait eu qu'une envie : partir, et se lancer lui-même à la recherche de Misaki. Après les deux premiers enlèvements de celui-ci, les compétences de la police ne s'étaient pas montrées très _satisfaisantes_.  
Tout cela aurait dû être suffisant pour le convaincre de partir… Et pourtant, il était resté jusqu'à la fin.

Pourquoi ?  
Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer vainement que son témoignage soit d'une quelconque utilité… Et d'un autre côté, il supposait que son ami n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir partir, même s'il s'agissait là aussi de rechercher Misaki.

Pendant que le même inspecteur continuait de lui poser diverses questions, plus ou moins pertinentes, le romancier s'était efforcé de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour essayer de retrouver la trace de son amant.  
Et accessoirement, étriper ce monstre qui avait osé leur faire du mal à nouveau.

La simple idée de savoir Misaki entre les griffes de ce démon le remplissait de rage. Cette fois, il ne se contenterait pas simplement de le blesser, non… Il en finirait une bonne fois pour toute.

Toutefois, il savait combien il s'emportait face à la colère. C'est avec des efforts immenses qu'il se força à réfléchir de manière censée. Le temps n'était pas à des actions hâtives et non réfléchies.  
La vie de Misaki se trouvait entre ses mains et celles de Takahiro. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir de façon inconsidérée.

Tout le long de l'entretien, son esprit avait donc passé en revue toute sorte de possibilités. Tout d'abord, celle de retourner à l'hôpital et de mener ses propres recherches. Cependant, avec la police qui inspectait les lieux, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir avancer très loin.  
D'autres idées lui vinrent en tête, mais elles nécessitaient plus de préparation. Or, le temps jouait contre eux.  
Qui pouvait bien savoir où s'était échappé ce démon? Plus le temps passait et plus ce fou semblait s'éloigner de la portée de l'écrivain.

Akihiko n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient son compagnon, ni le ravisseur de celui-ci. Ils auraient très bien pu se diriger vers le nord, le sud… Mais lui n'en savait rien.  
Cela le détruisait, de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à différentes pistes de recherches, sans oublier de répondre à son interlocuteur, il eut une idée.

Pour être aussi efficace après s'être échappé, le Russe avait dû prévoir de quoi survivre dehors en cas d'urgence. C'était une évidence et le romancier était persuadé d'avoir raison.  
L'autre ne s'était pas contenté que d'une seule cachette, à présent fermée par la police… Il avait sûrement dû dissimuler des choses quelque part et passer les récupérer après s'être enfui.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il fut tenté d'en parler à l'inspecteur et d'expliquer sa supposition, mais préféra s'abstenir.  
Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses : l'auteur serait mis de côté et cela ne rendrait ses investigations que plus difficiles encore. Ainsi, il garda le silence et continua de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

Mais au moins, il disposait d'une piste à suivre.

Il supposa que le Russe avait choisi un endroit à l'écart dont il n'oublierait pas l'emplacement. En soi, un lieu difficile à trouver en milieu urbain.  
L'autre avait déjà établi son précédent repaire dans la forêt… En aurait-il fait de même avec sa probable cachette? Akihiko en doutait.  
N'était-ce pas risqué?

Mais malgré lui, il se força à s'imaginer dans la peau de ce ravisseur.  
Dans le cas d'une course poursuite avec les autorités, il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de choisir un endroit près de la population, difficile d'accès, ou trop éloigné de Tokyo… De plus, il lui aurait été nécessaire de se souvenir de la localisation exacte de cet abri.

Peut-être se trouvait-il finalement près du laboratoire ?

L'auteur ne pouvait que se reposer sur cette hypothèse. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la police et que celle-ci occupait actuellement les couloirs de l'hôpital, peu de solutions s'offraient à lui.  
Explorer les environs du fameux repaire pouvait peut-être lui apporter quelque chose…

Takahiro ne serait probablement pas contre cette idée et pourrait l'accompagner.

Le reste de l'entretien se poursuivit lentement, au grand malheur de l'écrivain, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sortir au plus vite pour vérifier ses pistes. La police, bien que disposant de nombreux matériels utiles pour des recherches, semblait éprouver des difficultés pour trouver des indices.  
Les questions posées par son interlocuteur ne faisaient que prouver ses pensées : il s'agissait de questions simples, qui n'aideraient en rien -ou si peu- l'enquête en cours.

Akihiko était excédé. L'envie de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui était particulièrement tentante. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre la police à dos : bien qu'incapable, elle pourrait toujours lui être utile s'il découvrait quelque chose de son côté. Takahiro et lui ne disposaient pas de quoi analyser des preuves, après tout. En attendant, il se refusa à communiquer toute hypothèse, préférant attendre d'avoir trouvé différents éléments intéressants.

Rester dans cette salle à répondre à des questions inutiles, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de chercher Misaki… Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Une foisl'entretien terminé, le romancier dût se forcer pour ne pas montrer son sentiment de délivrance. Il salua brièvement l'inspecteur par pure politesse et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait qu'une envie : commencer les recherches au plus vite.

L'auteur reprit le chemin vers la salle d'attente pour y retrouver Takahiro. Il s'était préparé à l'attendre, mais fut surpris de découvrir son ami déjà assis, visiblement sorti avant lui.  
Le visage de ce-dernier était rouge et ses yeux étaient encore larmoyants. L'écrivain devina que la police avait décidé de le laisser partir au vu de son état émotionnel.  
Il pouvait bien le comprendre : lui-même avait envie de pleurer. Mais la colère surpassait sa tristesse.  
Voilà peut-être d'où provenait sa détermination…

Takahiro jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction, après avoir entendu le bruit de ses pas résonner dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire triste et l'auteur put voir combien il se retenait de pleurer davantage.  
Mais quoi de bien étonnant, après avoir perdu son frère pour la troisième fois?

Le brun ne prononça pas un seul mot, sûrement trop effrayé de craquer rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, comme s'ils attendaient que l'autre ne commence.  
Finalement, Akihiko se décida à parler, prêt à expliquer son plan à son ami :

-"Je pense savoir par où on pourrait commencer nos recherches."

Il préféra aller droit au but. Évidemment, il mourrait d'envie d'aider Takahiro et s'enquérir de son état… Mais celui-ci souhaitait probablement essayer d'attraper le kidnappeur le plus vite possible, tout autant que lui. De plus, il devinait que son ami culpabilisait peut-être pour ne pas avoir pu aider la police davantage, à cause de ses pleurs parmi tant d'autres, par exemple.

Akihiko lui fit part de ses pensées et lui proposa d'enquêter près de l'ancien laboratoire du russe. Il était peu probable de trouver quelque chose, mais cela ne restait pas impossible  
De plus, ils connaissaient maintenant l'identité du ravisseur. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses et une nouvelle piste s'offrait à eux : peut-être que l'homme avait contacté sa famille.  
Akihiko en doutait : après tout, l'autre cherchait sûrement à rester discret. Passer un appel à des proches tout en étant recherché était loin d'être judicieux. Néanmoins, cela restait une piste à explorer. Ne parlant pas russe, il supposa qu'engager un intermédiaire serait le plus efficace pour communiquer avec la famille, en supposant que celle-ci accepte de lui parler.  
Et si elle refusait… Il comptait bien les faire accepter lui-même.

Le visage de Takahiro se durcit en entendant les hypothèses du romancier. Il n'avait pas vu de lui-même le laboratoire, si ce n'était que les photos qu'il avait pu voir grâce à la police. Mais ses traits ne montraient aucun désaccord, au contraire. Son ami semblait d'accord avec toutes ses suggestions et il hochait la tête au fil des paroles de l'auteur.

-"D'accord." répondit-il alors, tendu.

Il était évident que la simple image de son frère entre les mains de ce psychopathe devait le hanter, plus encore avec la mention de l'enfer dans lequel avait vécu le plus jeune.  
Mais son expression était décidée. Malgré les yeux rouges, les traces de larmes sur ses joues… Takahiro débordait de colère. Certes, il ne le montrait pas autant que le romancier, mais ce-dernier n'avait aucune difficulté pour le remarquer.  
Sans doute pensait-il comme lui : il s'agissait de leur seule et unique piste.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas la négliger.

-"Dans ce cas," reprit-il tout en inspirant grandement : "Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant que la nuit tombe."

A ses mots, l'écrivain jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. En effet, l'après-midi ne tarderait pas à se terminer. Après tout, les interrogatoires les avaient immobilisés pendant plusieurs heures…  
A cela s'ajoutait le temps de trajet nécessaire pour se rendre jusqu'à la forêt et s'y aventurer.

Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Les deux hommes avaient pris leur voiture respective et avaient commencé à se diriger vers le lieu de recherche. Akihiko menait la route et Takahiro suivait derrière lui, suffisamment près pour empêcher d'autres voitures de se positionner entre eux.

Il profita de cet instant de solitude pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et composer un numéro qu'il n'avait jamais osé supprimer : celui d'un enquêteur qu'il avait engagé pour retrouver Misaki, lors de sa première captivité.

Comme tous les autres enquêteurs que l'auteur avait contactés auparavant, celui-ci s'était voué vaincu par la complexité de la situation. Il n'avait trouvé que peu de pistes, toutes inexploitables. Cependant, aux yeux du romancier, l'homme s'était montré sérieux et très persévérant dans son enquête, jusqu'à refuser d'abandonner à plusieurs reprises malgré le manque d'indices. Mais fatalement, ce moment arriva malgré tout.  
Toutefois, sa personnalité avait immédiatement plu à l'auteur, au contraire de ses homologues.

Et lorsque Misaki fut enfin retrouvé, pour la première et deuxième fois, il ne trouva pas le courage de supprimer son numéro.  
Il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'imaginer une _troisième fois_.

Akihiko détestait avoir raison.

La conversation dura une grande partie du trajet. Le romancier lui expliqua les récents événements du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'autre était déjà informé du sauvetage de l'étudiant, car Akihiko avait prit la peine de l'appeler une fois l'affaire terminée, mais il n'avait pas encore connaissance du nouvel enlèvement de Misaki.

Il chargea l'enquêteur de commencer de nouvelles recherches et de retrouver la trace du criminel. Le détective n'hésita pas un seul instant à cette demande et promit de le recontacter à la moindre information apprise.  
Puis, après l'avoir brièvement salué, le romancier raccrocha et se re-concentra sur la route.

Ses mains serraient le volant si fort que sa peau blanchissait à vue d'œil : il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit tranquille.  
Il se sentait si impuissant, si faible !

Toutefois, il continuerait d'honorer la promesse faite à l'étudiant : celle de continuer à le chercher, inlassablement.

Bien qu'une chape de plomb se soit installée sur ses épaules, dû à la fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures, Akihiko n'avait qu'une idée en tête : celle de sauver Misaki de ce monstre sans pitié.

Le bruit des moteurs s'arrêta enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux à l'entrée de la forêt. L'écrivain fut le premier à sortir de son véhicule, rapidement suivi de Takahiro. Ils furent accueillis par les grands arbres et la végétation omniprésente. Il y avait peu de traces de civilisation, ce qui faisait de cette forêt un endroit privilégié pour cacher ses méfaits. Après tout, qui aurait bien pu deviner la présence d'un tueur psychopathe dans ces bois ?

Akihiko resta immobile, tandis que son ami vint à ses côtés. Celui-ci regarda sa montre :

-"Je pense que nous avons au moins deux heures avant de devoir rentrer. Après, le soleil risque de se coucher assez vite et sortir de la forêt sera plus difficile."

L'auteur ne put que hocher la tête, bien évidemment d'accord avec ses propos. Cependant, deux heures semblaient plus qu'insuffisantes pour trouver quoi que ce soit sur son cher amant disparu.  
Il décida de pousser cette pensée de son esprit : ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Toute recherche pouvait mener à quelque chose et cela n'était certainement pas le moment de rechigner.

-"Allons-y." dit-il à son ami, lançant ainsi les recherches.

Les deux hommes décidèrent de ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Puisque le réseau téléphonique était inexistant dans la forêt, se perdre de vue n'était pas une option.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du criminel, non sans chercher la moindre preuve autour d'eux en chemin.

Akihiko était le seul à véritablement connaître le chemin, bien qu'après plus de neuf mois, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Comment être sûr de ne pas se tromper ? Il n'en disait rien à son ami, mais son hésitation ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil de ses pas.  
L'autre le suivait, silencieusement. Le romancier supposa qu'il était trop occupé à rechercher des indices, ou bien à réfléchir sur différentes pistes utilisables. D'une certaine manière, Akihiko ne s'en plaignait pas : il n'était pas d'humeur à converser.  
Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce maudit laboratoire.

La police avait rapidement commencé à enquêter sur les lieux à la recherche de toute preuve possible. Toutefois, peu importait les demandes d'Akihiko, elle refusait de leur confier le moindre détail : ils restaient des civils, les rapports de la police ne les regardaient pas, selon les dires des inspecteurs.

Le romancier en avait plus qu'assez.

Ils marchèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que l'auteur s'inquiète du temps restant. En regardant sa montre, il apprit qu'il ne leur restait qu'une petite heure pour découvrir quelque chose.  
Le laboratoire n'était toujours pas en vue : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.  
L'auteur était perdu et avait entraîné son meilleur ami avec lui.

Sa frustration se transformait peu à peu en colère envers lui-même.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir d'un simple trajet ? Cela n'avait rien de difficile, pourtant !

Mais avec l'évolution de la végétation, se repérer était devenu impossible. Le trajet qu'il avait parcouru n'avait plus rien à voir aujourd'hui.  
Les arbres avaient poussés, les buissons s'étaient épaissis… Le paysage était complètement différent.

Si Takahiro avait remarqué sa détresse, il restait toutefois muet. Savoir que l'écrivain était à ses limites était facile à remarquer, d'abord par sa posture, mais aussi à sa manière de marcher. Le brun cherchait sans doute à éviter toute confrontation.

Akihiko se mordit la lèvre, excédé. Il était certain de tourner en rond, de passer à côté du bon chemin sans même le savoir. Tout cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un cri derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter brusquement. C'était la voix de Takahiro.  
Interloqué, il jeta un regard derrière lui, soucieux : que s'était-il passé ?

Son ami n'était plus derrière lui. Néanmoins, il remarqua des traces de boue au sol, indiquant une glissade plus qu'envisageable. Juste à côté se trouvait un buisson, visiblement percé en son milieu. Ces éléments furent plus que suffisants pour deviner ce qui s'était passé : son ami avait dû glisser et tomber à travers le buisson. Il y avait sans doute une sorte de renfoncement dans lequel celui-ci s'était effondré. L'idée le fit tout d'abord sourire, mais une expression bien plus sérieuse prit place sur son visage.

L'auteur était prit d'une soudaine inquiétude : et si le fameux renfoncement était plus profond qu'il ne le pensait ? Et si Takahiro s'était blessé ?  
Ou pire…?

Avec prudence, il s'approcha et s'adressa à son ami, priant pour avoir une réponse :

-"Takahiro ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Il s'approcha d'un arbre non loin de là pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre lui aussi et il parvint à apercevoir son ami, dans un creux peu profond. Takahiro était sur le ventre, sans doute sonné par sa chute. Cependant, il se redressa doucement et se retourna vers l'écrivain, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-"Oui… Oui, rien de cassé." Mais sa main était plaquée à son bras, comme pour bloquer une douleur lancinante. Akihiko supposa qu'il était tombé sur son bras.

-"Tu es sûr ?" lui répondit-il, préoccupé : "On peut retourner à la voiture, si tu veux. Tu te reposeras pendant que je continuerai à chercher de mon côté." Bien que la possibilité ne l'enchantait guère, il ne comptait certainement pas traîner son ami blessé derrière lui. Si ce-dernier avait besoin de soin, il était hors de question pour lui de poursuivre les recherches.

Rien n'empêchait Akihiko d'enquêter de son côté, quitte à revenir en pleine nuit s'il le fallait.

L'autre secoua rapidement la tête, bien conscient de ce que cela signifiait. Il souhaitait probablement reprendre les investigations tout autant que lui, éviter d'être un fardeau pour le romancier.

Cela devait être un trait familial chez les Takahashi, voilà ce que pensait Akihiko.

En se relevant, son ami regarda autour de lui, pour examiner ses environs. Après quelques instants, il sembla se figer, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose.  
Cela ne manqua pas à l'écrivain.

-"Takahiro ?" l'appela-t-il, dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose : une preuve, ne serait-ce qu'un indice… N'importe quoi lui suffirait !

-"Usagi, descends." La voix de Takahiro était étonnement sérieuse et son regard était toujours fixé au même endroit.

Il y avait quelque chose, le romancier en était certain.  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il obéit à son meilleur ami, en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser. La pente du ravin était assez abrupte et il serait facile de chuter comme le brun l'avait fait. Une fois arrivé en bas, il suivit les yeux de Takahiro, impatient de savoir ce qui avait tant marqué l'aîné Takahashi.

Ce qu'il vit était bien au dessus de toutes ses espérances.

Face à eux se trouvait une petite cabane, cachée sous la flore. Elle était presque invisible, surtout de leur précédent point de vue. Toutefois, une fois dans le ravin, il était possible de discerner le bois à sa base.  
Les deux hommes restèrent interdis quelques instants. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle trouvaille.  
Si Takahiro n'était pas tombé, la nature leur aurait caché cette incroyable découverte.  
Le hasard semblait enfin leur sourire.

Akihiko tenta néanmoins de calmer son enthousiasme :

" _Peut-être que cette cabane n'a aucun rapport avec notre kidnappeur._ " Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle soit l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il s'agisse par exemple d'un simple cabanon de rangement pour la chasse, ou de toute autre chose.

Mais quelles en étaient les chances, avec les récents événements ?

Il fut le premier à s'avancer, incapable d'attendre davantage. Derrière lui, il entendit Takahiro le suivre, sûrement tout aussi stupéfait que lui.  
Une fois devant la porte, il remarqua un grand cadenas. Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils : si certes, l'endroit pouvait appartenir à une personne sans aucun lien avec leur enquête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus que sceptique.  
Il était sûr que cette cabane renfermait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose en rapport avec le psychopathe recherché.  
Il le savait.

Il passa doucement la main sur le bois de la porte : celui-ci semblait assez abimé. Le temps et la nature avaient sans doute fait une bonne partie du travail. L'écrivain pouvait sentir la surface s'affaiblir très légèrement sous ses doigts. Elle était fragile, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

L'auteur fit quelque pas en arrière, non sans conseiller à Takahiro de s'éloigner lui aussi, ce que l'autre fit sans réfléchir, bien que confus par sa soudaine demande.  
Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se positionna face à la porte.

Trouver le moindre indice était tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant.

Il se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il put, épaule en avant, prêt à heurter la porte de toutes ses forces.  
Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsque son corps frappa violemment la surface en bois. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir davantage, se refusant à cela, et sentit son corps glisser jusqu'au sol.

Derrière lui, il put entendre la surprise de Takahiro, qui s'empressa de le rejoindre pour l'aider :

-"Usagi, qu'est-ce que tu fais !" Ce n'était pas réellement une question, au vu du ton employé par l'ainé Takahashi : "Tu vas te blesser !"

Le romancier serra les dents encore plus : qu'était-ce, à côté de ce que devait vivre l'étudiant au même moment ?  
Une blessure à l'épaule lui importait si peu, contre le sort de son compagnon…

Il se releva peu à peu, s'aidant du mur de la cabane pour se stabiliser. Takahiro devina à son visage qu'il comptait recommencer et tenta de s'interposer :

-"Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il y a un cadenas !" poursuivit-il, plus fortement, dans le but de ramener l'écrivain à la raison : "Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir sans détruire la porte !

-Evidemment qu'il y en a un." répondit Akihiko, qui recommençait à regagner ses forces peu à peu : "Mais cela nous demanderait d'attendre l'arrivée d'un spécialiste. Ce cadenas a l'air assez solide et ne partira pas avec un coup de pierre, si c'est aussi ce que tu penses."

Takahiro évita son regard. Akihiko avait deviné juste.

Le cadenas était imposant : le briser n'était pas une option.

L'auteur se tourna vers son ami à nouveau, toujours aussi décidé à rentrer dans la cabane par tous les moyens :

-"J'ai senti la porte bouger quand je l'ai touché. Je pense que le bois est fragile, il devrait céder facilement si je continue."

Takahiro semblait loin d'être rassuré. Cependant, il ne fit aucun geste pour le stopper lorsqu'il se repositionna face à la porte pour réessayer.  
Le second impact confirma ses hypothèses lorsqu'un craquement parvint à ses oreilles : la porte était détériorée, il en était certain à présent.

Malgré la douleur, il recommença à foncer dans la porte, encore et encore, sans écouter les demandes de Takahiro d'arrêter avant de se faire encore plus mal. Mais Akihiko entendait le bois se rompre peu à peu sous ses coups.  
Ce fut à la sixième tentative que la porte céda enfin.  
Prit par la vitesse, l'auteur tomba sur celle-ci à plat ventre. L'impact lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne peu à peu ses esprits. En levant la tête, il aperçut enfin l'intérieur de la cabane.

Les deux hommes découvrirent ainsi une pièce sombre. Takahiro s'était approché pour regarder lui aussi. L'obscurité rendait les recherches approfondies impossibles. Celui-ci sortit donc son téléphone afin d'éclairer la petite pièce, tandis qu'Akihiko se relevait doucement.

Le romancier écarquilla les yeux face à la vision qui lui apparut. Le cabanon était plutôt vide. Le seul véritable objet de la pièce était une simple étagère, sur laquelle reposait différent articles : des cartons ouverts, d'autres fermés… Ainsi que d'une corde enroulée et de divers flacons qui ne rassuraient en rien Akihiko.

Non loin de là se trouvait un tas de tissus, qui capta immédiatement l'intérêt des deux amis. Il s'agissait de vêtements d'hôpitaux.

Akihiko se figea, conscient qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'incroyablement important.

Un reflet attira son attention près de l'étagère. Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour attraper l'objet, qu'il observa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il tenait entre ses doigts l'un des petits flacons, sur lequel le mot "chloroforme" était inscrit. Il le montra à Takahiro, qui pâlit en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait.

Le doute n'était plus permis.  
Cette cabane était la fameuse cachette du monstre tant recherché, celle que la police n'avait pas réussi à trouver.

L'écrivain ne sut que dire, ne s'attendant pas à de telles circonstances. Mais après quelques instants, il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.  
Enfin, ils avaient une piste. Enfin.

-"Takahiro." commença-t-il, d'une grave intonation : "Il faut tout de suite prévenir la police."

S'il ne leur faisait certes pas confiance, les autorités restaient leur meilleure chance. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils trouveraient plus de choses que Takahiro et lui réunis, ce n'était ici que de la simple logique. Ensuite, tout n'était plus qu'une question de culot : il faudrait s'imposer dans l'enquête pour obtenir des détails sur son avancement. En parallèle, les deux hommes continueraient leurs recherches, pour se rapprocher de Misaki et de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé.

C'était la meilleure solution.

* * *

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la visite de son kidnappeur. Rien dans la pièce ne lui permettait de trouver le moindre repère susceptible de l'aider. Les bougies n'étaient qu'un vague indicateur, fondant à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

L'étudiant avait fini par se coucher sur le côté, ne pouvant qu'attendre son triste sort.  
Il avait pleuré, il avait supplié tous les dieux de bien vouloir le sauver de ce monstre, il avait crié dans ses couvertures… Mais rien ne s'était passé. Aucun miracle ne s'était manifesté.  
Il savait déjà que tout était fini.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Ses deux premières échappées revenaient de la chance pure, de situations très particulières qui ne se répèteraient pas ici.  
Son tortionnaire ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir… Et Misaki était certain que la vie de ce psychopathe était en danger : avec la police à ses trousses, l'autre risquait de devoir s'enfuir, après avoir effacé les preuves.  
Le brun devait sans doute rentrer dans cette dernière catégorie…

Pendant ce qui lui parût des heures, le jeune homme perçut des sons à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il s'agissait parfois de bruits à peine audibles, mais le plus souvent, il s'agissait de bruits sourds particulièrement forts.  
Misaki était persuadé que tout cela allait le concerner très bientôt. Quoi que faisait son kidnappeur, il allait le découvrir dès que celui-ci reviendrait le chercher, il le savait.  
L'étudiant fit de son mieux pour essayer de respirer calmement, de penser de manière rationnelle. Paniquer en de telles circonstances n'allait certainement pas l'aider. La tâche ne fut cependant pas aisée et il fut victime de plusieurs crises d'angoisse, chacune presque toujours causée par les bruits sourds qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Voilà la question qui ne cessait de se répéter dans son esprit.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à la recherche du moindre élément qui lui donnerait une quelconque information sur sa future situation.  
Il colla son oreille au sol, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur son ravisseur : les pas de ce-dernier pouvaient être entendus ainsi. Misaki apprit que le plus vieux passait un certain temps dans un endroit, puis marchait devant la porte à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il avait besoin de chercher quelque chose ailleurs.

Cela ne rassura en rien le jeune homme : son kidnappeur devait préparer joyeusement la fameuse punition qu'il lui avait promis. Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il lui avait dit : l'homme allait s'occuper de certaines choses et irait le chercher une fois ses préparatifs terminés.

Misaki ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il voulait s'enfuir, partir de cet endroit et rejoindre Akihiko au plus vite.

De nouvelles larmes lui vinrent au souvenir du romancier : il voulait tant le revoir, se retrouver en sécurité à ses côtés !  
Son amant s'était-il lancé à sa recherche ? C'était plus que probable… Mais avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée d'un endroit pour commencer les recherches ? Misaki lui-même ne savait pas où il se trouvait… Son kidnappeur avait-il laissé des traces, des preuves derrière lui, susceptibles d'être utilisées contre lui ? Il en doutait : l'homme s'était toujours montré attentif à ce genre d'erreurs… Ses seuls moments d'inattention étaient causés par son agitation et son impatience en cas d'évènement imprévu. Or, il avait semblé plus que calme lorsqu'il était venu auprès de Misaki.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser. Il espérait qu'une preuve soit découverte et emmène les autorités jusqu'à lui… Mais au fond, il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas.  
Il avait espéré pendant des mois, lors de sa première captivité… Cela ne lui avait jamais rien apporté, mis à part des faux espoirs et de la désolation.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'un horrible son parvint à ses oreilles : la serrure de la porte s'ouvrait peu à peu.

Misaki comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Il se redressa et serra les dents, dans l'appréhension de ce qui l'attendait.  
Il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qui allait lui arriver… Son kidnappeur n'allait pas rater une si belle occasion de lui faire regretter tout ce qui s'était produit par sa faute : la fin de la "collection humaine" du plus vieux, la fin de son existence dans l'ombre… Et surtout, la fin de sa liberté, avec son arrestation.  
Le russe prendrait tout son temps pour le lui faire regretter, l'étudiant en était persuadé.

Ses muscles se figèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître le visage du monstre qu'il craignait tant.  
Les yeux bleus de son ravisseur se posèrent aussitôt sur lui. Ils étaient froids et perçants : ce fut suffisant pour le plus jeune, qui comprit que la colère de ce psychopathe ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Cette simple constatation ne fit que lui rappeler la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-"Je vois que tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir." Furent les premiers mots de son kidnappeur. Celui-ci avait rapidement inspecté la pièce, à la recherche de la moindre tentative d'évasion. Son visage ne devint toutefois pas plus joyeux avec l' _obéissance_ de Misaki.  
Il s'agissait sans doute de l'une de ses périodes lunatiques… Quelques heures plus tôt, ce que Misaki supposait, l'autre s'était amusé à le tourmenter. Le sadisme dont il avait fait preuve à cet instant n'était plus présent. Toutefois, cela ne rendait pas le russe moins menaçant.  
A présent, l'émotion que Misaki pouvait voir sur le visage de son tortionnaire était de la colère. La notion de jeu avait alors complètement disparue.

Vladlen s'approcha, d'un pas rapide. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une corde, sans doute pour attacher les mains de l'étudiant durant leur déplacement. Quant à sa main gauche, l'homme tenait une clé, sûrement celle du cadenas qui maintenait le jeune homme prisonnier de sa piteuse couchette.  
Misaki ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque son ravisseur se baissa face à lui. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner davantage, contrôlé par la peur, mais le monstre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ce-dernier empoigna ses mains avant qu'il ne puisse les retirer. Paralysé par l'effroi, le brun ne put que rester spectateur, tandis que le russe attachait ses poignets fortement et efficacement.  
Le silence de son tortionnaire et la dureté de ses gestes ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

Une fois cela fait, son ravisseur s'attaqua au cadenas et le déverrouilla grâce à la clé, qu'il rangea immédiatement dans son pantalon, méfiant de toute tentative provenant du plus jeune. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et saisit la chaîne reliée au cou de l'étudiant, qu'il tira vers lui brusquement.  
Misaki ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, sentant l'air être subitement expulsé de ses poumons. Il perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant et ne put se rattraper de justesse que grâce à ses mains liées, qui ne lui laissaient pas de grande marge de manœuvre.

-"Lève-toi." L'ordre fut clair, prononcé d'une voix tranchante. L'homme ne voulait sûrement pas avoir à se répéter. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de l'étudiant, comme pour lui commander d'obéir immédiatement.

Misaki ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'attendrait s'il décidait d'attendre plus longtemps. Ainsi, il déglutit bruyamment et respira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage.

" _Tout se passera bien… Ca va aller…_ " Mais il ne s'agissait là que de mensonge pour tranquilliser sa conscience terrifiée et forcer son corps à bouger.  
Il parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes tremblantes et jeta un regard craintif à l'homme qui le dominait rien que par sa présence. Celui-ci répondit en tirant la chaîne de nouveau, pour lui intimer de le suivre sans rechigner. Le geste fit de nouveau hoqueter l'étudiant, qui se retrouva projeté vers son ravisseur.

-"Dépêche-toi." Son ton s'était fait plus dur, signe indéniable de son irritation. Il continua ensuite à tirer l'étudiant vers lui, tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne bandait pas les yeux de Misaki. Le brun tenta d'en profiter du mieux qu'il put pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait. Mais l'endroit était sombre, avec très peu de lumière. Sur le sol se trouvaient quelques bougies, trop espacées pour qu'il puisse distinguer de réels détails. Néanmoins, il remarqua que le sol, ainsi que les murs, étaient fait dans une matière semblable à du béton. Quelque chose de froid sous ses pieds, de solide… Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Il perdit un peu de vitesse en regardant autour de lui, si bien que le russe se retourna pour lui faire face, sans lâcher la chaîne une seule fois. Sa main libre se leva et Misaki comprit trop tard les intentions de son ravisseur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir ou se protéger, une forte douleur prit place dans sa joue : l'autre l'avait giflé.

Le choc l'immobilisa complètement et tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire était d'observer Vladlen, interdit.  
Ce-dernier le toisait froidement, presque avec haine, et s'approcha davantage. Cette fois, Misaki porta les mains à son visage, prêt à se protéger d'un nouveau coup. Malheureusement, l'autre décida de ne pas s'arrêter là et s'attaqua à une partie que l'étudiant avait laissé sans surveillance : son ventre. Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle claque, ce fut cette fois son ventre qui fut la victime d'un coup sans retenue. Une nouvelle douleur s'empara de lui et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. L'air de ses poumons fut expulsé encore une fois et l'étudiant resta quelques secondes incapable d'inspirer de nouveau. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Vladlen recommença à parler, d'une intonation que le brun identifia immédiatement comme très dangereuse :

-"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je suis toujours très en colère, comme tu peux peut-être le voir, et je n'ai pas envie de me heurter à tes petites résistances pathétiques." Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps que Misaki reprenne enfin sa respiration et devienne donc plus attentif : "Je pourrais te battre à mort ici si je le voulais. Je pourrais sortir un couteau et ouvrir ton ventre, sortir tes tripes et te les faire manger, si j'en avais juste l'envie. Je pourrais aussi t'arracher les yeux et les broyer dans mon poing. Ou même te casser tous les doigts de la main, juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre crier. Tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher mon temps, alors que j'ai terriblement envie de me venger de tout ce qui m'est arrivé par ta faute ?"

Misaki savait très bien que ce n'était pas une question. Les mots prononcés par son kidnappeur n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard : ce n'était pas simplement une mise en garde.  
Ce monstre serait bien capable de faire tout ce qu'il avait dit… Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait sur d'autres victimes malchanceuses.

Le brun porta ses mains à son ventre, essayant petit à petit de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, en vain. La panique et la douleur l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Cependant, il dût se forcer à reprendre la marche lorsque le russe tira une nouvelle fois sur la chaîne.

-"Lorsque je te demande d'avancer, tu avances." Ces derniers mots avaient été particulièrement appuyés et le plus vieux se retourna enfin. Il recommença à marcher et traînait presque le jeune homme derrière lui, qui peinait à suivre, toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres de plus et le russe s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement, visiblement décidé d'en finir au plus vite. Misaki ne put que marcher derrière lui aussi vite qu'il put, malgré la peur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre conscience à tout moment.  
Son cœur battait à toute allure, sa respiration était hors de contrôle et ses pensées étaient anarchiques.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser.  
Il était juste terrifié.

La nouvelle salle était également éclairée par des bougies, plus nombreuses cette fois, si bien que Misaki parvenait à distinguer les objets à l'intérieur.  
A gauche se trouvait une caisse, sur laquelle était posée une boite de conserve vide, ainsi que ce qui s'apparentait à un réchaud. Non loin de là, un sac plastique gisait sur le sol. Ledit sac contenait sans doute de la nourriture. Voilà donc l'endroit où son ravisseur se préparait à manger.

D'autres caisses se trouvaient dans les environs. Elles semblaient toutes vieilles et usées : son kidnappeur les avait-il utilisé ? Ou s'agissait-t-il de caisses qui se trouvaient déjà là avant son arrivée ? Misaki ne savait pas.

Il déglutit : bien que toujours à la recherche d'indices sur sa localisation, ou même sur la possibilité de s'échapper, son esprit revint rapidement à la réalité.  
Sa situation ne lui permettait pas de rêvasser ainsi.

Il fut tiré vers l'avant une dernière fois, tandis que son tortionnaire s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce. Le regard du plus jeune s'aventura derrière le russe, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui l'attendait.  
Son cœur fit un bond à la vue des ustensiles, qui lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs. Il y avait une corde posée négligemment sur le sol. Au mur était planté un morceau de métal de la forme d'une boucle. Il en était de même pour le plafond.

Misaki pouvait presque deviner ce qui l'attendait : ces simples objets ne lui étaient pas inconnus.  
Sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus et il peinait à avaler sa salive.  
Le monstre comptait le suspendre par les mains et en faire l'objet de ses pulsions jusque là refoulées.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir cet endroit au plus vite.  
Fuir, avant d'être la victime de cette nouvelle humiliation.

Le russe pivota vers lui, sans cesser de le toiser avec ses yeux haineux. Sans lâcher la chaîne, il montra du doigt un point du sol près de lui, ordonnant au brun de s'avancer. Mais l'étudiant resta immobile, incapable de bouger.  
Il était paralysé. Après avoir compris les intentions de ce monstre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à avancer. La peur avait glacé chacun de ses muscles, même après les mises en garde de son ravisseur.

Il ne voulait pas revivre toutes ces horreurs.  
Pas encore.

Son manque de réaction ne fit qu'irriter davantage le plus vieux, qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement bien plus contrarié. Le brun l'entendit respirer longuement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Il serrait les poings si fortement que sa peau en devenait blanche.

Misaki ne l'avait vu dans cet état que très peu de fois. Si l'autre pouvait effectivement s'énerver contre lui, crier et le blesser pour le punir ou le faire obéir… Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de colère "sincère", mais plutôt d'un agacement violent.  
Cependant, cette fois, l'homme était véritablement en colère.

La différence était énorme.  
Lorsqu'il était furieux, ce psychopathe ne se contrôlait plus, perdait toute pensée rationnelle et agissait sans réfléchir, comme contrôlé par une autre personne.  
Dans de tels instants, il devenait extrêmement dangereux.

L'étudiant repensa aux menaces de son ravisseur, qui ne lui paraissaient pas exagérées.  
Le russe pouvait très bien le tuer, sans aucun remord et aveuglé par la rage.

La vie de Misaki ne tenait qu'à un fil… Et cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Le brun réalisa soudainement dans quelle position il se trouvait et son corps bougea de lui-même, obéissant enfin au russe, certes trop tard. Il garda la tête basse en avançant, incapable de lever les yeux vers celui qui n'avait cessé de l'observer tout ce temps.  
L'étudiant savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur… Toutefois, ne pas avoir bougé du tout lui aurait réservé un sort bien plus funeste.

Ses pieds l'amenèrent devant le monstre qui le terrifiait tant.  
Les battements de cœurs de Misaki n'avaient plus rien de normal. Seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de rester conscient.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, parmi lesquelles la peur de l'étudiant ne fit que s'accentuer, encore et encore. Mais sa frayeur atteignit son apogée lorsque la main de ce psychopathe se posa sur son épaule. Le corps tout entier du brun se figea.  
Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Doucement, lentement, les doigts du russe caressèrent sa peau nue, de gauche à droite.  
En d'autres circonstances, ce geste aurait pu être doux, ou même simplement destiné à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Or, c'était loin d'être le cas ici. La main du plus vieux était comme un poignard qui transperçait son épaule. Bien que d'apparence affectueuses, les intentions de Vladlen étaient tout autre.

-"Tu n'as jamais été très obéissant, n'est-ce pas ?" La voix de l'homme le fit sursauter.

Son intonation, certes calme, laissait clairement percevoir son immense _mécontentement_.

-"J'ai mis tant de mois à te discipliner, à te mettre à mes pieds… Et voilà que tu me provoques encore, même après tout ce que tu m'as fait. J'aimerais bien parler de courage, mais je pense que le mot _folie_ te conviendrait mieux." Pendant qu'il parlait, la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de l'étudiant se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il reprit finalement la parole après quelques secondes de silence pesant, d'une voix presque tremblante de rage : "Personne ne m'a jamais autant mis en colère. Beaucoup m'ont résisté, beaucoup se sont opposés à moi… Mais toi, toi…"

Et avant que Misaki ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la main qui se trouvait jusque là sur son épaule disparut et agrippa ses cheveux fortement, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Misaki laissa échapper un cri horrifié, épouvanté par le geste soudain de son kidnappeur. La douleur causée par ledit geste n'était rien en comparaison de la peur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.  
L'étudiant se retrouva face à face avec son ravisseur, dont le visage avait perdu toute émotion rationnelle.

Sa mâchoire était serrée. L'homme le regardait en souriant… Mais il n'y avait là aucune joie. Juste de la pure démence.

-"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te faire du mal, maintenant." Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le russe sourit de toutes ses dents, tout en intensifiant sa poigne sur les cheveux du brun.  
Misaki se retint de gémir de douleur, conscient que la moindre petite chose pouvait influencer le fou qui se tenait devant lui.

-"Tu vas regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait, je te le promets. Je vais prendre tout mon temps pour ça et quand tu me supplieras d'arrêter, je continuerai, parce que tu ne mérites même pas ma clémence. Je me suis toujours montré gentil avec toi… Voyons maintenant si tu préfères être traité autrement."

L'autre approcha son visage du sien et plissa les yeux, une toute nouvelle émotion prenant place sur son visage :

-"Je vais te faire hurler… Et pendant que tu hurleras, je te violerai, en prenant tout mon temps. Et tu sais ce que je ferai ensuite ?"

Misaki était terrorisé. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.  
Il n'avait peut-être jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.  
Son corps tenait à peine debout. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.  
Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il voulait partir, fuir, échapper à l'horreur qui l'attendait.

Mais le destin était contre lui, et le russe continua, d'une intonation horriblement sadique :

-"Je te rappellerai à qui tu appartiens… Et je te ferai jouir."

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 enfin terminé et enfin posté.**  
 **ENFIN.**

 **( _je détaille plus bas un peu pourquoi le chapitre a mis du temps à venir, c'est tout à fait optionnel si ça ne vous intéresse pas_ )**

 **Mon Dieu que j'ai eu du mal à écrire le PDV de Misaki. Je vous jure, jusqu'à hier, il n'y avait rien d'écrit à l'intérieur. Tout a été fait en deux jours, avec le peu d'inspiration que j'avais en ce moment.**

 **Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en suis venue à détester JSDR et TDLO pendant très longtemps. J'ai vraiment regretté d'avoir fait une suite. Les seuls moments où je parviens à écrire la suite de cette histoire, c'est quand je déteste "un peu moins" cette fanfic. J'ai même pris du plaisir à la continuer, quand je l'ai repris récemment. Mais il y a encore quinze jours, l'écrire était simplement impensable pour moi.**  
 **Relire les précédents chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain et le contexte... J'ai pas mal cringe, je dois l'avouer.**

 **De même, le dernier PDV, je l'ai corrigé seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut, je suis sûre qu'il est moins agréable à lire, ou tout autre chose de ce genre. Mais je ne peux plus avoir ce chapitre dans mon dossier. Rester bloqué au même endroit depuis des mois me frustre à chaque fois que je pense au simple fait d'écrire.**  
 **JSDR et TDLO ont eu un énorme impact sur ma vie. C'est bête de dire ça, puisque ce ne sont que des fanfics, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Et quand on culpabilise chaque jour parce qu'on est pas capable d'écrire, au bout d'un moment... C'est frustrant.**

 **Il était normalement prévu que ce chapitre se terminait _APRES_ la torture de Misaki. Mais en finalisant l'écriture aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'avais terriblement besoin d'une ellipse. Ellipse que je ne peux obtenir qu'en passant d'un chapitre à un autre. Du coup, la torture tant attendue sera au chapitre suivant, pardon d'avance pour la frustration que je vais vous donner à cause de ça.**

 **Je ne sais pas le chapitre 12 viendra dans quelques jours, semaines ou mois. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à écrire en ce moment, ma confiance en moi ( _en terme d'écriture_ ) est particulièrement basse, plus basse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Je ne peux plus écrire sans m'inquiéter des réactions que j'obtiens.**  
 **Je ne prends plus plaisir à écrire. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est les reviews que je vais recevoir et combien mon chapitre peut être catastrophique. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours le sentiment de devoir avoir un bêta pour me corriger.**  
 **Mais récemment, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'avoir un bêta (bien que ça aide, hein, je ne dis pas le contraire) me bloque et me perturbe.**

 **Le PDV de Misaki, étrangement, m'a donné du plaisir à écrire. Parce justement, j'écrivais au fil de la plume ( _truc à ne jamais faire, mais osef, j'en pouvais plus de ce chapitre_ ) et parce que je ne suivais plus les bêtes instructions d'une feuille de brouillon. J'ai laissé mon imagination m'emmener quelque part et j'ai suivi.**  
 **Par exemple ? L'énervement de Vladlen n'était pas prévu. Le fait qu'il batte Misaki dans le couloir ? Non plus.**  
 **J'ai gardé en tête le principal (ici, la punition de Misaki) et mon imagination a fait le reste.**  
 **C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que je m'amuse en écrivant. Que je ne bloque pas sur toutes les phrases.**  
 **Que j'aime écrire, simplement.**  
 **Depuis le chapitre 30 de JSDR, j'écris avec des feuilles très détaillées de ce que je fois faire dans chaque chapitre. Mais au bout d'un moment, écrire de cette manière n'a plus rien d'amusant. Il n'y a pas de surprise. Votre cerveau ne vous surprend pas avec une idée venue à la dernière minute.**  
 **Ecrire ainsi n'est pas plaisant.**

 **J'ai des dizaines d'histoires et fanfics non finies qui pourrissent dans mes dossiers. Je n'ai presque jamais autant pris plaisir à les écrire que ce que j'ai ressenti hier et aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'était exceptionnel ? Est-ce que cette sensation va se reproduire ? Je ne sais pas.**

 **Je ne sais pas non plus quand le chapitre 12 sera terminé. Pour toutes les raisons que je vous ai citées plus haut. Je peux juste vous dire que je veux terminer cette fanfiction. Je déteste arrêter une fanfiction en cours et je ne le ferai pas pour celle-ci. Elle sera peut-être mise en hiatus plusieurs fois, mais je veux la finir.**

* * *

 **Je lis tous vos commentaires depuis le début. Tout cela, toutes les réactions que j'ai reçu... Je ne serai jamais allée aussi loin sans toutes vos reviews. A chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui m'avertit qu'une review a été postée, je suis heureuse. Toujours un peu anxieuse à l'idée de voir un commentaire qui me fait remarquer mes erreurs, mais on progresse grâce à cela.**

 ** **Je ne fais pas de réponses de reviews, car comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cela fait sans doute trop longtemps pour que vous puissiez savoir à quoi je répond exactement. Mais sachez que j'ai lu vos commentaires et qu'ils ont illuminés mes journées.  
****  
 **Merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps, merci de lire cette fanfiction malgré le temps que je mets pour l'écrire.**  
 **Merci infiniment pour tout.**

 **Je vous revois au chapitre 12 ! :D**  
 **( _et je suis toujours disponible sur Discord pour les personnes intéressées_ )**


End file.
